


The Rise of a Dark Lord

by Korbar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korbar/pseuds/Korbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRAD! Dumbledore était sur d'avoir fait le bon choix. Dix ans plus tard Harry lui montre à quel point il a tort. Sans égard pour les autres, Harry se fait un nom à Hogwarts, et montre à tout le monde qu'il est plus que le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. En faisant cela il attire l'attention du Lord Noir, faisant penser à Voldemort qu'il pourrait être plus qu'un ennemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Garçon qui a Survécu.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rise of a Dark Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517540) by [LittleMissXanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda). 



> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.
> 
> Warnings : Cette histoire sera un slash, mais vu que Harry a seulement onze ans, cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment.
> 
> NDT: Cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. D'ailleurs veuillez pardonner les nombreuses fautes présentes le long du texte.

**Chapitre 1 – Le Garçon qui a Survécu.**

Dans la nuit du 1 Novembre 1981 la plupart des sorciers du monde sorcier britannique était en fête. Ils célébraient la chute du plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres de ces cinq cents dernière années. Ils acclamaient le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Mais pas une fois au cour des célébrations ils ne pensèrent au prix qu'un jeune bébé du payer pour qu'il puisse avoir la paix.

Pas une fois ils pensèrent au petit orphelin qui fut laissé devant la porte d'entrée d'une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui. Pas une fois ils pensèrent que le petit garçon venait de perdre toute sa famille cette nuit.

Ce fut cette nuit que Albus Dumbledore laissa le petit orphelin devant la porte de la maison de sa tante. Albus Dumbledore, qui était considéré par le plus grand nombre comme le plus grand sorcier depuis les Fondateurs d'Hogwarts, était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ils étaient après tout la famille du garçon ça serait pour le mieux s'il grandissait loin de toute gloire qu'il était sur de recevoir comme ça quand il entrerait à Hogwarts il serait plus facile de le guider dans la bonne direction, car le garçon n'aurait pas été soumis à l'intolérance du Monde Sorcier. Avec toute sa sagesse, il ne vu aucun problème avec son plan, pour lui il n'y avait pas de moyen que ça tourne mal.

Cela prendrait dix ans à Albus Dumbledore pour commencer à comprendre à quel point son plan était mauvais, et encore plus pour vraiment voir à quel point il avait tort quand il s'agissait de traiter avec le jeune Harry Potter..

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape étaient en face de la maison qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours. Elle avait un vieux et vétuste look, et émettait un air froid et désolé.

Albus Dumbledore verifia encore une fois l'adresse et confirma qu'ils étaient vraiment au bon endroit. La maison n'étaient pas une simple maison, c'était un orphelinat, réservé garçons, et Albus Dumbledore avec Severus Snape étaient ici pour voir le jeune Harry Potter.

Comme tout les ans, le directeur-adjoint de Hogwarts, école de Sorcellerie et Magie enverrait les lettres d'acceptations à tout les enfants enregistrés et plusieurs professeurs visiteraient les élèves qui étaient nouveaux dans le monde sorcier. Mais cette année il y avait quelque chose de différent, cette année était l'année où Harry Potter retournerait dans le Monde Sorcier.

Dumbledore passa de nombreuses heures à se demander comment faire face à la situation. Si c'était mieux d'envoyer une lettre ou un professeur. Et s'il envoyait un professeur, qui serait le mieux approprié ? Après plusieurs options différentes, il conclut que le mieux serait qu'il y aille lui même. S'il y allait lui même il pourrait discuter avec le jeune garçon et voir quel genre d'enfant il était. Ayant fait son choix, il attendit jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Harry et apparut à Privet Drive.

Ce qui était censé être un bel après midi à parler avec Harry Potter et sa famille était tout sauf ça.

Les Dursleys ne perdirent pas de temps à dire au Directeur qu'ils avaient laissé le monstre, c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient l'enfant, dans la plus proche station de police et ils informèrent le Directeur qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire avec le monstre et ensuite fermèrent la porte au nez du Directeur.

Cela prit cinq secondes pour Albus Dumbleore, le plus grand sorcier en vie, pour comprendre ce que les Dursley venaient de dire. Quand il eut enfin comprit, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa trouver Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions à Hogwarts pour l'aider à localiser le jeune Potter. Il était peut-être le plus grand sorcier de son temps, mais il admettait que parler à des officiers de police et essayer de trouver son chemin dans le monde moldu n'étaient pas sa coupe de thé.

Finalement, après quelques heure, et avec un peu de magie, ils purent localiser le jeune Harry Poter dans un orphelinat pour garçon: St Benedict.

Et les voilà assis dans un petit, étouffant et moisi bureau en train de parler avec l'infirmière en chef de l'orphelinat.

"Vous êtes ici pour emmener le jeune Harry pour une école pour surdoués? C'est ça que vous dîtes?" demande Madame Brown.

Dumbledore sourit avec son sourire habituel de grand-père avec un éclat dans ses yeux quand il répondit. "C'est vrai. Il a été enregistré dès sa naissance, puisque ses parents sont allés là-bas, Mme Brown, si cela ne vous dérange pas, pouvez vous me dire depuis combien de temps Harry est à l'orphelinat?"

"Approximativement dix ans, je pense. Un policier l'a amené, si je ne me trompe pas le 5 Novembre 1981. Il était un si beau bébé, si clame, nous ne l'avons jamais entendu pleurer. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi personne ne voulait d'un bébé comme lui...mais après..."

Mme Brown s'arrêta, elle semblait perdu dans des vieux souvenirs et Dumbledore commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il pouvait se souvenir d'une discussion qu'il avait eut il y a 50 ans qui avait commencé pareil. Même Snape commença à accorder plus d'attention à la conversation.

"Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le bébé?" demande calmement Dumbledore.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment mauvais...Je dirais que étrange est le bon mot...Même quand il était un bébé, ces yeux, ils semblaient voir les noirs secrets de notre âmes. C'était perturbant."

Dumbledore 'fredonna' et prit une autre gorgée de son thé. "Et que pouvez vous nous dire à propos du jeune Harry?"

Maintenant, Mme Brown apparut gênée, et le mauvais pressentiment, de Dumbledore grandit encore.

"Ah...et bien...Harry est un excellent élève. Il a les meilleurs notes de l'école, il a sauté deux classes. La plupart de ses professeurs disent qu'Harry pourrait être considéré comme un prodige."

Albus se relaxa, peut-être était-elle mal-à-l'aise parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle exagérait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, et Albus s'était presque convaincu que c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que Severus posa une question qui détruisit toutes les convictions qu'Albus pouvait avoir.

"Et des amis?"

Mme Brown devint encore plus mal à l'aise, mais elle réussit à sourire et dit " Ah...Harry n'a jamais été très social...et vous savez comment sont les enfants...parfois ils peuvent être cruels..."

Rogue devait contenir le grognement qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge, il détestait les brutes et le gamin semblait suivre les traces paternelles. " Il est une brute? C'est ça?" Finit-il par demander.

"Oh, non tout le contraire. Les autres enfants sont souvent cruels avec lui. Vous savez comment c'est, nous sommes dans un petit orphelinat, avec peu de ressources, les enfants font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour être adoptés. Et Harry apparut subitement. Un très bel enfant, une beauté angélique certains diront, et par dessus, il est un élève extraordinaire, brillant dans tout ce qu'il fait. Naturellement les garçons plus âgés ont commencé à lui en vouloir. Ils l'ont battu, ils ont déchiré ses vêtements, ils l'ont même enfermé dans le sous-sol, nous n'avons pas pu le trouver pendant deux jours."

"Et personne n'a rien fait?" demanda Dumbledore incrédule.

"Faire quoi? Nous n'avions aucune preuve, nous ne pouvions accuser aucun des garçon. Et Harry était si seul, aucun des garçon n'a dit quelque chose pour l'aider." L'infirmière en chef se défendait elle même, lentement ses yeux devinrent flous et les professeurs purent voir quelque chose comme de la peur dans son expression. "Mais les choses ont changées" murmura-t-elle, c'était comme si elle se parlait plus à elle même qu'à ses deux interlocuteurs, "oh, comment elles ont changées"

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Mme Brown?" demanda gentiment Albus. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait auparavant était de retour et, même s'il essayait, il ne pouvait ignorer les similarités entre ce cas là et l'autre. Mais il pouvait toujours se convaincre lui même que ce n'était que des coïncidences.

Snape devait être trop jeune pour avoir été là, mais il savait à quoi son mentor pensait, Albus lui avait raconté les histoires à propos du brillant élève qui était à Hogwarts il y a cinquante ans, et il pouvait voir les similarités avec ce que lui avait dit Albus, alors il était sur qu'Albus pouvait les voir encore mieux.

"Vous allez l'emmener, pas vrai?" s'enquerit l'infirmière en chef dans une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

"Harry a été enregistré depuis sa naissance, rien de ce que vous pourrez nous dire ne nous arrêtera. Nous voulons juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui" répondit Dumbledore en essayant de la rassurer.

Mme Brown hocha et leur dit tout ce qu'elle savait ou suspectait. "Quand il eut sept ans, les choses ont changé. Nous n'avons jamais eut de preuve de quoi que ce soit. Pour son projet il continua d'être le parfait élève, un prodige qui charmait les professeurs. Mais au fil du temps, les enfant ont commencé à avoir peur de lui. Ça a commencé avec Ben, il n'y avait aucune preuve, mais son bras ne s'est pas cassé tout seul non? Et Ben avait 14 ans, le petit Harry en avait seulement sept.

Quelque mois après après que nous avions visité une ferme, pour que les enfants puisse voir les animaux, un petit serpent de jardin est venu dans le bus, Harry l'aimait et il a décidé de le garder. Nous n'avons vu rien de mal à ça, il était petit, toujours dans la poche d'Harry, il ne blessa personne. Mais, Steve, un orphelin plus âgé, un ami de Ben, la veille de Noël, alla dans la chambre d'Harry, et vola l'animal, le tua, le mit dans une boîte, l'emballa et mit le cadeau sur le lit d'Harry. Le lendemain tout les garçon se moquer de lui. Ils lui ont dit qu'il était si monstrueux que le serpent s'était sucuidé comme ça il n'était plus près de lui. Il n'a même pas versé une larme après ça.

Une semaine après, Steve a été hospitalisé, il était dans le coma. Personne ne sait qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il est allé au lit la nuit avant et le matin suivant il ne pouvait simplement plus se réveiller. Il a été deux semaines dans le coma. Et quand il s'est réveillé il a du être interné, les médecins ne savent toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je me souviens du sourire d'Harry.

L'année suivante nous avons retrouvé deux garçons enfermé dans le sous-sol, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé, mais ils ont commencé à avoir peur de leur propres ombres, ils n'ont jamais plus été les même. Et ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'Harry. Ça a duré, six ou sept mois, je pense, après ça, un des garçon, Colin, s'est tué. Il s'est pendu dans sa chambre.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve, et même si je l'accusais de quelque chose qui me croirait?

La plupart des gens ne voient que son visage angélique, il charme tout le monde.

C'est un vrai ange déchu."

Une fois que eu terminé, c'était limpide, elle était terrifiée, cependant, mélangé à cette terreur, une autre émotion, qu'on pourrait presque identifier comme de la fascination, et ce fit frissonner les deux hommes. Ils avaient déjà vu ce genre d'expression, mais beaucoup plus intense sur les visages des Mangemorts.

Snape ne put contenir le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque qu'il pensa à son ancien maître. Albus fit un effort pour sourire et demanda si c'était possible de parler avec Harry. Seules les longues années de vie d'espion stoppèrent Snape en train de montrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'idée de voir Potter ne lui plaisait pas, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui ils laisseraient le gosse ici et ne remettraient jamais les pieds ici mais ça n'était pas le cas, et au plus profond de lui même il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, mais il y avait quelque chose a propos de Potter qui le perturbait.

Quand Mme Brown leur montra la chambre d'Harry, il furent surpris quand elle pointa simplement la porte et après s'en alla, c'était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas être près d'Harry.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et virent Harry, Dumbledore et Snape durent faire un effort pour masquer leur choque. Normalement, quand ils pensaient à Harry Potter, ils imaginaient un clone de James mais avec les yeux de Lily, ils étaient préparés à de petits changements mais rien ne les avait préparé à ce qu'ils voyaient, et ils comprirent immédiatement ce que Mme Brown voulait dire par ange déchu.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec son dos appuyé contre le mur, sa jambe gauche étendue devant lui et sa jambe droite collée à sa poitrine, avec sa main gauche contre son genoux et un livre dans la main droite, sa tête penchée un peu sur le côté et ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit encadrant son visage aristocratique, qui appartenait aux Black, on pouvait dire qu'il était un Potter, mais certaines caractéristiques étaient purement Black, il avait apparemment hérité de sa grand-mère paternelle qui était une Black, il avait aussi des traits des Malfoy et des Rosier qui avait épousé un Potter. Dumbledore se rappela que son arrière grand-mère fut la seule fille des Rosier. Apparemment Harry avait hérité des traits de plusieurs lignées, qui donnaient source à sa beauté sans précédent.

Snape vu ceci aussi, mais il n'avait pas oublié que Lily Potter était considéré comme la fille la plus belle à Hogwarts de son temps. Et quand le soleil éclaira les cheveux d'Harry il ne manqua pas le reflet rouge qu'il avait. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus étaient ses yeux, ils étaient de la même forme qui ceux de Lily, mais la couleur n'avait rien à voir. Aucun d'entre eux ne purent stopper le frisson qui remonta le long de leur dos quand ils regardèrent les yeux couleur de mort, des yeux identiques à la couleur de ' _Avada Kedavra'_

Le premier à se reprendre fut Dumbledore et il mit rapidement un sourire sur son visage, aucun des professeurs ne manque le subtil changement sur le visage d'Harry, il sembla encore plus innocent, comme un enfant. Ils se rappelèrent immédiatement de ce qu'avait dit Mme Brown ' _...et même si je l'accuse de quelque chose, qui me croirait?...Il charme tout le monde...'_ Le terrible pressentiment qu'il avait revint.

"Harry c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et voici le professeur Severus Snape "

"Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer." répondit Harry, il avait presque une voix musicale, et un petit sourire sur son visage. Snape était sur que s'il n'avait pas eut la conversation avec l'infirmière en chef de l'orphelinat, il aurait cru que ce sourire était vrai.

"Bien Harry, Professor Snape et moi sommes venus pour t'inviter dans une école pour enfants spéciaux."

Le changement fut instantané, tout l'innocence qui était sur son visage disparue pour laisser place à un air froid et calculateur, ce que Snape ne pensait pas réalisable sur un enfant.

"Quelle sorte d'école?" demanda Harry sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

"Ah, et bien, l'école dont je suis le directeur est Hogwarts, c'est une école de magie"

Albus s'était préparé à donner à Harry de grande explication sur la façon dont il était un sorcier et des sorts pour le démonter, il disait la vérité quand il entendit un petit rire venant d'Harry. Croyant que le jeune pensait qu'il mentait, il allait expliquer ce qu'il en était, mais en voyant les yeux d'Harry il y vit quelque chose; de la reconnaissance et du soulagement? Mais avant qu'il puisse mieux analyser son expression elle était partie et Harry s'exprima.

"Donc ce que je peux faire est de la magie...Je savais, je savais que j'était différent d' _eux_ "

Le mot  _"eux"_  était dit avec tant de dédain et de dégoût que les deux professeurs restèrent bouche bée. Dumbledore pensa immédiatement à Tom Riddle, mais il y avait une différence, quand le jeune Tom Riddle avait dit quelque chose de similaire il l'avait dit avec haine, Harry lui le disait avec dédain et dégoût, comme s'il ne les considérait pas comme humain ou indigne de son attention, en vérité Albus ne savait pas ce qu'il considérait comme pire.

"Et donc, que peux-tu faire? demanda Albus dans un note calme et joyeuse, cachant toute l'anxiété et la nervosité qu'il ressentait.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Snape était certain que les yeux de Potter analysèrent leur âmes, les jugeant, voyant s'ils disaient vrais ou pas. Snape était sur que c'était une sorte de test et quand Potter eut un petit scintillement dans les yeux, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, et ressembla, pour tout ce qu'ils voyaient, comme un enfant excité, Snape sut qu'ils avaient passé le 'test'. Mais cette certitude fut de courte durée.

"Oh, des choses étranges arrivent quand je suis en colère ou triste" leur dit Harry dans une voix si innocente qu'il était difficile de croire que ce n'était pas vraie. "un professeur m'a effrayé et soudainement ses cheveux sont devenus bleus. Quelque fois quand je suis en colère les choses commencent à trembler juste comme ça" finit-il dans un sourire heureux.

Et pendant un moment, les deux hommes crurent l'image qu'ils voyaient, pendant un moment ils pensèrent que tout ce que leur avait dit Mme Brown n'était qu'une coïncidence, pendant un moment tout ce qu'il virent ce fut un enfant innocent. Mais c'était tout, à ce moment il voyait que ce qu'Harry voulait qu'ils voient.

Bien sur, aucun d'entre n'avait oublié ce qu'avait dit Mme Brown, donc même si l'image que leur envoyait Harry était convaincante, aucun des professeurs ne se fit avoir. Ils revinrent à la réalité quand Harry reparla.

"Professeur, comment puisse aller à l'école? Dois faire des teste pour avoir une bourse? Ou quelque chose comme ça?"

La question d'Harry rappela au professeurs qu'Harry ne savait rien de sa propre histoire. Pendant une fraction de seconde Dumbledore envisagea de ne rien lui dire, mais cette idée disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Le garçon avait le droit de savoir, et le fait qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu était impossible à cacher. Soupirant le professeur répondit.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'une bourse, tes parents t'ont laissé tout ce qu'ils avaient."

"Mes parents?" s'enquérit Harry d'une voix plate et d'un visage sans expression. "Vous connaissiez mes parents?"

Dumbledore respira profondément et conjura trois chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, il ne manqua pas l'intérêt d'Harry quand il vu sa baguette, ou la confusion, mais quand Dumbledore lui montra la chaise il s'assit sans dire un mot. Dumbledore et Snape prirent les autres chaises restantes et échangèrent un regard avant que Dumbledore ne commence.

'Il y a quelque année, avant que tu naisses, notre monde était en guerre. Un sorcier monta en puissance et débuta la guerre. Tes parents y participèrent et devinrent rapidement des cibles. Ta mère tomba enceinte et tes parents décidèrent de se cacher pour que tu sois en sécurité. Mais, malheureusement, il finit par te trouver. Voldemort, le nom du Lord Noir, tua tes parents et essaya de te tuer, mais le sortilège se retourna contre lui, et il perdit tout ses pouvoirs et disparut. Lily, James et toi êtes connus comme les héros qui ont mis fin à la guerre et amené la paix sur le monde."

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Albus et Severus ne savaient pas comment procéder., ils espéraient une réponse plus émotionnelle, ce n'était pas tout les jours que vous apprenez que vos parents ont été tué.

"Et la guerre s'est finie? Et quels étaient les objectifs des deux camps?" finit par demander Harry sans expression.

Les deux professeurs prirent un peu de temps pour répondre, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ces questions. Ils attendaient des questions à propos de ces parents, par sur la guerre.

"La guerre s'est finie, oui" répondit Albus "Les objectifs, c'est un sujet complexe, c en'est pas quelque chose dont les enfants de ton âge devraient ce soucier."

Severus était sur que c'était une mauvaise réponde aussitôt qu'Albus finit de répondre. L'expression que Potter avait maintenu, amicale et légèrement intéressée, devint froide et fermée et tout émotion fut banni de son visage. Severus sentit l'appréhension monter en voyant le comportement de l'enfant.

"Je vois" murmura Harry dans une intonation froide qui donna à Severus des frissons, ce ton était très similaire à celui du Lord Noir quand ses partisans le décevaient, et c'était normalement suivit d'un Crucio. "pouvez-vous m'informer de la manière dont je peux accéder ce que m'ont légué mes parents? Ce que j'ai besoin pour l'école, et où est-ce que je peux les acheter et tout les informations?"

A cet instant, Severus sut qu'ils avaient perdu Potter, mais s'il était honnête avec lui même, ils ne l'avaient jamais eu. Potter n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Severus espéra que Potter serait comme son père, James Potter.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." répondit Albus avec son habituel scintillement dans les yeux. "voici la lettre avec toutes les informations nécessaires. La liste avec tout ce que tu dois acheter, le ticket de train, où et quand prendre le train et le jour et l'heure de son départ. Le Professeur Snape peut t'accompagner à Diagon Alley où tu pourras acheter toute tes fournitures."

Harry prit sa lettre, l'ouvrit et regarda le contenu.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour le professeur d'aller avec moi. Il a certainement des choses plus importantes à faire, je ne veux pas m'imposer. En plus j'aime faire les chose par moi même."

"Tu es sur?" demanda Albus d'une voix douce, ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à aller avec quelqu'un, mais aucun des professeur ne se sentait à l'aise avec le fait de le laisse y aller seul.

"Oui." fut la seule réponse qu'Harry leur donna, et dans un soupire Dumbledore lui donna sa clé de Gringotts, lui expliqua comment se rendre sur Diagon Alley et comment trouver l'entrer du Leaky Cauldron.

Harry les remercia et avec un court au revoir les professeur quittèrent la chambre d'Harry. Ils dirent rapidement au revoir à Mme Brown et ne perdirent pas de temps à quitter l'endroit. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua les yeux, couleur de mort , qui les suivait depuis la fenêtre du troisième étage, concentrés sur ce qu'ils pensaient d'Harry James Potter, le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.
> 
> Warnings : Cette histoire sera un slash, mais vu que Harry a seulement onze ans, cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment.
> 
> NDT: Cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. D'ailleurs veuillez pardonner les nombreuses fautes présentes le long du texte.
> 
> NA: Je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'argent son sur compte mais il y a une raison. Ça sera expliquer quand il aura 14 ans et ira dans la voûte familiale.

**Chapitre 2 – Diagon Alley.**

Le jour où les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape avait dit au jeune Harry ce qu'il était, était un jour révolutionnaire pour lui. Aussitôt que les deux professeurs étaient partis, un immense sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres d'Harry, il était un sorcier! Il contenait sa joie avec difficulté. Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent bien sur, mais maintenant il avait la confirmation qu'il était différent de tout ces insectes avec qui il vivait. Et mieux, il y avait une société entière de gens comme lui, et dans peu de temps, il en ferait parti.

Il avait tant à faire demain, en premier il devait voir ce que lui avait laissé ses parents, après ça, en fonction de ce qu'il lui avait laissé, il devait aller faire du shopping: vêtements, livres et trucs d'école.

Il avait tant à apprendre de cette nouvelle société, particulièrement à propos de la guerre que le professeur avait mentionné. Une guerre ne se finit pas juste parce que son leader disparaît, mais même si le professeur n'avait pas répondu à ses questions il serait en mesure de les trouver lui même. Il détestait lire à propos de l'Histoire, car l'histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs et les perdants étaient toujours les méchants, c'était plein de préjugés, mais peut-être il pourrait obtenir des faits qui n'étaient pas influencés par les idées de l'auteur, il pouvait toujours espéré.

Et alors Harry alla dormir avec un sourire sur son visage, rêvant au temps qu'il lui restait à passer ici.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il mit ses meilleurs vêtements, même si si ils ne valaient pas grand chose; ils étaient de secondes mains et pas de bonne qualité, mais au moins c'était meilleur que ce qu'il avait d'autre. Il laissa une note à Mme Brown et prit le premier bus pour Londres. Comme il était un peu tôt, il n'eut aucun mal à dénicher quelqu'un pour l'aider à trouver la rue dans laquelle le professeur Dumbeldore lui avait dit que se trouvait le Leaky Cauldron, et sous peu il entra dans le petit pub.

Harry pouvait à peine y croire, il était finalement là où il appartenait. Sans perdre une seconde il s'approcha du comptoir.

"Excusez-moi" sa voix fut entendu malgré le bruit dans le pub et Tom, du moins c'était comme ça que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit que le barman se nommait, le regarda attentivement.

"Bonjour, comme puis-je vous aider?"

Harry fit son expression la plus innocente possible et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage. "Bonjour Mr Tom. Hier le professeur Snape m'a dit que j'était un sorcier et m'a donné une lettre avec toute les choses à acheter à Diagon Alley. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir l'entrée?"

Le masque qu'Harry avait perfectionné au fil des ans était idéal pour cette situation. Il admit lui même qu'il était excité, mais il ne se comportait normalement jamais de manière si enfantine et innocente. Ce n'était simplement pas lui, mais il savait combien il était utile de communiquer l'idée d'un enfant innocent, et aussi longtemps qu'il ne savait rien à propos de ce nouveau monde dans lequel il était entré c'était le meilleur masque à utiliser.

"Oui bien sûr" dit Tom avec un sourire, et il l'amena dans le fond du pub où il s'arrêtèrent devant un mur en brique. "Faîtes attention à la suite"

Harry acquiesça et vit Tom sortir sa baguette et taper plusieurs brique et devant ses yeux une porte apparut qui mener à une autre rue.

"Bienvenu à Diagon Alley."

Harry essaya de contrôler sa réaction, il le fit vraiment, mais c'était dur, la place toute entière criait à la magie et Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il avait laissé Tom dans le fond du pub, il était captivé.

Cependant, Harry se rappela tout ce qu'il avait à faire et reprit ses esprits. Heureusement comme il était tôt il y avait peu de gens dans l'allée et ceux qui étaient là ne payait pas de mine. Suivant les directions de Dumbledore ce ne fut pas dur de trouver Gringotts, néanmoins il passa presque une minute près du bâtiment à observer les étranges créatures qui étaient à la porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ceux qu'elles étaient mais il supposait qu'elles travaillaient pour la banque. Aussitôt qu'il entra dans la banque son masque d'enfant disparu et un qui était plus proche de son vrai lui apparut. Harry ne savait pas mais sa démarche était parfaitement aristocratique, et même les vêtements qu'il portait ne pouvait pas gâcher sa beauté naturelle qu'il possédait. Sans faire attention aux quelques sorciers présents dans la banque Harry avança jusqu'à un guichet.

"Bonjour. Je voudrais parler à quelque responsable de mon compte." Harry avait toujours pensé que ses manières ne blessaient personne, et en voyant qu'il était en face d'une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'en savait rien, il cru que c'était meilleur d'être sauf plutôt que désolé.

L'être en face de lui le regarda comme s'il était insignifiant et Harry dut se retenir de grogner; pour qui se prenait cette créature pour le regarder comme ça?

"Vas-t-en l'enfant perdu. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de perdre mon temps avec de la racaille." râla la créature toisant ses vêtements avec dédain.

Harry sentit son sang bouillir, normalement il avait un excellent contrôle de ses émotions, mais il y avait certaines chose qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer, et la chose en face de lui avait dépassé la ligne. Jusqu'à présent Harry avait eut des manières parfaites, un peu sérieuses, mais complètement amicales. Maintenant par contre, son expression perdit toutes émotions et ses yeux rougeoyèrent d'un feu qui cachait mal le pouvoir qu'Harry possédait. Quand il parla sa voix était devenu lisse montrant à quel point il était en colère.

"J'ai dis" dit-il un peu plus fort qu'un murmure, néanmoins personne n'avait la moindre difficulté à l'entendre car sa voix était mélangé avec de la magie, donnant le sentiment qu'elle remplissait tout l'espace où Harry était, "que je voudrais parler avec quelqu'un responsable de mon compte."

Et juste pour être sur que la créature en face de lui avait compris, Harry fit encercler l'être par sa magie et la fit se resserrer.

La créature commença à avoir des problème pour respirer et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Après un moment Harry laissa la créature respirait et elle reparla en bégayant.

"N-no-nom?"

"Harry Potter" répondit Harry, revenant à son précédant masque, il était toujours en colère mais il devait se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait rien à cette société et il devait se contrôler, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde.

Il ne manqua de voir que les yeux de la créature s'agrandirent quand elle entendit son nom, ni le choc sur le visage du sorcier à ses côté. Apparemment son nom était vraiment connu, certainement car Dumbledore lui avait dit que ses parents et lui étaient considérés comme des héros, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son nom soit aussi reconnaissable. Il devait se renseigner le plus vite possible. Il nota également comment les yeux se portèrent sur son front, ou plutôt sur la cicatrice qui était caché par ses cheveux.

"Griphook" s'exclama la créature quand elle sortit de son choc "emmène Mr Potter dans le bureau de Goldaxe."

La créature qui apparut donna une bref révérence et avec un acerbe 'Suivez moi Mr Potter' le dirigea dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes. S'arrêtant devant une et disant 'Bureau du Manager Goldaxe', elle frappa et ouvra la porte. Il parla brièvement avec celle à l'intérieur dans un langage qu'Harry ne comprenait pas et lui fit signe d'entrer.

"Vous pouvez y allez Mr Potter."

Harry fit ce qu'il dit et entra dans le bureau. C'était richement décoré, il y avait plusieurs peintures murale, et ces batailles représentées étaient souligné en or. Il y avait un bureau près du mur d'en face, avec un être assis dessus, il était plus enveloppé que ceux qu'Harry avait vu, et paraissait plus vieux, mais il ne lui donna pas un regard faiblard, mais un regard sage.

"Vous pouvez vous asseoir Mr Potter," sa voix était plutôt grave et Harry pensa que ça ressemblait à deux pierres que l'on frottait ensemble, "comment puis vous aider?"

"Bonjour. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé hier que mes parents m'avaient laissé tout ce qu'ils avaient. Je veux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a en tout et combien il y a sur mon compte. En fonction de la somme, j'aimerais, quand j'aurais fini, prendre de l'argent." répondit Harry poliment, avec un peu de respect dans la voix.

"Très bien. Cependant Mr Potter, nous devons confirmer votre identité avant dévoiler cette information, c'est une mesure de sécurité, nous prenons de précautions similaires pour tout les client ayant un compte conséquent."

"Et comment allez vous confirmer mon identité?" demanda Harry, curieux de savoir comment les choses marchaient.

"C'est une simple procédure, vous avez juste besoin de mettre quelque gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin, le charme sur lui vont confirmer votre identité et confirmer que le compte est bien le vôtre."

"Hmm, très bien." dit Harry et en prenant la dague que Goldaxe lui avait indiqué il se fit une coupure superficielle dans le pouce et laissa quelque gouttes tomber sur le parchemin. Il se concentra sur la coupure sur son doigt et la vit lentement se refermer, satisfait il regarda à nouveau le parchemin. Le sang étaient en train de former des mots, il fut capable de lire son nom avant que Goldaxe prenne le parchemin et analyse l'information.

"Bien, Mr Potter voyons voir, vous avez deux comptes. L'un est coffre de la famille Potter et l'autre est votre coffre personnel qui a été crée quand vous êtes né. Vous ne pouvez accéder au coffre familiale, quand vous aurez quatorze ans vous pourrez y accéder et prendre des livres, bijoux, armes et d'autres choses qui sont à l'intérieur. Quand vous aurez dix-sept ans vous aurez le contrôle total de votre coffre et tout ce qu'elle contient. Votre coffre personnel est composé d'argent seulement, chaque années à votre anniversaire cinquante mille gallions sont disposé du coffre familiale à votre coffre personnel. Vu que vous n'avez jamais utilisé votre coffre personnel vous avez 500 mille gallions dedans."

Harry dut se contrôler intensément pour ne passer laisser apercevoir son choc. 500 mille? Et pour son anniversaire il recevrait 50 mille gallions? Il avait vécu dans un orphelinat avec ces insectes, avec même pas d'argent pour s'acheter des vêtements et toujours à regarder qu'ils avaient assez de nourriture pour le mois entier, et pendant tous ce temps, une fortune l'attendait. Contrôlant ses émotions Harry demanda à son responsable de compte.

"Et si je veux acheter des choses en dehors du Monde Sorcier, ou si je veux retirer de l'argent?"

"Dans ces dernière années nous avons crée quelque chose de similaire au carte de crédit moldu. Les cartes sont enchantée donc elles ne peuvent être utilisées que par le client et pour acheter quelque chose dans des magasins vous avez juste à donner votre carte et l'argent va d'un coffre à un autre. Dans le monde moldu cela fonctions comme une carte de crédit normale. Mais comme il y a une cotisation annuelle de 100 gallions, seule les familles les plus aisées peuvent les utiliser. Les autres qui n'utilisent pas de carte doivent venir à la banque pour prendre de l'argent de leur coffre et l'échanger en livre s'ils veulent acheter quelque choses dans le monde moldu."

"Je vois" marmonna Harry " Je veux l'une de ces cartes. Mais je veux aussi retirer cinquante gallions et 100 livres."

"Très bien Mr Potter, cela va seulement prendre un moment."

Goldaxe écrivit quelque chose sur un parchemin et un petite minute après Griphook entra dans le bureau avec deux sacs, quelque morceaux de parchemins, et quelque de similaire à une carte de crédit seulement faîtes d'or.

"Vous les avez ici Mr Potter. Dans le sac vert foncé vous avez les gallions, dans le noir les livres, et voici votre carte. Maintenant tous ce que vous avez à faire et de laisser tomber quelque gouttes de sang sur les sacs et la carte et signer le parchemin et tout sera réglé.

Et si vous perdez ces sacs ou la carte vous devez juste venir ici et un des guichetier s'en occupera."

Harry prit une nouvelle fois la dague et fit ce que Goldaxe lui avait dit, après il signa le parchemin qui disparut.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose avec laquelle je peux vous aider?" demanda Goldaxe dès qu'il vu qu'Harry avait fini.

"Non, c'est tout. Merci pour votre temps." répondit Harry poliment.

"Très bien, Griphook va vous raccompagner."

Et Harry suivit la créature en mettant les deux sacs et la carte dans sa poche. Maintenant qu'il avait résolu le problème financier il avait du shopping à faire, beaucoup et beaucoup de shopping.

Il prit la lettre où il y avait ses fournitures d'école et examina ce dont il avait besoin, voyant que la plupart des choses étaient un peu volumineuses il décida d'acheter d'abord une malle, comme ça il pourrait tout mettre dedans et marcher sans se soucier de sac lourd.

Comme il ne savait rien de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il passa un peu de temps à marcher à travers Diagon Alley, regardant les vitrines des magasins. Il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi intéressant. Son préféré de loin était la librairie; il y avait tant de livres qu'Harry était sur qu'il dépenserait une petite fortune ici. Il finit pas voir une enseigne nommée ' _Sacs et Malles pour toutes occasions.'_  et rentra dedans. Il y avait un comptoir en face de la porte et les murs était recouvert d'étagères qui affichaient un nombre important de sacs et de malles. Ne connaissant pas la différence entre les deux il s'approcha du comptoir pour voir s'il pouvait appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider. Avant qu'il ne puisse appeler quelqu'un la porte derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en sortit.

"Excusez moi; j'étais en train de travailler sur une malle. Comme puis-je vous aider?" demanda l'homme dans une voix amicale.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." répondit Harry, maintenant un air amical et poli mais avec un sourire innocent sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas paraître trop enfantin, mais se comportait comme il l'avait fait dans la banque n'était pas acceptable. "Je suis désolé de vous dérangé, mais pouvez vous m'indiquer quel genre de malle vous avez? J'ai juste été mis au courant à propos de tout ça hier et je n'ai pas eut l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus. De ce que je sais une de ces malles pourrait me manger." conclut Harry avec un petit rire.

Il détestait paraître ignorant, mais il savait que quelque fois on devait admettre ses faiblesse si l'on voulait les surmonter.

L'homme rit et dit " Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Bien, je suppose que vous voulez un sac à dos pour tous les jours et une malle pour l'école, pour mettre toutes vos affaires correct?" Harry acquiesça et l'homme continua, "Les sacs ont les même enchantements, la seule différence est leur apparence. Ils sont plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et ils sont léger comme une plume. Il y a plusieurs variété de malles. Nous avons la malle basique, généralement les étudiants achètent celle là, qui a un compartiment qui est deux fois plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Après nous avons celle qui a trois compartiments, où tout les compartiments sont deux fois plus grand à l'intérieur. Les étudiants un peu plus aisé achètent une de celles ci comme ça ils peuvent avoir leur vêtements, ingrédients de potions et les affaires d'école dans différents compartiments.

C'est généralement celle que les élève achètent. Mais nous avons deux autres modèles; un avec cinq compartiments et un autre avec sept. Ces modèles sont un peu plus cher que les autres. Celui avec cinq compartiments a trois compartiments basique, comme la malle avec trois compartiments. Après au quatrième compartiment celui ci peut devenir une librairie ou un labo de potion et ensuite le cinquième est un appartement, il a une pièce à vivre, une cuisine, un bureau et une salle de bain.

Celle avec sept compartiments est identique à celle avec cinq mais il y a une bibliothèque et un labo de potion avec le second appartement."

Harry était vraiment intéressé par la malle à cinq compartiments, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'appartement, ou comment il avait pu mettre un appartement dans une malle, mais ça ne pouvait être pire que la petite chambre dans laquelle il dormait.

"Pourrais-je avoir la malle à cinq compartiment?"

"Bien sûr. Venez."*

Pour peu qu'Harry pouvait voir, c'était une malle comme les autres sur les étagères. Elle était d'un bois foncé, avec un métal noir sur les coins, la poignée était du même métal, comme le fermoir, mais cinq pierres étaient présentes dessus. Harry n'en était pas certain mais cela ressemblait à des émeraudes pour lui.

''Ceci est la malle à cinq compartiment. Nous nous pouvons changer l'extérieur pour correspondre au goût du client, celle-ci est une base pour échanger. Vous voyez les émeraudes sur le fermoir ?'' voyant qu'Harry acquiesçait il continua ''Si vous pressez l'une d'entre elle cela ouvrira le compartiment respectif. Regardez, '' et l'homme pressa la première pierre, le fermoir s'ouvrit et il poussa le dessus pour montrer à Harry l'intérieur. Harry vit un compartiment normal, plus grand que l'extérieur mais rien d'anormal. Le vendeur ferma la malle et pressa la quatrième pierre. Il la réouvrit et cette fois Harry pu voir des étagères dans le compartiment et sur le plafond du compartiment il y avait un parchemin et une plume.

''Celui-ci est celui avec la bibliothèque. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment ça marche. Les étagères que vous voyez ne sont pas les seules disponibles. Quand il y en a une de pleine, elle disparait et une nouvelle apparait au début. La bibliothèque peut contenir cinq mille livres. Le parchemin est rattaché à la bibliothèque. Imaginez que vous voulez un livre spécifique, mais vous avez déjà mille livres, cherchez parmi tous serait lent et ennuyeux. Pour faciliter nous avons créé ceci, vous écrivez le nom du livre et le livre apparaîtra sur la première étagère. Si vous écrivez le nom de l'auteur tous les livres que vous avez dans la bibliothèque de celui-ci vont apparaître. Si par exemple vous écrivez le mot 'eau' tous les livres contenant le mot 'eau' vont apparaître, mais si vous écrivez 'sorts d'eau' tous les livres contenant les sorts qui impliquent de l'eau vont apparaître. Vous comprenez ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?'

Harry était impressionné, et malgré tout il ne montrait pas ses émotions, c'était difficile de contenir son enthousiasme. ''Je pense que c'est brillant,'' il finit par dire honnêtement, ''Pensez-vous que je puisse voir l'appartement ? Je suis vraiment intéressé par cette malle, et si l'appartement est aussi bon que la bibliothèque, je serais partant pour l'acheter.''

L'homme sourit et ferma la malle.

''Je n'ai aucun problème à vous montrer l'appartement, mais quand je disais que c'était cher je ne rigolais pas. Êtes-vous sur que vous pouvez vous payer l'une d'entre elle ?''

''Je pense que oui,'' répondit Harry avec confiance, ''De ce que j'ai vu j'en ai assez, et même si elle est un peu plus chère que ce que je pense, ce n'est pas un problème.''

''Très bien, si vous êtes sûr. Voyons voir le cinquième compartiment alors.''

Il ouvrit le couvercle encore une fois. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut l'escalier qui était apparu dans la malle. Voyant que le vendeur aller à l'intérieur il le suivit, dès que sa tête fut passé à travers l'ouverture le couvercle se ferma et des lumières apparurent sur les murs sur ses côtés, illuminant le chemin. Il descendit encore quelques marches avant d'atteindre la fin de l'escalier et il vit une pièce avec des murs blancs et des meubles blancs. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas aveugle à cause de tout ce blanc était que ce n'étaient que des variations de blanc.

''Bien voyons voir,'' dit gaiement le vendeur, '' je sais que ça ne paye pas de mine avec tout ce blanc mais c'est pour une bonne raison. L'appartement possède un enchantement qui laisse le client choisir les couleurs qu'il veut, l'enchantement laisse tout dans ces couleurs jusqu'à ce que le client les changent. Pour changer vous avez juste à poser le bout de votre baguette sur le meuble ou le mur et à penser à la couleur que vous voulez. Mais l'enchantement ne marche qu'une fois alors vous devriez avoir déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez. Après vous ne pourrez changer qu'avec les bons sorts, mais je pense que vous n'apprenez ces sorts qu'en quatrième année. Vous ne pouvez modifier la forme des meubles mais vous pouvez en acheter et les amener ici mais ils ne peuvent pas être changé avec l'enchantement. Vous pouvez seulement les changer avec les sorts de transfiguration que vous apprendrez à Hogwarts. Mais à part ça c'est un appartement normal qui peut être décoré comme on le veut. Voulez vous voir le reste ?''

Harry acquiesça et regarda autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il savait la raison de tout ce blanc il faisait plus attention. La pièce où il était avait le même forme que la malle, un rectangle où le plus petit mur, celui où les escaliers étaient mesurait 16 pieds de long et le plus long mur 26 pieds approximativement. Sur le mur à gauche il y avait deux portes, et sur le mur à sa droite il y avait une portes et une voûte ouverte. Sur le mûr en face de lui trônait une cheminée de marbre noir.

''Les choses qui ne sont pas en blanc ne peuvent pas être changées, l'enchantement ne marche pas sur elles'' l'informa l'homme quand il vit ce qu'Harry regardait. Harry hocha la tête et continua d'inspecter la pièce. C'était un salon et une salle à manger. Près de lui il y avait un canapé. La salle à manger était près de la cheminée avec quatre chaises. Et deux tapis étaient sur le sol, un dans le salon et l'autre dans la salle à manger.

Voulant voir le reste, Harry ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche et vit un bureau. De chaque côté les murs étaient remplis de d'étagère. En face il y avait un bureau et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un tapis et dessus deux fauteuils et un divan.

''Sur le bureau, il y a un parchemin et une plume, cela marche de la même manière que pour la bibliothèque les étagères y sont aussi relié.

''Plutôt ingénieux.'' complimenta Harry.

Fermant la porte Harry ouvrit la suivante. C'était une chambre avec un lit double, une garde robe, une bibliothèque et un sofa.

''Cette bibliothèque n'est pas relié à l'autre'' l'informa le vendeur et Harry 'fredonna'. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à la chambre; même si il n'y aurait qu'un lit à l'intérieur, ça aurait été de loin bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La cuisine et la salle de bain étaient complètement équipée et les choses blanches étaient les mûrs de la cuisine et les hautes chaises de cette dernière. Les meubles étaient en bois noir avec du marbre gris. Et la salle de bain étaient faites en des tons bleus, noirs et gris.

Quand ils quittèrent la malle, Harry était plutôt impressionné. Il n'avait aucune idée que la magie avait tant de possibilités, il pouvait difficile attendre de voir ce qu'on pouvait faire avec elle. Avec la magie il avait l'impression que rien même pas le ciel n'avait de limite.

''Je voudrais une malle à cinq compartiments, avec une bibliothèque, j'ai juste deux trois questions, si vous pouviez y répondre, j'apprécierais.''

''Je ferais de mon mieux, allez-y.''

''Il y a-t-il un moyen de faire en sorte que les autres ne puissent pas ouvrir ma malle? Et comment est-ce que j'arrête quelque qui bouge ma malle alors que je suis à l'intérieur?''

''C'est facilement résolu. Si vous achetez notre pacte de sécurité, des enchantements seront intégrés à la malle et il y a aussi la solution de mettre des mots de passe pour chaque compartiments différents. Pour mettre un mot de passe vous avez juste à mettre le bout de votre baguette sur la pierre du compartiment correspondant et dire le mot de passe mais seulement après que le pack de sécurité soit installé. Le pacte a aussi l'option de rétrécir ou d'agrandir la malle au contact de votre baguette.''

''Et à combien cela serait?''

''La malle serait à 5800 gallions et le pack à 100 gallions.''

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps. Au vu de ce qu'il avait dans sa voûte, six milles gallions ne devraient même pas entamer le montant total.

''Très bien et l'extérieur de la malle?''

Les yeux du vendeur s'agrandirent, manifestement il ne pensait pas qu'Harry allait réellement l'acheter. Après tout 6000 gallions c'était beaucoup d'argent mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit, ''Vous devez juste m'indiquer l'apparence que vous souhaitez.''

''Je le veux doublé en cuir noir. Les terminaisons en métal, les poignées et le fermoir en argent. Et les pierres peuvent rester des émeraudes. Gravé sur le couvercle je veux les initiales H.J.P en émeraude et en argent. Comme de temps avant d'être terminé?''

''Vu que nous avons déjà la malle de faite, nous aurions juste besoin de changer l'extérieur et d'y intégrer le pack de sécurité, ça devrait prendre dix quinze minutes.''

''C'est parfait. Et s'il n'y a pas de problème je voudrais un sac dans le même style.''

''Pas de problème'' répondit le vendeur et prenant un sac sur l'étagère derrière lui, il partit dans l'atelier, lui disant qu'il revenait tout de suite.

Harry prit le temps d'organiser ses pensées. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était étonné d'avoir vu un appartement dans la malle. Peu importe de la façon dont il regardait ça, ne ne devrait pas être possible, mais il supposait, que avec la magie les choses qu'on pouvait considérer comme impossible diminuait énormément. Il ne pouvait attendre que difficilement de voir quoi d'autre était possible. Harry était extrêmement heureux que le début de l'école soit dans un mois, comme ça il pourrait étudier les bases.

Un peu plus de quinze minutes plus tard, le vendeur revint avec sa malle et son sac.

''Bien, tout est là,'' proclama-t-il avec un sourire, ''Comment voulez vous payer?''

''Avec une carte Gringotts.''

''Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous avez juste à signer ici,'' dit-il en indiquant le parchemin sur le comptoir avec un sceau de Gringotts, ''Et vous voyez le rectangle dans le coin gauche? Vous avez juste besoin de mettre la carte ici, en face.''

Harry fit ce qu'il lui disait, et une douce lueur verte enveloppa la carte pendant une seconde ou deux, montrant que les articles étaient payés. Le vendeur regarda sa signature et il resta bouche bée devant lui. Saisissant sa chance Harry prit sa malle et son sac et commença à quitter le magasin avec un petit au revoir. Quand il était quasiment sortit il entendit le vendeur s'exclamer.

''Content de vous revoir Mr Potter!''

Harry lui sourit et partit. Il avait de nombreuses choses à acheter et il ne savait pas où la plupart des magasins étaient. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il mit son sac dans la malle et partit explorer un peu plus l'allée.

Le second magasin où il entra était un magasin de vêtement nommé ' _Madame Malkins'_ où il dit simplement qu'il voulait l'uniforme d'Hogwarts dans le meilleur tissu qu'elle avait. Il demanda aussi pour une nouvelle garde robe complète, dans des tons sombres, de préférence noir, gris, vert, bleu et rouge.

Après que Mme Malkins eut pris ses mesures, cela prit un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour avoir une garde-robe complète qui consistait en sept paires de pantalons noirs, une paire de de pantalon gris et une paire bleu sombre. Il eut aussi trois chemise vertes dans différentes teintes, deux rouges, encore dans des tons différents, deux bleus, et une noire. Il eut aussi deux pulls noirs, deux gris, et un vert. Il décida d'acheter aussi deux t-shirt rouge, trois bleus, et un vert. Il acheta aussi cinq robes, une noir, une grise, une bleu, une verte, et une rouge. A la fin de ça, il eut plus de vêtement qu'il n'en avait possédé pendant toute sa vie, mais il était plutôt satisfait.

Mettant tout dans sa malle, il opta d'aller chez l'apothicaire en suivant. Après tout, il savait qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps à la librairie, donc il valait mieux aller d'abord au endroit qui réclamait moins de temps.

L'apothicaire fut son plus court arrêt, il marcha simplement vers le comptoir et dit simplement au vendeur qu'il voulait trois des kits de première année, et en moins de cinq minutes il eut tout, simple et efficace pour son opinion. Après, il alla acheter des parchemins, plumes et encre. Il acheta une large quantité des trois; il n'avait jamais écrit sur du parchemin encore moins avec une plume, il devait s'entraîner. Et finalement il n'eut plus que deux choses sur sa lites à acheter. Une baguette, qu'Harry décida d'acheter un dernier, et ses livres.

Harry revint à l'endroit où il avait vu la librairie et y entra. Heureusement le magasin n'était pas plein et il put regarder les livres en paix. Harry voulait mettre tout les livres qu'il pouvait dans son panier, mais il résista à la tentation et réussi à acheter ses livres d'école en premier. Après s'en être assuré il passa à travers la librairie section par section.

Il commença par la section Histoire, où il acheta seulement deux livres, un nommé  _'Hogwarts: Une Histoire'_  et un autre nommé ' _Les Événements Importants des derniers Siècles.'_

Après il alla dans une section du nom de Défense, où il acheta cinq livres supplémentaires. Deux d'entre eux parlaient des bases de la défense, et les trois autres semblaient juste intéressant. Un était à propos des duel, et les deux autres à propos des sorts, leurs contre-sorts et des boucliers.

Dans la section Charme et Métamorphose il choisit deux livres, un de chaque. Non pas qu'aucun des autres ne l'avait attiré mais il doutait qu'il soit en mesure de les comprendre. Il croyait fermement que tu devait apprendre à marcher pour seulement apprendre à courir. Donc, il usait de la même philosophie pour la magie.

Dans la section Botanique il n'acheta rien. De ce qu'il avait vu ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéressé et il pensait que lire le livre d'école serait suffisant.

Dans la section des Potions il acheta cinq livres, deux d'entre eux sur les bases en eux, comment couper, la différence entre les différentes manières de couper les ingrédients et toute les informations. Les trois autres étaient sur les ingrédients et quels réactions ils pouvaient avoir ensemble, ils avaient aussi un certain nombre de potion passant de celle utilisée dans le milieu médicale ou pour faire des farces. '

Dans la section d'Astronomie, il ne choisit rien, et quand il passa devant la Divination il ne regarda même pas. Harry croyait fermement que les gens faisaient leur propres futurs.

Il trouva la section Créature Magiques fascinantes, et acheta plusieurs livres qui avaient capté son attention, principalement car il parlait d'animaux que jusqu'à présent il croyait comme mythique, qui aurait imaginé que les dragons étaient réels?

Il ajouta à sa collection deux livres d'Arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes, les livres parlaient des bases et expliquaient qu'est-ce qu'il était possible de faire avec cette branche de la magie.

Il finit avec plusieurs livres de culture général et quelque livres sur les lois/règles et les connaissances de tout les jours du Monde Sorcier et finit ses courses. Il avait assez de livres pour étudier et il pouvait toujours en acheter plus s'il en avait besoin. Il paya pour tout et les mit dans sa malle, et quitta la librairie à la recherche d'un magasin de baguette.

Il était curieux à propos de ces dénommées baguette, pourquoi les sorciers les utilisaient? Étaient-ce toutes les mêmes? Est-ce que tout les sorciers avaient besoin de baguettes? Il avait beaucoup de question, peut-être quand il trouverait un magasin il serait en mesure d'obtenir quelques réponses.

Il trouva un magasin de baguette assez rapidement. Dès qu'il entra dans le magasin il ressenti un frisson le long de son dos. L'air était saturé par quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait définir comme magique.

''Bonjour.''

Dit quelqu'un derrière lui, et s'il n'était pas si habitué à se contrôler il en aurait sauté au plafond.

Se retournant il vit un vieil homme, avec des cheveux blancs qui défiait la loi de la gravité et des yeux gris qui semblaient un peu confus.

''Bonjour.'' répondit Harry, essayant de garder un air poli et innocent sur son visage, même s'il voulait vraiment fusiller du regard le viel homme, il détestait être pris par surprise.

''Ah...Mr Potter, je me demandais quand est-ce que je vous verrais.'' le vieil homme continua de parler à propos de la baguette de sa mère et de son père, il lui dit même qu'il était celui qui avait vendu la baguette qui lui avait donné cette cicatrice. Il répondait sans le vouloir à certaines questions d'Harry sans qu'Harry ai besoin de les lui poser.

Mais il y avait toujours des choses qu'il voulait savoir, mais Ollivander, le nom du vieil homme qu'Harry avait trouvé pendant le discour de l'homme, commença à lui donner des baguettes. Harry n'avait aucune de ce qu'Ollivander attendait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait avec les hommes que le vieil homme lui donnait, mais à chaque fois qu'il en touchait une quelque chose explosait, prenait feu, ou il ne passait rien.

Ollivander d'un autre côté devint encore plus existé au fur et à mesure qu'Harry essayait des baguettes. Quand vint la vingtième baguette Harry commença à penser qu'aucune baguette ne voulait de lui, mais Ollivander gagna un regard pensif et alla dans le fond de son magasin où il revint avec une boîte recouverte de poussière dans ses mains. Il donna la baguette à Harry, et aussitôt que ses doigts touchèrent la baguette il put dire la différence immédiatement, alors que les autres sentaient comme des bouts de bois entre ses mains, celle-ci émettait une onde chaleureuse qui se propageait à travers son bras et son corps. Mais tout de même, Harry sentait que quelque chose manquait.

''Hum...étrange.'' marmonna Ollivander, regardant Harry avec curiosité.

''Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?'' demanda Harry relevant les yeux de la baguette pour se concentrer sur le fabricant de baguette.

''J'étais sur que ça serait votre baguette, houx et plume de phénix, 11 pouces. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que le noyau est lié avec votre magie mais le bois non.''

''Et il y a une solution?'' s'enquérit Harry, il n'avait aucune connaissance sur la fabrication de baguette et événement habituel, en se basant sur les réactions du vieil homme, il suspectait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sur.

''Oui bien sur, c'est juste étrange,'' commenta Ollivander, ''Venez, allons dans mon atelier régler ce souci, apportez la baguette.'' et sans attendre d'être sur qu'Harry le suivait Ollivander était déjà partit vers l'arrière de la boutique. Ne voyant pas d'autre option, Harry le suivit.

L'arrière salle était là où Ollivander fabriquait ses baguettes et Harry trouva l'espace quelque peu intéressant.

''Posez la baguette sur le comptoir,'' lui dit Ollivander, montrant l'espace en face de lui, '' bien, ce que nous allons faire maintenant est de voir quel bois est le mieux pour vous. C'est une simple procédure, sachant que le noyau est déjà lié avec vous, vous avez juste à mettre le noyau dans votre main droite et de votre main gauche vous devez sentir le bois dans les boîtes sur le comptoir. Donnez moi juste quelque minutes pour extraire le noyau.''

Ollivander se concentra sur sa baguette encore et Harry fit attention à la façon dont il travaillait. Avec une grande attention mit l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le bout de la baguette sur le comptoir et traça un chemin jusqu'à la base, des deux côtés. Après avoir utiliser quelque chose qui ressemblait à un scalpel mais avec un différent type de lame, c'était plus fin et plus long et Harry pouvait voir plusieurs choses gravé sur la lame, et calqué les mêmes lignes que sa baguette avait précédemment. Et l'instant d'après sa baguette était scindé en deux avec une plume rouge et or entre les deux moitiés.

''Vous pouvez prendre le noyau Mr Potter, dans votre main droite, n'oubliez pas. Maintenant vous avez juste à voir quelque bois vous correspond.''

Harry fit exactement ça et un peu plus de cinq minute après, il ressenti la même chose que la première fois qu'il avait touché la baguette de houx. Quand il donna le bois à Ollivander il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent et une émotion similaire à de l'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

''Très bien'' murmura-t-il, '' Pouvez vous me donnez le noyau et dans approximativement deux heures, j'aurais fini votre baguette. Pourquoi ne pas explorer Diagon Alley ou allez manger un bout au Leaky Cauldron?''

''Très bien, à dans deux heures.''

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuné, et il n'avait rien mangé de toute la matinée, pas étonnant qu'il avait un peu faim. Donc, Harry alla au Leaky Cauldron et choisit une table un peu caché dans un coin, il voulait ne pas être dérangé. Un moment après le barman qui lui avait ouvert le chemin ce matin vint pour prendre sa commande et Harry passa deux heures à lire un de ses livres de culture général sur le Monde Sorcier et à manger un bon déjeuner.

Harry trouva le livre assez intéressant, ce n'était pas de l'art, néanmoins il avait des informations fondamentales sur le Monde Sorcier, par exemple, des moyens de communication et de transport, des choses basique mais pour quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans le Monde Sorcier, intéressantes et très instructive.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que les deux heures étaient presque passé. Payant pour son déjeuner, Harry demanda à Tom de lui rouvrir le passage et retourna au magasin de baguette.

Il entra et un petit moment après Ollivander vint du fond de la pièce, dès qu'il le vit, il dit ''Ah, Mr Potter, je viens juste de finir!''

Il posa une boîte sur le comptoir, l'ouvrit et sortit la baguette, elle était complètement blanche avec le manche dans la forme d'un serpent, qui avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et il était possible de voir la langue et les crocs. Harry était fasciné; c'était de l'art.

''Bois d'if et plume de phénix, 11 pouces '' murmura Ollivander si bas qu'Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Harry prit la baguette et il sut immédiatement que c'était la bonne baguette pour lui.

Des étincelles de toute les couleurs sortirent de la baguette mais le plus important était le sentiment qui l'entoura tout entier, il sentit la chaleur et l'énergie se répandre et à cet instant il se sentait comme si le monde entier était à ses pieds, c'était presque une sensation addictive.

"Curieux...vraiment curieux."

Entendant le murmure d'Ollivander Harry le regarda et demanda.

"Qu'est-ce qui est curieux?"

Ollivander le regarda pendant un certain moment et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il était entrain débattre intérieurement s'il partager l'information ou pas. Harry n'en était pas sur mais une expression résigné apparut pendant quelques instants mais elle fut vite cachée.

"C'est curieux que c'est cette baguette qui vous est destiné, quand c'est la jumelle de celle qui vous a donné cette cicatrice.,'' finit-il par dire, ''Oui, if et plume de phénix, 13,5 pouces."

"Et c'est rare pour des baguette d'être...jumelle?'' demanda Harry trouvant le terme particulier pour parler de baguette.

"C'est plutôt rare. Des baguettes sœur ne sont pas rare, ça signifie que l'animal qui a donné un noyau pour une baguette en a donné un noyau pour une autre baguette, normalement cela arrive plus pour les baguettes avec des crins de licornes ou des ventricules de dragon. Le crin de licorne car elle donne généralement plus d'un crin, et le ventricule de dragon car un cœur peut être utilisé pour plus d'une baguette. Cela arrive plusieurs fois par siècle, généralement les membres d'une même famille finissent pas acheter des baguettes qui sont sœur car ils ont les mêmes caractéristiques. Si le houx et la plume de phénix s'étaient accordés à vous, vous auriez eut des baguettes sœurs avec le Lord Noir. Mais ça n'est pas le cas, et elles sont jumelles. Et, contrairement au baguette sœur, les jumelles sont extrêmement rare. Dans les 500 dernière années il y a eut juste un cas de reporté de baguette jumelle. Pour ceux qui ont des baguettes jumelles ils ont plus que des noyau de la même créature, elles ont été faites dans le même bois, extrait du même arbre, en même temps. C'est pourquoi elles sont rare, même si le bois est le même, c'est extrêmement rare que c'est du même arbre et obtenu au même moment. Généralement les fabricants obtiennent assez de bois pour faire seulement une baguette, et reviennent plus tard pour plus s'il veulent utiliser le bois du même arbre. La plupart des fabricants préfèrent avoir le même type de bois provenant de plusieurs arbres."

"Hmm...Je vois." dit Harry quand Ollivander finit de parler. Harry était plutôt intéressé par ce que ça voulait dire, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de montrer à Ollivander au combien intéressante il trouvait ces informations.

Il paya pour la baguette et quitta le magasin, ne faisant pas attention eu pâles yeux gris qui le suivirent une trace de peur en eux. Dès qu'il fut près du Leaky Cauldron il sortit sa baguette et toucha sa malle avec et ne pu arrêter le sourire quand il vit la malle prendre la taille d'une boîte d'allumette. Il avait toujours du shopping à faire dans le monde moldu, c'était le nom que les sorciers donnaient au personnes sans magie, d'après le livre qu'il avait lu, et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir traîner la malle d'un endroit à un autre. Avec sa baguette et sa malle dans sa poche il quitta le Leaky Cauldron et revint dans le monde moldu.

Harry alla dans le plus proche centre commercial, maintenant qu'il avait de l'argent il n'avait pas l'intention de porter des vêtements de secondes mains. Il acheta cinq paires de jeans, deux en noir, un en gris et un autre dans deux différent tons de bleus. Il acheta aussi deux pulls, des chemises et des t-shirt, ce qu'il avait acheté à Diagon Alley ressemblait à des vêtements moldu , donc il n'avait pas besoin d'en acheter plus.

Harry acheta aussi des provisions, il avait maintenant un appartement qu'il pouvait utiliser, juste parce qu'il retournait à l'orphelinat ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnies de moldus.

_Moldus,_  il aimait assez ce nom, il montrait à quel point ils étaient dégoûtants, au combien différent, cela montrait leur place d'insecte.

Il acheta aussi plusieurs produit d'hygiène, à l'orphelinat il devait toujours partager; il n'avait aucune attention de faire ceci encore.

Ayant fini ses courses, Harry prit le bus qui le ramènerait à l'orphelinat. Il n'était pas heureux d'y retourner, mais au moins il avait des livres à lire, beaucoup de chose à apprendre avant d'être de retour là où il appartenait vraiment.

La première chose que fit Harry fut de mettre un mot de passe sur sa malle et après qu'il eut confirmé qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'ouvrir avec le mot de passe, Harry commença à l'organiser. Dans le premier compartiment il mis tout ses livres d'écoles, ses parchemins, plumes et encre. Dans le second il mis tout les affaires de potions, ne comprenant pas les livres. Dans le troisième il mis ses uniformes et quelques pantalons, pulls, chemises et t-shirts. Il prévoya de garder le reste dans la garde robe de sa nouvelle chambre. Après il organisa sa bibliothèque puisqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de livre cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait aussi quelque livre moldu, mais comme il ne pensait pas qu'il les utiliserait souvent il décida de les mettre dans l'étagère dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Quand il eut finit avec la bibliothèque; vint la partie la plus compliquée, décoré son appartement. Non pas que c'était dur à faire, mais c'était quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune expérience et il avait uniquement une chance, s'il n'aimait pas le rendu il devrait faire avec. Ayant cela à l'esprit il choisit d'utiliser les même couleurs que ses vêtements, au moins il savait qu'il les aimerait, et il y avait une douzaine de nuance de gris, vert, bleu et rouge.

Le mur dans son salon/salle à manger était en vert pâle et les deux tapis en noir. Le canapé devint vert émeraude, et les deux fauteuils vert forêt. Les tables avaient un dessus en verre et il choisit l'argent pour la couleur des pieds. Pour les chaises il choisit le même émeraude que le canapé pour le coussin et les pieds le même argent que la table.

Pour les murs du bureau il choisit une couleur gris-bleu. Le tapis il le fit bleu profond et les deux fauteuils noir. Pour le divan il opta pour un gris sombre avec deux coussin bleu ciel.

Sa chambre fut un peu plus difficile, il ne voulait pas de couleurs trop lumineuses, mais si c'était trop sombre il savait qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Avec ça à l'esprit il essaya de faire un compromis acceptable. Il fit les murs vert clair, les meubles noir avec des reflets argent et le drap vert foncé, les oreillers devinent gris avec des reflets vert et le couvre lit noir avec des reflets vert. Pour le divan il choisit un vert profond avec des oreillers noirs. Il considéra qu'il avait fait un bon boulot, la chambre avait des couleurs mais pas trop.

La salle de bain était complémentent faite donc il alla immédiatement dans la cuisine, qui à son avis était la plus facile. Les murs devinrent d'un rouge très clair, presque blanc, et les coussins sur les hautes chaises eurent une couleur rouge profond et c'était fini.

Quand tout fut fait, il rangea ses courses, mis ses vêtements dans sa garbe robe et ses produit d'hygiène dans la salle de bain et il était près pour apprécier son nouvel appartement.

Harry passa le reste du mois à étudier ses livres, et la plupart du temps à l'intérieur de sa malle. Il venait juste tout les matins pour avoir un petit déjeuner et quelque fois un dîner. Il faisait seulement ça comme ça Mme Brown le laissait tranquille, ils devaient juste avoir le petit-déjeune tous ensemble, donc ça n'était pas étrange s'il en se montrait pas pour le déjeuner ou dîner. Aussi longtemps qu'il était dans sa chambre à vingt-une heure, l'heure à laquelle Mme Brown faisait ses rondes pour voir si tout le monde était dans sa chambre, après il pouvait apprécier tout son temps de façon pratique dans sa malle et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos de la magie.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, on était le premier Septembre et il prenait le bus pour King's Cross.

Suivant les directions que Dumbledore lui avait donné Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver la bonne plateforme. Quand il traversa finalement la barrière et vit un train rouge qui disait ' _Hogwarts Express'_ il ne put empêcher le grand sourire de se propager à travers son visage. Il était enfin là où il appartenait.

* * *

 


	3. Mieux vaut être...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.
> 
> NDT: Cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. D'ailleurs veuillez pardonner les nombreuses fautes présentes le long du texte.
> 
> NA : *Pris de ''Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale.''.

Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à embarquer dans le train, bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes sur la plate-forme aucune ne lui prêta attention. Même si il y avait quelque personnes cherchant pour 'Harry Potter' ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucune envie de divertir le fervent public.

Ne voulant pas être encerclé par des enfants, il alla dans le dernier compartiment du train, ferma la porte et espéra que personne ne le dérangerait. Il sortit sa malle de sa poche, l'élargit et changea ses vêtements pour son uniforme immédiatement. Voyant que le train mettrait un certain temps avec d'arriver il choisit de prendre un livre. Ayant tout fait tout ce dont il avait besoin il mit sa malle dans le porte baguage au dessus , s'assit dans une positon confortable et commença à lire son livre.

C'était un livre sur les runes pour les débutants qu'il avait acheté mais il n'avait pas eut l'opportunité de le finir. Il trouvait ça plutôt fascinant et ne pouvait attendre que difficilement le matière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils commençaient seulement en troisième année. Bien sûr que c'était un peu difficile, mais c'était comme apprendre un nouveau langage, plus jeune tu commençais plus facile c'était pour ton cerveau de crée des liaisons nécessaires pour la parler.

A peu près vingt-deux minutes après qu'il soit arrivé il entendit le sifflement signalant le départ du train et Harry sentit son excitation grandir. Il allait finalement à Hogwarts.

Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à comment il allait se comporter. Il avait finit pas conclure que la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre et de voir. Le livre qu'il avait lu avait indiqué qu'il était vu comme une sorte d'héros et qu'il était plutôt connu. Cela voulait dire que les gens voudrait garder un œil sur lui et la plus petite chose qu'il ferait serait jugée et transformée en ragot. Quelque chose qu'il abhorrait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas change donc il avait juste à être une peu plus prudent, il était sur qu'il pouvait le faire.

Il avait aussi trouver des informations sur le fait que une grande partie de la population soit plutôt pleine de préjugés contre les sorciers venant de familles moldus et ceux étant des sang-mêlés. C'est stupide à son avis, pour lui le sang magique était le sang magique il ne souciait pas d'où est-ce qu'il venait tant qu'il était utile.

Mais tout cela avait contribué à sa décision. Il attendrait, apprendrait plus à propos de cette société, verrait comment ils réagiraient à lui et après choisirait sa voie. Il était jeune, il avait le temps.

Harry avait plutôt apprécié son voyage en train, un garçon blond avait regardé dans son compartiment, regardé son livre et s'en était allé, à côté de ça seulement la dame au chariot avait dérangé son calme ce qui le rendait plutôt heureux.

Malheureusement sa chance ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et sa paix et son calme furent brusquement interrompu. La porte du compartiment fut violemment ouverte, heurtant le mur et une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns broussailleux, suivit par un garçon au visage rond qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer entrèrent dans son compartiment.

Harry les regarda sans expression, il était un peu agacé de l'interruption et aussi de la façon dont ils étaient entré dans son compartiment.

''As-tu vu un crapaud ?'' demanda la fille et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait deux grandes dent devant, ''Neville a perdu la sien, nous essayons de le trouver.''

Harry supposa que le garçon rondouillard était Neville. Qui diable voudrait un crapaud pour animal de compagnie ? Mais comme il n'avait rien à faire avec lui il répondit avec un simple ''Non.'' et retourna immédiatement à sa lecture. Si les deux étaient un peu intelligent ils se rendraient compte qu'il les renvoyait et qu'il voudrait être seul.

Cependant il lui apparut qu'aucun des deux n'avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Oh Dieu, il espérait que tout les élèves n'avait pas ce niveau d'intelligence.

''Oh, ce livre n'est pas sur la liste n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu l'auras fini pourrais-tu me le prêter ? Mes parents sont moldus tu sais ? Je ne sais rien sur la magie. Mais j'ai lu tout les livres et tout les sorts que j'ai essayé de faire ont parfaitement marché, bien sûr.''

Harry dut se contrôler pour ne pas ensorceler la fille. Il ne pouvait pas sentir son genre. Il y en avait quelques uns à son ancienne école. Ils pouvaient être relativement intelligent mais ils avaient trop foi en les livres et dans les figures d'autorité, ils n'avaient pas une pensée originale dans leur esprits. Et ils avaient toujours cette attitude supérieure, comme s'ils étaient un cadeau de Dieu fait au mortels. Et si quelqu'un avait de meilleurs notes qu'eux alors c'est qu'il devait tricher car il était impossible pour quelqu'un d'être meilleur qu'eux. Et cette fille avait le même air et c'était plus que suffisant pour qu'Harry ne veuille rien à voir avec elle, prenant tout en considération, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible qu'Harry pouvait lui donner.

''Non.''

Il ne la regarda même pas . Harry supposa que maintenant la fille avait compris le message et s'en irait, vu qu'il avait été parfaitement clair qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt dans quoi que se soit en leur compagnie. Apparemment la fille était particulièrement lente. Elle souffla et dans on ton arrogant et prétentieux dit.

''Tu es assez désagréable, tu le savais ?''

Cette fois Harry leva les yeux de son livre, en levant un sourcil mais ne montrant aucune autre émotion il répondit d'un ton plat.

''Oh, je suis désagréable ? C'est étrange, tu vois, je considère désagréable de débarquer dans le compartiment d'un étranger sans frapper ou demander si tu entrer. Je considère aussi désagréable de rester dans le compartiment de l'étranger quand c'est parfaitement clair que le dit étranger n'a aucune envie d'être à ta compagnie.''

La fille rougit et elle était clairement en train de se préparer pour piquer une crise longue et inutile quand le garçon qui était avec elle la tira par le bras et la sortit du compartiment.

''Allez Hermione. C'est mieux si...''

Harry n'en entendit pas plus car le garçon ferma la porte. Harry soupira presque de soulagement. Enfin seul. Dieu, il espérait que les autres étudiants étaient plus tolérable, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Harry aurait juste à les faire devenir , non ? Un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage et un rire sombre quitta ses lèvres. Cependant il quitta sa rêverie et se rappela qu'il avait décidé d'attendre et de voir. Éduquer les sales gosses sur la façon dont ils devaient se comporter devant lui n'était pas dans la catégorie attendre et voir. Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement le blâmer en voyant combien les élèves avaient l'air d'être lent ? Était-ce réellement sa faute s'ils suppliaient de leur montrer comment se comporter ? Bien sur que non. Néanmoins il avait choisit d'attendre et de voir et il avait plutôt un bon contrôle. Il devait coller à son plan à moins que quelque chose de radical arrive.

Approximativement un heure après il sentit le train ralentir et il entendit un voie à travers le train.

''Nous allons arriver à Hogwarts dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laissez vous bagage dans le train. Ils seront transporté à l'école séparément.''

Harry prit sa malle et mit le livre dans la bibliothèque, quand cela fut fait il sentit le train s'arrêter complètement et il entendit des centaines d'élèves commencer à quitter leurs compartiments. Ne voulant pas être écrasé pas des élèves surexcités il resta dans son compartiment pour attendre que la plupart d'entre eux quitte le train pour ensuite le quitter.

Dès qu'il sortit du train il entendit une voie crier.

''Premi're Année ! Premi're Année par ici !''

Se retournant Harry vit le plus grand homme qu'il avait jamais vu, on pouvait voir difficilement son visage avec tout ses cheveux et cette barbe. Harry pensa qu'il ressemblait un peu à un sauvage.

''Allez, suivez moi – encore plus de premi're année ? Attention où vous marchez maintenant ! Premi're année suivez moi !''

Harry fit vraiment attention à l'endroit où il marchait, le chemin où ils étaient ne semblait pas très sur. L'homme géant dit quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre mais la seconde d'après Harry entendit les autres premières années laissaient échapper un 'ooohhhh' et Harry leva les yeux et seulement avec beaucoup d'effort il évita de faire la même exclamation que ses camarades.

Le chemin s'était soudainement ouvert que les rives d'un grand lac noir. Perché sur la haute montagne de l'autre côté, ses fenêtres étincelantes dans le ciel étoilé, se tenait un vaste château avec de nombreuses tourelles et tours. C'était époustouflant et Harry se sentit comme à la maison.

Suivant les instructions de l'homme Harry s'assit dans un des bateaux, il fut suivi par deux garçons et une fille. Il sembla à Harry que un des garçon et la fille s'étaient assis le plus loin possible qu'ils pouvaient de l'autre garçon. Il se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les conneries qu'il avait lu à propos de la pureté du sang mais en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec eux il les ignora.

Les prochains moment ne furent rien de plus que de vagues images pour Harry, il se rappela la traversé du lac et le professeur McGonagall ouvrant les portes et donnant un court discours sur les maisons et les familles, il se rappela aussi des fantômes se montrant dans le couloir où ils attendaient. Cependant le seule chose qu'il se rappelait vivement était quand le professeur McGonagall les avait emmené dans la Grande Salle.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi fascinant. C'était éclairé par des milliers et des milliers de bougie flottant dans les airs sur quatre longues tables, où se trouvaient le reste des étudiants.

Le Professeur Mcgonagall mena les première années de façon à ce qu'ils soient en ligne face aux autres élèves, après elle plaça silencieusement un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les première année. Sur le haut du tabouret elle posa un chapeau de sorcier.

Harry le regarda curieusement, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient qu'ils fassent. Cependant avant qu'ils ne puissent plus y réfléchir le chapeau remua et une large déchirure s'ouvrit près des bords comme une bouche et le chapeau commença à chanter.

''Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi même

Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.

Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Hogwarts, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Griffindor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis

Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Slytherin

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leur fins.

Sur ta tête pose moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant!

Dès qu'il eut fini de chanter toute la Salle commença à applaudir. Harry admit que c'était une manière ingénieuse de répartir les élèves mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être nerveux. Qu'est-ce que le chapeau pourrait voir dans son esprit ? Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Que se passerait-il si le chapeau révélait ses secrets ? Il y avait des choses survenu à l'orphelinat qu'il n'aimerait pas voir dévoiler, des choses qu'il avait fait qui pouvait ne pas être considéré comme légal.

Bien sûr ce n'était que des moldus, mais cela apporterait plus d'attention non désiré sur lui. Si le pire arrivait arrivait il pouvait toujours dire que c'était de la magie accidentelle, il n'y en avait aucun qui pourrait confirmer ou denier , pratiquement tout le monde le croirait, il était après tout un enfant, il ne pouvait pas avoir torturer un autre orphelin à la folie pendant qu'il était en proie à ses pires peur, maintenant pouvait-il le faire ? Non, bien sur que non, il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant après tout, leur parfait petit sauveur. Les gens étaient réellement pathétique, aussi longtemps qu'il maintiendrait leur illusions de normalité et de paix ils préféraient croire à un mensonge que la vérité, même si la vérité était sous leur yeux.

Tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas l'appel et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte le professeur Mcgongall l'appelait.

''Potter , Harry.''

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse immédiatement, Harry ne pouvait pas contrôler ce signe, cette célébrité ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Sans montrer ses émotions et avec des pas confiants et assurés il se dirigea vers le tabouret. Il n'y avait pas besoin de montrer aux autres combien il était troublé par le fait que quelque chose fouillant dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un suspecte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'un professeur curieux pose des questions non-voulues.

Pour la plupart qui regardait Harry ressemblait à un parfait hériter sang-pur, il avait une grâce bien à lui que peu ne pouvait atteindre et que les plus vieilles familles essayé d'apprendre à leurs enfants. La plupart de ces dit sang-pur se demandèrent si les rumeurs qui disaient qu'Harry Potter avait vécu avec des moldus étaient des mensonges après tout. Bien qu'il est seulement onze ans ils ne pouvaient pas dénier qu'il renvoyer une image plutôt intimidante. Sa beauté était angélique, mais quand la lumière des bougies brilla sur ses cheveux ils gagnèrent un éclat rouge sang, avec son visage sans expression et sa démarche royale cela lui donnait un air cruel. Il semblait froid, intouchable et plus d'une personne dans la Grande Salle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos.

Harry pendant ce temps était assis sur le tabouret et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que McGonagall mette le chapeau sur sa tête fut les élèves commencer à murmurer entre eux et essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue sur lui.

''Hmm...Qu'avons nous ici,'' il entendit une voix dans sa tête, Harry supposa que c'était le chapeau de la répartition, ''Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu d'esprit comme le votre. Un pouvoir immense et du talent, en plus d'une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne. De ce que j'ai vu vous avez le courage de vous battre pour ce que vous voulez. Vous travaillez dur pour accomplir vos buts. Vous avez un brillant esprit et aimez apprendre des nouvelles choses et vous pouvez utiliser tout les moyens que vous connaissez pour arriver à vos fins. Je pense honnêtement que tout les fondateurs voudraient bien vous avoir dans leur maisons. Une préférence ?''

Préférence ? Ils pouvaient choisir ? Honnêtement il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Harry présuma que cela lui importait peu, bien sur que quelque soit la maison où il irait elle définirait la manière dont les gens le verrait, du moins au début, il pourrait toujours modifier leur impression de lui plus tard, mais pour maintenant peu importe la maison où il irait il attendrait et verrait. Aussi longtemps qu'il était laissé seul il serait satisfait avec l'observation et seulement après il agirait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les membres de la maison où il serait, suivront ses règles.

Harry entendit un petit rire dans sa tête.

''Je vois'' dit le chapeau de la répartition, ''En prenant en considération ce que j'ai vu, je pense que dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que tu serais mieux à...Slytherin !''

Harry entendit le chapeau crier Slytherin à le Grande Salle et l'enleva de sa tête. Il faillit rire quand il la tête de la plupart des élèves. Ils le regardaient comme s'il était la source de tout le mal. C'était un regard avec il était plutôt familier, quasiment tout le monde à l'orphelinat le regardait comme ça.

Mettant le chapeau sur le tabouret Harry se tourna et alla rejoindre la table de Slytherin. Il n'échappas pas à attention que la Grande Salle était complètement silencieuse, même les élèves de Slytherin le regardait avec curiosité, du moins pour certains, les autres le regardaient avec dédain et quelque chose similaire à de la haine.

Harry contient un soupire, il ne semblait pas que certains élèves de sa maison allait le laisser seul. Apparemment son plan d'observer d'abord n'allait pas marcher pour longtemps. A la fin de la journée cela n'avait pas d'importance, il s'en occuperait le moment venu, ça l'ennuyait un peu cependant, il n'aimait pas que les gens mettent à mal ses plans.

Le professeur Mcgonagall sembla finalement reprendre ses esprits et appela l'élève suivant, faisant que la plupart de la salle porta attention à la répartition, quelque chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant.

Le reste de la répartition se termina sans problème et aussitôt le banquet commença. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de variété de nourriture dans toute sa vie. Les élèves autour de lui parlèrent les uns aux autres, mais ils n'essayèrent pas d'engager la conversation avec lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry espérait, il n'était pas à Hogwarts pour se faire des amis. Cependant tout au long du festin il avait l'impression qu'il était observé mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait autour de lui personne ne le regardait, c'était très frustrant.

Quand le festin fut fini le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa au élèves.

''Maintenant que nous sommes rassasié juste quelque mots de plus. J'ai juste quelque mots de plus à propos du règlement. Les première année doivent savoir que la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves. Et les quelques uns de nos étudiants plus âgés devraient s'en souvenir.'' dit Dumbledore en regardant la table des Gryffindor, ''Monsieur Filch, le concierge , m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'aucune magie ne doit être utilisé entre les cours dans les couloirs. Les sélections de Quidditch se feront la deuxième semaine. Tout personnes intéressée pour jouer dans l'équipe de sa maison devra contacter Madame Hooch.

Et finalement, je dois vous dire que le couloir du troisième étage du côté droit est interdit pour quiconque ne voulant pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.''

Quelques étudiants rirent mais pas beaucoup, Harry se demanda qu'est-ce qui était par l'enfer dans l'école pour causer au étudiant un telle souffrance ! Peu importe combien il était curieux son instinct de survie était plus fort et donc il prit note mentalement de rester loin du couloir du troisième étage que possible. Il aimait être en vie merci.

Après avoir chanter une horrible chanson le directeur leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle. Harry suivit une fille de sa maison qui rassemblait les première année. Ils se dirigèrent vers les donjons et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre. La fille se tourna vers eux et expliqua.

''Ceci est l'entrée de notre Salle vous pouvez le voir, cela ressemble à un simple mur, cependant dans le coin droit, si vous regardez attentivement, vous serez capable de voir serpent gravé et c'est ce qui montre l'entrée. Pour y entrer nous devons dire un mot de passe, il change tout les premier du mois. Quand vous vous réveillerez le matin, vous aurez un morceau de parchemin sur votre table de chevet, qui sera vierge. Pour que le nouveau mot de passe apparaisse vous avez juste à mettre le bout de votre baguette sur le parchemin et dit le mot de passe utilisé, le parchemin se détruira lui-même à la fin de la journée. Des question ?''

Voyant que personne ne disait quelque chose la fille se retourna et dit

''Belladonna''

Sous leur yeux, le mur glissa sur le côté et révéla l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Slytherin.

Harry se sentit immédiatement à la maison, elle était décorée en noir et plusieurs nuances de gris. Les meubles étaient tous en noir et ils avaient plusieurs reflets vert et argent. Les murs, sol et plafond étaient en pierre mais plusieurs tapis étendus sur le sol à travers la salle donnait un sentiment plus accueillant. Il y avait deux grandes cheminées des deux côtés de la salle et un mur était recouvert d'un bibliothèque. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils à travers la salle ainsi que quelque tables et chaises.

La fille qui les avait guidé à la Salle Commune se tourna encore vers eux, mais cette fois elle fut rejoint par un garçon.

''Bienvenu à Slytherin. Je suis Alexis Rosier et voici Malcolm Linndon nous sommes les préfets de cinquième année. Si vous avez des questions, ou des problèmes vous pouvez venir nous en parler, si nous ne savons pas comment vous aider nous en parlerons à un préfet plus âgé. Vos dortoir sont près de ces portes, '' leur dit Alexis en pointant la première porte à gauche du la cheminée sur leur droite, '' C'est le dortoir des filles et des garçons. Vous avez tous des chambres pour une personne et elles seront vos chambres jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez Hogwarts à la fin de votre septième année. Vous pouvez changer vos chambre comme vous voulez, même lorsque vous retournez chez vous pour les vacances d'été les chambres ne changeront pas. Cela dit vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec vos chambres, par exemple, les chambres n'ont pas de fenêtre, mais si vous apprenez l'enchantement pour créer une fausses fenêtre avec une vue artificiel ou pour montrer la météo dehors vous êtes libre de l'utiliser dans votre chambre. Personne ne peut entrer dans votre chambre sans permission, sauf les professeurs bien sûr. Cependant si vous voulez ajouter des sorts défensifs ou offensifs vous êtes libre de le faire mais vous n'êtes pas autoriser à ajouter des sorts qui tuent immédiatement, à part ça tout va. Et pour finir je vous veux tous dans la salle Commune à sept heure trente pour vous emmener à la Grande Salle, nous ferons ça pour les trois prochain jours pour être sur que vous connaîtrez le chemin. Votre chambre aura une plaque sur la porte avec votre nom, vous pouvez y aller.''

Harry était le premier à la porte qui menait au dortoir le côté droit du couloir était pour les garçons et le côté gauche celui des filles. Sa porte était l'une des dernière dans le couloir.

La chambre était plutôt spartiate, il y avait un double lit à baldaquin, une bibliothèque, un bureau et une garde robe. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient en pierre donnant à la pièce un aspect plutôt sombre, ça n'aidait pas que le mobilier était dans un bois sombre. La seule chose qui n'était pas sombre dans la chambre étaient les draps et la couverture. Ils étaient gris clair, et les oreillers vert clair. Harry pensa qu'apprendre des sorts pour changer sa chambre serait assez haut dans sa liste de chose à faire, il avait spet ans à passer dedans après tout. Il y avait une porte qui menait à une salle de bain, il y avait une baignoire et une douche et c'était décoré en argent et vert clair, Harry la trouva plutôt luxurieuse par rapport à la chambre. Etant trop fatigué pour plus inspecter la chambre, il se changea en pyjama et alla au lit, sa dernière pensées avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil était qu'il était finalement à la maison.

Le bureau du directeur était vraiment plein. Tout les professeurs impliqué dans la défense de la pierre philosophale étaient là, comprenez, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Quirrell et Snape, cependant Hagrid qui avait aussi contribué à la protection de la pierre philosophale , n'était pas présent car il n'y avait rien à changer dans sa défense.

Cependant, à la place des discussions sur la protection de la Pierre, comme Albus le destinait, il y avait des discussions que la répartition, ou sur la répartition d'un étudiant en particulier, Harry Potter.

Severus était particulièrement bruyant sur la question. Albus ne savait pas s'il était en déni ou s'il pensait sérieusement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas aller à Slytherin. Ce qu'Albus trouvait un peu étrange, étant donné que Severus avait été à l'orphelinat avec lui, réellement le garçon puait Slytherin.

''Je n'y crois pas, le gamin est dans ma maison. Dans ma maison ! ''

''Vraiment, je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où un Potter serait répartis à Slytherin.'' renchérit Minerva, même si elle était plus contrôlé que son collègue.

Filius soupira et finit par dire, ''Je suppose que tout le monde pensait qu'il serait un Gryffindor comme ses parents.''

''Je parie que le gamin est juste arrogant comme son père. Il doit penser que le château lui appartient juste parce qu'il est un peu connu.'' s'écria Severus.

Albus voyant que la conversation n'allait nulle part se préparait à intervenir quand il entendit un gloussement venant de l'étagère où se trouvait le choixpeau. Il retient l'attention de tout le monde, même de Sprout et Quirell, qui était resté silencieux toute la discussion.

''Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant Alistair ?'' demanda Albus regardant le choixpeau curieusement.

''Oh rien, rien'' répondit Alistair, le choixpeau, ''Je trouve juste amusant que Severus soit si stupéfait par la répartition, après tout, il est allé à l'orphelinat avec vous pour l'informer à propos d'Hogwarts.''

''Orphelinat ? Que voulez-vous dire par orphelinat ?'' s'exclama Minerva choquée et elle n'était pas la seule, les autres professeurs étaient dans des états similaires. Ils pensaient tous qu'Harry vivait avec sa famille, avec sa tante et son oncle du côté de sa mère.

Albus sembla vieillir sous leur yeux.

''Les Dursley ont laissé Harry à la plus proche station de police avec son nom et sa date de naissance, rien d'autre. Harry a vécu dans un orphelinat presque tout sa vie.''

''Oui, et comme je le disais,''continua Alistair,''Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si surpris Severus. J'ai vu la réaction que tu as eut au contact du jeune Potter. Seul des années et des années d'Occlumencie t'ont arrêté de montrer le choc que tu ressentais.''

''Évidemment que j'étais choqué,'' cria presque Severus, '' Voyant ce que le gamin ne serait pas, a part que je suis certain qu'il est aussi ignorant et incompétent !''

Le choixpeau soupira et s'il avait une tête Albus était sur qu'il l'aurait secoué.

''Severus, je te conseille de cesser la haine que tu as pour n'importe quel Potter. Je ne pense pas que ce Potter toléra tes attaques et je ne suis pas sur que tu gagnerais une confrontation avec lui, voilà une des raison pour laquelle je l'ai mis à Slytherin.''

Severus devient rouge de colère et Albus voulant empêcher une autre explosion de son Maître des Potions essaya de diriger la conversation dans une autre direction.

''Alors pour as-tu mis le jeune Potter à Slytherin ?''

Tout le monde porta attention au choixpeau, même Snape, ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi le Sauveur de Monde Sorcier avait finit dans la maison d'où venait le Lord Noir.

''Tu sais que je ne peux révéler les secrets des élèves Albus, ''répondit le choixpeur dans un ton presque plein de regret, ''Mais je garantis que Slytherin est la meilleur option.''

''Je ne te demande pas de révéler ses secrets Alistair. Mais pourquoi Slytherin était la meilleur solution pour Harry ? Et quelles étaient les autres options ?''

''Le jeune Potter aurait pu aller dans chacune des maisons. Je n'ai pas dit que Slytherin était la meilleur option pour lui, juste que c'est la meilleur option.''

Severus ne pu se contrôler et demanda.

''S'il y avait d'autre options alors pourquoi l'as-tu mis dans ma maison quand ce n'est pas la meilleur maison pour lui ?''

Severus savait qu'il perdait son masque, mais il ne pouvait pas y remédier. Potter lui donnait un sentiment désagréable, il ne voulait pas du garçon dans sa maison, par l'enfer il ne voulait pas seul à Hogwarts dans sa maison.

''Ayant vu ce qu'il était capable de faire Slytherin était la seule maison qui survivrait ou serait encore intacte.

S'il était allé à Gryffindor comme tout le monde l'attendait, il aurait été le parfait Sauveur du Monde Sorcier...''

''Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu pas mis là !'' s'exclama Severus interrompant le choixpeau, semblant plus agité qu'avant.

''Tu n'écoutes pas Severus !'' s'écria le choixpeau surprenant tout le monde dans le bureau, '' Il aurait été le parfait petit Gryffindor, le parfait Sauveur et quand il aurait quitté l'école il aurait eut une armée à ses pieds et prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, et considérant qu'il était le parfait Sauveur les gens l'auraient suivi sans penser une seule seconde, il aurait pu dire que l'extermination de tout les moldus était la bonne chose à faire et les gens l'auraient cru. Et pour ceux qui ne croiraient pas en lui, seraient incapable de faire la moindre chose contre lui. Et il pourrait accomplir ça honnêtement vu que tout le monde attendait de lui d'être le Sauveur, le parfait Gryffindor ils lui donneraient le pouvoir avant qu'il puisse le demander.

Si je l'envoyais à Hufflepuff la plupart des gens l'aurait sous-estimé, personne ne considère vraiment les Hufflepuff comme une menace et il aurait pu en profiter à l'extrême. Il aurait disparu dans le décor, travaillant dans l'ombre. Pendant sept ans il aurait eu largement le temps d'avoir la loyauté des Hufflepuff. Imagines une armée de gens si loyales que s'il leur disait de ne pas bouger alors qu'il lançait un 'Avada Kedavra' sur eux ils l'auraient fait sans arrière pensée. Et personne ne l'aurait suspecté car, sois-disant les Hufflepuff ne sont pas dangereux.

Et Ravenclaw n'auraient pas été mieux, leur soif de connaissance aurait été très facile pour lui à manipuler.

Slytherin est la meilleur maison pour nous. A Slytherin il aura plus de difficulté à gagner la confiance des autres maisons et même de sa propre maison, avec tout les préjugés contre les non Sang-Pur. Cependant s'il réussi ça à Slytherin, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il sera formidable.'' conclu gravement Alistair, essayant de leur montrer combien sérieuse était la situation. Il n'était peut être pas capable de leur dire ce qu'il avait vu à l'intérieur de Potter, mais il pouvait essayer de les avertir. C'était vrai, le garçon avait des traits qui lui donnait la possibilité d'être dans chacune des maisons, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il aurait bien tourné dans elles. La raison pour laquelle il aurait pu et tournerait bien en chacune d'entre elles était que le garçon était un manipulateur expert et un caméléon. Il pouvait et aller user de chaque et toutes situations pour servir ses besoins, et s'adapter à chaque situation. Il avait déjà fait ça pendant des années, à l'orphelinat où il vivait, à l'école où il allait et le choixpeau savait qu'il allait faire de même à Hogwarts.

Le choixpeau savait qu'il avait fait un pari très risqué. La vérité était, bien que Slytherin était la meilleur maison pour eux, c'était aussi la meilleur maison pour le garçon. Slytherin allait l'aider à perfectionner ses dons, le rendant remarquable. Mais seulement si le garçon pouvait gérer la manière dont la maison de Slytherin fonctionnait et seulement s'il usait que tout le potentiel qu'il avait, mais s'il le faisait, Alistair était certain que le monde deviendrait son terrain de jeux et les gens ses marionnettes. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait pour le monde sorcier, est-ce que ça serait une chute ou un salut ?

Il supposait qu'il y avait une part de Salazar en lui qui ne pouvait que difficilement attendre de voir ce que le garçon accomplirait et une part de Godric qui essayait d'avertir le bureau sur le danger que le garçon représentait. Il espérait que ça serait assez. Mais il avait existé pendant mille ans et il savait comment la plupart des humains pensaient. Il avait juste à espérer que cette fois ils lui prouveraient qu'il avait tort. Cependant il ne fut pas démenti et s'il aurait pu il aurait glissé de son étagère quand il entendit que dit Pomona.

''Il a seulement onze ans. C'est sûrement...''

Et il blâma la part de lui d'Helga pour la réponse qu'il donna.

''Je ne dis pas que ce sont ses plans. Je dis juste qu'il a les possibilité de le faire. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, Albus a la capacité de lancer le sortilège de la mort mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le ferait. Juste parce que quelqu'un à la capacité à faire quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'il le fera. Tu as raison Pomona, maintenant il est seulement un garçon d'onze ans qui veut apprendre la magie.''

Presque tout les professeurs se relaxèrent évidement quand le choixpeau eut dit ça, c'était vrai bien sûr, juste parce que quelqu'un a la possibilité de faire quelque chose ne voulait pas dire qu'il le ferait.

Albus et Severus cependant échangèrent un regard, ils garderaient un œil sur Potter. La rencontre à l'orphelinat était toujours fraîche dans leur esprit et au contraire des autres professeur ils avaient vu la vrai peur dans les yeux de Mme Brown. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment s'ils voulaient savoir quel genre d'enfant de onze ans était capable de susciter ce regard dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Personne ne remarqua le regard du professeur Quirell, montrant juste combien intrigué il était par ce qu'il avait entendu sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le supposé Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Albus rapella l'attention sur la Pierre Philosophale, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici et les mots du choixpeau seraient bientôt oublié par ceux dans le bureau excepté pour trois. Chacun d'eux se demandait comment l'année allait révéler le jeune Slytherin.


	4. Obtenir un Animal.

**Chapitre 4 – Obtenir un Animal**

La première semaine de cour fut intéressante mais pas difficile. Harry s'attendait à u peu plus, mais il supposait que chaque sujet deviendrait plus exigeant dans les prochains mois, du moins il espérait.

Juste comme le préfet Rosier leur avait dit, ils aidèrent les premières année à trouver le chemin les premiers jours, quelque chose pour lequel Harry était reconnaissant, Hogwarts était énorme et il était sur qu'il se serait perdu lui même au moins une fois en essayant de trouver la bonne salle de cour. Cependant il voulait explorer le château, il était énorme et il était sur qu'il y avait des centaines de secrets, il ne pouvait que difficilement de les découvrir.

Les cours étaient quelque chose qu'il trouvait juste aussi frustrant qu'intéressant, et il pouvait seulement espérer que ça change. Pourtant c'était quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué, à l'école moldu il avait toujours trouver les cours ennuyants et il avait toujours trouver quelque chose de nouveau à étudier pour se garder occupé.

Son premier cour était Enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick et malgré le potentiel d'être un cour intéressant, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de la théorie, théorie qu'il connaissait déjà, et cela semblait pas près de changer. Ce qu'Harry voulait c'était des classes pratique, il voulait faire des enchantements, il voulait lancer des sorts mais sachant que ça prendrait un peu de temps pour arriver il décida qu'il le ferait dans sa propre chambre, au moins comme ça il apprendrait quelque chose.

Métamorphose était de loin le plus intéressant pour lui, il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien. Ils avaient fait un peu de théorie au début du cour, mais après le professeur Mcgonagall leur avait donné une allumette et leur avait dit de la changer en aiguille. Harry pointa sa baguette sur l'allumette, dit le sort et rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait fait exactement ce que le livre disait, pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ?

Théoriquement une aiguille était supposée être sur le bureau en face de lui, mais non, sur son bureau riant de lui, se tenait toujours l'allumette. A côté de ça, il n'avait rien senti. A chaque fois qu'il avait utilisé la magie il avait senti quelque chose, juste sous sa peau, et tout autour de lui, ce n'était pas toujours le même sentiment, mais il avait toujours senti quelque chose, mais maintenant il n'y avait rien. Quelle était la différence ? Il était toujours en train de regarder l'allumette quand ses yeux devinrent large. Cela lui avait pris un peu de temps, mais il savait ce qui était différent. C'était tellement évident qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. A chaque fois qu'il avait fait de la magie il était concentré sur ce qu'il voulait, focalisé sur sa volonté, et quand il avait essayé de changer l'allumette en aiguille il avait seulement dit le sort sans penser à sa volonté. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle ça n'avait pas marché ? Bien il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le prouver. Essayant de nouveau, Harry ne dit pas uniquement le sort il se concentra aussi sur sa détermination, sur comment il voulait changer l'allumette en une aiguille. Pour son plus grand plaisir l'allumette se changea complètement et sur son bureau se tenait une aiguille.

''Bien joué Mr Potter.'' dit une voix derrière lui, le faisant se retourner pour voir le professeur Mcgonagall le regarder, ''Maintenant essayez de rechanger l'aiguille en allumette.''

Comme le professeur ne semblait pas s'en aller Harry retourna à son aiguille et dit le sort encore, n'oubliant pas de se concentrer sur sa volonté, et l'aiguille redevint une allumette.

'' Merveilleux Mr Potter,'' dit le professeur Mcgonagall avec un petit sourire sur son visage, '' Je n'ai jamais eut d'élève qui était capable de faire les deux métamorphoses dès le premier cour, 20 points pour Slytherin. Continuez de métamorphoser l'allumette jusqu'à la fin de la classe, essayez de changer l'aiguille, essayer d'ajouter quelque chose au métal ou quelque chose de similaire. Le sort reste le même, c'est juste une question de visualisation.''

Ayant dit cela, le professeur Mcgonagall continua de marcher à travers la classe aidant les élèves qui en avait besoin.

Visualisation ? Harry prit un moment pour cogiter sur ce que le professeur voulait dire. Quand il pensa qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire il admit que ça avait beaucoup de sens. Le sort utilisé pour changer une allumette en aiguille et l'aiguille en allumette était le même donc logiquement si il voulait une aiguille différente il devait imaginer que l'aiguille était différente. Quand il avait métamorphosé l'allumette en aiguille il n'avait pas pensé à l'aiguille car elles étaient déjà différentes, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas visualisé l'aiguille, elle s'était changée en une aiguille basique, il supposait que s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait une aiguille ça n'aurait pas marché. Mais sachant ce qu'était une aiguille son subconscient avait du fournir l'image d'une aiguille pour compléter le sort.

Satisfait de son raisonnement il se concentra sur l'allumette encore et lança le sort. Mais cette fois il ne se concentra pas seulement sur sa volonté mais aussi sr la visualisation de l'allumette, il imagina que l'aiguille avait une motif floral. Il fut un peu heureux quand l'allumette se changea en aiguille avec un motif sur le métal. Cependant quand il inspecta le motif il remarqua que à certain endroit il était flou et pas défini. Il supposait que l'aiguille avait besoin d'une image claire de l'aiguille entière pour que cela fonctionne bien. Ayant une meilleur compréhension de ce qu'il fallait faire il continua à changer l'aiguille en allumette et essaya encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un résultat dont il était satisfait.

Quand à la fin de la classe le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de changer leur allumette/aiguille seulement un autre élève avait été capable de changer son allumette en aiguille mais pas l'inverse, c'était la fille qui avait fait irruption dans son compartiment dans le train. Harry de l'autre côté remit une aiguille qui ressemblait à un serpent, elle avait de magnifique écailles détaillées, et une langue qui sortait, qui était l'œil de l'aiguille, et la queue était la pointe. Sur la tête du serpent ses initiales étaient marqué dans une belle écriture. Dans l'ensemble c'était un travail formidable. Le professeur Mcgonagall passa une minute entière à la regarder avant de réagir.

''Dix points de plus pour Slytherin, je n'ai jamais vu un élève faire quelque chose comme ça avec l'aiguille du moins à leur premier cour. Très bien joué Potter.''

Et elle passa au bureau d'à côté pour ramasser leur allumette, laissant les élèves regarder Harry. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, il était habitué à la plupart des regards qu'il recevait après tout les élèves dans son ancienne école étaient aussi jaloux de lui. C'était était donc naturel qu'il en serait de même à Hogwarts, il était après tout meilleur qu'eux et ils commençaient à le réaliser.

Il était heureux du fait que même dans ce nouveau monde il était au dessus de la moyenne, non pas qu'il accepterait quelque chose d'autre, cela ferait obstacle à son plan. Il était sur qu'un ou plusieurs élèves choisiraient de le confronter tôt ou tard à ce propos. Il aurait à traiter avec eux le temps venu, après tout cela n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'ils faisaient, aussi longtemps qu'à la fin ils savaient où était leur place.

Il avait un grand intérêt pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Même si l'histoire avait été influencée par le vainqueur il y avait toujours des événements qui ne pouvait être changés et il était désireux d'apprendre plus sur ce monde où il avait soudainement atterri. Et peut-être apprendraient-ils des choses sur la magie obscure avait été utilisée pendant des siècles. Peut-être la magie était comme la technologie et était toujours en train d'évoluer. Bien sûr il avait remarqué que le monde sorcier favorisé plus les anciens outils, comme plume et parchemin, cependant cela ne voulait pas dire que les sorts et enchantements n'avait pas changé et évoluer à travers les siècles, c'était complètement impossible pour une société de ne pas évoluer du tout, elle stagnerait et périrait. C'était toute les petites choses qu'il pouvait difficilement attendre de voir.

Le cour d'Histoire cependant cependant se révéla être une déception. Quand Harry avait d'abord découvert que son professeur était un fantôme il en avait été très excité, l'homme saurait avec une expérience vécue comment les choses avait changé au fil des années. Malgré cela le fantôme parla seulement des guerres gobelines, il n'avait même pas vérifié à quelle classe il enseignait, il avait simplement flotté à travers le tableau et avait commencé à parler à propos d'une certaine guerre gobeline, ne leur disant jamais quelle guerre c'était ou quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé. Harry réussit à passer vingt minutes à écouter le fantôme, après ça il n'en pouvait plus et avait pris un livre de son sac. Il pensait qu'il apprendrait plus si il lisait simplement la section histoire de la bibliothèque donc il pourrait faire quelque chose de productif de son temps.

La Botanique était intéressante, cependant cela ne deviendrait jamais un de ces cours préféré. Il pouvait voir l'avantage ça serait de connaître le sujet, et rien de l'arrêterait de faire de son mieux et d'avoir des bonnes notes, mais ce n'était pas la matière pour laquelle il porterait plus d'attention qu'il faudrait et il n'irait certainement pas de lui même trouver des livres intéressant sur le sujet.

Il trouva que l'Astronomie était une perte de temps, c'était particulièrement facile. Il ne les aimait peut-être pas, mais il savait pertinemment que les moldus avaient développer ce département plus loin que les sorcier en terme de connaissance.

Potions d'un autre côté il aimait plutôt bien, même s'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'homme qui était supposé leur enseigner. A la fin de la classe, il remerciait Merlin d'avoir lu tout les livres de potions. Le professeur Snape était peut-être leur Directeur de Maison mais Harry n'avait aucun problème à dire que l'homme n'était pas un professeur. Mettre une recette de potion au tableau et leur dire de commencer ce n'était pas enseigner. Mais peut importe combien l'homme était inapte, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait le supporter, traiter avec des incompétents était une partie de sa vie et il était habitué à ça depuis des années, non pas qu'il aimait ça, mais il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il pouvait faire. Maintenant la façon dont l'homme le regardait, cela le mettait lentement sur les nerfs. La plupart du temps le professeur Snape semblait heureux de le laisser faire, mais l'autre partie du temps quand il pensait qu'Harry ne regardait pas il le regardait avec un rictus et ouvrait la bouche comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose, qui serait sans doute malveillant ou humiliant, mais après il fermait sa bouche et regardait Harry avec dédain avant de tourner le regard dans une autre direction. Tu n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser que l'homme haïssait Harry.

Harry ne savait juste pas pourquoi. Bien sur l'homme avait été à l'orphelinat avec Dumbledore, et il les avait duper cependant il ne gvoyait pas pourquoi l'homme le traiterait comme ça juste pour une rencontre. Même si Mme Brown leur avait tout dit, il n'y avait aucune preuves quelle qu'elle soit, à côté de sa conduite à Poudlard. Il n'avait blessé, torturé ou tué personne, par l'enfer il n'avait même pas prévu de le faire dans un futur proche. Il se comportait comme un petit ange quasiment, observant seulement rien de plus, donc il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour ses regards. Toutefois, la vérité était que les regards commençaient à l'ennuyer. Non pas qu'il ferait quelque chose bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à l'homme, du moins pas maintenant. Cependant cela ne le tira pas de sa rêverie à propos de ce qu'il ferait quand il aurait fini l'école ou peut-être son cadeau d'anniversaire à lui même quand il aurait dix-sept ans. Oh, les possibilités étaient sans fin.

Donc à la fin du cour Harry avait un petit sourire sur son visage quand il remis un e potion parfaitement brassé. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre difficilement le prochain cour, il semblait qu'il avait été un peu imaginatif quand il était en train de rêver à propos de blesser l'estimé professeur. Qui sait quand ces idées pourrait être utiles ?

Snape ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sur que le sourire n'augurait rien de bon, et il avait du réprimer un frissons qui voulait descendre le long de son dos.

Pourtant le cour pensait Harry qui avait le plus intéressante était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry était l'un des premiers à arriver et prit un siège à l'avant de la classe. C'était le premier cour où Harry avait beaucoup de question. Cela l'avait frustré pas possible de ne pas trouver de réponse ou aucune indication où il était possible de les trouver. Avec cet esprit il avait opté de demander au professeur, il espérait que l'homme pourrait au moins éclairer certaines d'entre elles ou lui montrer la bonne direction.

Donc quand le professeur eut finit de faire la présentation Harry leva la main et dit, ''Professeur j'ai une question.''

Le professeur Quirrel sembla surpris qu'Harry veuille lui parler et plus d'un élève le regardait avec curiosité, ils commençaient seulement après tout, quelles questions pouvait-il avoir ?

''O-o-oui P-p-potter ?''

''Pourquoi ce cour est appelé ' _Defense contre les forces du Mal '_?''

Harry entendit les Gryffindors rirent et même certain Slytherins le regardèrent comme s'il était un idiot. Quirrell d'un autre côté cessa de trembler et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Excusez-moi ?''

Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quelque chose dans le voix du professeur était différent, et il ne voulait pas dire le bégaiement. Sa voix semblait plus profonde, plus lisse et sombre. Cette vois ne semblait pas appartenir au professeur, c'était comme un homme portant un costume et mettant dessus le mauvais masque, ça ne correspondait pas.

''J'ai demandé'' répondit Harry mettant de côté la voix de l'homme pour un examen futur, '' Pourquoi cette matière est appelée ' _Défense contre les Forces du Mal'_. J'ai lu notre manuel d'un bout à l'autre, et le livre nous apprend seulement quelques sorts, quelques sortilège et maléfice, et beaucoup de théorie. Les sorts ont aussi des contre-sorts dans le livre, je suppose que c'est une partie de la défense, cependant si cette partie est la défense, à moins que ces sorts soient sombre, je ne vois pas comme nous nous défendons contre les Forces du Mal. Et si ce sont des sorts de magie noire pourquoi sont-ils enseignés si ils sont supposé être illégal? Et tant que nous y sommes, qu'est-ce que la magie noire et qui décide de ce qui considéré comme telle? Retour à la question originale si nous apprenons à nous défendre contre la magie qui n'est pas sombre pourquoi cette matière est appelée ' _Défense contre les Forces du Mal'_  ? CEla ne donne pas un faux sens de sécurité, en ne mentionnant pas combien subjectif c'est, disant au élèves qu'ils ont juste besoin de se défendre eux-même contre les Forces du Mal, cela ne donne-t-il pas l'idée que tout les autres types de magie sont sur, que seulement les Arts Sombres sont mauvais?

Quand Harry eut finit de parler aucun des élèves ne riaient de lui et Quirrel le regardait curieusement. Harry attendit calmement pour la réponse du professeur, il était parfaitement conscient que les élèves le regardaient étrangement, spécialement les Gryffindors, mais il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, ce qui lui importait maintenant était comment obtenir toute la connaissance qu'il voulait, après tout la connaissance était pouvoir et Harry ne démentirait jamais que le pouvoir était quelque chose qui l'intéressait énormément.

Le professeur Quirrell sembla sortir de sa stupeur et répondit, "Le Ministère est l'un de ceux qui classifie ce qui est la magie noir ou pas. Je ne sais pas la raison pourquoi la matière est appelé ' _Défense contre les Forces du Mal'_. La définition d'Art Noir est plutôt compliqué, cependant la plupart des gens classifient ' _Arts Noirs'_  comme sortilèges et malédiction qui blessent ou tuent des gens."

Harry attendit pour que le professeur continue, mais quand il apparut qu'il ne le faisait pas il fixa incrédule l'homme.

"Les Arts Noirs sont purement mauvais!" s'exclama un Gryffindor au cheveux roux et Harry eut presque une attaque quand il vit plusieurs élèves acquiesçer, agréant avec l'idiot.

"Vous devez plaisanter." marmonna Harry pour lui-même mais tout le monde l'entendit et le professeur se concentra sur Harry encore, ayant avant regardé l'idiot roux

"Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça, Mr Potter?'' et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là avant.

"C'est une des choses les plus irrationnelles que j'ai jamais entendu. J'ai toujours sur que j'étais plus intelligent qu'une personne normale, cependant la stupidité que certaines personnes dans le Monde Sorcier montrent est stupéfiante. Quand j'ai entendu à propos des Arts Noirs j'ai pensé que c'était relié avec notre magie, avec la magie dans notre coeur et comment nous les manipulons mais si c'est réellement le Ministère qui décide qu'est-ce que la Magie Noire alors c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu."

"Pourquoi pensez-vous cela?" demanda Quirrell n'enlevant pas ses yeux d'Harry.

"Le Ministère est fait de gens, et les gens sont fondalement effrayés par ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, de ce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de faire, de ce qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler. Avec cet esprits quelle garantie avons nous que le choix qu'ils ont fait est pour les bonnes raisons? Que faire si quelqu'un n'était pas capable de faire le sort, et il ou elle était effrayé par le sort, et ne pouvait se défendre eux-même contre le dit-sort, ils le classeraient simplement comme Art Noir et en aurait fini avec. Et ce n'est pas tout, que faire si une guerre éclate, que faire? Devons nous nous attendre à lancer un charme doux ou un sort magnifique et espérer qu'ils ne s'en remettre pas ou que quelqu'un de leur côté n'arrive pas à renverser le sort? C'est la stupidité humaine à son plus haut niveau."

Quirrell continua de le fixer pendant un moment, puis il regarda autour et sembla se rappeler où il était et se concentra sur la classe encore. Le reste de la classe passa rapidement à autre chose, puisque le professeur bégayait tellement qu'il était difficile de le comprendre. Harry cependant n'y prêta pas attention. Les réponses qu'il avait obtenu sur les Arts Sombres étaient loin d'être aussi satisfaisante qu'il voulait, il trouverait un moyen d'obtenir la connaissance qu'il voulait et il ne souciait pas vraiment de comment. Il était tellement immergé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que les yeux du professeur Quirrell l'avait à peine quitter à travers la classe.

* * *

Le jour après le cour de Défense Harry remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont les élèves le regardaient. En

En premier ils le montraient du doigt, murmurant derrière leur mains et passant devant lui dans les couloirs, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue de sa cicatrice, mais comme il était un Slytherin ils faisaient ça quand ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas. Mais maintenant, maintenant une nouvelle émotion était dans les yeux des élèves qui le regardaient. C'était une émotion qu'il connaissait bien, il n'avait jamais été lassé de la faire apparaître chez les moldus qui vivaient à l'orphelinat. Peur, c'était une émotion merveilleuse.

D'aussi loin qu'Harry savait la conversation qu'il avait eut dans le cour de Défense s'était répandue et l'opinion générale était qu'il était le prochain Lord Noir. Il ne pouvait pas retenir le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un murmurait à propos de ça. Honnêtement il n'avait aucune idée de comment un garçon de onze ans pouvait être un Lord Noir, mais au moins cela lui avait fourni du divertissement.

Les Gryffindors étaient les pires, spécialement le roux de son cour de Défense, qui il l'avait appris se nommait Ronald Weasley. Il ne manquait jamais une chance de l'appeler traître, mage noir et Death Eater à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry dans les couloirs. Harry n'avait presque pas remarqué le roux, pour Harry il était comme une mouche, il pouvait être occasionnellement t'ennuyer mais jamais assez pour recevoir plus qu'un regard distrait.

Bien sur si Harru était honnête, il y en avait très peu qui gagnerait son attention, en particulier les gens. Ils étaient si ennuyant, si inintéressants, était-ce si étonnant qu'il ignorait la plupart d'entre eux ? Pourtant certains étaient utile donc il les tolérait même si ils pouvaient à peine retenir son attention. Il devait espérer que ça change dans le Monde Sorcier, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'intéresserait vraiment mais avec assez de différence pour qu'il puisse se concurrencer l'un contre l'autre. Cependant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un comme ça il serait tout à fait heureux avec quelqu'un qui pourrait être utile et intéressant assez pour le divertir.

C'est aussi le jour après le cour de Défense qu'Harry trouva quelqu'un comme ça. Les gens diraient que c'était le premier amis d'Harry, même si Harry ne le voyait pas comme ça. Pour lui c'était comme acquérir un animal.

C'était le déjeuner et la Grande Salle était à moitié pleine, Harry était assis à sa place habituelle un peu en retrait du reste des élèves. Il était en train de lire qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque sur les runes quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Même si il ne montrait pas il était curieux, normalement personne ne s'asseyait à côté de lui. Maudissant sa curiosité, Harry abaissa son livre et regarda à sa gauche. C'était un garçon de son année, celui qui avait pris la barque avec lui que les autres évitaient. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry, avec des cheveux bruns foncés ondulés et des yeux bleus, avec un visage aristocratique, pommettes hautes et des lèvres minces et un nez parfaitement droit. Il était assez beau remarqua Harry, pas aussi beau qu'il était bien sûr, mais quand même beau.

''Theodore Nott.'' se présenta le garçon, quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention d'Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil montrant sa confusion, même si il se présenta aussi, c'était seulement de la politesse après tout, ''Harry Potter.''

Nott sembla heureux avec ça et avant qu'Harry puisse retourner à son livre il demanda, ''Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'assois ici ?''

''Non,'' lui dit Harry, et maudissant sa curiosité encore il ajouta, ''Bien que ça semble assez curieux que tu veuilles, après tout les autres Slytherins ne m'ont pas vraiment accueillis les bras ouverts.''

Nott sembla mal-à-l'aise mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas, cependant quand l'amertume et la rage passèrent sur le visage du garçon l'intérêt d'Harry grandit un peu.

''Mon père est à Azkaban pour être devenu un Death Eater. Le Ministère a pris un peu plus de la moitié de notre domaine. Evidemment les enfants de citoyens exemplaires qui ont seulement servi le Lord Noir car ils étaient sous sortilèges, ne peuvent pas être vu en compagnie d'un loyal Death Eater connu.'' finit pas répondre Nott n'enlevant pas ses yeux d'Harry.

''Je vois.'' Harry marmonna, et il le fit vraiment. Maintenant qu'il pensait à ça il se rappelait avoir vu Nott s'assoir loin des autres, il ne les jamais vu se parler non plus, il avait paru isolé dans la Maison, et il n'avait pas d'autre amis dans les autres Maison car il était un Slytherin ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être purement maléfique.

C'était quand même assez étrange que le fils d'un loyal Death Eater choisisse de s'associer avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. N'étaient-ils pas supposé se haïr pour avoir détruit leur seigneur ? A côté de ça il était un sang-mêlé, et il savait que beaucoup croyait les conneries à propos de la pureté du sang. Mais il pouvait aucune haine dans les yeux de Nott. Puis il vit quelque dans son expression qui expliquait pourquoi il était là. Le garçon était seul.

C'était un sentiment qu'Harry connaissait aussi trop bien. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir ce regard dans les yeux quand il était à l'orphelinat. Avant que tout change, avant qu'il ne change. Il se rappelait comment c'était avant, attendre de trouver sa place, vouloir que quelqu'un soit fier de vous, par l'enfer même quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais combien il espéra n'eut aucune importance, ce qu'il fit n'eut aucune importance, il était toujours le monstre pour eux. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de toutes les fois où ils l'avaient blessé, toutes les fois qu'ils l'avaient humilié et que personne n'avait fait quelque chose.

Il avait l'habitude de prier que quelqu'un viendrait et le ramènerait à la maison, que quelqu'un serait son père, sa mère, que quelqu'un voudrait de lui. Et quelque fois quelqu'un l'avait ramené chez lui, et pour pas longtemps il avait cru que tout pourrait bien se passer, qu'il pourrait être heureux et avoir une famille. Mais cela n'avait jamais duré. Ils l'avaient toujours ramené, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Un couple particulièrement religieux lui avait même dit qu'il était l'enfant du Diable.

Les autres garçons de l'orphelinat en avait profité et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas assez digne de l'amour, d'une famille. Que, peut importe ce qu'il ferait il ne serait jamais assez bon et personne ne voudrait de lui. Et pour peu il les croyait. Il arrêta de prier, il arrêta d'espérer, car, clairement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait du bien.

Mais il eut sept ans, et tout changea.

Donc c'est pourquoi il hocha seulement la tête et retourna à son livre. A côté de ça Nott pouvait être utile, il avait été élevé dans le monde sorcier, il pourrait lui donner des informations qu'il n'aurait pas ailleurs.

Nott parut satisfait à être juste assis et manger son déjeuner et Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, il appréciait le silence et ne voyait pas le besoin d'avoir des conversation inutiles.

Plus vers la fin du déjeuner Nott brisa le silence.

''Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ça doit être plutôt intéressant, tu n'as pratiquement pas déjeuner.''

Harry leva les yeux de son livre et se focalisa sur Nott, comme il voyait une vraie curiosité Harry répondit.

''Je lis ' _Runes et les applications basiques'_  par Shane Wilis. C'est plutôt interressant, même si c'est seulement les bases c'est relativement des choses simples. Mais je crois que dans deux ou trois mois je serais capable de comprendre quelque runes plus avancées.''

Harry continuait de parler à propos du livre quand il vit les yeux de Nott s'agrandirent.

''Quelque chose ne va pas Nott ?'' finit-il par se renseigner, même si il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

''Runes ?'' s'exclama Nott, heureusement ils étaient loin des autres Slytherins alors ils n'entendirent pas, ''Tu étudies les runes ? On commences les runes seulement en troisième année ! Je sais que tu es bon, je veux dire, te voir en classe ne laisse aucune doute sur ça, mais les runes ? Et tu crois que tu seras capable de comprendre des runes plus avancées dans quelque mois ? C'est incroyable.''

Harry sourit presque quand il vit le regard sur le visage du garçon.

''J'ai fait une erreur quand j'ai acheté les livres d'école,'' admit Harry, '' J'ai seulement acheté pour notre année et quelque autres. Mais je les ai déjà tous lu. Et nos livres de première année aussi bien que nos cours sont extrêmement facile. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me divertir, c'est là qu'interviennent les Runes.''

Nott ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il gloussa et secoua sa tête.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la réponse ne me surprend pas réellement.''

Les deux retournèrent à leur déjeuner, Harry commença plus le sien, comme il avait son assiette quasiment pleine. Cependant après quelque minute Nott commença à soupirer et Harry le regarda levant un sourcil. Sachant ce que voulait Harry il expliqua.

''Ils n'ont pas arrêté depuis que je me suis assis ici et quand ils ont vu que j'avais remarqué ils ont détournés le regard et commençaient à murmurer entre eux. C'est plutôt irritant.''

''Hmm, depuis que je suis, apparemment, le prochain Lord Noir ils doivent se demander si tu es mon premier partisan.'' commenta Harry hautement amusé mais maintenant un ton sérieux, retournant à son livre.

Nott ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis il commença à rire, gagnant l'attention de quelque Slytherins qui étaient assis près d'eux.

Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour se contrôler mais il dit finalement.

''C'est donc ça ? Devrais-je alors m'adresser à toi comme 'Mon Seigneur' ?''

Quand Harry le regarda c'était impossible de dénier l'amusement dans les yeux des deux garçons et Theodore Nott fut le premier à voir un vrai sourire sur la visage d'Harry.

''Non, je ne pense pas que c'est nécessaire. Du moins à Hogwarts, Potter ou Harry suffira. Cependant à l'extérieur d'Hogwarts je suppose que tu t'adresser à moi comme ' _Votre Grâce.',_ ça a un joli tu ne trouves pas ?''

Cependant Nott riait encore et n'était pas capable de lui donner une réponse. Harry sourit et finit son déjeuner, peut-être qu'avoir Nott autour ne serait pas si mal après tout.


	5. Hiérarchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.
> 
> NDT: Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda. Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous!

**Chapitre 5 – Hiérarchie.**

Avant qu'Harry ne le remarque un mois avait passé, rien n'avait changé, les cours continuaientd'être si facile qu'Harry les trouvait presque ennuyeux et il continuait à ne pas interagir avec les autres élèves. Non pas qu'ils le voulaient, ils croyaient toujours fermement qu'il allait devenir le prochain Lord Noir, donc la plupart préférait l'éviter, sauf Theo bien sûr. Theo était devenu quasiment son ombre, c'était très rare de voir Harry sans Theo.

Au début Harry ne savait pas réellement que faire avec le garçon, il n'avait jamais eut d'amis avant, ou quelqu'un à qui réellement parler, donc Harry ne savait pas quel masque utiliser avec le garçon. Il n'avait aucune envie de se comporter comme un innocent petit enfant à chaque minute qu'il passait avec Theo, mais il ne croyait pas que c'était prudent de montrer son réel lui dans tout les cas. Donc les premiers jours il était plutôt silencieux et laissait Theo faire la conversation. Non pas que le garçon était du type causatif, mais cela aidait Harry à voir comment il était.

Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à la bibliothèque, Theo étudiant leurs livres de première année, et Harry cherchant pour des choses qui capteraient son intérêt. Après les premiers jours, Harry trouva qu'il aimait la compagnie de Theo. Il était silencieux, plus mature que la plupart des enfants de son âge et Harry pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui. Il ne sentait pas qu'il pouvait montrer son vrai lui au garçon, mais au moins il pouvait être un peu plus comme son vrai lui.

Aujourd'hui était l'un des moments où Theo n'était pas avec Harry. Theo avait oublié qu'ils avaient des devoirs pour le lendemain et avait décidé de les faire dans sa chambre, en disant en riant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, il se laissait distraire par les choses qu'Harry étudiait, les trouvant plus intéressantes que ses devoirs.

Harry n'y pensa pas. Il avait peut-être devenu habitué à être avec Theo mais il était toujours une personne très indépendante et solitaire et aimait être seul. Il n'aimait pas les gens en général donc le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Theo était à son avis quelque chose semblable à un miracle. Qu'il appréciait ça était presque hallucinant.

Voyant que c'était presque le couvre-feu Harry rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune, dit le mot de passe et entra.

Aussitôt qu'il y pénétra Harry sut que quelque chose était différent. Il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos et regarda discrètement la salle de partout. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'aucun Slytherin de première année n'était présent. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était que la Salle Commune était divisée en deux, rien d'évident, mais pour quelqu'un qui y regardait, c'était percevable. La troisième chose qu'il remarqua était le groupe de cinq garçon plus âgés qui étaient séparés des deux autres groupes, ils avaient des sourires cruels sur leur visage et le regardaient avec mépris et haine.

Harry su immédiatement de ce qu'il en retournait. Apparemment quelques Slytherins n'allaient pas le laisser continuer ses observations en paix, ce qui l' il avait seulement quelque seconde pour décider comment il allait réagir et comment il pourrait faire en sorte que la situation soit à son avantage. Il avait seulement quelques instants pour décider comment il voulait qu'ils le perçoivent, doux et innocent, ou sombre et dangereux ? Ou quelque chose entre les deux, vraiment. Il pourrait réussir qu'importe celui qu'il utiliserait, il avait juste à décider lequel serait le plus avantageux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus à ça les cinq étudiants étaient en face de lui et un d'entre eux le poussa contre le mur, faisant que tête heurta le mur et le laissa un peu hébété. Deux des garçons lui prirent les bras et les trois autres firent une barrière en face de lui.

Haryr reconnut le garçon du milieu, c'était un sixième année nommé Jugson, il avait un sourire mauvais sur son visage et Harry était sur qu'il était le leader du petit gang.

''Je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes comment les choses marchent ici Potter,'' dit-il dans un ton qu'Harry était sur que Jugson trouvait menaçant, Harry dut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, c'était complètement ridicule, ''Il est temps que tu apprennes où est ta place. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'il sang-mêlé dégoûtant, qui ne devrait même pas être admis à Hogwarts encore moins dans la noble maison de Slytherin. Tu es un moins que rien. Ta place est à mes pieds, léchant mes chaussures, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu es utile. Et tu vas l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre.'' Et Jugson et ses deux amis sortirent leurs baguettes de leur poches.

Avant que Jugson commence à parler Harry allait seulement en faire assez pour s'en sortir sans être blesser, mais maintenant il était en colère. Il était un moins que rien ? Sa place à ses pieds ? S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne tolérait pas, c'était d'être traité comme ça, comme si il était en dessous d'eux. A l'orphelinat ils l'avaient fait car il était différent et ici ils allaient le faire en raison de ses origines, à l'orphelinat ils avaient appris à ne pas plaisanter avec lui, ils allaient l'apprendre à Hogwarts aussi.

''Je vois,'' murmura Harry, mais tout le monde dans la Salle Commune l'entendit, créant à plus d'un élève un frisson, ''et qui va, supposément, me mettre à ma place ?''

''Moi !'' grogna jugson pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Et ce que fit Harry surpris tout le monde, il ria. Harry ria et la plupart des étudiants sentirent leur sang se geler, c'était froid et cruel et rien de ce qu'un rire devait être. Et quand Harry releva la tête Jugson et ses deux amis firent un pas en arrière instinctivement. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de magie et un sourire sadique sur son visage angélique semblait démoniaque.

Harry leva deux de ses mains, le mouvement suivit par tout ceux présent et mis une main sur un des bras des garçons qui le tenait, le moment suivant le silence dans la Salle Commune fut brisé par les cris agonisants provenant des deux garçons. Les deux le laissèrent partir Harry immédiatement, tenant leurs bras contre leurs poitrines, ceux qui étaient près d'eux pouvaient voir leur chemises devenir trempées par le sang et un peu virent un bout d'os dépasser de leur peau. Harry pointa du doigts dans la direction des deux garçons et ils tombèrent inconscients.

Ayant pris soin du petit inconvénient d'avoir été retenu pendant moins de dix secondes, Harry tourna son attention vers Jugson et ses deux acolytes restants. Les deux amis de Jugson levèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction, mais avant qu'ils puissent ouvrirent leur bouches pour dire un sort, Harry avait déjà agis et deux cris remplirent la Salle Commune. Deux d'entre eux étaient sur le sol avec deux de leurs jambes cassées. Harry pointa de nouveau dans leurs directions, et les cris s'arrêtèrent, montrant que les deux étaient inconscients.

Harry se concentra sur Jugson, cependant il en perdit pas de vue le reste de la pièce, ne manquant pas les visages pâles de certains élèves, ni la peur que certains ne pouvaient pas cacher. Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas ça. La peur était vraiment une merveilleuse émotion.

''Tu vas me mettre à ma place ?'' demanda Harry doucement, n'enlevant pas ses yeux de Jugson. Bougeant avec une vitesse surprenante il se tenait devant Jugson et prit sa baguette de sa main, ''Puis-je savoir comment tu comptes faire ça ?''

Même si sa voix était parfaitement amicale, ses yeux promettaient de la souffrance et Jugson perdit tout couleur qu'il avait sur le visage.

Voyant que Jugson n'allait pas donner de réponse Harry concentra sa magie à mettre l'adolescent devant lui sur les genoux, aussi longtemps que c'était quelque chose de simple il n'avait pas réellement besoin de sort ou de baguette, sa magie ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Avec Jugson sur ses genoux devant lui, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à lui caresser le visage, c'est un tendre touché, léger et doux et cela rendait son expression encore plus terrifiante pour Jugson.

''Je suis un peu ennuyé de ce que tu as essayé de faire Jugson, '' Harry informa l'autre garçon sans enlever sa main de la joue de Jugson, aimant la façon dont les yeux de Jugson s'agrandissaient et se remplissaient de peur, ''J'était parfaitement satisfait d'observer et d'étudier, mais tu me forces la main, ce qui, je dois l'admettre, m'ennuie un peu.''

Quand Harry finit de parler il avait sa main droite sur le bras gauche de Jugson, avait tiré sa manche jusque son coude et dessinait des motifs invisibles avec son index sur son avant-bras.

''Et tout ça pour quoi ?'' continua Harry, ''à cause du sang ?'' demanda-t-il dans un douce voix, rassemblant sa magie sur son index et faisant qu'il coupe le bras de Jugson partout où il passe, '' Dis-moi, comment ton sang pur t'aide-t-il maintenant ?' demanda Harry, son doigt faisant un dessin ridicule sur la peau de l'autre garçon, ignorant complètement les gémissements peinés de l'autre.

''Ce qui importe n'est pas le sang Jugson, mais la magie. Est-ce que tu comprends ?'' s'enquérit Harry, comme s'il était un professeur posant à son élève une question.

En dépit de la douleur Jugson releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux, il ne savait si c'était une question rhétorique mais il répondit quand même.

''Je com-com-comprend.'' Et en regardant dans les yeux de l'enfant en face de lui comment en pouvait-il pas comprendre.

''Bon garçon,'' murmura Harry caressant sa joue, comme s'il était un animal qui avait fait plaisir à son maître en apprenant un nouveau tour, ''Comme il n'y a plus de doute, où est ma place ?''

Jugson ne perdit pas de temps à répondre.

''Au dessus de moi'' dit-il avec conviction et il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il vit que les yeux d'Harry perdre une partie de leur air froid.

''Je me réjouis de voir que tu es intelligent. Malheureusement ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as ennuyé, tu sais que tu vas devoir faire face aux conséquences, vrai ?''

Jugson acquiesça et hocha la tête, il était peut-être en sixième année, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui lui criait de se soumettre, d'obéir et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se soumit, baissant la tête et attendit sa punition.

''Hmm...J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire regretter de t'avoir donné une si légère punition. '' dit Harry un peu plus qu'un murmure, touchant la main gauche de Jugson il brisa chaque os dans sa main. Heureusement pour Jugson il ressentit la douleur pendant quelques secondes car Harry ne perdit pas de temps à le faire s'évanouir.

''Vous,'' dit Harry regardant un garçon et deux filles qui étaient proches, ''Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie.''

Les trois Slytherins ne pensèrent même pas au fait de lui obéir et quelque moment plus tard ils avaient quitté la Salle Commune avec les cinq garçons lévitant devant eux.

La situation tout entière n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour Harry pour définir la hiérarchie de Slytherin. Lui-même au sommet, suivit par les autres, dépendant de leur utilité et de leur relation avec Harry plus proche du sommet ils étaient, ils pourraient combattre entre eux. Tout cela avait été défini en cinq minutes, sans qu'Harry ait besoin de dire un mot sur la question, ils étaient des Slytherins après tout.

Harry observa la Salle Commune, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion, il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il avait fait, quand il parla sa voix était douce et mélodique, faisant que certain se demandèrent comment une si belle voix pouvait avoir sonné si froide et cruelle quelque moment juste avant. D'autres pensaient qu'elle lui allait, sa voix était juste comme son apparence, cachant un cruel et sadique démon, c'était plus terrifiant que s'il ressemblait à un monstre.

''J'espère que le reste d'entre vous est aussi intelligent que Jugson, sachant que je ne serais pas, du tout, agréable si, à cause de votre stupidité, je serais blessé.''

Harry fut plutôt satisfait quand il vit certain d'entre eux agréèrent et les autres le regardèrent avec de la compréhension dans les yeux.

Ne perdant pas de temps il alla dans sa chambre, il y avait un livre qu'il voulait finir et il avait déjà passé plus de temps ici qu'il ne voulait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est dans une alcôve, caché par la tapisserie, tout les première année de Slytherin mis à part Theodore, avait regardé tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

''Tu as vu ça Draco ?'' demanda Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, ''Que faisons-nous ?''

Draco regarda les autres Slytherins qui étaient là et ils, tout comme Blaise, le regardaient attendant pour une réponse. Cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait leur dire. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Avant qu'il vienne à Hogwarts il avait déjà tout prévu, il irait à Slytherin, il grimperait les échelons de la hiérarchie de sa maison avec aisance, il était un Malfoy et un sang-pur après tout, et il aurait à la fin dirigeait Slytherin, juste comme son père avant lui. Mais cinq minutes, seulement cinq minutes, avait tout changé. Peut-être que la meilleur option était de parler avec son père et demanda son opinion, il était sur que son père saurait quoi faire.

''Nous ne faisons rien. Nous observons et ne faisons rien. Pendant les vacances de Yule je parlerais avec mon père, je suis sur qu'il saura quoi faire.''

Le reste des Slytherins acquiescèrent et discrètement quittèrent leur cachette pour retourner dans leur chambre, ils avaient beaucoup à penser.

Cette nuit les seuls Slytherins qui eurent une nuit paisible furent Harry Potter et Theodore Nott, tout les autres ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans voir un visage angélique avec un sourire sadique et des yeux couleur de mort.

* * *

Le jour suivant rien apparut changé dans la maison de Slytherin. Harry et Theo continuèrent de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres serpents et les élèves de Slytherin continuèrent d'avoir un air supérieur et arrogant. Pour pratiquement tout les habitants du château rien n'avait changé. Severus Snape cependant n'était pas une de ceux qui n'avaient rien vu de différent à propos de la maison Slytherin.

Pour commencer la nuit prétendante il avait reçu un appel de cheminette de Poppy, lui disant que cinq de ses serpents étaient à l'infirmerie. Severus ne l'admettrait jamais mais quand il avait vu qui étaient les étudiants qui y était il avait été plutôt surpris. Jusgson et son petit groupe étaient parmi les meilleurs élèves de leur années. Quand il leur avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé il avait été plus que surpris quand ils avaient refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Frustré mais sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'il puisse faire il alla se coucher, faisant une note mentale de faire attention aux élèves le matin suivant pour voir s'il pourrait obtenir plus de renseignements sur pourquoi cinq de ses Slytherins avait fini à l'infirmerie. Il savait que si certain Gryffindors l'avait fait il seraient incapable de le cache Gryffindors ne savaient pas ce que signifiaient le mot subtilité.

Le matin suivant il ne remarqua rien de différent chez les autres Maisons et au premier abord il n'y avait rien de différent chez sa Maison mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui était habitué à remarquer la moindre petite chose sur son environnement et sur les autres personnes juste pour qu'il puisse survivre, il était assez facile à remarquer que tout ses Slytherins se forçaient à se comporter comme ils le faisaient habituellement, chacun d'entre eux sauf deux. Ils y avaient seulement ces Slytherins qui n'avait pas l'air de se forcer. L'étrange comportement des ses serpents et les cinq à l'infirmerie le fit les observer avec bien plus d'attention que d'habitude.

Les Slytherins semblaient nerveux, plusieurs des plus jeunes ne pouvaient pas cacher la peur qui apparaissait quelque fois sur leurs expressions tandis que certains plus âgés ne pouvaient pas cacher l'admiration, le respect et dans certain cas la révérence qui apparaissait de temps en temps.

Severus avait aussi remarqué ces émotions apparaissaient seulement quand ils regardaient furtivement les deux première de Slytherin.

Severus ne put cacher son choc qu'avec effort. Non ! Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. C'était complètement impossible. La conclusion qu'il venait d'avoir devait être fausse. Potter était un élève de première année, c'était impossible pour lui d'envoyer cinq élèves plus âgés à l'infirmerie.  _'Mais',_  murmura une petite voix dans sa tête,  _'tes Slytherins se comportent étrangement et tout ces regards...De plus tu te souviens de l'orphelinat, pas vrai ?'_ il était sur que la voix se moquait de lui, il ne pouvait trouver un argument valide et il se rappelait l'orphelinat, il espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas mais il le fit.

Il continua d'observer ses serpents et les regards en direction de Potter ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Au déjeuner, quand les cinq Slytherins quittèrent l'infirmerie et rejoignirent le reste de la Maison dans la Grande Salle Severus fit plus attention aux interactions entre eux et le reste de la Maison et il fut presque bouche-bée quand il vit qu'ils s'assirent seulement, et les autres avait fait seulement un espace pour eux quand ils avaient reçu un petit signe de tête de Potter.

C'était la confirmation dont il avait besoin, mais comment ? Comment Potter avait fait ça ?

Ce fut une des pensées qui le tourmentèrent pour le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il est cour avec les première année de Slytherin.

Potter juste comme tout les précédents cours remis une potion parfaite et Severus ne fut pas capable de retenir le désire de le confronter. Depuis que Potter était arrivé à Hogwarts il était démangeait de trouver quelque chose pour mettre le sale gosse en retenue et c'était l'opportunité parfaite.

''Potter, restez après la fin du cour.''

Potter acquiesça et rangea ses affaires, disant à Nott qu'il le rattraperait plus tard. Quand tout les élèves eurent quitté la salle Potter s'approcha du bureau en le regardant curieusement.

''La nuit dernière cinq élèves ont fini à l'infirmerie avec des os brisés,'' Seveurs commençait à espérer voir quelque chose incriminant dans la posture de Potter, cependant la seule réaction qu'il eut fut un sourcil haussé, ''Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire à propos de ça ?''

Severus savait que c'était lui, il ne savait pas comment, et il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était Potter. Mais il espérait que si Potter était acculé contre le mur alors il se confesserait ou au moins laisserait quelque échapper.

Pour une fraction de seconde il aurait juré qu'il avait vu un sourire élégant sur les lèves du garçon, mais quand il regarda à nouveau la seule chose visible sur la visage de Potter était la confusion.

''Quelque chose à propos des cinq élèves ? Non professeur, honnêtement je pense que j'ai seulement parlé à l'un d'entre eux et je suis sur que c'était pour moins de cinq minutes. Theo et moi en avons entendu parler ce matin au petit-déjeuner, ils parlaient de quelque chose sur un duel entre ami qui aurait dégénéré. ''

Si c'était une situation différente et une personne différente, Severus aurait admiré l'habilité de Potter à mentir sans mentir. Severus était un excellent Legilimens et d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait, sans entrer dans l'esprit de Potter, Potter avait dit la vérité, pas toute la vérité mais la vérité néanmoins.

Seveurs savait que vous deviez être un excellent manipulateur pour être capable de mentir tout en disant la vérité et il ne savait pas quoi ressentir sachant que le garçon en face de lui pouvait le faire. Un garçon de onze ans.

Peu importe combien il tacha il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à l'orphelinat et à la discussion avec Mme Brown, ni à la discussion qui avait suivi avec Potter. Cela ne pouvait pas être normal qu'un enfant lui rappelle tellement le Lord Noir.

''Sortez.'' murmura Severus en regardant le visage angélique en face de lui, cette fois Severus était sur qu'un sourire était apparu sur son visage, cependant ce fut le rire qu'il entendit quand la porte se referma qui lui donna un frisson. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que Severus maudirait le jour où ils étaient allé à l'orphelinat.

* * *

Albus était dans la salle des professeurs attendant que tout les professeurs arrivent pour qu'ils puissent commencer la réunion. Pendant qu'il attendait il remarqua que son Maître des Potions semblait distrait et un peu agité, faisant un note mental de lui parler à la fin de la réunion Albus réclama l'attention de ses collègues pour qu'ils puissent commencer.

Comme d'habitude ils commencèrent pas les années plus âgés, comme ça les professeurs qui donnaient seulement cour à des élèves de troisième année et au-dessus seraient libre d'y aller quand ils arriveraient au première et seconde année, considérant qu'ils traiteraient difficilement avec ces élèves.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard ils arrivèrent finalement au première année et Albus devait admettre qu'il était curieux de voir comment le jeune Harry s'était adapté.

Harry n'était en rien comme il l'avait imaginé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir curieux à propos du garçon.

''Et y a-t-il un première année qui montre un talent particulier ?'' demanda Albus.

C'était une question habituelle, il la posait tout les ans, comme chaque Directeur avant lui. Il n'y avait pas toujours un élève qui avait plus de talent que ses paires mais occasionnellement il y avait un élève qui était particulièrement talentueux dans un domaine ou un autre et les professeurs garderaient un œil sur lui et l'encourageraient à étudier indépendamment dans ces domaines. Albus se rappelait certain de ces élèves, Severus Snape était un génie en Potions, il a fait des potions quand il avait onze ans que tout les sixième année n'étaient pas capable de faire. James Potter était un autre, cependant son domaine était la Métamorphose, il avait fait des choses dans la Métamorphose qui l'avait même surpris. Et bien sûr Lily Potter, les Enchantements étaient son domaine, il n'existait pas un enchantement qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire.

Mais cette année, même si c'était la question habituelle, Albus était particulièrement intéressé par la réponse. Harry avait-il hérité du talent de sa mère ou de son père ? Ou sa force serait dans un domaine différent ? Il ne pouvait à peine contenir sa curiosité, cependant il remarqua que certain professeur semblait bien plus animés qu'ils l'étaient avant mais aucun d'entre-eux semblaient vouloir commençait. Minerva finit par commençait la première, elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le mit au centre de la table.

''Minerva ?'' s'enquérit Albus, se demanda à lui-même ce son amie de longue date faisait.

''Cela a était fait par un élève au premier cour de Métamorphose.''

Albus haussa un sourcil et prit ce qui apparaissait comme une aiguille, et dès qu'il vit l'aiguille de près ses yeux s'agrandirent. L'aiguille était une œuvre d'art.

Les regards curieux de ses collègue lui dirent qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de cacher son émerveillement Sachant que s'ils ne voyaient pas l'aiguille ils ne seraient pas en mesure de comprendre. Albus passa l'aiguille à Filius qui était à sa gauche. Albus était heureux de voir que le professeur était aussi incapable de masquer son émerveillement. Après que l'aiguille est fait le tour de tout les professeurs il demanda.

''Qui ?''

''Vous ne reconnaissez pas les initiales ? '' demanda Minerva avec un petit sourire, ''HJP Harry James Potter. Potter a été capable d'achever la métamorphose dès le premier coup et il a aussi retransformé l'aiguille en allumette du premier essaie. Puis il a passé le reste du cour à jour avec l'aiguille, la changeant en tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Je suis celle qui lui a dit de changer l'aiguille mais je ne m'attendais pas à ceci. Je n'ai jamais vu personne avec autant de talent.''

Albus n'avait pas vu Minerva aussi excité depuis longtemps, elle était quasiment exubérante.

Il entendit Filius glousser et vit le petit professeur hocher la tête.

''Apparemment ce n'est pas seulement mon cour qui est un jeu d'enfant pour lui. J'aurais juré qu'il s'ennuyait en classe. Je ne pense pas que tout ce que je leur donne ne lui pose problème.''

Les autres professeurs se joignirent à la conversation, tous déclarant que Harry était parmi les meilleurs élèves si ce n'est le meilleur élève de son année. Severus était l'un des rares à ne rien dire à propos d'Harry, Quirell non plus mais Albus cru que ça avait plutôt à voir avec son bégaiement qu'autre chose. Après presque une demi-heure, dont dix minutes où ils parlèrent d'Harry, Albus mit fin à la réunion et congédia les professeurs, demanda à Severus de rester.

'' Tu sembles distrait, y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?'' demanda Albus dès qu'ils furent seuls.

''Le gamin, toutes les potions qu'il a fait étaient parfaites.''

Albus soupira, avoir un élève talentueux dans plus d'un domaine était rare, le dernier avait été il y a plus de cinquante ans, c'était étrange comment les similarité entre les deux continuaient d'apparaître.

''C'est tout ce qui te distrait ?''

Albus était sur qu'il y avait plus, cependant s'il ne demandait pas il était sur que Severus ne serait pas communicatif.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux et laissant échapper un soupire il finit par dire.

''Cinq Slytherins ont finit à l'infirmerie la nuit dernière. Je sais que c'est lui Directeur. Je suis certain que c'est lui.''

''Est-ce que tu as des preuves ?'' demanda Albus dans une voix calme, il doutait que ce soit le cas, Tom n'en avait jamais laissé non plus.

''Des preuves ? Bien sur que je n'ai aucune preuve !'' grogna presque Severus, '' Albus il y a quelque chose au niveau du garçon qui me perturbe.'' finit par admettre Severus presque dans un murmure et Albus dû s'empêcher de sourire.

Cinquante ans auparavant c'était lui qui était à la place de Severus Snape ayant des pensées similaires sur un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un visage angélique et des yeux glacials.

Les ressemblances entre les deux étaient si nombreuses, même si Albus gardait espoir car même si les similarités étaient nombreuses il y avait aussi beaucoup de différences. Peut-être il serait mieux de se focaliser sur les différences et espérer que l'histoire ne se répéterait pas elle-même, après tout la plus grand différence était que l'un d'entre eux était le Lord Noir et l'autre le Sauveur de Monde Sorcier.


	6. T.M.R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.  
> NDT: Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda.

**Chapitre 6 – T.M.R**

Harry se réveilla avec le coup endolori, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle où il était.

Le jour d'avant avait été le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de Yule et après avoir dit au revoir à Theo et être devenu le seul Slytherin qui restait à Hogwarts il avait décidé de prendre un long bain à l'intérieur de sa malle. Après son bain il avait décidé de rester dans sa malle, donc il avait pris un livre et s'était assis dans un fauteuil dans son salon, où il s'était apparemment endormi d'où son cou endolori.

Le mois précédent avait passé sans rien de plus excitant que les leçons de vol et Harry en avait été très heureux. Il était apparu que sa maison avait appris sa leçon, du moins pour le moment. Il était sur qu'il aurait à renforcer la leçon pour un quelconque idiot tôt ou tard. Il espérait que ça serait plus tard, au vu des circonstances. Après le cour de Potion où Snape lui avait demandé de rester en fin d'heure l'homme ne lui avait plus parlé, cependant Harry savait que Snape passait la plupart de la journée à le regarder. Il savait que le professeur de l'aimait pas et il savait que Snape pensait qu'il était celui qui avait envoyé Jugson et ses amis à l'infirmerie, donc il laissait en place son comportement enfantin la plupart de temps, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le professeur proche. Donc il espérait que personne ne lui causerait de problème, cela serait embêtant si il faisait un faux pas devant Snape.

Jugson, par contre l'avait surpris. Au lieu de l'éviter comme la peste et de comploter pour un vengeance il avait décidé plutôt de passer du temps avec lui. Il était avec lui presque autant que Theo l'était.

Au moins deux fois par semaine il les rejoignait, il faisait normalement ses devoirs, cependant une fois il avait vu qu'Harry travaillait sur les runes et avait remarqué son intérêt et avait offert de l'aider, pour voir quelle runes il avait déjà dessiné ou désiré connaître et même offert ses notes de cour pour qu'Harry puisse mieux comprendre le sujet.

Harry avait accepté, curieux de voir ce que Jugson voulait, mais jusqu'à présent Jugson avait seulement fait ses devoirs et parler avec Harry sur les runes. Harry avait admis que les conversations avec Jugson étaient intéressantes, runes était l'une des matières préférée de Jugson donc il en savait pas mal sur elles.

Harry s'étira et alla prendre une douche. Il aimait le château mais il était content d'avoir finalement un peu de temps pour lui et avoir l'opportunité de perdre tout ses masques en sécurité dans sa malle.

Bien qu'il le voulait il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer les vacances entières à l'intérieur de sa malle, même si il ne la quittait qu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Comme il y avait vraiment peu d'élève qui restait à Hogwarts pour les vacances, les professeurs avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble à une table. Soi-disant c'était pour que le peu d'élèves qui était resté soit plus à l'aise les uns avec les autres et passe du temps ensemble, indépendamment de leur Maison.

Pour Harry cela ne fit aucune différence, les élèves restaient loin de lui, la plupart croyant toujours qu'il était le prochain Lord Noir, même si d'aussi loin qu'ils savaient il n'avait rien fait depuis qu'il était entré à Hogwarts. Il devait se demander s'ils étaient vraiment stupide ou s'ils prétendaient croire ça pour ne pas être considéré du côté des méchants Slytherin. Honnêtement il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, la bêtise ou un manque de caractère. Il avait onze ans ! Pensaient-ils qu'il s'asseyait dans sa chambre dans la nuit avec Theo et faisait des plans pour la domination du monde ?

Grommelant dans sa barbe sur la stupidité humain il choisit un siège près des professeur et s'assit à côté du professeur Quirrell. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le professeur avait une aura qui le calmait, il supposait que c'était la magie de l'homme. Harry avait le sentiment que l'homme usé de nombreux masques comme il le faisait.

Saluant les professeurs il commença à manger. Ne voulant pas passer plus de temps qu'il ne fallait dans la Grande Salle, il finit assez rapidement et alla directement dans à la bibliothèque. Maintenant que le château était presque vide, il pouvait explorer tout le contenu de la bibliothèque. Il déplora qu'il ne pouvait pas explorer la Section Interdite, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un professeur lui donnerait un passe, peu importe de combien il était bon il était toujours un élève de première année et ils penseraient sans aucun doute qu'il était bien trop jeune pour être là. Au moins il avait toujours des milliers de livres à sa disposition, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait gaspiller.

Dans un des coins les plus éloignés de la bibliothèque Harry trouva une petite table de travail avec une fenêtre et un fauteuil à l'air plutôt confortable. C'était assez loin des principales parties de la bibliothèque ce qui donnait illusion d'intimité ; elle devient rapidement la place préférée d'Harry.

Harry avait rapidement établit une routine, il passerait ses matins et ses soirées dans sa malle, déjeuner et dîner dans la Grande Salle et ses après midi à la bibliothèque.

C'était par une des ces après-midi où Harry était absorbé par un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal que le professeur Quirrell le trouva. Harry était si absorbé par son livre qu'il remarqua le professeur après qu'il l'ait appelé trois fois.

''Harry...''

Harry releva la tête de son livre et regarda en direction d'où venait la voie, il fut un peu surpris quand il vit que c'était le professeur Quirrell. Sa voie semblait un peu différente, plus profonde, et il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait identifier, c'était comme le premier jour en Défense.

''Professeur,'' dit-il, laissant tomber son livre sur la table et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

''Je vous ait appelé deux fois et vous ne l'avez pas remarqué.'' l'informa le professeur, levant un sourcil montrant qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué.

''Oh, je suis désolé pour ça professeur,'' dit Harry avec un petit sourire sur son visage, ''j'étais complètement absorbé par le livre.''

Quirrell sortit sa baguette et conjura un fauteuil similaire à celui d'Harry et s'assit, regardant le livre et Harry avec curiosité.

''' _Formes de Défense Magiqe Vol. II,_ ' je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais un première année lire ce livre, encore moins le comprendre. Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici à lire ce livre, au lieu d'être hors d'ici avec les autres élèves jouant dans la neige ?''

Harry étudia le professeur avec attention, il aurait pu juré qu'il avait vu un éclat rouge dans ses yeux marrons. A part ça Quirrell apparaissait vraiment intéressé par sa réponse et pour plusieurs raisons Harry ne se sentait pas obligé d'user de son masque enfantin avec lui.

''Je ne suis pas réellement une personne sociale. '' finit-il par répondre avec aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Quirrell haussa un sourcil.

''Oh ? Ce n'est pas ce qui semble, ''dit-il sans enlever ses yeux d'Harry, '' De ce que j'ai vu Nott est pratiquement votre ombre et d'aussi loin que je sais Jugson passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec vous.''

Harry concentra toutes ses attentions sur le professeur, il savait que Snape avait presque toujours un œil sur lui, mais il ne savait pas que Quirrell l'avait aussi observé, il ne savait pas quoi pensé de ces informations.

''Hmm, je n'avais aucune idée que vous apportiez autant d'attention à ce que je fais professeur,'' commenta Harry, ses yeux ne perdant pas ceux du professeur et encore il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu un peu de rouge mêlé avec le marron, cependant Harry continua sans laisser au professeur une chance de répondre, '' Dîtes-moi professeur êtes-vous allé à Hogwarts ?''

Quirrell haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas comment la question était reliée au sujet de la conversation, mais répondit quand même.

''Oui.''

''Je vois,'' murmura presque Harry, ''Et dans quel Maison étiez-vous ?''

Quirrell prit quelque seconde mais il donna finalement sa réponse.

''Slytherin.''

Un minuscule sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry, il resta seulement un moment et la seconde d'après Harry était encore une fois sans expression.

''Alors vous devez savoir comment les choses fonctionnent à Slytherin ; hiérarchie, masques, pouvoir, apparences et alliances.Ce sont les règles fondamentales de la maison Slytherin.

Le père de Theodore Nott est à Azkaban car il n'a pas nié avoir servit le Lord Noir, quand bien même ce genre de loyauté est louable, sa famille a aussi souffert des conséquences. Ils ont perdus la plupart de leur possessions, confisqué par le Ministère, et tout les amis qu'ils avaient se sont retournés contre eux. Arpès tout, ils ont données des milliers de gallions soudoyant les bonnes personnes comme ça ils pouvaient rester en dehors d'Azkaban donc ils ne pouvaient simplement pas être vu avec les personnes qui ne déniaient pas leur engagements auprès du Lord Noir.

Naturellement ils ont appris à leur enfants les même choses, ce qui fait de Theodore Nott un élève qui est automatiquement en bas de la hiérarchie, avec pas de pouvoir ou d'influence. Dites-moi professeur, est-ce que vous pensez que c'est naturel que Theodore opte de former une amitié avec quelqu'un qui est dans des circonstances similaires ?''

Pendant quelques instants aucun d'entre eux ne parla, simplement se regardant, puis Quirrell acquiesça.

''Peut-être, cependant cela n'explique pas pourquoi Jugson passe autant de temps avec vous. Non plus pourquoi vous accepteriez la compagnie d'un fils d'un Death Eater connu et loyal.''

Harry laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il appréciait la compagnie et c'était difficile pour lui d'apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un, presque sans le remarquer il laissa tout ces masques disparaître, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait en présence d'une autre personne.

''J'ai découvert être un sorcier il y a quelque mois, il y a de nombreuses choses que je ne sais pas et qui sont de la culture général pour les autres. Theodore a été élevé dans le monde sorcier,'' lui dit Harry comme si ça expliquait tout et ça le fit en sorte, si il avait lu le professeur correctement il devrait comprendre.

''Même avec lui étant le fils d'un Death Eater. ?'' s'enquérit Quirrell haussant un sourcil.

''Aussi longtemps qu'ils sont utiles je ne me soucie pas d'où ils viennent ou qui ils sont. Quel importance pour moi si le père était loyal à Voldemort, si le fils m'est loyal ?'' Harry avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et ses yeux commençaient à briller un peu.

Le professeur Quirrell était complétement concentré sur Harry, observant ses moindres mouvements, toutes ces expressions, et ses yeux montrant son intérêt quand il entendit la réponse d'Harry.

''Et Jugson ?'' demanda le professeur, ne cachant pas sa curiosité qu'il ressentait.Ce fut un peu dur pour Quirrell de contenir le frisson qui montait le long de son dos quand Harry gloussa. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre venant d'un garçon de onze ans. C'était cruel, froid et sombre, cependant c'était aussi très séducteur et il devait se forcer à se souvenir qu'il était assis en face d'un garçon de onze ans.

''Jugson...Bien Jugson était simplement mal informé, cette désinformation l'a fait croire des choses ridicules, je l'ai simplement corrigé.''

Le sourire d'Harry était sadique presque à un extrême. Quirrell n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la situation avait été réglé avec une extrême violence, il se rapellait que quelque Slytherins avaient finis à l'Infirmerie près du début d'année. Quirrell ne savait pas juste deux choses : comment Harry avait tenu tête à cinq Slyhterin plus âgé et gagné, et à quel sujet était le conflit.

''Oh ?,'' s'enquérit Quirrell ; il savait que l'enfant ne confesserait rien, cependant il lui dirait peut-être la raison pour laquelle Jugson et son petit groupe avait fini aux soins de la médicomage, ''Et quelles étaient ces informations  ? ''

Harry gloussa de nouveau, le même gloussement qui avait causé à Quirrell un frisson.

''Jugson...Jugson avait l'absurde idée que parce qu'il était un sang-pur il était meilleur que moi, '' le sourire sadique était de retour et cette fois les yeux d'Harry brillait, leurs ressemblance avec l' _Avada Kedavra_ ' était indéniable. Avec le soleil éclairant ses cheveux, leur donnant un éclat rouge, Harry ressemblait à un ange de la mort. Quirrell ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de lui même si il le voulait, '' Je lui ai simplement montré qu'il avait tort.''

Un petit gloussement passa à travers les lèvres du professeur avant qu'il ne soit capable de le stopper, mais il se reprit vite et, ne détournant pas les yeux d'Harry il répondit.

''Je vois.''

Et il le faisait vraiment, il en savait toujours pas comment un première année avait gagné une confrontation contre cinq élèves plus âgés et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait. Mais qu'importe cela avait défini la hiérarchie de Slytherin, ce qui expliquait le comportement des élèves ces derniers mois.

Bien que ce ne soit pas tout ce qui était arrivé, peu importe ce qu'Harry avait fait avait fait qu'un sang-pur suprémaciste se soumette à un sang-mêlé de onze ans.

Il y avait deux possibilités, soit Harry l'avait tellement effrayé qu'il s'était incliné soit Harry l'avait tellement impressionné qu'il ne souciait plus de son sang.

Il suspectait que c'était un peu des deux, et cela lui donna envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé encore plus. Qu'est-ce que l'enfant en face lui avait fait pour terrorisé une maison entière ? De ce qu'il avait vu d'Harry montré qu'il était le parfait Slytherin, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait dirigé la maison, il n'attendait juste pas que ce soit si tôt.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de demander, l'enfant ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être plus tard quand il ne serait plus son professeur, il lui dirait.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, chacun appréciant la présence confortable de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Quirrell se rappelle quelque chose que l'enfant avait dit, et demanda.

''Plus tôt, vous avez dis que le père de Nott _est_ loyal au Lord Noir, non pas qu'il était. Pensez-vous que les Death Eater sont toujours loyal à leur défunt maître ?''

Quirrell ne pouvaient pas réellement décrire la façon dont Harry le regardait puisque, c'était un part de méfiance, de déception, d'excitation et d'empressement.

''Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous croyez réellement que Voldemort est mort. L'homme est un Lord Noir, de ce que j'ai lu le plus brillant et terrifiant Lord Noir des 500 dernière années, croyez-vous réellement qu'il aurait laissé quelque chose d'aussi simple que la morte l'arrêter ? Encore moins qu'un bébé d'un an serait capable de le tuer ? Je n'ai aucune sur le fait qu'il est en vie.''

Quirrell devait contenir le sourire suffisant qui voulait apparaître sur ses lèvres, cela lui plaisait plus qu'il pense possible qu'Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était mort, qu'il pensait qu'il était brillant et terrifiant, cela le faisait sentir étrangement fier.

''Cela ne vous effraie-t-il pas ?'' demanda-t-il à Harry curieusement, le plupart des gens tremblerait en pensant juste au Lord Noir qui avait tenté de les tuer et qui serait toujours en vie, mais il y avait Harry, le regardant comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

''Pourquoi le devrais-je ?'' demanda Harry, et Quirrell devait admettre que l'expression confuse sur son visage était plutôt mignonne.

''Il a essayé de vous tuer.'' lui dit Quirrell avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'il pensait qu'Harry était fou,ou au moins sur la voie de le devenir.

''Je sais ça, mais quand même, je en vois pas de raison d'être effrayé de ça maintenant. J'aurais aimé connaître qui était Voldemort. Je veux dire, cela ne peux pas être son vrai nom, et je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur lui enfin si. Tout le monde dit juste qu'il se battait pour la pureté du sang mais je trouve ça un peu dur à croire. S'il était un sang-pur il ne cacherait pas son nom, non ? Il serait fier que sa ligné soit l'une que les autres craignent, respectent et adorent, pas vrai ? Et s'il était un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu pourquoi se battrait-il pour une philosophie qui le considérerait comme un citoyen de seconde classe ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Vous savez j'aimerais parler avec lui, même s'il veut me tuer pour certaines raison que je ne sais pas, j'aimerais quand même être capable de lui parler, pouvez-vous imaginer tout le connaissance qu'il a ?''

Harry avait un peu d'une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Quirrell suspectait que s'il savait il serait mortifié, bien qu'il pensait au fait qu'il trouvait l'expression bien plus adorable qu'il ne le devait. Ne voulant pas penser à propos de ça plus profondément, il orienta ses pensées dans une direction différente.

''Même s'il a tué vos parents ?'' demanda Quirrell voulant savoir le raisonnement de l'enfant.

''C'était la guerre.'' répondit Harry, perdant sa précédente expression et adoptant un plus mature, cela le surprendrait toujours la façon dont l'enfant se comportait. '' Ils savaient les risques, c'était leur choix de combattre. Je ne peux même pas dire si j'approuve ce pourquoi ils se battaient, sachant que je ne sais pas ce que leur camps voulait. Je ne hais pas Voldemort pour les avoir tué, pas plus que je le blâme. Je respecte l'homme pour ce qu'il a achevé, et pour la connaissance et le pouvoir qu'il avait. Bien que je ne peux dire si je suis d'accord avec lui non plus, vu que je ne sais pas aussi ce qu'il veut.''

''Même avec tout les meurtres ? La torture ?'' sonda Quirrell, Harry ne le haïssait pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il espérait. Lui même n'avait jamais connu sa mère et haïssait toujours son père pour les avoir quitté, mais Harry ne le haïssait pas. Ne le blâmait même pas, il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à ce propos. Être haïs était quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué, comme être craint, mais l'enfant en face de lui, qui avait des raisons de ressentir les deux, ne le faisait pas.

''Cela ne me dérange pas, pour être honnête,'' répondit Harry et il y avait encore ce sourire, sadique de bien des façons qu'ils ne pensaient pas possible pour un enfant, ''Je crois que Voldemort a toujours été assez miséricordieux.'' ajouta-t-il, et Quirrell du s'arrêter d'être bouché-bée. _Lui_ miséricordieux ? C'était la même chose que dire que les Basiliks étaient des petits mignon serpents, ou que les Dementors étaient des êtres câlins, ou que les Dragons ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, ce qui signifie que c'était impossible peu importe comme vous le regardiez. Il suspectait qu'une certaine partie de son incrédulité se montrait sur son visage, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se blâmer si c'était le cas, considérant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis Harry ajouta, '' Peu importe qui ils étaient Voldemort leur a toujours garantie la mort. Il y a des choses pire que la mort, je ne crois pas que j'aurais sa clémence.''

Et Quirrell le cru, quand bien même la mort était toujours quelque chose qu'il avait craint, il n'avait aucun problème à croire que le démon en face de lui, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait être, pourrait faire croire à n'importe qui que la mort était une délivrance. La mort était un répit. Harry avait une telle expérience dans ses yeux qu'il devait se demander si l'enfant avait déjà tué, déjà torturé quelqu'un au point qu'il supplie pour la mort, et il leur refusa cette clémence. La chose étrange était, il n'avait aucune difficulté à croire qu'il l'avait fait et une partie de lui, la partie de lui qui était juste aussi sadique que tordue, voulait rire de joie, le petit Sauveur de la Lumière était juste comme lui. Il ne fut pas complètement capable d'arrêter le sombre, froid gloussement qui s'échappa de lui et il vit Harry lui sourire, ce n'était pas un sourire sadique comme avant, c'était un sourire chaleureux, qui le rendait si incroyablement innocent que Quirrell savait que l'enfant serait beaucoup plus dangereux que n'importe qui d'autre qu'il avait connu, après tout il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant qu'un monstre qui ressemblait à un ange adorable.

Les deux restèrent en silence pendant un moment, perdu dans leur pensées. Quirrell ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, puis il se rappela quelque chose qu'avait dit Harry qui avait capté son intérêt.

''Vous avez dit que vous aviez découvert il y a seulement quelque mois que vous étiez un sorcier ? Que pensez vous du Monde Sorcier ? Vous êtes vous bien adaptez ?''

Harry concentra son attention sur lui encore, et il était sur que s'il était quelqu'un d'autre il aurait juste détourner le regard, il ne pensait pas que beaucoup de personne serait capable de regarder ces yeux pendant longtemps.

Mais il ne détourna pas le regard donc il fut capable de voir plusieurs émotions passer à travers ces yeux, il sembla venir à une conclusion et répondit.

''J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Un orphelinat pour garçon qui avait tout juste assez d'argent pour nous nourrir. Penser que la magie était réelle n'était même une pensée que j'ai entretenue. Naturellement je savais que j'étais différent d'eux,'' Harry n'essaya même pas de cacher son dégoût quand il dit le mot 'eux', faisant que Quirrell le regarda avec curiosité, Harry le remarqua et développa, ''Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de me dire quel monstre j'étais, ne perdaient jamais une occasion de me montrer que j'étais en dessous d'eux, que j'étais un moins que rien. Ils ont appris de la même façon que Jugson.''

Quirrell sentit un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, l'enfant était vraiment comme lui quand il était plus jeune, même si il ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi sanguinaire quand il avait son âge, ni qu'il était capable de sembler aussi angéliquement innocent. Il était plus d'une beauté sombre quand il était jeune, et comme il grandissait la sombre beauté a augmenté.

''Je crois que je m'adapte plutôt bien,'' Harry continua, ''Les cours sont plutôt faciles. Mais il y a toujours des choses qui me perturbent.''

Quirrell était à peine capable de cacher sa surprise qu'il ressentait, pour quelqu'un comme Harry confesser ce qui pourrait potentiellement être une faiblesse requérait un certain niveau de confiance. Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fière que le jeune prodige avait cette confiance en lui.

''Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe ?'' demanda-t-il sincèrement voulant savoir la réponse, peut-être serait-il capable de rendre les choses plus claires pour lui. Il se rappelait comment c'était quand il était entré pour la première fois dans le monde sorcier. Quirrell avait du mal à cacher son choc quand cette pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit ; il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu aider quelqu'un. Réellement aider quelqu'un et ne pas attendre quelque chose à retour. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne se rappelait plus non plus de la dernière fois où il avait été intéressé par une conversation avec quelqu'un, même si c'était quelque chose qui le surprenait pas vraiment. C'était devenu un peu difficile d'avoir une intéressante ou stimulante conversation avec quelqu'un quand la moitié des personne avec qui il traitait étaient à genoux devant lui tremblant de peu, et l'autre moitié criait, suppliant pour de la merci ou l’appelant monstre.

''Bien, votre matière pour commencer.''

La voix mélodique d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées et il prit un peu de temps pour analyser ce qu'Harry avait dit.

''Ma matière ?'' demanda-t-il un peu confus, c'était quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne semblait pas être en mesure d'éviter, avec Harry il sentait plus le besoin de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, avec lui il sentait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'user de masques, ''De ce que j'ai vu vous ne semblez pas avoir de difficulté avec ma matière, c'est tout le contraire en fait.''

''Et je n'en ai pas. Mais ce n'est pas la matière en elle-même. Au premier cour je vous ait demandé ce que la magie noire était et les réponses étaient loin d'être satisfaisantes, et même si le concept ridicule que la magie noir est illégale car elle peut être utilisé dans le but de blesser des gens est vraie, ça me laisse encore plus confus. Où est la logique à interdire quelque chose juste parce ça pourrait être utilisé pour blesser quelqu'un ? C'est complètement ridicule. Je peux à au moins quatre façons de tuer quelqu'un avec une plume et ils n'interdisent pas les plumes, non ?''

Quand Harry eut finit il respirait un peu plus difficilement, ses joues étaient un peu rouges, et ses yeux brillaient, c'était clair pour tous qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le frustrait et Quirrell comprit. Il se souvenait avoir eut des doutes similaires, il était juste un peu plus vieux quand il avait commencé à se poser des questions similaires.

''Oh, vous avez trouvé quatre façon de tuer quelqu'un avec un plume ?'' demanda-t-il curieusement, comme s'il demandait s'il faisait beau ou mauvais, cependant l'humour dans ses yeux était impossible à nier.

Apparemment Harry était capable de le voir car un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage et il répondit.

''Bien, sans avoir à y penser, je viens de me rappeler les plus basiques, vous savez ? Par exemple, poignarder quelqu'un à travers l'oreille, ou à travers un œil, à travers le nez et la bouche marche aussi.''

''Hmm, très bien, mais vous avez oublié une autre qui est aussi basique, poignarder leur cou.''

''Vous avez raison professeur, je n'avais pas pensé à celui-là. Vous savez quoi, nous devrions le signaler au Ministère. Je suis sur que si nous les informions ils rendraient les plumes interdites en un rien de temps. Je, pour ma part, dormirais mieux le soir sachant qu'il y a moins de mal, des artefacts maléfiques comme cela dans le monde.''

Cinq seconde, cela prit cinq seconde à Harry pour perdre son calme et commencer à rire. Quirrell aussi n'était pas capable de retenir son amusement plus longtemps et gloussa, il y avait si longtemps qu'il s'était vraiment amusé sans quelque chose qui relevait de la torture.

Les deux se calmèrent après un moment, cependant leur amusement était toujours présent dans leur yeux. Quirrell après avoir vu qu'Harry s'était calmé se reconcentra sur leur conversation.

''Quand j'étais plus jeune je me posais les même questions,'' Quirrell lui dit dans un ton sérieux, ''la magie était une branche très dangereuse de la magie, c'est la raison pour laquelle la Ministère l'a interdite. Certains sorciers sont plus enclins à la magie noir, faisant d'eux des sorciers noirs. Mais cela ne les rend pas mauvais. Leur magie est tout simplement plus compatible avec cette branche de la magie. C'est vrai que certain de ces sorts requièrent plus de pouvoir et plus d'émotion, mais c'est tout. Le fait que ces sorts requièrent des émotions pour fonctionner correctement est une autre autre raison pour laquelle le Ministère les a interdit, en arguant que si un sorcier qui usait de ces sorts voulait causé ces effets alors ils ne pouvaient qu'être mauvais. Ils dirent que les sorts de magie blanche n'avaient pas besoin ça, ce qui les rendait plus sur à utiliser.''

Quirrell vit Harry incliner sa tête vers la droite et une expression confuse traversa sa visage. La confusion resta seulement pendant un moment et quelque chose comme de la compréhension apparut dans ses yeux.

Il fut un peu surpris quand il vit retourner dans son sac et sortirent une plume qu'il plaça au milieu de la table. Le moment suivant il avait sa baguette dans le main et Quirrell ne put presque pas arrêter l'agrandissement de ses yeux quand il vit la baguette, et il la pointa sur la plume. Murmurant un sort la plume se changea en une boîte à bijoux, qui était dans les tons noirs et argents, avec des serpents couleur 'Avada Kedavra' gravé sur le couvercle et ses initiales, dans le même vert, au centre du couvercle.

Quirrell ne le montra pas mais il était impressionné, c'était une transfiguration parfaite. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un première année fusse capable de faire avant la fin de l'année, encore moins avec autant de détail, les serpents étaient plutôt beau, et dans un si beau vert aussi. Même si il aimait voir ce qu'Harry était capable, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait en tête en le faisant.

''Ceci,'' dit Harry en pointant la boîte à bijoux, et gardant sa baguette sur la table, ''était une plume. Maintenant ce n'est pas parce je _voulais_ que ce soit quelque chose d'autre.''

Harry ne dit rien d'autre, continua juste à le regarder. Quirrell prit à peine dix seconde à réagir, ce qui à son vais était complètement normal, après tout un garçon de onze ans avait complètement détruit l logique du Ministère avec un sort de première année en moins d'une minute. Et la meilleur chose à propos c'était qu'il avait complètement raison, ce n'étaient pas seulement la magie noire qui requérait des émotion et la volonté du sorcier, c'était la magie. Toute la magie était basée sur le vouloir, la volonté, les émotions c'était une règle fondamentale, une règle qui n'était pas apprise dans les écoles, mais une règle néanmoins.

Quirrell hocha la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

''Je sais,'' murmura-t-il, n'enlevant pas ses yeux d'Harry, ''Il n'y a pas de Bien ou Mal, seulement le Pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le chercher.''

Quirrell savait qu'il prenait un risque non-nécéssaire, si Dumbledore l'entendait il saurait immédiatement qui il était, mais c'était un risque qu'il voulait prendre. Il était certain qu'Harry comprendrait, il savait qu'Harry était l'un de ceux qui serait en mesure de comprendre.

Donc il n'enleva pas ses yeux d'Harry et il vit le sourire d'Harry, ses yeux montraient qu'il avait comprit et il acquiesça.

''Apparement le Faible a été au pouvoir bien trop longtemps si c'est une raison valide de pourquoi la magie noire a été interdite.

Quirrell sourit. Harry comprenait. Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait expliquer le fait qu'Harry comprenait le remplisait de fierté.

Il savait le moment où il avait vu Harry pour la première fois, quand il était appelé pour être réparti que l'enfant n'était pas le Gryffindor que le Monde Sorcier attendait, donc il avait décidé d'attendre, d'observer l'enfant, au lieu d'attaquer. Il avait été plutôt satisfait avec ce qu'il avait vu, et l'idée de recruter l'enfant avait traversé son esprit plusieurs fois.Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il lui parlait il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée. Cet Harry Potter ne se soumettrait jamais, ne s’inclinerait jamais, en suivrait jamais. Plusieurs mois auparavant cette pensée l'aurait enragée, mais maintenant elle le remplissait d'anticipation, il ne pouvait qu'attendre difficilement de voir ce qu'Harry serait dans quelque années.

Quirrell ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la discussion avec Harry quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction, et quelque secondes plus tard Snpae était dans leur petit coin, Quirrell du s'arrêter de vouloir l'ensorceler.

''Que faisez-vous ici Potter ?'' grogna pratiquement Snape et Quirrell n'était pas surpris comme il devrait l'être quand il sentit l'envie de mettre Snape sous _crucio_ pour parler à Harry comme ça.

''Je lisais professeur.'' Quirrell entendit la réponse d'Harry mais sa voix était différente, c'était plus innocent, plus enfantin et quand il regarda Harry il faillit être bouche-bée, pour quelques moments il avait oublié qu'Harry avait seulement onze ans et maintenant il ressemblait vraiment à l'enfant qu'il était supposément.

Il sentit son respect pour Harry grandir, son masque était presque parfait. Cela le fit se demander combien de temps Harry avait utilisé des masques pour les avoir perfectionné autant à onze ans. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux il aurait dit qu'il avait été entraîné par une vieille famille sang-pur.

''Ce livre n'est pas pour les premières années.''commenta Snape, le doute était clair dans sa voix, Quirrell vit l'irritation flasher à travers les yeux d'Harry pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'un innocent sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

Pendant un moment Quirrell voulut voir Harry en colère, il était certain qu'il serait magnifique et il pourrait parier que même certain de ces fidèle s'évanouiraient de peu devant lui.

''Je sais professeur, j'ai entendu certain élèves plus âgés parler à propos d'un sort qui était dans le livre et dès que j'ai fini tout mes devoirs et que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire j'ai décidé de jeter un œil à ça. Malheureusement le livre est un peu trop avancé pour moi et je n'ai pas compris certaine partie, mais le professeur Quirrell est venu regarder pour le même livre, et voyant que c'était la seule copie disponible en ce moment, il a offert son aide pour les choses que je ne comprenais pas.''

Quirrell fut presque bouche-bée, il était un excellent acteur. Avec une simple et concise explication il avait éradiqué toutes suspicions qui aurait pu apparaître car ils étaient ensemble.

''C'est donc ça ?'' demanda Snape les dents serrées et Quirrell décida de contribuer à la conversation, c'était facile de voir que Snape n'était pas heureux de la raison d'Harry, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Snape voulait crée des ennuis à Harry, quelque chose qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout.

''O-o-oui Se-se-severus. J'é-é-étais en train d'expliquer à Mr P-p-potter la différence entre plu-plu-plusieurs boucliers.''

''Je vois.'' ricana Snpae,'' Le directeur m'envoie pour te dire que l'heure du meeting a changé pour maintenant.'' Les regardant avaec dédain, Snape se retourna et quitta leur petit coin.

Quand Quirrell regarda à nouveau Harry l'air enfantin avait disparu mais il avait toujours un sourire sur son visage. Sans rien dire, il se leva de son fauteuil, mit le livre dans son sac, et sa baguette dans sa manche et commença à marcher en direction des portes de la bibliothèque. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin il dit.

''Merci professeur.''

''Pour quoi ?'' Quirell demanda un peu confus, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry le remerciait pour avoir agréer avec l'histoire qu'il avait dit à Snape.

''Pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité d'être moi-même.'' Ce n'était pas la raison qu'il attendait, et avant qu'il ne puisse plus y penser il avait déjà répondu.

''De rien. Je vous remercie pour la même chose.''

Le sourire qu'Harry lui donna aurait fait pêcher les anges. Quirrell en était sur. Le moment suivant Harry quitta leur petit coin.

Il regarda la table et vit la boite à bijoux, ne sachant pas pourquoi il l'empacta et dans un soupire quitta la bibliothèque, c'était le temps de faire face aux idiots qu'il devait tolérer tout les jours pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, au moins Harry lui avait fourni un après-midi d'intelligente conversation, c'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué pendant une décennie.

[TIRET]

Harry se réveilla le matin de Noël de la même façon qu'il s'était réveillé les autres matins. Pour lui Noël n'avait pas d'importance, c'était un jour comme les autres à l'orphelinat. Donc c'est pourquoi quand il quitta sa malle et vit quatre paquets emballés sur son bureau il prit quelque minutes à réaliser que c'était des cadeaux de Noël pour lui.

N'importe quel autre enfant aurait déchiré le papier cadeau dans leur hâte de voir leur cadeau, Harry d'un autre côté mit les cadeaux sur son lits et les ouvrit avec précaution. Ils étaient ses premiers cadeaux qu'il avait jamais reçu et il voulait appréciait ce moment, se le rappeler.

Le premier était de Theo, un livre sur les traditions du Monde Sorcier. Harry l'apprécia, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas à la bibliothèque et il se rappelait que Theo avait du endurer deux heures de diatribes à ce propos. Il pouffa un peu, au moins il savait que Theo écoutait ce qu'il disait.

Le second était de Jugson, un livre plutôt rare et un autre sur les endroits historiques où les runes avaient été utilisées.

Le troisième n'avait pas de nom, cela disait seulement que cela avait appartenu à son père. Au début Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quand il vit son corps disparaître il eut une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir sachant que ça avait appartenu à son père. Il n'avait jamais connu l'homme, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, ou qu'il lui manquait, cela serait un mensonge. Cependant il était reconnaissant pour l'avoir, non pas parce que c'était extrêmement utile, même si c'était un plus, mais parce que c'était quelque chose qui le connectait à ses racines, de là où il venait, et c'était quelque chose dont il était fier, après tout, c'était une partie de qui il était.

Le quatrième était une collection de dix livre. Ils n'avaient aucune nom sur les couvertures, seulement des nombres gravé sur la reliure, de _I_ à _X_.

Harry prit le premier et l'ouvrit, il y avait une petit note sur la première page qui disait.

_'Cher Harry,_

_Quand j'étais plus jeune ces livres m'ont aidé à obtenir plusieurs réponses que je recherchais._

_J'espère qu'ils seront aussi utile à toi qu'à moi._

_T.M.R'_

Sur la page d'à côté étaient écrit les mots _'Magie Noire.'_

Harry passa presque cinq minutes à regarder les livres. Il ne savait pas qui était T.M.R, la seule personne il avait parlé à propos de quoi que se soit lié à la Magie Noir était Quirrell, et il ne pensait pas que l'homme en avait parlé à quelqu'un. A moins que Quirrell lui avait envoyé les livres mais avait usé d'un alias. Il ne savait pas, et s'il était honnête il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, quiconque lui avait donné ça lui donnait les réponses à ses questions et il en était reconnaissant.

Harry mit ces livres dans une étagères dans sa chambre à l'intérieur de sa malle, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les voit. Après avoir tout rangé Harry alla dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire sur son visage. Harry savait que c'était le meilleur Noël qu'il avait jamais eut.

 


	7. La Cour de Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.  
> NDT: Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda.

**Chapitre 7** – La Cour de Slytherin.

Harry était déjà assis à la table de Slytherin quand les élèves qui étaient retournés pour les vacances de Yule commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Même s'il avait apprécié les vacances il était heureux de revoir Theo, ce qui le surprenait, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un lui manquerait. En plus, il utilisait peut-être toujours un masque avec Theo mais c'est plus proche de son vrai lui. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il serait capable d'être lui-même avec Theo si les choses continuaient comme ça. Au moins il l'aimait bien, ce qui était bien, considérant combien il n'aimait généralement pas les gens.

''Hey Harry.''

La voix de Theo le sortit de ses pensées et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

''Bonjour Theo,'' le salua Harry, '' Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?''

''Elles se sont bien passées, rien de bien excitant, je les ai passées avec de la famille en France, et les tiennes ?''

''Elles étaient...instructives.''

Theo sourit et secoua la tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi il attendait une réponse différente. De ce qu'il savait d'Harry, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait du plaisir pendant les vacances ou de pause. Il pariait qu'Harry avait passé tout son temps à la bibliothèque, bien qu'Harry est sans doute considéré ça comme du plaisir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit Jugson entrer dans la Grande Salle. Presque instinctivement les yeux de Jugson parcoururent la table des Slytherins, ses yeux trouvèrent Harry presque immédiatement et il commença à marcher dans leur direction. Theo était étonné quand il s'aperçut combien cela ne le surprenait pas, même s'il ne comprenait pas.

Marcus Jugson était un sang-pur suprématiste qui considérait que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas, au moins, descendant de cinq générations sang-pur, comme de la merde, de la racaille et d'autre chose peu flatteuse. Cependant, Harry était une sang-mêlé et Jugson le vénérait pratiquement.

Theo savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Harry étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Au début de l'année Theo avait vu les regards de mépris et de dégoût que Jugson donnait à Harry, occasionnellement Theo avait eut peur que Jugson attaque Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, après le premier mois d'école ça avait changé.

La nuit où Jugson et quatre de ses amis avaient fini à l'infirmerie était quand tout avait changé. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il savait qu'Harry avait été impliqué, il ne savait pas comment mais Harry avait défini la Hierarchie de Slytherin, au moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le challenge pour le sommet.

Cependant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le surprenait, de ce qu'il savait d'Harry il était certain qu'Harry ne tolérerait de ne pas être le meilleur à quelque chose, ne pas être au sommet. Mis à part ça il ne pensait pas qu'Harry ne pourrait le supporter si quelqu'un faisait ou disait quoique ce soit qui impliquait qu'il était en dessous d'eux. Il avait remarqué comment Harry regardait certaines personnes qu'il attrapait à parler de pureté de sang, la phrase 'si les regards pouvaient tuer…' lui vient à l'esprit. Donc, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé, il savait que Jugson et ses amis avaient essayé quelque chose et il était sûr qu'Harry avait réglé le problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le voir.

Harry le cachait peut-être derrière ce visage angélique et ce sourire innocent mais quelque fois le réel Harry apparaissait. Génie maléfique était ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand il pensait à Harry. Chaque fois qu'il voyait ce sourire malicieux et sadique, il avait du mal à contenir son rire, il pourrait parier tout ce qui restait de l'héritage des Nott que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'était en rien comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Non pas que Theo était mécontent de la situation, c'était complètement le contraire.

Occasionnellement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que dirait son père s'il savait qu'il était ami avec Harry Potter. Il aimait croire que son père approuverait, après tout son père avait aussi juré fidélité à un Lord Noir. Il savait que, techniquement, Harry n'était pas un Lord Noir, mais il ne pensait pas honnêtement que ceux qui croyaient qu'Harry était le prochain Lord Noir étaient loin de la vérité, Harry semblait avoir certainement le potentiel.

Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas intéressé par devenir un Lord Noir, du moins pas encore, Harry lui-même trouvait l'idée ridicule, soulignant le fait qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans, mais à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça arrivait Theo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait pas onze pour toujours. D'un côté, peu importe ce qu'il disait, ses actions ne s'accordaient pas avec ces mots.

Il avait peut-être seulement voulu observer et voir comment les choses fonctionnaient dans le Monde Sorcier. Ceci, cependant, n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était emparé du contrôle de la Hiérarchie de Slytherin, ni en rien pourquoi il rependait ses croyances. Il semblait avoir converti Jugson et avant qu'il ne parte pour les vacances de Yule il avait entendu un Slytherin plus âgé réprimander un Slytherin plus jeune quand le plus jeune avait utilisé le mot sang de bourbe. Le Slytherin plus âgé avait regardé autour et quand il avait vu qu'il n'y avait personne avait dit avec une touche de peur dans sa voix ''Ne dis pas ça. La seule chose qui importe c'est la magie.''

Theo savait d'où venait la phrase, il l'avait déjà entendu quand son ami parlait de la stupidité de la croyance suprématiste sang-pur. Theo agréait, il n'avait pas été élevé pour croire dans la suprématie sang-pur, même si son père était un loyal Death-Eater, ce en quoi la famille Nott croyait été le pouvoir.

Il se rappelait toujours ce que son grand-père lui avait dit le jour avant qu'il ne parte pour Hogwarts, ''Theodore, tu es un Nott et les Notts ont toujours cru en l'égalité de toutes les magies, qu'elles soient Noire ou Blanche au pouvoir, puisse-t-il être magique ou politique. Ton père et moi, tous les deux avons suivi le même homme, nous avons cru en ses idéaux, à sa politique et nous sommes, jusqu'à ce jour, toujours loyaux à notre Lord. Cependant je n'ai jamais forcé ton père à suivre mes traces, c'était le choix qu'il a fait de sa propre volonté. Ni ton père ni moi ne te forceront à choisir le même chemin que nous. Choisis tes amis, tes alliés, choisis ton propre chemin mais n'oublie jamais que tu es un Nott et la seule chose qui importe à un Nott, à part la famille, est la Magie et le Pouvoir.''

Il n'avait pas compris à cet instant, il n'avait peut-être pas été élevé avec des croyances de suprématie sang-pur, mais c'était l'environnement dans lequel il avait grandi. Combien de fois avait-il entendu la famille de sa mère utiliser le mot sang-de-bourbe, les entendre dire combien les sang-purs étaient supérieurs ?

Maintenant cependant, maintenant il comprenait, Harry James Potter, fils d'un père sang-pur et d'une mère sang-de-bourbe, faisant de lui un sang-mêlé qui était supposément inférieur aux sang-purs. Theodore ne pouvait pas croire que l'on puisse regarder Harry, parler à Harry, connaître Harry et le considérer comme inférieur dans tous les cas.

Il supposait que c'était ce que son grand-père voulait dire, et même si ce n'était pas ça il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à propos de ça, il avait choisi sa voie et il ne semblait pas qu'il le regretterait de sitôt.

''Bonsoir.''

La voix de Jugson le tira hors de ses pensées et il releva sa tête à temps pour le voir s'asseoir en face d'Harry.

''Bonjour Marcus.'' le salua Harry avec un petit sourire et Theo était presque capable de voir une queue apparaître derrière Jugson et bouger de droite à gauche, c'était au point que Jugson ressemblait à un petit chiot pour le moment. Theo pariait que c'était parce que Harry avait utilisé le prénom de Jugson, de ce que savait Theo, c'était la première fois qu'Harry l'avait fait.

Cela montrait qu'Harry était parti de  _tolérer_  sa présence à  _l'apprécier_ , et bien peut-être pas  _apprécier_  mais au moins c'était quelque chose au-dessus de tolérer, en tout cas Theo suspectait que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Comprendre comment l'esprit d'Harry n'était pas quelque chose que Theo croyait qu'il pourrait un jour réussir.

Theo regarda autour et il ne fut pas capable de retenir le petit gloussement, gagnant l'attention des deux autres.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Jugson regardant Theo curieusement.

''Ils te regardent de la même façon qu'ils m'ont regardé la première fois que je me suis assis avec Harry .''

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry et il soupira.

''C'est dur de croire qu'ils pensent toujours que je vais devenir le prochain Lord Noir. Çà commence à m'énerver un peu.''

Theo vit Jugson pâlir quand Harry dit que ça l'ennuyait et il se demanda si c'était en rapport avec la nuit où il avait fini à l'infirmerie. Il retient un soupire, il aurait vraiment, vraiment voulu être là.

''Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à propos de ça,'' dit-il regardant les élèves qui les regardaient avec de la peur dans les yeux, avec du dégoût, ''Les gens croient tout ce qu'ils veulent, spécialement quand cela concerne les Slytherins, et considérant qui tu es…''

Theo n'avait pas besoin de continuer, aussi bien Jugson qu'Harry comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Jugson hocha la tête, agréant avec lui, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet que pratiquement les trois quarts de l'école croyaient qu'il était un partisan du prochain Lord Noir, Theo contient un gloussement, de ce qu'il avait vu ça serait probablement quelque chose dont Jugson serait fier.

''Considérant qui je suis…'' marmonna Harry, attirant l'attention de Theo.

Harry avait un regard calculateur dans les yeux et après un moment un malicieux sourire suffisant apparut sur son visage.

''Je ne suis pas certain que je veuille savoir à quoi tu penses.'' remarqua Jugson cependant ses yeux montraient qu'il rigolait et des sourires suffisant aussi malicieux qu'Harry apparurent sur les visages d'Harry et Jugson.

Il ne le montrait pas souvent, mais quand Harry révélait son côté sombre qu'il avait cela faisait frissonner Theo. Theo était certain que quand ce côté se montrait c'était quand Harry devenait lui-même, ou du moins quand il était proche de son vrai lui et ça rendait Theo excitait. A chaque fois qu'il voyait ce Harry il voulait en voir plus, cela le faisait souhaiter qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin d'utiliser de masque. Cependant il se contrôla rapidement, il savait que c'était impossible, ou du moins pas encore. Voyant le sourire de Jugson il était sûr que l'autre garçon ressentait la même chose.

''Si tout se déroule de la façon dont je veux je pense que vous apprécierez.'' répondit Harry, se montrant combien l'idée qu'il avait l'amusait, ''Malheureusement vous allez devoir attendre, ces choses prennent du temps et doivent être préparées avec précaution, cependant je peux vous garantir que vous les manquerait pas quand elles arriveront.''

Theo bouda presque, cependant il savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'argumenter, normalement quand Harry avait quelque chose à l'esprit rien de ce que Theo disait ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

Le reste du dîner passa rapidement, les trois garçons parlèrent à propos de leurs vacances et à propos des cours, avec Theo déplorant le fait qu'il ne comprenait qu'un tiers de ce que les deux autres parlaient. Cela conduit Jugson à lui proposer d'être son tuteur quand il n'était pas trop occupé avec le travail scolaire, voyant qu'Harry approuvait les deux se sentir assez fier, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'Harry approuvait et était heureux avec eux les faisaient se sentir comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose de grand.

Quand le dîner se finit et Theo fut dans son lit dans sa chambre il n'essaya pas d'arrêter le grand sourire qui apparut sur son visage. Quand il était monté à bord du Hogwarts Express pour la première fois pour aller à Hogwarts il n'avait pas pensé, même pour une seconde qu'il serait aussi heureux d'être de retour à l'école, et tout cela grâce à Harry Potter.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine après que les vacances de Yule avaient fini Harry et Theo étaient à la bibliothèque assis à leur table habituelle quand Harry entendit des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction. Il savait que ce n'était pas Marcus, il avait été avec eux il y a peu de temps et était parti avec un autre sixième année pour faire un devoir d'Enchantement qu'ils devaient rendre les prochains jours. Il était un peu curieux de voir qui c'était, généralement les élèves le laissaient tranquille, même ceux qui l'appelaient un traître et un sorcier noir à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Levant les yeux de son livre Harry vit un groupe de Slytherin venir près de leur table. De ce qu'il pouvait voir ils étaient tous des premières années, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass, s'il ne se trompait pas. Malfoy apparaissait être le leader du petit groupe, ce qui ne le surprenait pas, les premières années avaient tous afflué autour de Malfoy dès le premier jour. De ce qu'il avait appris, il n'avait rien à faire avec Malfoy lui-même, il pouvait dire que seul Zabini était réellement son ami, tous les autres avaient afflué parce qu'il était un Malfoy, rien d'autre. Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour causer des ennuis, il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir des ennuis parce qu'il avait tué ou mutilé certains morveux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de leur table et Harry leva un sourcil.

''Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ?'' demanda Malfoy dans ce qui était supposé être une voix confiante, même si Harry pouvait clairement entendre le doute que Malfoy essayait de cacher.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il attendait, il avait pensé que les jeunes Slytherins commenceraient à se rapprocher de lui, cependant il n'avait pas décidé quoi faire à propos de ça, principalement parce cela dépendait de comment il aurait été approché et ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry hocha la tête, de toute façon il verrait ce qu'ils voulaient en premier et s'ils pouvaient être utiles.

Il vit les quatre se relaxer juste un peu et s'asseoir sur les chaises vacantes. Ne voulant pas que cette situation devienne inconfortable, et bien, plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était déjà il remarqua.

''Je suis un peu surpris de te voir sans tes deux gardes du corps Malfoy. Ils te suivent partout quand tu n'es pas dans la salle commune.''

Malfoy devient un peu rose et Harry dut contenir un petit gloussement, il espérait que  _l_ 'héritier Malfoy serait capable de mieux se contrôler. Et bien c'était un mensonge, de ce qu'il avait vu Malfoy était très caractériel, il se comportait plutôt comme un Gryffindor qu'un Slytherin.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que Theo dise au gamin Malfoy exactement ça, il était sûr que ça serait plutôt divertissant. Oui, il le ferait, probablement quand il s'ennuyait. Effaçant de son esprit l'amusante image, il retourna à la situation.

Malfoy se comportait réellement comme un Gryffindor, pas un véritable Slytherin aurait confronté quelqu'un où tous les professeurs seraient capables de les voir, ni en face de tant de témoins qui n'auraient aucun problème à blâmer le méchant Slytherin même s'il n'était pas en faute. 'Eh bien il est encore jeune...'pensa Harry ignorant complètement le fait qu'il était en fait un peu plus jeune que Malfoy.

''La bibliothèque n'est pas réellement un endroit où ils iraient...''

La réponse ne surpris pas Harry, de ce qu'il savait Crabbe et Goyle étaient le type de personne qu'il tolérait le moins, bien peut-être pas le type qu'il tolérait en dernier, mais définitivement dans le top cinq. Ils étaient seulement bons pour leur force brute et rien d'autre, ils ne faisaient pas un effort pour s'améliorer, à devenir plus que ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient les merveilles de la magie à leur disposition et ils les gaspillaient. Ils pourraient être plus, ils pourraient s'efforcer de devenir extraordinaire et ils se contentaient d'être ordinaire.

''Cela ne me surprend pas.'' répondit Harry avec un petit sourire innocent sur son visage et Theo gloussa. Il aimait comment Harry était capable d'insulter quelqu'un sans perdre cet air innocent.

Harry regardait toujours Malfoy donc il ne manqua pas la façon dont le garçon blond regarda Theo et il plissa les yeux.

''Stop.'' ordonna-t-il et ils le regardèrent tous, excepté Theo, qui avait sorti sa baguette et lançait quelques sorts qu'Harry lui avait appris. Il savait qu'Harry allait perdre son masque et il était sur qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque le voie. C'était une honte que Marcus ne soit pas là, Theo était certain qu'il aurait aimé voir ça.

C'était facile de voir que les quatre Slytherins étaient confus, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa demander quelque chose, non pas que Theo les blâmait. Si Harry lui avait parlé de cette façon et lui aurait ordonné de faire quelque chose il l'aurait fait sans y penser une seconde, après tout il aimait plutôt être en vie.

''Mettons quelque chose au clair.'' leur dit Harry avec une voix glaciale, il ne parlait pas fort, cependant cette basse, froide voix était bien plus effrayante que s'il aurait crié, ''Tu ne signifies rien pour moi,'' continua-t-il en regardant Malfoy, faisant que les autres se relaxèrent un peu, ils étaient plutôt contents qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qui avait en quelque sorte déçu Harry, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient entendu un ton similaire venant d'Harry cinq élèves avaient finie à l'infirmerie, ''Tu n'as aucune valeur pour moi du tout. Le fait que tu es un sang-pur et un Malfoy ne veut rien dire pour moi. En ce moment je tolère ta présence parce que tu pourras être utile dans le futur, néanmoins ma tolérance pour les petits morveux gâtés avec des illusions de grandeurs est extrêmement basse, combien ils pourraient être utiles est sans importance. Et tu es assez proche de la limite de ma patience.

Si je t'attrape à regarder Theo comme ça encore je te garantis que tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences. Ce qui est arrivé à Marcus était parce que j'étais un peu ennuyé tu es sur la bonne voie de me mettre en colère.''

Theo ne pensait pas que c'était possible pour Malfoy de devenir encore plus pâle, mais il fut prouvé du contraire quand Harry dit sa dernière phrase. Malfoy ne semblait pas capable de dire quelque chose, par l'enfer il ne semblait pas capable de bouger.

Il n'avait pas vu la manière dont Malfoy l'avait regardé, mais le fait qu'Harry s'en souciait lui donnait envie de sourire comme un dingue. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry avait commencé à lui parler à cause des informations qu'il pourrait lui donner. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry, c'était comme ça qu'il était, mais voyant que vraiment il, se souciait vraiment de lui le rendait heureux. Peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à considérer qu'ils étaient amis.

''N'oublie pas que ton sang et ton nom ne t'aideront pas. Prouve ta valeur, ton utilité, car si tu ne le fais pas je doute que tu sois capable de quitter le bout de la chaîne alimentaire.

Cela vaut pour vous tous.''

Harry ne dit rien d'autre et se concentra sur son livre à nouveau. Défendre Theo ne faisait pas partit du plan, mais il était et il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard de mépris que Malfoy avait quand il avait regardé Theo. Theodore avait été le premier, il ne dirait pas premier ami car il ne savait pas si c'était ce que Theo était, mais il était le premier, apparemment ça voulait dire quelque chose pour lui même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

Il ne savait pas si il avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. De ce qu'il avait vu Malfoy utilisait tout le monde pour faire ce qu'il voulait juste parce qu'il était un sang-pur et un Malfoy, le plus vite il serait habitué au fait que les choses avaient changé mieux ça serait. Il était sûr que s'il le laissait, Malfoy aurait, tôt ou tard, franchi la ligne et Harry aurait été forcé de prendre des mesures drastiques pour garantir que cela ne réarriverait pas. De la façon qu'il voyait il sauvait Malfoy de lui-même il empêchait l'arrogance de Malfoy de lui causer une future douleur. Il devenait vraiment une bonne personne, aidant ses paires et tout ça.

C'était mieux si Malfoy n'avait aucune illusion. Il, en ce moment, n'était d'aucune utilité à Harry, même son travail d'école était au mieux médiocre. Non pas que Malfoy était stupide ou faible, il n'essayait juste même pas, il était certain que son statut lui garantirait tout, donc il ne faisait aucun effort. Le plus tôt il apprendrait qu'il devait compter sur ses propres moyens pour mériter sa place qu'il voulait de toute évidence, le mieux se serait.

Le silence qui suivit était un peu gênant, du coin de l'œil il vit Greengrass et Parkinson échangeait un regard. Il ne semblait pas que ces deux là resteraient pour longtemps. C'était une perte qu'il ne regrettait pas. De ce qu'il avait vu et entendu leur plus grande ambition était de trouver un sang-pur d'une ancienne lignée, il devait être riche naturellement, l'épouser et passer le reste de leur vie à être de parfaites épouses sang-purs dépensant l'argent de leurs maris.

Harry pensait que c'était absolument pathétique. Ne considérant même pas le fait qu'elles avaient onze ans comment pouvaient-elles être satisfaites avec cette vie ? Comment pouvaient-elles vouloir ça alors qu'elles pourraient être tellement plus ? Harry ne comprenait simplement pas. Il avait toujours voulu plus, plus de connaissances, plus de pouvoir, plus de tout. Il avait toujours voulu être plus, il avait travaillé pour ça. Il ne pensait pas être capable de comprendre comment les gens pouvaient se contenter de rien de moins.

''Je suis désolé.''

L'excuse murmurée le fit regarder Malfoy, c'était si bas qu'il l'avait presque manqué. Le blond avait un peu de rose sur ses joues et faisait de son mieux pour garder ses yeux fixés sur Harry. Harry pouvait voir que Malfoy détestait ce qu'il faisait, cependant il pouvait voir que Malfoy détestait ce qu'il faisait, cependant il pouvait voir qu'il était sincère, mais par-dessus tout il pouvait voir la peur rôder dans ses yeux d'argent.

''C'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose. Je…,'' commença à dire Malfoy avant qu'il s'arrête et ne prenne une profonde inspiration, ''Je suis un Malfoy et un sang-pur, j'ai été élevé en en croyant qu'un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.''

Cela ne surprit pas Harry du tout, il pouvait imaginer que c'était quelque chose comme la devise non-officielle de la famille. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une mauvaise façon de vivre, après tout il était aussi le type de personne à toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il pensait juste que l'héritier Malfoy partait dans la mauvaise direction.

''Personne n'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir ce que tu veux,'' remarqua Harry dans un ton plus doux, plus chaud, s'il jouait ça bien peut-être que l'héritier Malfoy pourrait devenir utile et même loyal, avec de bons mots ici et là la situation pouvait être sauvée, ''Tu dois juste travailler pour l'avoir. Je sais que tu es puissant et intelligent, j'imagine que tu n'aimes pas être au pied de la hiérarchie. Cependant considérant ton pouvoir et ton intelligence c'est quelque chose qui peut être facilement changé ; prouve que tu vaux mieux que ça.

Cependant ce n'est pas par rabaisser les autres que tu y parviendras. Rabaisser les gens ne va pas me montrer que tu es meilleur, cela montre juste que tu es un gamin immature et que je perdrais mon temps avec toi.''

Harry sourit presque quand il vit Malfoy avoir un regard déterminé et agréé. Maintenant il était capable de voir comment il pourrait utiliser l'héritier Malfoy, et s'il était chanceux il arrêterait même de se conduire comme un enfant pourri gâté.

Il sourit en fait quand il vit Malfoy sortir un livre de Potion de son sac et commencer un devoir qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui. Sur le côté droit de Malfoy Zabini était déjà en train d'écrire sur un bout de parchemin, prenant des notes d'un livre. Apparement ils avaient pris ce qu'il avait dit à coeur, maintenant il fallait juste voir combien de temps ça allait durer.

Les deux filles cependant donnèrent une excuse si boiteuse qu'Harry n'y fit même pas attention et s'en allèrent. Oui, il était sur qu'il ne regretterait pas de les avoir perdues, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que quelques petites princesses pensent qu'elles étaient la future Mme Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il était sûr qu'il aurait des cauchemars à propos de ça.

Essayant d'enlever ces horribles images de son esprit il retourna lire son livre, il était plutôt heureux de comment la situation avait tourné. Vrai il devait endurer la présence de personnes en plus mais au moins ils étaient intelligents, quelque chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant.

* * *

Le matin suivant au petit déjeuner Severus su immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé dans la maison des serpents. Par l'enfer tout le monde dans ce foutu château qui était au moins un peu observateur pourrait dire que quelque chose avait changé.

Potter et Nott n'étaient plus assis à la toute fin de la table loin des autres Slytherins.

Potter était assis bien au milieu de la table, avec son dos au mur observant la Grande Salle tout entière, avec Nott assis à sa droite et Jugson à sa gauche. Si ça avait été le seul changement Severus l'aurait ignoré. Cependant ce n'était pas le seul changement, Draco et Zabini étaient assis sur les sièges en fce de Potter, et bien par réellement en face de Potter ; Draco s'était assis en face de Nott et Zabini en face de Jugson, laissant le siège en face de Potter vacant. Si c'était tout Severus aurait preté plus attention, et seulement parce que Draco était son filleul. Il parlerait à l'enfant et le conseillerait de rester loin de Potter. Il semblait peut-être froid et insensible mais Draco était son filleul et il se souciait du garçon et il ne le voulait pas près de Potter.

Mais ce n'était pas tout et encore une fois Severus était forcé de cacher son choc et c'étaient tous ces changements qui le faisaient savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à Draco, ne pouvait pas lui dire de rester loin de Potter. En toute honnêteté il le pouvait mais cela ne servirait à rien, Draco n'agissait pas comme ça quelque fois mais il était un Slytherin et Severus savait qu'il n'y avait rien qui le garderait loin de Potter maintenant. La seule façon serait que Potter lui-même se retourne contre lui et si ça arriverait alors Draco deviendrait un paria à Slytherin.

Severus regarda à sa gauche et il vit plus d'un professeur regardait à la table de Slytherin, il vit la compréhension dans les yeux du Directeur et un peu d'appréhension. Non pas qu'il blâmait le vieil homme, il était certain que le Directeur savait ce que ça signifiait, il vit aussi les yeux de Sinistra s'agrandirent, même Quirrell regardait la table des Slytherins avec surprise, s'il en trouvait pas la situation aussi sérieuse il en aurait grogné ; même Quirrell avait remarqué. Mais réellement, comment n'aurait-il pas pu ?

Les Slytherin faisaient une déclaration.

Les premières années étaient assis tous ensemble à la fin de la table le plus près de la table des professeurs, ils étaient suivis des deuxièmes années, puis venaient les troisièmes années et puis les quatrième années.

Après les quatrièmes années il y avait deux sièges vacants des deux côtés de la table, après ces sièges vacants venait le petit groupe de Potter et après eux venaient deux autres sièges qui étaient vides des deux côtés.

Immédiatement après ces sièges vides venaient les cinquième années, suivis des sixièmes années avec les septièmes années à la fin de la table.

C'était un tel changement qu'il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils avaient remarqué, cependant il doutait que la plupart d'entre eux sache ce que ça voulait dire. Probablement seulement les anciens Slytherins sauraient ce que c'était et même s''il suspectait que la plupart ne s'en souviendraient pas, du moins pas immédiatement. Lui même s'en souvenait seulement maintenant parce qu'il se souvenait du père de Lucius parlant d'une situation identique.

La Maison Slytherin avait établi une cour.

La hiérarchie de Slytherin était toujours changeante. Occasionnellement il y avait un élève qui serait capable d'occuper le sommet de la hiérarchie pendant deux ou trois ans, mais habituellement ceux qui étaient au sommet changeaient constamment

Quand tu faisais parti de d'une maison comme Slytherin c'était inévitable, c'était un combat constant entre les élèves qui avait le plus d'influence, pouvoir et d'ambition.

Mais ce que Severus voyait était une cour établie, qui arrivait seulement quand un élève qui avait défini une hiérarchie faisait soumettre ce qui aurait pu s'opposer à lui, se faisant Roi pour ainsi dire. Évidemment cela ne voulait pas dire que personne n'essaierait de définir une nouvelle hiérarchie, cela ne voulait pas dire non plus que tout le monde approuvait cette personne, cependant ils étaient des Slytherins et l'auto-préservation était quelque chose que tout les Slytherins possédaient et aller à l'encontre une cour établie était du suicide.

Mais habituellement ceux qui n'étaient pas heureux avec ça étaient les élèves les plus âgés et ils seraient partis dans un an ou deux, et les les plus jeunes années seraient forcés à respecter, presque à adorer la cour. Et considérant qui était le Roi de Slytherin il aurait sept ans d'influences sur les jeunes élèves, et de ce que Severus voyait, même sur les plus âgés.

Severus était certain que Jugson était celui responsable de l'établissement de la cour, considérant qu'il y avait dû avoir quelqu'un qui faisait partie de la cour qui avait convaincu le reste de la maison de toutes les conditions pour établir la cour étaient réunies.

Jugson était un Slytherin, Severus était que dès qu'il avait vu que plus d'une condition pour établir la cour avait été achevée il avait agi. Jugson était au sommet de la hiérarchie avant donc il savait quoi chercher, il savait ce dont il avait besoin et il avait agi dès qu'il avait vu les signes. Après tout, considérant sa position ça serait un énorme avantage pour lui si une cour était établie, en voyant que même après avoir quitté Hogwarts la position qu'il avait eue dans la cour de Slytherin les influenceraient.

Après tout tout les membres de la dernière cour de Slytherin étaient devenu membre du premier Cercle de Death Eaters.

* * *

Marcus regarda autour et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait membre de la Cour de Slytherin mais il en était membre et tout ça grâce au garçon assis à côté de lui.

Dès que Theo lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, il avait immédiatement pensé à la Cour.

Sans même le savoir Harry avait déjà rempli deux des trois objectifs requis pour établir une Cour. Jugson lui-même était le premier, il était au sommet de la hiérarchie avant qu'Harry ne l'envoie à l'Infirmerie, après ça Jugson avait deux choix, continuer le combat contre Harry ou se soumettre. Il s'était soumis, et il l'avait fait avec plaisir, n'étant pas rancunier pour avoir été battu. Au début il voulait seulement voir ce dont Harry était capable, voulait seulement essayer et comprendre qui était réellement le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais après avoir passé quelque temps avec lui il avait commencé à le respecter, bien sûr il le craignait toujours, mais Harry n'était pas sans merci, et bien tant que les gens ne le mettaient pas en colère.

Et juste comme ça il avait achevé le premier objectif. Cependant c'était aussi le plus facile, donc il n'y avait pas trop réfléchi.

Malfoy était le second objectif.

En terme de pouvoir politique et de richesse Malfoy était le seul qui pouvait se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec Harry, le seul qui pouvait, s'il le voulait, essayer et prendre le sommet de la hiérarchie d'Harry. Pas dans une confrontation directe bien sur, en terme de pouvoir magique et d'intelligence brutes Harry était loin de lui. Cependant une politique et riche sagesse auraient permis à Malfoy de tenir sa place et s'il en était capable de rassembler un nombre suffisant de Slytherin et puis peut-être il aurait été capable de définir une hiérarchie, du moins pour aussi longtemps qu'il aurait été capable de la tenir.

Cependant il avait opté de ne pas se battre contre Harry, il avait décidé de suivre et ça avait tout changé.

Harry avait, sans même le savoir, achever l'étape la plus difficile qui était requise pour établir une Cour. Ils étaient des Slytherins, ils voulaient le pouvoir, et ils étaient ambitieux. Donc c'était naturel que quelqu'un qui pouvait être au sommet de la hiérarchie n'abandonne pas, se battrait pour ça. Même si ils seraient capables de le garder que pour un an, ou pour un mois, cela n'avait pas d'importance ; ce qui importait était le pouvoir qu'ils gagneraient. Des groupes étaient formés tous les jours, des alliances étaient créées, et le combat continuerait. Bien sur ce n'était pas duel journalier ou quelque chose comme ça, bien sûr quelque fois il y avait des duels, mais la plupart du temps ils étaient politiques.

Donc quand Malfoy n'avait pas lutté, Harry avait achevé l'étape deux qu'il avait besoin pour établir une Cour, il avait seulement besoin d'encore un et il aurait tous les prérequis.

Le troisième était le plus facile, il avait seulement besoin que trois personnes de chaque année à Slytherin le respecte. Ils n'avaient pas à agréer avec ses croyances ou quelque chose comme ça, ils avaient juste besoin de respecter le pouvoir qu'il avait, respecter ce qu'il était capable de faire, ils devaient juste le respecter, rien de plus.

Généralement c'était une étape difficile, mais dans ce cas Harry avait un énorme avantage. Le simple fait était que tu ne pouvais respecter quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas et quelque fois c'était difficile de connaître tous les élèves de la Maison, donc la plupart du temps c'était difficile d'achever les trois élèves par année, spécialement depuis que ceux qui étaient membres de la Cour ne comptaient pas. Mais Harry était Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui avait été réparti à Slytherin, le première année qui avait défini la hiérarchie de Slytherin après avoir passé un mois à Hogwarts en seulement cinq minutes, tout le monde le connaissait.

Marcus avait ut de la peine à attendre de voir si Harry pourrait achever la dernière étape, mais il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qui déplairait à Harry. Marcus avait encore un frisson descendant dans sa colonne vertébrale quand il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait énervé Harry. Donc il avait attendu l'heure du dîner, où il avait expliqué à Harry ce qu'il pouvait faire, l'occasion qu'il avait.

Harry avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire et quand il avait eu fini Harry avait été silencieux pendant un moment. Marcus avait attendu patiemment ; il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger Harry quand il était plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement Harry avait hoché la tête et dit.

''Très bien, si c'est possible d'établir une Cour prend soin de ça et dis le moi demain matin avant le petit-déjeuner. Si ce n'est pas possible ne t'inquiètes pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre ils suivront mes règles, cette façon serait simplement la plus rapide. Cependant je veux que tu mettes au clair que je ne veux personne d'autre pour rejoindre la Cour, du moins pas maintenant. Toi et Theo êtes les premiers, et j'essaie toujours de voir quelle utilité peuvent avoir Malfoy et Zabini. C'est assez pour l'instant.''

Ayant ses ordres, Marcus n'avait pas perdu du temps à les suivre. Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle commune il avait immédiatement commencé à voir si le nombre d'élève était suffisant.

De la première année à quatrième année, les élèves n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il faisait cependant de la cinquième année et plus ils l'avaient réalisé instantanément. Cela n'avait pas surpris Marcus, chaque élève de Slytherin serait informé sur la Cour quand ils entraient en cinquième année, c'était une tradition. D'ailleurs, personne ne croyait qu'un élève plus jeune serait capable de le faire.

Certains d'entre eux étaient plutôt choqué quand ils avaient trouvé, ils ne pouvaient pas croire que c'était possible, tandis que pour d'autres leur respect pour Harry grandissait.

A la fin de la nuit Marcus n'avait pas été capable de retenir son sourire.

Ils avaient une Cour.

Donc Marcus pensait que c'était justifier de se sentir fier. Fier d'avoir contribué, fier d'être un membre, et par dessus tout fier parce qu'Harry l'avait regardé, lui avait sourit, et dit.

''Bien joué, très bien joué.''

* * *

Harry était couché dans son lit essayant de dormir mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Il avait trop de choses à penser, donc il se tourna et retourna mais le sommail ne voulait pas l'emporter.

Le jour suivant ils quitteraient Hogwarts, il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il retournait à la maison. Hogwarts était bien plus une maison que l'orphelinat l'était. Cependant cela ne changerait pas le fait qu'ils partiraient.

Ne voulant pas suivre le fil dépressif de ses pensées Harry laissa son esprit dériver vers la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il était plutôt content de ce qui était arrivé pendant le temps qu'il avait été à Hogwarts. Vrai, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas ravi avec ces résultats, spécialement avec la Cour.

Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose avec elle mais le simple fait qu'il y ait une Cour rendait les choses plus faciles. Il aurait des informations quotidiennes sur ce qu'il se passait à Slytherin et dans Hogwarts en général. Les informations qu'il obtiendrait de Slytherin l'aideraient à vois qui pourrait être utile ou qui pourrait causer des problèmes dans le futur. Il avait bien aimé le réseau de renseignement et il avait quelques idées sur la façon dont il pouvait être utilisé et améliorer, mais d'abord il fallait voir s'il serait capable de faire les choses qu'il avait prévues pendant les vacances d'été.

La Cour avait rendu plus facile d'avoir les Slytherins suivant ses ordres, considérant que la Cour était établie seul un imbécile suicidaire irait directement contre eux. Bien qu'il n'était pas idiot, il ne les dominait pas entièrement, il les généralement être eux même, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il y avait juste trois règles qui devaient être suivies peu importe comment et il avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'aimeraient pas les conséquences de ne pas suivre ces règles simples, raisonnables.

La première était ne de pas répandre les croyances sang-pur en dehors de la salle commune. A l'intérieur la sécurité de la maison Slytherin ils pouvaient jacasser sur ce qu'ils voulaient, ils devaient juste faire face aux conséquences s'il les entendait, mais à l'extérieur ils devraient se comporter comme de paraît gentlemans et ladies, et que Merlin leur vienne en aide s'ils ne _pensaient_  le mot sang-de-bourbe à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Seul les quatre dans sa Cour savaient pourquoi cette règle était appliquée et Marcus avait toujours ce petit sourire malicieux quand il se rappelait ce qu'Harry avait prévu, Harry trouvait ça plutôt amusant, la première fois qu'il leur avait dit une partie de ce qu'il prévoyait il avait à moitié attendu que Marcus commence à glousser.

La seconde était ; ne persécute pas, et si tu le fais sois un Slytherin et ne te fais pas attraper. Harry s'en foutait des élèves cependant il avait des plans, plans qui ne fonctionnaient pas si tout le monde pensait que les Slytherins étaient mauvais. Harr leur avait clairement dit que s'ils voulaient terroriser un petit première année pour qu'ils puissent se sentir puissant et grand alors ils devaient au moins mettre un glamour sur les robes et visages afin de ne pas se faire attraper, ils étaient des Slytherins après tout, ils devaient utiliser leurs ruses présupposées.

La troisième règle était le plus facile à suivre dans l'opinion d'Harry, choisir une élève de chaque année et seul cet élève parlerait avec les membres de la Cour à moins qu'ils ne leur parlent en premier.

C'était une règle qu'ils avaient tous convenu qu'il fallait après les premiers jours. Ceux de la Cour seraient pratiquement chassés toute la journée par les élèves qui voudraient être proche des membres de la Cour et peut-être avoir une chance de la rejoindre. C'était épuisant et Harry avait dû se retenir plus d'une fois de ne pas mutiler un de ces crétins. Cependant après que la règle soit appliquée, et qu'Harry est envoyé un septième année à l'infirmerie avec les deux bras cassés en trois endroits pour avoir ignoré la règle, tout le monde la suivit. Bien qu'il doive admettre que ça pouvait être aussi lié aux petits sourires sadiques qui avaient honoré les visages des membres de la Cour quand ils avaient regardé le garçon saigné sur le sol sans bouger un doigt pour l'aider alors qu'il hurlait.

Ses petits serpents étaient de tels sadiques pensait Harry avec un affectueux sourire.

Dans l'ensemble il était vraiment heureux du résultat.

Une autre chose qui lui plaisait était Draco et Blaise. Après la première rencontre à la bibliothèque les deux avaient changé un peu, ils étaient devenus plus studieux. Ils semblaient avoir vraiment pris à cœur ce qu'il leur avait dit, spécialement la partie sur gagner leur place. Quand ils avaient découvert la Cour les deux avaient voulu prouver qu'ils méritaient d'être membre, qu'ils méritaient la place qu'Harry leur avait donnée.

Les efforts qu'ils avaient mis dans leur étude étaient récompensés, Theo aussi bien que Draco et Blaise étaient tous dans le top cinq à leurs examens, la première place allait à Harry dans toutes les matières. Les trois autres se battaient pour la seconde, troisième et quatrième place entre eux. Occasionnellement la fille Granger obtiendrait la troisième ou la quatrième place mais en général les premières places leur appartenaient.

Parlant des examens, le jour du dernier examen Harry s'était réveillé et sur sa table de chevet il y avait un livre avec une petite note. Il pouvait toujours parfaitement se rappeler ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

_'Cher Harry,_

_Je ne peux dire combien intéressante cette année fut pour moi, le plus souvent grâce à vous._

_Considérez ce petit cadeau comme montrant ma reconnaissance._

_C'est un ensemble de dix livres, ils sont les deuxièmes volumes de la série de dix que vous avez déjà eu._

_Si vous lisez et comprenez tous ces livres de la série précédente, ce que je n'ai aucun doute que vous serez capable de faire, alors vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à mettre fin l'enchantement qui compresse les dix livres en un seul. Considérez ça comme un test de vos capacités si vous le voulez._

_Je ne peux qu'attendre difficilement de voir ce que vous serez capable de faire dans quelques années._

_Sincèrement_ _,_

_T.M.R.''_

Le même jour à l'heure du dîner ils étaient informés que le professeur Quirrell avait disparu. Cela laissa Harry suspecter encore, que Quirrell et T.M.R étaient en quelque sorte connectés, peut-être étaient-ils même la même personne, mais il n'avait aucune façon de le vérifier. Donc même s'il était assez curieux de voir ce qui était arrivé au professeur Quirrell et qui était T.M.R, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Après tout, il n'avait pas de piste et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de trouver quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il y regarderait l'année prochaine, ou l'année d'après, ça pourrait être son projet personnel ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pensant à la note de T.M.R Harry s'endormit finalement, l'épuisement l'ayant finalement rattrapé.


	8. Traiter avec le Diable

Harry regarda la porte en face de lui avec dédain il était de retour. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il entra dans le bâtiment et alla dans le bureau de l'infirmière en chef pour le dire qu'il était de retour et qu'il resterait jusqu'au début de Septembre.

Il toqua à la porte et attendait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Mme Brown lui dire d'entrer. Le visage qu'elle fit quand elle le vit était plutôt amusant pour Harry.

''Bonne après-midi Mme Brown.'' dit-il, maintenant un air poli et mature. Cependant le regard d'effroi resta sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui surprenait Harry, Mme Brown l'avait toujours suspecté d'avoir fait des choses aux autres garçons de l'orphelinat, cependant elle était bien trop effrayé pour faire quelque chose à propos de ces suspicions.

''Harry, je pensais que tu serais de retour demain.'' dit Mme Brown, essayant de cacher son appréhension derrière un faux sourire.

''Oui, c'est de me faute, quand j'ai envoyé la lettre pour vous informer du jour où je rentrerai je me suis trompé de date.''

C'était partiellement vrai, c'était sa faute, il n'avait juste pas fait d'erreur. Harry n'avait pas envie qu'ils viennent le chercher à la station. Il préférait garder le contact qu'il avait avec les moldus au minimum.

''Est-ce que ma chambre est toujours la même ?'' demanda-t-il, le plus tôt il quitterait la présence de la femme le mieux se serait.

''Oui, bien sûr que oui.'' répondit-elle assez fortement, comme si c'était une insulte de suggérer autre chose. Il oubliait parfois combien elle prenait sérieusement son travail, considérant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aidé quand il était plus jeune, il pensait que c'était normal. Peut-être se souciait-elle seulement d'apparaître faire son boulot et non pas le faire vraiment. Eh bien, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Harry, aussi longtemps qu'ils le laissaient tranquille, il ne s'embêterait pas avec eux.

''Hmm, très bien. Je reste jusqu'au premier Septembre, à moins que je ne passe du temps avec quelques amis de l'école. Ayez une bonne fin d'après-midi.''

Il était hors du bureau avant que l'infirmière eût une chance de répondre. Il avait de nombreuse chose à planifier, il espérait qu'il serait capable de faire quelque chose. Il devait contenir le sourire qui voulait apparaître sur son visage quand il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait prévu, ça allait être fun.

* * *

Un petit peu plus de deux semaines après son arrivée à l'orphelinat, il avait établi une routine identique à celle qu'il avait avant qu'il n'aille à Hogwarts.

Le même jour où il était arrivé il était allé faire du shopping et avait rempli son placard de refroidissement, il trouvait toujours ça étrange qu'il n'y avait pas de refroidissement dans le Monde Sorcier. Au lieu de ça il y avait des armoires avec plusieurs sorts permettant de garder la nourriture fraîche, froid ou dans certain cas congelée.

Avoir ces petites choses magiques durant l'été était une bénédiction. Après avoir été dans un monde plein de magie ça l'aurait tué s'il avait dû passer un été tout entier complétement coupé de ça. Au moins il pouvait pratiquer les Potions, les Runes et l'Arithmancie et lire tous ces livres d'un autre côté il pensait qu'il serait devenu complètement fou, à prétendre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un moldu.

Parlant de livre maintenant il pouvait finalement lire les livres qu'il avait reçu du mystérieux T.R.M comme cadeau de Noël. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de les lire, il ne les avait pas ouverts à Hogwarts. Il savait que les livres étaient illégales et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un les trouve, même s'ils étaient à l'intérieur de sa malle. Les accidents pouvaient arriver, il pouvait mettre un livre dans son sac ou quelque chose comme ça, et même s'il était prudent, il ne préférait pas risquer.

Maintenant néanmoins, il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait de lire ses livres. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de prendre une branche sur le sol et de pratiquer les mouvements et quand il serait de retour à Hogwarts il serait capable de pratiquer avec une baguette.

Cependant ce ne fut pas ce à quoi fut consacré tout son temps. Être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et être réparti à Slytherin rendaient les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne devaient l'être. D'un côté, il ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement, il avait toujours aimé les défis, mais la chose de futur Lord Noir le mettait sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans avoir la moitié d'Hogwarts suivant ses mouvements avec méfiance. Ils suivaient ses actions parce qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et avec méfiance parce qu'il était un Slytherin. Considérant qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'être ni l'un ni l'autre il devait changer la perception des autres.

Ce qu'il planifiait était risqué, il le savait, et certaines conséquences pourraient être assez gênantes mais si les choses allaient comme il voulait, même un tout petit peu, les avantages surpasseraient les désavantages. Bien sûr il n'avait aucune garantie que son plan fonctionnerait, cependant des fois il fallait prendre des risques.

Quelques jours après qu'Harry ait pris sa décision finale sur quoi faire, il reçut une opportunité de mettre son plan en action.

Il était dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat attendant que l'infirmière fasse ses rondes et le voit dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelque chose frappait à sa fenêtre. Curieux il regarda et vit un hibou assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et s'il n'avait pas vu l'enveloppe sur la patte du hibou il aurait pensé que ce serait un hibou normal. Secouant sa tête, il s'était levé et était ouvrit la fenêtre. Harry trouvait toujours la façon dont les sorciers envoyaient leurs courriers étranges, même s'il admettait que ça semblait plutôt efficace.

Le hibou rentra dans sa chambre dès qu'il vit la fenêtre et se posa sur son lit, relevant la patte à laquelle la lettre était accrochée.

Prenant la lettre, il regarda l'oiseau, il pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part avant.

''Je présume que tu attends pour une réponse vu que tu es toujours là ?'' demanda Harry, gardant un œil sur le hibou. Quand il hulula et se mit dans une position confortable, Harry secoua sa tête cela ne pouvait pas être normal combien ces animaux étaient intelligents.

Se concentrant sur la lettre, il la lit.

' _Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que nous n'avions rien prévu quand nous étions à Hogwarts, mais je me demandais s'il tu aimerais passer le reste des vacances d'été avec moi ?_

_Nous pourrions inviter les autres à nous rejoindre bien sûr, cependant si je ne me trompe pas Blaise aussi bien que Theo sont hors du pays jusqu'à Août, donc je pensais qu'ils ne pourront venir qu'après qu'ils soient de retour._

_Envois ta réponse avec Ares, et si tu veux alors nous pourrions nous voir à dix heure demain au Leaky Cauldron, d'accord ? Cependant si tu préfères un autre jour ou une autre heure, je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'arranger._

_En espérant te voir bientôt,_

_Draco Malfoy'_

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry quand il finit la lettre. Passer son été loin de l'orphelinat ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. D'ailleurs, il pourrait voir si la bibliothèque Malfoy était aussi bonne que Draco s'en vantait. Rapidement, il était une réponse positive et la donna à Ares, l'oiseau prit son envol le moment suivant et Harry ferma la fenêtre. Harry s'assit sur son lit et commença à lire un livre. Maintenant il avait seulement à attendre pour l'infirmière et l'informer qu'il partait le jour suivant.

Une petite heure et demie plus tard, Harry entendit un coup sur sa porte.

''Entrez.'' dit-il, levant la tête de son livre. Juste comme il l'attendait, la tête de Mme Brown apparut dans entrebâillement de la porte.

''Bonsoir, Mme Brown.''

''Bonsoir, Harry. Lumière éteinte dans une heure.'' lui dit-elle, juste comme les autres nuit, c'était presque mécanique.

Harry hocha la tête, avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte il l'appela. Son étonnement était peint sur son visage, généralement Harry ne parlait à personne à l'orphelinat.

''Oui ?''demanda-t-elle, et Harry pouvait voir la peur sur son visage, il trouvait ça étrange qu'elle le craigne autant, considérant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce qu'il avait fait.

''Je m'en vais demain.'' l'informa Harry.

''Quoi ?'' le choc qu'elle ressentit fit disparaître la peur qui était toujours là dans ses yeux.

''J'ai dit que je m'en allais demain.''

''J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, mais qu'est-ce que veux dire tu t'en vas demain ? Je suis responsable de toi, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça.''

Harry retient un soupir, il avait espéré qu'elle le laisserait simplement s'en aller, vu comment elle le craignait. Cependant son sens des responsabilités surpassait la peur qu'elle avait de lui. Si c'était dans une autre situation Harry aurait éprouvé un peu de respect pour elle, dans ce cas, cependant, la situation l'agaçait.

''Mme Brown, soyons honnête. Je n'aime pas être ici, vous n'aimez pas m'avoir ici. Prenons ça en considération, et sachant qu'un ami de l'école m'invite à passer le reste de l'été avec lui, ne serait-il pas mieux, pour tout le monde, de simplement me laisser partir ?''

Plusieurs émotions traversèrent le visage de Mme Brown, c'était clair que son sens des responsabilités essayait de s'affirmer sur son désir de le voir partir. Cependant, les humains sont des créatures qui vivent essentiellement sur les instincts, et Mme Brown n'était pas une exception.

''Très bien, te prendront-ils ici ?'' demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas montrer le soulagement qu'elle ressentait au départ d'Harry.

''Non, je les rencontrerai où nous achetons nos fournitures. Je vous verrai l'année prochaine Mme Brown.''

L'infirmière hocha seulement la tête et ferma la porte. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage il était libéré des moldus. Avec cet esprit, il emballa les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorti de sa malle et alla dormir les pensées à propos de quitter l'orphelinat parcourant sa tête.

* * *

Le matin suivant Harry se réveilla tôt, il n'avait aucune envie de déjeuner à l'orphelinat, même si ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir attendre au Leaky Cauldron jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive.

Comme l'année précédente, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à aller au Leaky Cauldron et même s'il était un peu avant neuf heures, c'était presque complet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était reconnaissant que le public en général ne sache pas à quoi 'Harry Potter' ressemblait. Il ne voulait même pas penser ce qui se passerait si tout le monde dans le pub savait qui il était.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ces pensées, il se dirigea vers le comptoir.

''Bonjour, Mr Tom.'' Harry devait presque crier pour être entendu avec tout le bruit dans le pub.

''Bonjour gamin, comment puis-je t'aider ?'' demanda le vieux barman, se penchant un peu sur le comptoir pour mieux voir Harry.

''J'aimerais déjeuner pendant que j'attends mon ami qui arrive, si ce n'est pas un problème.''

''Bien sur gamin, pas de problème du tout. Choisis une table, elles ont toutes un menu, et choisis ce que tu veux manger en touchant avec ton doigt et je te l'apporterai.''

''Très bien, merci.'' répondit Harry avec le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait.

Allant à une table loin du raffut du pub, Harry choisit son déjeuner et attendit que Draco arrive pendant qu'il mangeait.

Après une petite heure d'attente, la cheminée de l'autre côté de la salle s'alluma encore, Harry était sûr que s'il n'avait pas déjà lu à propos du réseau de Cheminette il aurait paniqué en voyant quelque sortir d'un cheminée, et un garçon blond aussi grand qu'Harry en sortit. Dès qu'il en était sorti ses yeux scannèrent le pub et quand il trouva Harry ses yeux perdirent leur aspect froid et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il ne paya pas attention aux personnes autour de lui et courut presque dans la direction d'Harry. Harry eut quelque seconde pour comprendre ce qui allait lui arrivé et le moment d'après plutôt réfractaire à ce qui arrivait, il avait les bras du blond autour de lui.

''Harry, tu m'as manqué.'' la voix de Draco était un peu plus forte qu'un murmure et Harry gloussa,  _'Certain penserait qu'il ne m'a pas vu pendant des années.''_  pensa Harry affectueusement.

''Bonjour Draco.'' répondit Harry d'une voix douce et il rit à nouveau, oui, il était très friand de ses serpents.

Seul quelques instants après que Draco fut arrivé, la cheminé s'alluma de nouveau et un homme qui ne pouvait être que le père de Draco en sortit. Ses yeux gris scannèrent le pub et il repéra presque immédiatement son fils qui avait ses bras autour d'un garçon aux cheveux de corbeau, qu'il pensait être Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr, vu que le garçon avait son dos tourné vers lui et même si ce n'était pas lui Lucius n'était pas sûr qu'il ait été capable de l'identifier, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais vu le garçon.

Il approcha des deux et s'éclairait la gorge, gagnant l'attention des garçons. Draco laissa partir l'autre garçon mais la joie sur son visage était là pour que tout le monde la voie, le garçon que Lucius pensait être Potter se tourna et Lucius dut contrôler pour ne pas montrer son choc.

L'enfant était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire et Lucius pouvait quelques traits Malfoy en lui, cependant il était clair que c'était un Potter. Ce qui le surprenait vraiment était ses yeux, il n'avait pas vu  _'Avada Kedavra'_ des centaines de fois et jamais avant il n'avait pensé que la couleur de la mort puisse être hypnotique. Mais voyant l'innocent sourire sur le visage du garçon, la pensée que la couleur n'allait pas à l'enfant lui traversa l'esprit brièvement après tout il semblait si innocent, comment cette couleur aurait pu lui être associée ?

''Père, voici Harry Potter, mon ami.'' dit Draco, il ramena son attention sur son fils, et c'était impossible de manquer la fierté dans la voix de Draco quand il parlait, ''Harry, voici mon père, Lucius Malfoy.''

''C'est un plaisir du vous rencontrer Mr Malfoy, et merci de me laisser passer les vacances d'été chez vous.''

Lucius sourit presque, l'enfant avait même une innocente et mélodique voix. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander comme il avait été réparti à Slytherin.

''Le plaisir est mien Mr Potter et il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, Draco était si insistant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen si je voulais avoir un moment de répit. Non pas que je ne vous veux pas chez moi, je pensais que vous auriez aimé passer un peu de temps avec votre famille.''

Pour une fraction de seconde Lucius pensait que l'expression de Potter était devenue plus froide, qu'il avait presque perdu son air innocent, cependant le moment d'après c'était partit et il décida que ça avait été un jeu de lumière.

''Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, Mr Malfoy.''

''Hmm, très bien, Harry donc. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas mais j'ai quelques affaires à faire à l'Apothicaire, vu que nous sommes là, je n'ai pas besoin de faire deux fois le trajet.''

''Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.'' répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire et Lucius hocha la tête, faisant signe à Draco et à Harry de le suivre.

Lucius savait que prendre Harry Potter avec lui n'était pas l'une de ses plus grandes idées, il le savait vraiment, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait été informé que sa commande était arrivée le même matin et il savait que s'il n'allait pas à l'Apothicaire avant midi le jour où elle était arrivée, le gérant du magasin s'en débarrasserait/ C'était une mesure de sécurité que Lucius comprenait, vu les temps par lequel ils vivaient, et habituellement il n'avait aucun problème avec ça, cependant il devait admettre que la commande était arrivée à un mauvais moment. Narcissa était en France jusqu'à Août donc il n'avait pas réellement d'autre choix autre que prendre Harry lui-même et les emmener avec lui, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seul à la maison. S'il n'avait pas déjà payé, une autre mesure de sécurité, il ne se serait pas embêter avec la chose.

Contenant un soupire, il regarda derrière lui et vit les deux garçons le suivre. Draco n'avait pas arrêté de parler pendant une seconde et Lucius était capable d'entre plusieurs références à ce qu'ils feraient cet été. Harry, d'un autre côté, hochait juste la tête de temps en temps avec un petit sourire. Soudain, l'image d'un grand frère faisant plaisir à son petit frère lui vient à l'esprit.

Il n'était pas vraiment sur de comment la dynamique entre les garçons fonctionnait. Son fils apparaissait désireux de vouloir impressionner Harry, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu utiliser son ton  _Je-Suis-Un-Malfoy-Donc-Je-Suis-Meilleur-Que-Tout-Le-Monde_  qu'il usait à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'impressionner quelques un de ses autres amis.

Secouant sa tête et se disant qu'il aurait tout l'été pour étudier la dynamique de la relation des garçons, Lucius dit aux garçons de marcher devant lui comme ça il pourrait mieux garder un œil sur eux, après tout dans la Knockturn Alley (L'Allée des Embrumes) il fallait mieux prévoir que guérir.

''Draco,'' appela-t-il quand il vit l'apothicaire, ''Tu sais quoi faire, vrai ? Vous resterez devant la porte de l'Apothicaire, je ne prendrais pas plus de dix minutes. N'allez nul part, compris ?''

''Oui Père.''

''Oui Mr Malfoy.''

Répondirent les deux garçons et voyant qu'ils ne mentaient pas Lucius hocha la tête et rentra dans le magasin. Si ça aurait été un autre magasin il n'aurait eu aucun problème à prendre les garçons avec lui mais l'Apothicaire avait des choses qu'il ne préférait pas que son fils et son ami voit, du moins pas tant qu'ils étaient aussi jeunes.

Cependant il avait été à Slytherin, donc aussitôt qu'il avait su qu'il devait y aller il avait lancé un charme sur son fils si quelqu'un s'approchait des garçons avec de mauvaises attentions il le serait immédiatement donc il n'était pas inquiet. En plus, c'était le matin et la Knockturn Alley était plutôt calme durant le matin, les clients habituels préféraient la nuit pour faire leur business.

Lucius en avait presque fini avec son affaire quand il sentit le charme qu'il avait lancé sur Draco chauffer fortement.

Jurant, Lucius se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se préparait à ensorceler l'idiot qui avait osé tenter quelque contre son fils, quand il vit quelque chose qui le fit se figer.

La devanture du magasin était enchanté pour montrer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et laissait le son passait à travers cependant elle ressemblait à un mur normal de l'extérieur et Lucius ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Draco avait sa baguette sortie et la pointait sur la poitrine de l'homme, il arborait une telle expression remplie de haine que Lucius ne pouvait croire que difficilement que c'était son fils. Il sentit Anthony le rejoindre mais il n'arrêta pas de regarder ce qu'il voyait. Les deux garçons faisaient face au magasin donc il pouvait voir leurs visages clairement, Draco avait avec sa baguette dans sa main, son visage crispé de haine et de dégoût, tandis que Harry était complètement impassible et que ses yeux brillaient, ressemblant encore plus au Sort de Mort.

''Comment oses-tu,'' gronda Draco et Lucius était surpris par la quantité de haine qu'avait sa voix, ''Tu n'es même pas digne d'embrasser le sol sur lequel il marche encore moins de respirer le même air que lui.''

Lucius ne savait pas ce que l'homme avait fait, cependant cela avait l'air d'être contre Harry, Lucius aurait aimé savoir ce qu'Harry avait fait pour que son fils le défende aussi férocement.

''Ne sois pas comme ça gamin, tu es vraiment joli aussi, je pourrais avoir du plaisir avec toi aussi...Mais ton ami là-bas...Oh, ton ami...Je vais le faire crier si joliment.''

Le dégoût et la haine parcourent son corps comme jamais auparavant, Lucius avait déjà une main sur la poignée quand il entendit quelque chose geler son sang. Un sombre, froid, gloussement vient de devant le magasin. Lucius regarda à sa gauche et ses yeux fixèrent Harry, là où il était impassible précédemment maintenant il avait un sourire sadique, les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent, cet Harry n'était en rien comme l'enfant qu'il avait rencontré il y a moins d'une heure.

''L'as-tu entendu Draco ?'' demanda Harry avec une voix doucereuse et froide, Lucius regarda son fils et le vit baisser sa baguette et un sourire un peu moins sadique apparut sur son visage, Lucius connaissait très bien cette expression, elle était similaire à celle qu'il avait quand il torturait pour son Lord. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il verrait une expression similaire sur le visage de son fils, spécialement pas sur son fils de douze ans, ''Il dit qu'il va me faire crier.''

Harry leva sa main et la pointa dans la direction de l'homme et il tomba sur ses genoux. Lucius ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, il n'avait pas vu un garçon de onze ans capable qui était capable de contrôler sa magie comme ça.

'Dis-moi,'' parla encore Harry dans ce ton froid, doucereux cependant maintenant c'était différent, maintenant Lucius pouvait sentir la magie d'Harry dans sa voix, il pouvait sentir la magie d'Harry entourer l'homme, s'imposant au-dessus de la magie de l'homme, le faisant obéir à Harry, c'était presque comme un sort d' _Imperius_  rudimentaire. Lucius était reconnaissant qu'il était derrière la vitrine du magasin et qu'elle absorbait la plupart de la magie, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que le bâtard dehors ressentait, non pas qu'il s'en souciait, ''Tu as de la famille ?''

Lucius dû résister à l'envie de répondre, et par la brusque inspiration d'Anthony, il était sûr que lui aussi.

''Non.'' Lucius n'était pas surpris du tout d'entendre que la vois du sorcier tremblait.

''Hmm, donc si tu venais à disparaître...Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait?''

''Non.'' la voix de l'homme s'affaiblit un peu à la fin et Lucius vit les yeux d'Harry brillait d'excitation, il ne pouvait croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avant Harry s'amusait.

''Si triste, n'es-tu pas d'accord Draco ? Sa vie toute entière passe et s'il disparaît personne ne le remarquer, c'est triste, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Harry et il avait un sourire innocent sur son visage, pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas mieux ils croiraient que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une innocente question venant d'un enfant.

''Très triste.'' répondit Draco, il ressemblait à un enfant qui attendait le début du show.

''Hmm, oui très. C'est triste quand une personne n'est rien,'' la voix d'Harry changea un peu, c'était plus gentil, plus doux, et Lucius sentit aussi la magie d'Harry changeait. Avant elle était écrasante, elle te faisait faire les choses même si tu ne le voulais pas, maintenant la magie était plus douce, ce n'était pas forcer, c'était persuader, c'était façonner ce qui était en contact avec. Lucius remercia encore Merlin qu'il était derrière la vitrine, il n'avait aucune envie de vois ce que la magie lui ferait s'il ne l'était pas. Bien que voyant que Draco était dehors et ne montrait aucuns effets indésirables à la magie, il suspectait qu'Harry dirigeait sa magie vers sa victime et que la seule raison qu'ils la sentaient était qu'Harry ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là et laissait sa magie allait librement, '' Parce c'est ce que tu es, tu sais ? Rien. Tu n'es rien.''

Lucius pouvait sentit la magie absorber, par manque de meilleur mot, cette pensée et la logea fermement dans l'esprit du sorcier. La seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait sentir ça était parce la magie était si puissante que l'intention de cette dernière n'était pas complètement absorbé par les murs, la seule raison pour laquelle la magie ne leur faisait pas la même chose était qu'ils n'étaient pas les cible de la magie. C'était la même chose avec le Lord Noir quand il est vraiment en colère il n'avait même pas besoin d'ensorceler, tu sentais l'intention derrière la magie quand il torturait un des autres Death Eaters. C'était pourquoi il savait ce qu'Harry allait faire et il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

''Tu es un moins que rien. Tu n'as aucune utilité. Tu. N'es. _Rien._ ''

Au dernier ' _rien'_  la magie d'Harry grandit et Lucius entendit l'homme pleurer, supplié, seul quelque étaient possible à identifier entre les sanglots, les principaux étant 'non' et 's'il vous plait'. Harry commença à marcher autour du sorcier à genoux et Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un prédateur observant sa proie. L'homme le suivait des yeux, comme s'il était hypnotisé, quand il se tourna assez pour que Lucius voit son visage Lucius recula presque d'un pas voyant la terreur dans ses yeux. Lucius ne pensait pas que c'était possible que la terreur dans ses yeux pouvait augmenter, mais Harry rit, lui prouvant qu'il avait tort.

''Tu voulais m'entendre crier.'' remarqua Harry, comme s'il parlait de la météo, ''Et je veux t'entendre supplier. Il semble que seul l'un d'entre nous va avoir ce qu'il veut.''

''Non ! Pitié, non ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Ayez pitié !''

Entendant cette voix terrifiée Lucius sut que l'homme savait ce que la magie d'Harry lui faisait, savait ce qui allait lui arriver, pouvait sentir ce qui allait lui arriver et cela le terrifiait, non pas que Lucius l'en blâmait.

''Oh Merlin…'' entendit-il son collègue murmurer et il acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait, s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux il ne l'aurait pas cru.''

''N'importe quoi ?'' demanda la douce voix d'Harry, ''Même me laisser te tuer ?''

''Oui ! S'il vous plait, oui.''

Les deux garçons rirent et Lucius regarda Draco, il avait presque oublié que Draco était là, il vit le regard que les deux garçons partagèrent et ne put que rester figer. C'était dur à croire qu'ils avaient du plaisir cependant l'évidence était là, en face de ses yeux.

''Hmm, tu sais quoi, je ne pense pas que je vais.'' dit Harry au sorcier, ''Après tout tu n'es rien, pourquoi devrais-je traiter avec rien ? N'es-tu pas d'accord, Rien ?''

Lucius vit la terreur dans les yeux de l'homme, il le vit combattre pour conserver les traces de lui-même que son esprit se rappelait et à chaque fois il échouait sa terreur grandissait, à chaque il perdait une partie de lui-même qui faisait de lui quelqu'un il suppliait encore plus, seulement pour l'enfant à face de lui sourisse, ris et refuse la merci pour laquelle il suppliait, s'amuse pendant que l'être humain en face de lui cessait lentement d'exister, parce c'était ce qu'il faisait. Quand la magie d'Harry en aurait fini avec l'homme il ne serait rien, il aurait perdu tout sens de n'importe quoi, sachant seulement qu'il n'était rien.

''Toute ta vie tu n'étais rien, maintenant tu vas mourir en tant que  _rien_.''

Quand Harry dit le dernier ' _rien'_  Lucius vit les yeux de l'homme devenir vitreux et les sanglots s'arrêtaient, les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et tous les signe de lutte ou de résistance disparurent et Lucius sut que la magie d'Harry avait fini ce qu'il voulait.

Lucius regarda l'homme en face de lui et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, c'était similaire au baiser du Dementor, la seule différence était que l'homme en face de lui avait toujours son âme, même si Lucius doutait que cela serve de consolation quel que soit pour l'homme.

''Tu vois Draco, je t'ai dit qu'il n'était rien.'' ria Harry en regardant l'homme qu'il avait détruit avec un sourire sadique, ''Allons à la boutique d'à côté, nous pourrions voir ce qu'ils ont, ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant que de ne rester ici à regarder rien.''

Draco hocha la tête et les deux garçons commencèrent à aller vers la direction du magasin quand ils entendirent la voix d'Harry à nous, c'était juste un doux murmure et Lucius était sûr que la seule raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient l'entendre était parce que la voix était toujours entrelacée avec la magie.

''Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. Comme je l'ai dit, tu  _mourras_  en tant que rien.''

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent et le moment d'après le cou du sorcier sans nom était dans une position impossible et la vie avait complètement déserté ses yeux. Quand le corps heurta le sol avec force, du moins ça apparaissait comme fort dans le silence du matin, le 'bruit' du cruel et sadique rire d'Harry retentit dans la rue.

Lucius ne l'admettrait jamais mais il était choqué, sans voix, comment avait-il manqué ça quand il avait rencontré le garçon ? Comme il ne l'avait pas suspecté ? Comme un enfant pouvait être si sadique, si puissant ?

''Qui est-il ?'' demanda Anthony, sa voix contenant autant de peur que de crainte.

Lucius ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle son fils lui parlant aux vacances de Yule, à propos d'un garçon qui avait défini la hiérarchie de Slytherin en cinq minutes. Il se rappelait aussi de Severus venant au manoir après les vacances de Yule, comme il le faisait tout le mois, pour lui dire ce que Draco faisait. Il se rappelait demander à Severus s'il allait bien, car il semblait plus agité que d'habitude et Severus lui disait qu'une Cour de Slytherin avait été établie. Il se rappelait demander si ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles sachant que c'était un moyen que les combats à Slytherin s'arrêtent du moins pour aussi longtemps que la Cour durait et maintenant il se rappelait clairement l'appréhension qui était brièvement passée à travers les yeux de son ami et il entendit les mots de Severus dans son esprit plus clair que jamais ''Lucius, cet enfant va seulement apporté la mort.''

A ce temps-là il avait pensé que Severus faisait son habituel dramatique, mais maintenant…

''Il est le nouveau Roi de Slytherin.'' finit-il par répondre, sachant que l'autre comprendrait.

''Mais….Mais c'est seulement un enfant.''

Lucius du contenir un rire, de ce qu'il avait vu c'était un démon qui prétendait être un enfant.

''Tu crois sérieusement ça ? Qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un enfant?'' voyant le regard d'Anthony il sourit presque, ''Exactement. Anthony…''

Lucius n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Anthony secouait déjà la tête.

''Tu sais parfaitement bien que je n'ai rien vu Lucius. Tout le sait, je suis complètement neutre, je ne veux pas m'impliquer avec aucun camps qui pourrait être.''

''Je sais Anthony, juste pour être sur.''

Anthony hocha la tête et lui donna le paquet contenant la commande de Lucius.

'' Une faveur, oui ?''

Lucius leva un sourcil, lui disant de continuer.

''La prochaine fois que tu viens ici, ne l'amène pas.''

La requête était fait à moitié en riant, bien qu'elle réelle crainte était présente dans ses yeux et Lucius ne le blâmait pas, s'il avait été en la présence du Lord Noir il aurait probablement ressentit la même chose.

Acquiesçant, Lucius empocha le paquet et quitta le magasin. Il passa devant le corps du sorcier sans le regarder et alla vers les garçons qui regardaient la vitrine de la librairie avec intérêt.

''Je ne vous avais pas dit de rester près de la portes les garçons ?'' demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas vu l'enfant aux cheveux de corbeaux torturer et tuer un homme quelque minutes avant.

''Je suis désolé Mr Malfoy, mais j'ai vu la librairie et j'étais curieux.'' répondit Harry et son innocent sourire était de retour, avec son air d'enfant et Lucius oublia presque ce dont était capable le garçon presque.

Riant il secoua la tête et il s'était demandé comment Harry Potter avait été réparti à Slytherin.

''Allez les garçons, retournons à la maison.'' leur dit-il, leur faisant signe de s'accrocher à sa canne, il murmura un mot pour activer son portoloin. La dernière chose qu'il vu avant que le portoloin les emmènent était les yeux couleur de mort et il rit presque apparemment il avait également faux pour ça aussi, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une autre couleur qui siérait mieux à l'enfant que la couleur du sort ' _Avada Kedavra_.'

* * *

Harry trébucha un peu quand il atterrit, il savait ce qu'étaient les portoloins, il n'en avait juste jamais utilisé un avant, et il trouvait la méthode de transport un peu déconcertante. Draco l'avait empêché de tomber en tenant son bras et avec un sourire sur son visage il dit.

''Bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy.''

Harry regarda autour, ils étaient dans, ce qu''il supposait être, le hall d'entrée. Harry devait contenir un sourire, l'endroit semblait pratiquement crier  _'Nous avons de l'argent.'_

Le sol semblait être en marbre, ou quelque chose comme ça, Harry n'était pas expert en ce genre de chose. Les murs étaient d'un blanc nacré avec plusieurs peintures accrochés dessus, donnant à la pièce quelque couleur. À sa gauche il y avait une cheminée avec des grosses fenêtres qui occupaient presque entièrement le mur de chaque côté, montrant une partie des beaux terrains autour du manoir.

''Oui Harry, bienvenu.'' la voix de Lucius Malfoy l'interrompit dans ses observations, ''J'espère que tu te sentiras comme chez toi. Jusqu'à, environ, mi-Août cela sera seulement trois d'entre nous Narcissa, mon épouse, est en France pour assister à plusieurs cérémonies de charité. Elle est désolé de ne pas être là pour t'accueillir, cependant il était impossible de modifier les dates des événements et elle ne pouvait les manquer.''

''Ce n'est rien Mr Malfoy. Je suis sûr que j'aurais l'opportunité de rencontrer Mme Malfoy plus tard.''

''Hmm, bien je vais vous quitter les garçons j'ai toujours du travail à faire. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit trouvé un elfe et envoie le moi Draco. Je vous verrais tous les deux au déjeuner.''

''C'était moins formel que ce à quoi je m'attendais.'' remarqua Harry, après que Lucius les ait laissés.

Draco rit et commença à le tirer en direction des escaliers qui se trouvaient sur leurs droites.

''Chez moi mon père est plus détendu que ce qu'il montre généralement en publique. Tu sais comme c'est généralement Slytherin n'arrêtent jamais d'utiliser leur masque à moins qu'ils se sentent en sécurité. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.''

Pour Harry ce n'était pas seulement les Slytherins qui utilisaient des masques, ils étaient juste plus honnêtes à propos de ça.

Harry prit l'opportunité d'étudier le blond pendant qu'il était traîné dans sa chambre. Il était plutôt heureux avec la réaction de Draco à ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry admettait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle mais il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher dès qu'Harry avait su ce que l'homme voulait lui faire, il était mort. Il l'aurait tué et aurait fait ressembler ça à un accident. Personne ne l'aurait blâmé, spécialement s'il leur disait ce que l'homme avait dit, ils auraient juste présumé que c'était de la magie accidentelle car il était effrayé. Cependant l'idiot s'était enfoncé plus profond et il avait perdu pied. Pendant quelques moments après qu'il ait tué l'homme il pensait que peut-être c'était trop pour Draco, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose le blond avait murmuré ''Il le méritait, ce qu'il a dit...Ce qu'il voulait faire...Il le méritait.''

Harry avait juste hoché la tête et ils étaient restés silencieux, regardant la vitrine. Harry pouvait dire que Draco pensait à quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à en parler, quand Draco le voudrait il pourrait venir le trouver.

''Tu dormiras ici. Ma chambre est la première sur la gauche.''

La voix de Draco le ramena à la réalité et il remarqua qu'il était en face d'une porte avec Draco le regardant dans l'expectative. Il supposait que Draco voulait qu'il ouvre la porte, donc il tourna la poignée et entra dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour le reste des vacances d'été.

Harry dut se contrôler pour ne pas montrer la surprise qu'il ressentit. La chambre était grande, Harry pouvait dire que son ancienne chambre à l'orphelinat pouvait tenir cinq fois dedans. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi faire avec tout cet espace, s'il était honnête. Le mur qui faisait face à la porte était complètement fait de fenêtres, montrant les vastes terrains entourant le manoir. La chambre elle-même était décorée dans des tons de vert et de noir. Le double lit avait juste des dizaines d'oreillers dessus, commençant au pied du lit avec une couleur verte claire et plus les oreillers étaient proche de la tête de lit ils auraient des teintes plus foncées, cela crée un effet plutôt beau.

''J'ai vu que tu aimes le vert, donc j'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons de décorer ta chambre de cette couleur, tu l'aimes ?''

Harry pouvait voir que Draco était un peu nerveux, donc il sourire et dit sincèrement.

''C'est parfait Draco.''

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Harry avait accepté l'invitation de Draco de rester avec lui, et il était plutôt heureux d'avoir accepté.

La bibliothèque des Malfoy était aussi bonne que Draco le disait, s'il ne tenait qu'à Harry il aurait passé toute les vacances d'été dans la bibliothèque à lire, cependant Draco l'avait sorti de son nouveau paradis, disant que les vacances d'été était faite pour que les élèves se détendent et qu'il devait au moins prendre un peu l'air frais.

Harry finissait toujours pas suivre le blond, même si plutôt réticent.

Après que Lucius les ait trouvé dans une situation plutôt amusante, où Draco essayait de traîner Harry en tirant sur son bras et Harry ignorant totalement le blond, lisant son livre qu'il tenait de son autre main, il avait offert qu'Harry puisse ramener autant de livre qu'il le voulait à Hogwarts, il serait heureux de laisser Harry les emprunter. Après cette offre, Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque avec moins de réticence.

Parlant de Lucius, Harry ne voyait quasiment pas le plus vieux Malfoy. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre il pouvait presque sentir les yeux de Malfoy sur lui, comme s'il étudiait tout le mouvement d'Harry, toutes ses actions. Cependant, il ne semblait pas le faire avec une mauvaise intention, les quelque fois où il l'avait attrapé le regard du Malfoy plus âgé il ne pouvait simplement voir que la curiosité dans son expression, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n' _avait_  aucune intentions malveillantes, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas les trouver. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours son masque d'enfant quand Malfoy Senior était présent. Harry était si habitué à son masque que c'était devenu comme un mécanisme de défense.

Draco, naturellement, remarqua le drastique changement à chaque fois que son père était présent, bien qu'il secoue juste la tête pour les première fois et ne le mentionnait pas. Il savait parfaitement que c'était ce qu'Harry était et que le nombre de fois où il avait dit que son père était digne de confiance ne comptait pas, Harry ne perdrait pas son masque. Il considérait comme une victoire majeure qu'Harry était lui-même en  _sa_  présence, et pour le moment il serait content avec ça.

Le matin du 31 Juillet, Harry se réveilla comme tous les autres matins. Il savait que c'était son anniversaire, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il prêtait attention. Il n'avait célébré son anniversaire, ni quelqu'un pour le célébrer avec lui, et sachant qu'il n'avait pas dit à personne quand son anniversaire était-il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit différent cette année, donc quand il entra dans la salle à manger il fut très surpris pas ce qu'il vit.

Draco et son père étaient assis à la table, mais ce qui le surprit était que Theo, Blaise, et Marcus étaient là aussi.

Le premier à le voir fut Theo, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

''Bon Anniversaire, Harry.'' dit-il dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, faisant que les autres regardèrent dans sa direction et firent la même exclamation.

Harry était très surpris il ne se rappelait pas que quelqu'un lui ait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Il s'assit à la table, et même s'il se sentait un peu sidéré, il dit.

''Merci,'' et c'était l'une des quelques fois où il était vraiment reconnaissant, '' Vous n'êtes pas supposé être en dehors du pays ?'' demanda-t-il regardant Theo et Blaise, essayant de revenir sur un terrain sur. Même s'il se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec presque tout le monde, montrer certaines émotions

Voyant les regards échangeaient entre les quatre autres, il sut qu'ils savaient ce qu'il faisait, même s'ils ne protestèrent pas contre le changement de sujet.

''Et nous sommes, nous sommes juste venus passer la journée. Je serais de retour le quinze et Blaise dit qu'il devrait être de retour le vingt-cinq, vrai ?''

Blaise hocha la tête, se servant de quelque pancakes et un jus d'orange.

''L'anniversaire de mon grand-père est le vingt-trois, donc généralement nous restons jusqu'à son anniversaire quand nous passons de longues vacances en Italie.''

Harry acquiesça et commença son petit-déjeuner, il était plus heureux qu'il ne le pensait à les avoir venus pour son anniversaire. Il pensait même à eux comme ami et, aussi étrange que cela semblait, ce n'était pas une pensée qui l'ennuyait autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

''Donc quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ?'' demanda-t-il, regardant ses amis, essayant d'ignorer les yeux de Malfoy observant ses moindres mouvements.

''Et bien, en premier nous avons le petit-déjeuner. Après nous pouvons aller voler et nous amuser jusqu'au déjeuner, le déjeuner sera suivi des cadeaux. Theo et Blaise partiront peu après, ils ne peuvent pas rester plus longtemps malheureusement. Mais Marcus resta et si tu te comportes bien nous pourrons passer un après-midi relaxante dans ta pièce favorite du manoir.''

L'informa Draco avec un sourire espiègle, faisant rire les autres, ils savaient à propos de la guerre constante que Draco devait mener pour sortir Harry de la bibliothèque Draco jurait que si Harry pouvait, il mangerait et dormirait là aussi.

''Bien, je vais vous laisser les garçons. Je vous verrai au déjeuner.'' dit Mr Malfoy, inclinant la tête en direction de ses invités.

Dès que Malfoy quitta la salle à manger, Harry se détendit visiblement et laissa tomber ses masques, quelque chose que sa Cour entière remarqua mais ne commenta pas.

''Devrait-on nous aller dehors ?'' demanda Draco, regardant Harry.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, suivant Draco à travers le manoir. Harry ne se sentait pas voler, donc ils s'assirent sur l'herbe et apprécièrent le temps chaud.

''Tu vas partir après cette année.'' remarqua Harry, brisant le silence confortable, regardant Marcus.

''La Cour perdra un membre.'' dit Blaise, regardant Harry et Harry pouvait un peu d'incertitude dans ses yeux. Non pas qu'il doutait d'Harry, cependant

''La Cour ne perdra aucun membre,' ' grogna presque Marcus, '' Même si je quitte Hogwarts je ferais toujours parti de la Cour.''

''Je sais, Marcus,'' dit Harry dans un ton lisse et avec un petit sourire sur son visage, calmant Marcus presque immédiatement. La Cour de Slytherin n'était pas qu'un simple groupe d'école, la Cour représentait bien plus. Même après être diplômé, la Cour continuerait d'influence ses membres, et ceux reliait à la Cour ou à ses membres. Les membres feraient tout ce qui en leur possible pour permettre à leur  _'Roi'_  d'avoir les meilleures opportunités pour réaliser ses buts. Quitter ou trahir la Cour, avait toujours de sévères conséquences, et dans certains cas elles étaient fatales.

''Et ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire Blaise. Ce qu'il voulait dire est que quand tu quitteras Hogwarts la Cour à Hogwarts ne sera faites que de troisième année et il craint que quelques idiots ait quelques idées qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir, c'est ça Blaise?''

Blaise acquiesça, semblant plutôt soulagé. Même si les membres de la cour s'entendaient bien et se considéraient eux-mêmes comme amis, aucun d'entre eux ne dénieraient que Marcus était prompt à la colère et quand ça arrivait il avait un peu de  _joyeuses malédictions_  et préférait régler les problèmes avec sa baguette. Et même s'ils étaient les meilleurs étudiants de leurs années et étaient un peu avancés, Marcus était le meilleur de son année et aucun d'entre eux, à part Harry, ne pouvait réellement le battre. Même Harry doutait qu'il serait capable de gagner un réel duel contre Marcus, il était peut-être plus puissant, mais il était toujours un première année , bientôt un deuxième année. Donc Harry pouvait comprendre l'expression soulagée que Blaise arbore.

''Hmm, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.'' commenta Theo, ignorant complètement la situation explosive qu'ils avaient évitée. D'entre eux, Theo était le plus facile à vivre, il était rare que quelque chose l'affecte. Cependant derrière cet air calme et relaxé il y avait un esprit sanguinaire, sadique, et intelligent qui ne se montrait que quand quelque chose le mettait vraiment en colère, ''Nous sommes, sans aucun doute, les meilleurs élèves de notre années, mais ça ne change pas le fait que nous serons seulement des troisième années après que Marcus nous ait quitté et quelques élèves plus âgés pourraient faire quelque choses de stupides. Des suggestions?''

Harry avait déjà pensé à plusieurs choses qu'ils pourraient faire. Tout de même, il ne dit rien, il voulait voir quelles solutions ils pourraient lui apporter de leur propre côté. À côté, l'idée qu'il avait était plus pour résoudre le problème du futur Lord Noir, ou du moins essayer de le résoudre, même si ça pouvait être utilisé pour ajuster les deux buts.

''Nous pouvons toujours nous entrainer, duels et des choses comme ça.'' suggéra Draco, et il était possible de voir un petit scintillement dans ses yeux, leur montrant combien l'idée l'excitait.

''Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée et nous ferons ça, mais nous n'apprendrons pas tout cette année,'' répondit Harry, en réalité l'idée lui plaisait un grand accord, on ne savait jamais quand il pouvait être utile de savoir comment se battre en duel, ''Marcus, je sais que c'est ta dernière année mais penses-tu que tu pourras trouver du temps pour t'entrainer? La seule façon d'apprendre et de devenir meilleur est de se battre contre quelqu'un de plus fort. ''

Comme à chaque fois qu'Harry ordonnait quelque chose, ou quelque chose de mieux, déguisait son ordre en une requête amicale, Marcus s'illuminait comme un arbre de Noël, faisant sourire les autres. Les choses avaient peut-être mal commencé entre Harry et Marcus, mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans leur esprit que Marcus était l'homme d'Harry encore et encore.

''Bien sûr que je le ferai!'' s'exclama-t-il, souriant largement, '' Nous avons juste besoin de faire une sorte de programme quand nous arriverons à Hogwarts.''

''Mais cela ne nous aide pas avec le problème,'' rappela Theo, avant qu'Harry et Marcus ne se perdent dans leur petit monde faisant des plans d'entraînement.

''Je suppose que la façon la plus facile serait d'étendre la Cour.'' dit Blaise, regardant Harry, et Harry sourit. Blaise était le membre le plus réservé de la Cour; il était plus souvent silencieux que bruyant. Blaise avait admis que c'était une habitude d'enfance, les hommes que sa mère choisissait de marier n'était pas toujours les meilleurs, et la plupart d'entre eux s'il était pratiquement invisible. Dans certain cas, c'était la seule façon d'éviter une rencontre violente avec ses beaux-pères. Cependant Blaise n'avait pas laissé ça le trainer vers le bas et Harry le respectait pour ça.

''Marcus connait mieux les étudiants plus âgés,'' ajouta Theo, ''Des suggestions?''

''Ca dépend. Quelle année préfères-tu?'' demanda Marcus à Harry, ça ressemblait à un honnête processus démocratique mais ils savaient tous que la décision final reviendrait à Harry.

''Cinquième année, je suppose, serait bien. Ils auraient toujours deux ans quand nous serons en troisième années, donc ça serait des quatrièmes années quand nous rentrerons l'année prochaine. Ce sera assez de temps pour convaincre tous les idiots qu'aller contre la Cour est du suicide. Nous ne devrions pas trop nous inquiéter avec les années plus jeune, nous aurons assez de temps pour les convaincre de tenir avec nous si quelque chose arrive.''

''Dans ce cas, j'envisagerais Pucey et, ou Montague. Montague a des notes plus élevées même si Pucey te respecte plus/ Non pas que Montague ne te respecte pas, il a juste un peu plus de difficulté à accepter tes croyances sur le sang. Il ne hurle pas sur la pureté du sang, il ne respecte juste pas du tout le nez-de-moldus.''

''Et s'entendront-ils bien avec le reste du groupe ?'' demanda Draco, regardant autour de lui un inquiet. Ils avaient été ensemble seulement un an et ils s'entendaient très bien, inclure un nouveau membre pourrait causer des problèmes.''

''Je pense que oui. Les deux ont beaucoup de potentiel.''

''Très bien, après que nous serons revenu à Hogwarts nous garderons un œil sur eux, nous déciderons après les vacances de Yule.'' décida Harry et ils hochèrent la tête.

''Ah, j'ai presque oublié.'' s'exclama soudainement Theo, regardant Harry, '' Quel est ton plan pour faire face aux affaires futures du Lord Noir ?''

Harry sourit et ses yeux brillèrent, si les autres n'étaient pas habitué à la voir comme ça ils auraient trouvé un peu perturbant, ils étaient sur que ces sourires n'étaient pas supposé sembler aussi sauvage.

''Cela va être grand, j'ai juste besoin de savoir quand nous irons à Diagon Alley avant que nous y allons réellement, d'accord ?'' dit-il, jetant un regard à Draco. Quand il hocha la tête, Harry continua, ''Tout de même, le plan a un peu changé. Dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que vous pensez non pas d'une Cour de Slytherin mais une Cour d'Hogwarts ?'' Les réactions qu'il obtenu étaient exactement celles qu'ils attendaient, et un moment après son sourire malicieux rejoignit les leurs.

Cette nuit, quand Harry se préparait pour aller au lit et réfléchissait s'il devait lire un peu un des livres qu'il avait eu cette après-midi, cela ne surprenait pas vraiment qu'ils lui aient tous offert des livres, Blaise avait dit que c'était pour satisfaire son lui Ravenclaw, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Se demandant qui cela pouvait être, Harry lui dit d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu et la tête de Draco apparut.

''Harry, peut-on parler ?''

Voyant que Draco apparaissait un peu nerveux, Harry hocha la tête et montra son lit, indiquant à Draco de s'assoir il était curieux de voir de quoi voulait lui parler Draco. Il avait remarqué que Draco voulait lui parler les derniers jours, mais il avait finalement décidé d'attendre que le blond vienne à lui. Il semblait que Draco ait finalement trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet.

Draco s'assit sur le lit, et l'air nerveux autour de lui diminua un peu.

''Tu sais ce matin à Knockturn Alley ?'' commença Draco, regardant attentivement ses mains sur ses genoux, ''Je ne sens pas le moindre remord, il était une personne et juste comme ça il était mort et je ne me sens pas mal à propos de ça.

Je...Je suis même heureux qu'il est mort. J'ai aimé le voir pleurer, le voir supplier j'ai pensé que c'était amusant. Est-ce que ça me rend mauvais ?''

Draco le regarda finalement, et il ressemblait tellement à u enfant que c'est ça qui surprit Harry pendant un moment. Après Harry se rappela qu'il avait seulement douze ans, peu importe son attitude mature, juste comme lui. Parfois c'était si facile d'oublier qu'ils étaient, à part Marcus, seulement des enfants. Enfants sanguinaires et sadiques, mais des enfants néanmoins, et certaines d'entre eux étaient plus innocent et naïf qu'ils ne le montraient.  _'Mais pas pour longtemps.'_  pensa Harry en regardant Draco. Ils étaient, après tout, membre de sa Cour. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il décida d'être honnête au lieu de dire des banalités.

''Oui,'' répondit-il, regardant Draco dans les yeux, ''La plupart des gens te considéreraient comme mauvais. Ils te fuiraient, te mépriseraient, te craindraient même. Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'importe. Tu es Draco Malfoy, tu es un membre de  _ma_  Cour et aussi longtemps que tu fais partis de  _ma_  Cour nous t'accepterons pour ce que tu es, tendances sadique et tout.''

Et c'était l'entière vérité aussi longtemps que Draco était l'un d'entre eux, ils l'accepteraient toujours.

Draco devait avoir vu la sincérité dans ses yeux, car l'air nerveux qu'il avait s'effaça complètement et il sourit.

''Merci, Harry. Je pense que c'est mieux si je te laisse dormir maintenant, c'était une longue journée.'' dit Draco, se levant du lit et marchant vers la porte, '' Bonne nuit.''

''Bonne nuit, Draco.'' répondit Harry avant que la porte se ferme complètement.

Un petit gloussement fut entendu dans la chambre, et si quelqu'un l'avait entendu il aurait eu un frisson qui lui serait remonté le long du dos.  _'La prochaine fois, peut-être que je devrais laisser Draco jouer un peu,'_  pensa Harry, s'installant confortablement et fermant les lumières, '' _J'adorerais voir de quoi il est capable.''_

* * *

Quelques jours après son anniversaires les lettres d'Hogwarts arrivèrent et Draco, se rappelant ce qu'Harry avait dit, demanda à son père quand ils iraient à Diagon Allez pour acheter leur fournitures. La date fut arrangée pour la semaine suivante car le Malfoy plus âgé avait quelques affaires à Gringotts, donc ils pourraient tout faire le même jour. Dès qu'Harry eut la date il mit son plan en place.

''Tu sais quoi faire, Draco ?'' demanda Harry dès que Mr Malfoy les laissa à Flourish and Blotts et alla s'occuper de ses affaires à Gringotts, avec les instructions que s'ils finissaient avant qu'il finisse, de l'attendre au Leaky Cauldron.

''Acheter en double nos livres d'écoles, si mon père revient avant que j'ai fini et que tu n'es pas là, je lui dis que tu ne te sentais pas et que je t'ai dit d'attendre au Leaky Cauldron. Si quand nous arrivons au Leaky Cauldron tu n'es pas là, je dirais à mon père que je vais voir si tu es à la toilette et ensuite j'irais t'appeler dans la chambre privée à l'arrière que tu as réservée. Je finis avant que tu ne reviennes, je t'attends au Leaky Cauldron.''

Harry hocha la tête, Draco se souvenait de tout. Les instructions n'étaient pas difficiles à suivre, même s'ils ne perdaient rien à être sûr qu'il se rappelait de tout et s'il était un peu chanceux ils n'auraient pas à user de tout ça.

Quittant Draco, il alla au Leaky Cauldron. Comme c'était après le déjeuner, le lieu n'était pas aussi plein que d'habitude, quelque chose qui plaisait beaucoup à Harry.

''Bonne après-midi, Tom'' salua Harry quand il s'approcha du comptoir. Il avait un sourire amical sur son visage, même si l'air innocent qu'il avait habituellement était absent, ''J'ai réservé la chambre du fond pour un rendez-vous, pouvez-vous me dire si l'autre personne est arrivée ?''

Tom le regarda, un peu surpris. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son comportement ou pare qu'un enfant avait réservé une chambre pour une réunion, Harry suspectait que c'était le dernier, même si Tom ne réagit pas autrement que cette démonstration de surprise et répondit.

''Oui, approximativement il y a dix minutes.''

''Très bien, merci.''

Quand Harry ne retourna pour aller à la chambre privée à l'arrière du pub, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, apparemment son invité était plutôt impatient ou anxieux, se montrant dix minutes avant l'heure de rendez-vous.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, la personne était déjà attablé et regardait en direction de la porte, voyant que c'était un enfant elle se leva plutôt brusquement.

''Est-ce que c'est une sorte de blague ?'' cria-t-elle presque, le regardant furieusement, ''Si j'avais su que c'était une sorte de gamin qui avait programmé cette réunion, je ne serais jamais venu ! Qu'est-ce qu'un petit gamin peut m'offrir ?''

Harry plissa les yeux vers elle, et dans une voix calme, ordonna.

''Asseyez-vous, Miss Skeeter.''

Harry était sûr que le fait qu'il était imbibé sa voix avec de la magie avait grandement contribué à ce que son ordre soit suivit. C'était pathétique combien sa volonté était, si ça avait été quelqu'un avec une volonté plus forte, alors sa magie n'aurait pas été capable de les faire obéir si vite ou si bien. Voir que ses yeux s'agrandissaient avec le choc lui montrait qu'au moins elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça volontairement au moins elle était quelque peu intelligente.

Harry marcha calmement jusqu'à la table et s'assit sur la chaise de libre en face de Skeeter. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adresse à elle.

''Maintenant que vous vous êtes un peu calmé, que pensez-vous de commencer cette rencontre comme deux personne relativement mature ?''

Voyant que Skeeter hochait la tête avec peur, il continua.

''Je suis Harry James Potter,'' les yeux de Skeeter tombèrent presque de leur orbite dans son choc, 'Et comme je l'ai dit dans la lettre sur je vous ai envoyé, j'ai une proposition pour vous, êtes-vous intéressé de l'entendre.

Skeeter hocha la tête encore, elle semblait avoir momentanément perdu son habilité à parler, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, la voix de la femme le mettait sur les nerfs.

''Très bien, comme vous devez le savoir je n'ai jamais donné d'interview. Ce que j'offre est une opportunité de de m'interviewé, et à chaque fois qu'il y a besoin de parler à la presse je parlerais qu'à vous exclusivement,'' Harry vit la cupidité apparaître dans ses yeux derrière ses horribles lunettes et il devait contenir un rictus,'' Cependant, toutes les interviews, tous les articles à propos de moi, ou les histoires que j'envoie sur votre route, seront faite de la façon dont je le veux. Je ne veux pas un point quelque part qui me déplaît, comprenez-vous ?''

Harry vit Skeeter commencée à être en colère, il avait plusieurs de ses articles et il était certain qu'elle aimait embellir ses histoires avec des faits supposés qui étaient tout sauf des faits, et ce qu'il suggérait lui mettait carrément une laisse, cela ne le surprenait pas réellement qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

''Et si je n'accepte pas ? Que penses-tu que tu peux faire garçon ?'' s'enquérit-elle d'un ton arrogant Apparemment elle avait regagné son habilité à parler, c'était une honte vraiment, les choses allaient plutôt bien avant ça.

Harry laissa sa magie se répandre, il ne voulait rien faire, il voulait juste qu'elle se répande librement. Par la brusque inspiration de Skeeter, il sut qu'elle pouvait la sentir, pouvait sentir sa magie inonder la pièce où ils étaient, quand la peur apparut sur son expression, Harry continua.

''Je ne pense pas que vous comprenez la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Il y a des douzaines de journaliste qui  _tueraient_  pour avoir l'opportunité que je vous donne généreusement. C'est une unique opportunité pour vous et je ne demandai pas grand-chose en échange, vous pouvez sûrement voir cela ? Bien, avons-nous un marché,  _Rita_  ?'' Demanda Harry, sortant sa main, attendant qu'elle la serre. Puis, juste pour mettre son intention un peu plus clair, il concentra sa magie autour d'elle, la rendant plus oppressive.

Lentement, comme si elle était effrayé de bouger trop vite, Skeeter leva sa main et serra la sienne.

''Nous avons un marché.'' elle avait perdu son ton arrogant d'avant et même si elle essayait de le contrôler, Harry remarqua que sa voix tremblait un peu.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage laissa Skeeter avec le sentiment qu'elle venait juste de faire un pacte avec le Diable.

Presque une heure plus tard ils avaient tout réglé et il était prêt à partir. Quand il atteignit la porte, il se retourna.

''Ne me décevez pas Rita, vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences si vous le faites.''

Il ne put stopper le sombre gloussement qui lui échappa quand il vit Skeeter pâlir. Bien ça avait mieux marché que ce qu'il attendait.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver Draco, le blond était assis à une table dans le fond du pub qui avait une vue dégagé sur la porte, Harry sut qu'il gardait un œil sur la porte au cas où son père arrivait avant Harry.

''Tout a été fait ?'' demanda-t-il dès qu'Harry fut assis.

Harry acquiesça, ''As-tu été long ?''

Draco secoua la tête, ''A peu père dix minutes, maintenant nous avons juste besoin d'attendre mon père et faire le reste du shopping. Je suis sûr qu'il nous a envoyé à la librairie en premier parce qu'il savait que ça lui prendrait un peu de temps à Gringotts et il était sûr que tu passerais une éternité à regarder les livres.'' le taquina Draco, ils avaient tous les deux pensaient la même chose, c'était pourquoi il avait dit à Draco de lui acheter quelque livres en plus, il n'y avait pas besoin que le Malfoy plus âgé suspecte quelque chose. Il saurait que quelque chose arriverait demain, mais c'était plutôt inévitable, '' Donc..'' commença Draco, essayant de paraître nonchalant, ''Vas-tu me dire qui tu rencontrais ?''

Harry rit quand Draco le regarda avec des yeux de chiot.

''Tu verras demain Draco.''

La moue qui suivit cette réponse fut très divertissante pour Harry.

* * *

Dix ans, dix ans où il n'était qu'un peu plus qu'un esprit. Cependant il l'avait emporté et maintenant il en avait terminé avec ça, il avait son corps de retour. Et quand il disait corps, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire,  _son_  corps, le corps de Tom Marvolo Riddle et non pas cette chose qu'il était la nuit où il avait attaqué les Potters. C'est incroyable que les gens croient réellement qu'il voulait ressembler à ça, c'était purement ridicule. C'était juste aussi ridicule que la croyance de Dumbledore selon laquelle il haïssait son nom. Bien sûr, quand il était plus jeune il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec n'importe quoi reliait à son père donc il avait créé cette anagramme, mais il avait dépassé ce comportement enfantin. Il était devenu plus vieux, plus sage, et il avait réalisé que peu importe ce qu'il ferait il serait toujours Tom Riddle. Bien sur il utilisait toujours le nom Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas une tentative malavisée de l'éloigner de son nom 'moldu' come Dumbledore pensait. Le simple fait était, Le Lord Noir Tom ne sonnait pas du tout intimidant, la même chose aurait pu être dite à propos de Le Lord Noir Riddle.

C'était la même chose avec le corps ressemblant à un serpent qu'il avait. Dumbledore croyait fermement que c'était le résultat de rituel qu'il avait réalisé pour se distancier d'être humain, qu'il voulait ressemblait à ça. La seule chose vrai à propos de ça était que c'était à cause du rituel.

Un rituel qu'il était en train de faire avait mal réagi au fait qu'il soit animagus, c'était aussi simple que ça. Quand il venait de finir le rituel il n'avait pas remarqué de changement, mais il avait appris plus tard que quand quelqu'un qui était animagus faisait le rituel, certains aspects de leur forme animale commenceraient à se montrer dans leur forme humaine au fil du temps. Malheureusement, il avait découvert que les effets était irréversibles, donc il était coincé à ressembler à un hybride humain-serpent. Au début il avait essayé de créer un rituel ou une potion qui pourrait lui redonner son ancien corps, mais après la guerre avait commencé et il n'avait simplement plus eut le temps. Donc il s'était résigné à ressembler à ça.

Maintenant, cependant, il était à nouveau lui-même, il avait de nouveau son corps. Bien, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges, même s'il admettait qu'il aimait en quelque sorte ses yeux, ils étaient uniques.

Regardant encore son reflet, Tom suspectait qu'il apparaissait être autour de vingt-cinq ans, peut-être un peu plus vieux, c'était dur de définir un âge précis. Non pas que ça que ça l'importait vraiment, ce qui importait était qu' _il avait son corps de retour._ Il se répétait peut-être, mais il était plutôt excité et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le voir.

Il était toujours surpris de combien ça avait été facile de passer les défenses qui protégeait la pierre, même un élève de première année aurait été capable d'aller à travers elles. Peut-être pas une première année, mais il était sûr qu'une première année particulier avec des yeux ' _Avada Kedavra_ ' serait capable de le faire.

Dans l'intimité de son esprit il admettait que la dernière protection, le miroir du Rised de Dumbledore, était plutôt ingénieuse et il n'aurait pas été capable d'avoir la pierre s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était plutôt brillant et quand tu savais comment briser les enchantements il n'y avait pas besoin de les passer. Il avait eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps qu'il pensait pour les briser, mais il devait le faire doucement ou il aurait risqué de perdre la pierre.

Préparer le nécessaire pour le rituel n'avait pas pris trop longtemps et quelque semaine après avoir volé la pierre il avait de nouveau son corps. Malheureusement, son corps était plutôt faible et il était complètement épuisé magiquement, donc il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer. Cependant, il y a deux semaines il avait senti que sa magie était assez forte pour entrer avec la Marque Noir de ses suivants. Non pas pour les appeler mais pour leur rappeler qui était leur Lord, les avertir qu'il était de retour.

Mais il ne rencontrerait pas avant qu'il était son pouvoir complet de retour et avant qu'il ne se réunisse avec tous ses Death Eaters qui étaient libres, il contacterait quelqu'un de son Cercle Intérieur et ferait quelques plans. Plans, il en avait beaucoup et plusieurs d'entre eux tournaient plus ou moins autour d'une première année de Slytherin qui avait attrapé son intérêt.

Pendant que Tom se demandait qui de son Cercle Intérieur il devrait contacter, un hibou vola dans sa chambre portant le Daily Prophet. Payant le hibou Tom mit le journal de côté pour lire pendant qu'il déjeunerait, mais le titre avait attiré son attention. Tout intention qu'il avait de lire le journal plus tard quitta son esprit quand il vit ce que ça disait, parce ici, sur la première page, en grosses lettres d'or, se tenait le titre  _ **'Le Monde Magique déçoit son Sauveur.'**_

Il s'assit sur le divan et commença à lire :

_**'Le Monde Magique déçoit son Sauveur.'** _

_**par Rita Skeeter** _

_Mes chers lecteurs, quand hier j'ai décidé de passer quelque temps à Diagon Alley, je ne pouvais imaginer que je recevrais l'histoire de l'année servie sur un plateau d'argent._

_Je prenais le déjeuner au Leaky Cauldron quand j'ai vu un garçon y entrer, vous ne pouvez imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que ce garçon était notre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. C'est vrai chers lecteurs, le garçon n'était autre qu'Harry James Potter._

_Ne voulant pas perdre ce qui était, sans aucun doute, une unique opportunité, j'ai approché le jeune Potter, espérant qu'il m'accorderait une interview. Il est bien connu que le jeune héros ne s'était jamais adressé au public, j'étais très excité à propos de l'idée. Après m'être présenté, l'héritier Potter avait accepté de me donner une interview._

_Mes compatriotes sorcières et sorciers, les moments suivants me laissèrent sans mots et avec le sentiment que j'avais failli à quelqu'un qui avait tout donné pour nous._

_Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai cru qu'Harry Potter vivait avec sa famille, quelque part à l'écart du Monde Magique comme ça il pourrait avoir une enfance normale. Avec la première question que j'ai posée, cette croyance fut complètement balayée. Quoi d'autre croyez-vous connaître à propos de notre Sauveur ? Je peux vous garantir que ce que vous croyez être vrai ne doit sûrement pas l'être._

_Mes compatriotes sorcières et sorciers, je vous invite à lire l'interview suivante et découvrir la vérité sur Harry James Potter._

_**RS** _ _: Je dois vous remercier de me donner cette opportunité, Mr Potter._

_**HP** _ _: Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, et s'il vous plaît appeler moi Harry. Mr Potter me fait sentir comme à l'école et ayant des problèmes._

_**RS** _ _: Donc Harry, comment était ta vie avec ta famille ? De ce que je sais, ils sont moldus, correct ?_

_**HP** _ _: Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça Miss Skeeter mais la seule chose de vrai à propos de cette affirmation est que j'ai grandi à l'écart du Monde Sorcier. Cependant, je n'ai pas été élevé par une famille j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat._

_**RS** _ _: (comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, chers lecteurs, j'étais plutôt choquée) Dans un orphelinat ?_

_**HP** _ _: Oui, un petit orphelinat pour garçons. L'Infirmière en chef m'a dit que j'étais là depuis le 5 Novembre de 81._

_**RS** _ _: Tu n'as jamais été adopté ? Comment étais ta vie à l'orphelinat ? T'es-tu fais beaucoup d'amis ?_

_**HP** _ _: Quelques couples m'ont pris chez eux. Cependant, avant que le processus d'adoption ne soit complet ils me ramenaient toujours. Je faisais souvent de la magie accidentelles, même si à ce temps-là ni les couples ni moi savions ce que c'était, donc quand les choses étranges arrivaient ils me ramenaient à l'orphelinat ils pensaient que j'étais un enfant à problème, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui arrivait. À l'orphelinat les choses n'étaient pas mieux. La magie accidentelle comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ne s'arrête pas, donc j'étais plutôt isolé des autres enfants. Ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec le 'monstre' vous voyez._

_C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais si content quand j'ai reçus ma lettre d'Hogwarts. C'était la preuve que je n'étais pas un monstre et je pensais que je pourrais enfin me faire des amis, parce que dans le Monde Magique ils seraient justes comme moi. Mais quand j'ai commencé Hogwarts j'ai réalisé que c'était la même chose qu'à l'orphelinat, ils me considéraient juste comme une sorte de monstre différent._

_**RS** _ _: (comme vous pouvez l'imaginer j'étais plutôt surprise par ces révélations, cependant ce qui m'a vraiment brisé le cœur était quand notre jeune sauveur avait dit que les choses n'avaient pas changés à Hogwarts.) Que voulez-vous dire ? Comment les choses n'ont pas changés ?_

_**HP** _ _: Je fus réparti à Slytherin et pratiquement toute l'école fut choquée. Ils commencèrent à dire que j'étais un Death Eater, que j'étais une futur Lord Noir, que j'étais mauvais. Ils ne m'avaient pas parlé une fois et ils étaient déjà contre moi. Au moins les autres enfants de l'orphelinat étaient effrayé par ma magie accidentelle, ils avaient des raisons de m'éviter, parce c'est ce que font les gens quand ils ne comprennent pas quelque choses. Mais à Hogwarts ? Ils n'avaient aucun fait pour baser leurs accusations. Ils étaient juste mesquins et intolérant. Vous savez être intolérant n'est pas seulement à propos de la suprématie du sang? Éviter une personne par la maison où il est réparti quand ils ont onze ans es juste aussi partial que de parler de la suprématie des sang-pur._

_Vous savez je me demande toujours comment un garçon de onze ans pourrait-il être un Lord Noir. C'est complètement ridicule._

_La maison Slytherin n'est pas la maison pour les personne mauvaises, c'est la maison pour les ambitieux. De ce que je sais, mauvais et ambition ne sont pas synonymes. Voulez-vous savoir qu'elle est ma plus grande ambition ?_

_**RS** _ _: (Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, j'étais bien trop stupéfaite pour former un mot)_

_**HP** _ _: Ma plus grand ambition est d'être le meilleur sorcier que je peux pour rendre fier mes parents. Ils ont donné leurs vies pour moi Miss Skeeter, vouloir être le meilleur sorcier pour que je puisse honorer leur sacrifice, est-ce si mal ? Est-ce que les vouloir fiers de moi fait de moi une si mauvaise personne ?_

_**RS** _ _: (mes compatriotes sorcières et sorciers je dois admettre que j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre.) Non, Harry, cela ne le fait pas. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné cette opportunité, de m'avoir parlé._

_**HP** _ _: De rien. Je veux vous remercier de m'avoir écouté au lieu de me juger immédiatement comme tous les autres semblent le faire._

_Et ainsi c'est fini mon interview avec notre Sauveur. Et laissez-moi vous dire, nous lui avons failli. Au lieu d'être sûr qu'il avait une famille qui l'aimait, nous l'avons laissé être élevé entouré par des moldus qui l'ont ostracisé car il était différent, qui l'ont appelé monstre parce qu'il était différent. Nous l'avons laissé grandir sans savoir à propos de la magie, de son héritage, de son droit de naissance. Dîtes moi, chers lecteurs, pensez-vous que c'est ce qu'un enfant mérite ? Et non pas n'importe quel enfant, un enfant qui a tout perdu pour que nous puissions être libérés de ces temps sombres, pour que nous puissions avoir la paix ?_

_Et si ce n'était pas assez, nos enfants le traitent de la même manière, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un Slytherin._

_Je dois l'admettre, je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi honteuse depuis longtemps. Quels sortes de gens sommes-nous si nous élevons nos enfants à croire qu'un enfant de onze ans est mauvais juste à cause de la maison où il est répartit ?_

_Je vous le dis encore, nous lui avons fait défaut, et je peux seulement espérer d'avoir une chance pour expier ceci._

L'article se finissait là et Tom mit le journal sur le côté/

Harry le surprenait toujours il ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'Harry pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'Harry avait fait à Skeeter pour qu'elle écrive un article comme ça.

Tom ne croyait pas pendant une seule seconde qu'elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle le voulait. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'Harry était un Slytherin elle aurait rejoint ceux qui l'appelaient un futur Lord Noir. Elle aurait écrit une histoire pour demander sa tête, et pour dire à tous ceux qui la lisaient que la raison pour laquelle il était allé tuer les Potter était parce qu'il ne voulait pas de compétition, ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le sujet, l'article était un brillant mouvement. Tom ne pensait pas que ça changerait l'avis de ceux qui croyaient vraiment qu'Harry était le prochain Lord Noir. Cependant, tous les autres qui ne voulait pas être évité dans leur propre maison se sentirait beaucoup à l'aise pour l'approcher, et Tom était complètement sur que c'était l'objectif d'Harry.

Harry n'était vraiment en rien ce qu'il attendait. Harry était tellement comme lui mais en même temps si différent.

Il était étonné quand il vit qu'Harry avait établi une Cour, mais d'un autre côté le fait qu'Harry l'ait fait  _ne le_  surprenait  _pas_ vraiment. Il attendait d'Harry d'être extraordinaire, donc quand Harry faisait des choses extraordinaires cela ne le surprenait pas. Cependant, cela ne rendait pas les choses moins incroyables.

Harry et lui étaient probablement les élèves les plus brillants qui étaient allé à Hogwarts, et Tom était sûr que dans quelque année Harry serait l'un des plus puissants et talentueux sorciers vivant, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Harry et Tom, Tom et Harry. Il rit, c'est ironique que deux sorciers extraordinaire tels qu'eux est de tel noms ordinaires. Apparemment leurs similarités s'étendaient même à des choses triviales.

Une chose était claire, si Harry devenait un Lord Noir il devait trouver un autre nom, après tout le Lord Noir Harry était aussi terrifiant que le Lord Noir Tom.


	9. Sang et Magie

Albus se sentait vieux, il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois où il s'était senti comme ça. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles aller si mal ? Il était sûr que la Pierre était en sécurité, mais maintenant elle avait disparu et il était hautement probable que ce soit Voldemort qui l'ait. Seul Merlin savait ce que Voldemort serait capable de faire avec un si puissant artefact.

L'année passée ne s'était écoulée comme il l'avait espéré. En commençant par Harry et en finissant par le vol de la Pierre, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Il savait que Voldemort voulait la Pierre, il savait que Voldemort était dans le château, mais il n'y avait pas eu de tentative de vol durant l'année. Albus avait même pensé que Voldemort voulait lui donner une impression de fausse sécurité, mais quand les vacances de Noël étaient venues et passées et qu'il n'y avait toujours rien eu, Albus avait commencé à penser que peut-être, il avait tort.

Et ce n'était pas seulement le fait que Voldemort n'avait pas tenté quelque chose contre la Pierre, c'était aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien tenté contre Harry qui le surprenait.

Non pas qu'il voulait qu'Harry soit blessé, mais c'était quelque chose pour lequel il était préparé, cependant, rien n'était arrivé. Il avait pensé que c'était impossible pour Voldemort de s'empêcher d'attaquer Harry mais de ce qu'il savait qu'aucun des cheveux d'Harry n'avait été touché. Bien sûr, il était heureux que rien ne soit arrivé à Harry mais c'était tout de même quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Harry, Harry était un autre facteur qui l'avait surpris, il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry soit répartit à Slytherin, mais ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'était ce qu'Harry avait fait à Slytherin.

Sachant que beaucoup d'enfants de Death Eater étaient à Slytherin et que beaucoup d'élèves croyaient en des idéaux sang-purs, il prévoyait qu'Harry serait plutôt isolé là-bas. Il avait pensé qu'Harry garderait la tête basse essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait eu partiellement raison, au début Harry était isolé, parlant seulement avec le jeune Theodore Nott, et cela n'était-il pas déjà surprenant ? De tous les élèves, Nott n'était pas celui qu'Albus imaginé sympathiser avec Harry, considérant où allait la loyauté de son père et de son grand-père. Cependant, ils étaient devenus relativement proches et plus tard Marcus, dont Severus était certain que c'était Harry qui l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie avec les jambes cassées, avait rejoint le petit groupe.

C'est là qu'il avait commencé à redouter les chemins qu'Harry pourrait prendre.

Marcus Jugson était un sang-pur suprématiste déclaré et Albus était certain qu'Harry méprisait les moldus, qui pouvait dire s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour les nés-de-moldus ?

Les inquiétudes d'Albus avaient grandis après les vacances de Noël. Il n'avait peut-être pas été à Slytherin mais il savait reconnaître une Cour lorsqu'il en voyait une. Et au milieu, montrant clairement sa position, se tenait Harry.

Albus supposait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça, et une part de lui disait qu'il n'avait pas été le moins du monde surpris, qu'il s'attendait à ça, mais la vérité pure était que l'idée qu'Harry établisse une Cour ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

Les inquiétudes d'Albus s'étaient développées drastiquement, il s'attendait à ce que les élèves des autres maisons soient attaqués, il s'attendait à des insultes, il s'attendait à ce que les Slytherins, spécialement ceux de la Cour, marchent dans Hogwarts comme s'il leur appartenait, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Donc dire qu'il avait été abasourdi quand rien n'était arrivé était un euphémisme.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, les Slytherins semblaient plus calmes ils n'avaient déclenché aucun combat, ils ne prenaient pas de plaisir à insulter les autres élèves, ils ne causaient aucun problème. Ils ressemblaient à des élèves modèles. Et ce n'était pas seulement leurs comportements qui avaient changé, la plupart des Slytherins avaient les meilleures notes, ils semblaient faire de leur mieux pour avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles.

Albus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il était sûr qu'Harry était derrière tout ça, restait à savoir quel était l'objectif d'Harry. Si ça avait été dans une autre situation il aurait trouvé ridicule de penser qu'un enfant avait des plans, des objectifs. Cependant, de ce qu'il avait vu d'Harry, il pensait qu'il était légitime de se demander quels étaient ses objectifs, non pas qu'il en avait aucun.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il regarda par la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir un hibou avec le Daily Prophet entre les serres volait à l'intérieur. Il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait si le journal était distribué, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait passé autant de temps à réfléchir sur les événements de l'année. Les professeurs qui étaient restés au château devraient quasiment avoir fini leur déjeuner, ce serait mieux s'il prenait le sien dans son bureau, il pouvait toujours appeler un elfe de maison pour le lui apporter.

Quand il lut le titre du Daily Prophet toutes idées d'appeler un elfe de maison désertèrent son esprit.

Il lut l'interview en un instant et quand il eut fini, il ne put que regarder le journal sidéré. Il aurait dû le voir venir, mais juste avec la Cour il n'avait pas assez pensé aux possibilités, après tout ce qu'il savait il aurait dû le prévoir mais il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était comme jouer aux échecs avec un adversaire qui suivaient des règles différentes tu ne pouvais prédire son prochain mouvement parce que vous jouiez deux jeux différents, même si le nom du jeu était le même.

Son attention fut déporté du journal quand il reçut un avertissement des protections qu'il avait autour de l'entré de son bureau, lui disant que quelqu'un arrivait. Albus parierait tous ses bonbons aux citrons que c'était Severus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un coup sur la porte et avant qu'il ait une chance de dire ' _entrer_ ' la porte était déjà ouverte et Severus dit presque irruption dans la pièce, une copie du Daily Prophet dans ses mains.

Il n'y avait nul besoin d'être voyant pour savoir ce dont Severus voulait parler.

''Je suppose que tu as lu le Prophet ?''

La seule réponse que reçut Albus fut un regard noir pendant que Severus s'asseyait sur une chaise en face de lui.

''Je savais que le gamin était juste comme son père. Il veut seulement la gloire et l'attention''

Albus leva un sourcil de toutes les choses qu'il avait pensées de l'interview, ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

''Tu crois réellement ça ?'' demanda-t-il au Maître des Potions, faisant très attention à lui. Severus semblait vieux dans ses yeux.

''Bien sûr que non, le gamin est complètement différent de Potter, mais croire ça est mieux que l'autre alternative.''

''Et quelle est l'alternative ?''

''Qu'il utilise la presse pour servir ses projets, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont ses objectifs. Il n'a pas perdu de temps à utiliser sa position de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour son propre intérêt.'' affirma Severus avec un rictus, juste parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était comme son père ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait le gosse.

''Il n'a jamais demandé pour cette position, nous sommes ceux qui le lui ont donné. Nous sommes ceux qui ont créé le  _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_. Le monde voulait un héros, donc nous en avons créé un. Il est un Slytherin, cela te surprend-il vraiment qu'il prenne avantage de la situation ?''

Severus ne répondit pas, et Albus savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ils étaient, tous les deux, conscients qu'ils avaient pensés à la possibilité qu'Harry use de sa célébrité, cela n'aurait pas dû être une grosse surprise.

''Qu'allez-vous faire à propos de l'article ?'' demanda Severus.

''Faire ? Que veux-tu dire par faire ?''

''Tout le monde dans le Monde Sorcier va lire que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a vécu dans un orphelinat, je suis certain que plus d'une famille voudront l'adopter. Peut-être est-ce mieux si nous l'amenons aux Dursleys.''

''Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, à part demandé à quelques familles qui sont dignes de confiance d'essayer de l'adopter. Je ne suis pas très inquiet en ce moment, tu sais ces choses prennent du temps. D'un côté, Harry à déjà douze ans, à cet âge ils demandent à l'enfant s'il veut être adopté par la famille je ne pense pas qu'Harry laissera n'importe qui l'adopter. Faire aller Harry chez les Dursley serait la plus grande erreur que je puisse faire. L'unique raison pour lui d'avoir été envoyé chez les Dursley en premier lieu était à cause de la protection du sang que Lily lui avait donné. Cependant cette protection est partie depuis longtemps. Dans tous les cas, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry méprise les moldus, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire aux Dursley s'ils l'énervent.''

''Il les tuerait.'' Lui dit Severus certain il n'avait pas douté pendant une seconde de la véracité de ses mots.

''Severus…''

''Ne me dites pas 'Severus'. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il a fait à l'orphelinat. Quelle garantie avez-vous qu'il ne ferait pas de même ici ? Comment savez-vous qu'il ne l'a pas déjà fait ? Je savais que nous n'aurions jamais dû amener le gamin ici. Il aurait dû mourir à Halloween, au moins nous n'aurions pas eu à traiter avec lui !''

Severus crié presque, surprenant Albus. Peu importe combien Severus haïssait James et tout ce qui était Potter, peu importe combien il était inquiet à l'égard d'Harry, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le voudrait mort. Et Severus le voulait vraiment, il n'avait pas dit ça dans le vent, il ne pensait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait espérer qu'un enfant d'un an meure. La déception le parcourut il avait espéré que Severus aurait surpassé son amertume, apparemment son espoir était vain.

''C'est donc ça ? Tu veux prendre ça en charge dès maintenant alors ? Est-ce que tu veux que je le tienne pendant que tu lui lances un  _Avada Kedavra_  ?'' même si son ton était léger, ses yeux avaient perdu leur habituel scintillement et étaient aussi froid que la glace.

''Ne me regardez pas comme ça !'' cria Severus, ''Vous savez qu'il a torturé ces enfants et ce garçon qu'ils ont dit qu'il s'était suicidé ! Je sais que c'est lui qui l'a tué. Il devrait être au moins à Azkaban !''

Albus savait que ce qu'il allait dire était bas, mais Harry était son élève et aussi longtemps qu'il le serait il ferait de son mieux pour le protéger.

''Qu'est-ce qui te rend si différent d'Harry ?''

Severus le regarda en plissant des yeux.

''Que voulez-vous dire ?''

''Tu as torturé et tué au nom du Lord Noir et pour sa cause. Tu as eu une seconde chance, pourquoi Harry, un enfant, n'en mériterait pas une ?''

Albus vit Severus pâlir et quelque chose comme de la trahison flasher dans ses yeux. Il contenu un soupire, il savait que c'était un coup bas, il savait que Severus regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait au service du Lord Noir, il savait qu'il avait passé beaucoup de nuits éveillé hanté par ses souvenirs, mais Albus ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Harry était son élève et il n'accepterait pas qu'un de ses élèves soit malmené. D'un côté, Harry était leur seul espoir contre Voldemort.

''C'est peut-être vrai,'' répondit Severus, contenant mal sa colère, ''Même si  _je_  n'ai pas commencé à torturer et à tuer avant que je sois assez vieux pour venir à Hogwarts _. Je_  n'ai pas établi une Cour avant la fin de ma première année _. Je_  n'ai pas donné une interview pour influencer l'opinion du public.  _ **Je**_  ne me comporte pas comme un Lord Noir en pleine ascension.'' Au moment où Severus prononça sa dernière phrase il se tenait debout et avait remonté la manche de sa robe, exposant la Marque Noir sur son bras. Elle était noire et même Albus, qui était assis de l'autre côté du bureau, pouvait en sentir la magie. ''Considérant l'ensemble, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ne sera pas l'un d'entre eux, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ne le rejoindra pas ? Il est de retour, Albus, vous le savez. Nous ne pouvons combattre deux Lords Noir''

Albus soupira, il s'était posé la même question et la seule consolation qu'il avait quand il ne pouvait pas trouver une réponse était que Voldemort ne partagerait jamais son pouvoir, encore moins avec Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait causé sa chute.

''Crois-tu réellement que Voldemort acceptera le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans ses rangs ?'' demanda-t-il certain d'avoir raison, ''Et puis il y a toujours la prophétie…''

''La prophétie ?'' demanda Severus le regardant avec incrédulité, ''Où, dans cette foutue prophétie, est-il dit que celui qui a le pouvoir de défaire le Lord Noir est de la Lumière ? Où, dans cette foutue prophétie, est-il dit qu'il va le tuer pour nous sauver ? D'aussi loin que l'on sait, Potter pourrait prendre sa place ! Et vous ne faites rien pendant qu'il crée son support de base, pendant qu'il grandit et devient plus puissant, gagne plus de connaissance. Vous devriez agir ! Agissez maintenant pendant qu'il est encore possible de le contrôler, même si vous devez le briser et le faire devenir la parfaite petite arme !''

À la fin il était presque en train de crier. Il était tellement hors de lui, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le bureau était devenu plus froid. C'est seulement quand plusieurs choses commencèrent à trembler que les deux hommes remarquèrent que Albus avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et Albus se contrôla rapidement. Severus pâlit un peu, pendant un moment il avait oublié qu'Albus Dumbledore était le seul qui se tenait sur un pied d'égalité avec le Lord Noir.

''Tu es en train de parler d'un être humain Severus,'' finit par dire Albus, quand sa magie fut redevenue sous contrôle, ''Un enfant. Un enfant qui je protégerais aux mieux de mes capacités, juste comme j'essaie pour l'ensemble de mes élèves !''

Après quelques secondes, Severus secoua la tête.

''Cet… _enfant_ , est ce que je considère comme le mal à l'état pur. Je ne peux qu'espérer que quand vous le verrez, il ne sera pas trop tard.''

Severus quitta le bureau, n'attendant pas pour une réponse d'Albus, laissant le Directeur se sentir plus vieux que ce qu'il n'était.

Albus secoua la tête, Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre comment toute la situation était difficile pour lui. Il n'était pas aveugle ni stupide. Il savait parfaitement ce dont Harry était capable, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que ce soit un enfant. Un enfant comme sa petite Ariana, un enfant comme le petit Tom Riddle. Il les avait déçus, mais par Merlin, il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas décevoir l'enfant qu'était Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

* * *

Les Malfoys et Harry étaient en train de déjeuner quand un elfe de maison apparu et donna à Lucius le journal. Il ne manqua pas la façon dont les yeux d'Harry se posèrent immédiatement sur le papier, ou le petit sourire malicieux qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Son fils remarqua où Harry regardait et ses yeux se remplirent de réalisation.

Curieux à propos du comportement des deux garçons, Lucius ouvrit le journal et dut se contrôler pour ne pas montrer sa réaction face à la première page.

Il lut l'article en un temps record et quand il eut finit il ne put s'en empêcher de regarder Harry et quand il vit le sourire satisfait il sut que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, il savait que Rita Skeeter n'était pas juste rentré dans Harry. Il l'avait planifié et il pouvait parier qu'il n'y avait pas un seul mot dans cet article qu'Harry ne voulait pas dedans, parce qu'il savait quel type d'article écrivait Rita et elle n'aurait écrit cet article particulier sous cet angle. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'Harry lui avait fait pour la faire écrire de cette façon.

Lucius était sûr que l'interview servait un but, Harry n'avait pas sonné une interview parce qu'il le sentait, il ne savait juste pas ce qu'Harry voulait achever avec.

Il n'avait aucun problème à admettre qu'Harry le fascinait l'enfant se comportait comme un Lord Noir.

Beaucoup de personnes diraient qu'il se comportait comme un Slytherin, qu'il était impossible pour un enfant d'agir comme un Lord Noir, mais Lucius n'était pas d'accord. Oui, Harry était le parfait Slytherin mais de ce qu'il avait vu, spécialement quand ses amis étaient venus pour son anniversaire, c'était le comportement d'un Lord Noir. Tout d'abord il avait établi une base, puis, il répandait ses croyances, et finalement il atteignait une position de pouvoir, ceux qui étaient les premières étapes d'un Lord Noir, c'était incroyable qu'Harry les ait faites à douze ans. D'accord c'était une petite base de pouvoir, seulement quelques élèves, mais cela n'importait pas, il était sûr qu'Harry pouvait améliorer ça.

Les gens considéreraient ça comme les fondamentaux d'un politique, ou pour quiconque inspirait à une position d'influence, et normalement Lucius aurait agrée avec cela mais dans ce cas il ne pouvait pas, pas après avoir vu les expressions de ce qu'il supposait être la Cour d'Harry. Ces expressions n'étaient pas avides ou temporairement intéressées qui disparaîtraient dès qu'une meilleure opportunité apparaîtrait. Non, les expressions qu'il avait vu étaient les mêmes que celles qu'il avait vues sur beaucoup de Death Eater du Cercle Intérieur, elles n'avaient peut-être pas été aussi intenses mais elles étaient là et cela le fascinait autant que ça le terrifiait.

Cela le fascinait, parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il était témoin de l'ascension d'un Lord Noir.

Et cela le terrifiait, parce qu'il croyait que son fils avait déjà choisis un côté et il ne pensait que pas que c'était le même que le sien.

C'était quelque à laquelle il avait déjà pensé mais seulement ça avait commencé à l'effrayer il y a deux semaines, parce qu'il y a deux semaines son Marque Noir avait brûlé et était devenu aussi sombre que le jour où il l'avait reçu, et il savait ce que ça voulait dire, son Lord était de retour.

Pendant quelque minute, il n'avait pas été capable de faire quoique ce soit, il avait simplement regardé avec incrédulité sa marque. Après dix ans, il avait perdu espoir que son Lord revienne, même sachant que son Lord avait dit qu'il était immortel, ces dix ans sans nouvelles l'avaient fait croire que son Lord avait été réellement détruit, donc il n'était pas du tout préparé quand sa marque avait commencé à pulser avec de la magie.

Après avoir surmonté sa stupeur, il était devenu presque hystérique. Son Lord était de retour ! Les Ténèbres n'avaient pas perdu ! Son Lord se battrait pour leurs idéaux et cette fois ils gagneraient.

Le sentiment d'euphorie et de soulagement avait duré jusqu'au déjeuner

Quand durant le déjeuner il avait cette damnée cicatrice sur le front d'Harry, il s'était gelé pendant quelques secondes.

Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'Harry Potter était l'ennemi de son Lord ?

Bien sûr il n'avait pas oublié qui était Harry Potter, mais il était si différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé que, pendant un moment, il avait oublié que son Lord voyait Harry Potter comme un adversaire. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié, qu'ils étaient ennemis.

C'est à ce moment quand il vit son fils regardé Harry et il sut, juste comme il savait que suivre son Lord était le bon choix, que Draco avait choisi son Lord et que ce n'était le même que le sien.

Il admettait pour lui-même que rien que penser à ça était terrifiant, il ne forcerait jamais son fils à suivre ses pas. Peu importe ce que disait la Lumière, son Lord n'avait jamais marqué quiconque qui ne souhaitait pas réellement le suivre et Lucius aimait trop son fils pour le forcer à devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il n'avait juste jamais pensé à ce qu'une situation comme celle où il était se produirait, son fils et lui étaient de deux côté opposés et si une guerre éclatait...

Lucius ne voulait même pas y penser. S'il était honnête, il ne savait même pas comment imaginer la situation. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Harry combattre pour Dumbledore, ou pour ses idéaux, il ne pouvait pas voir Harry se battre pour la Lumière.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait entretenu l'idée d'Harry rejoignant son Lord, mais c'était une idée si ridicule qu'il devait contenir un grognement, cet enfant n'était pas né pour suivre.

Donc comment cela se finirait ? Une bataille entre deux Lord Noir ? Ténèbres contre Ténèbres ?

À nouveau c'était quelque chose qui le terrifiait autant qui le fascinait, peu importe qui gagnait il était sûr que ce serait une confrontation qui s'inscrirait dans l'Histoire.

Les nouvelles que son Lord était de retour ne lui avaient pas seulement fait réaliser qu'il avait un ennemi potentiel dans sa maison, mais aussi qu'il devait changer ses plans.

Au début de l'été, il avait pensé utiliser un certain journal que son Lord lui avait laissé pour ruiner les Weasleys. Cependant, maintenant que son Lord était de retour, il ne pensait que c'était une bonne idée. La meilleure option pour lui était d'attendre que son Lord le contact.

''Est-ce que je peux voir le journal, papa ?''

La voix de son fils le ramena au présent et il vit Harry le regardait innocemment et Draco un petit scintillement dans les yeux, remplis d'anticipation.

Apparemment, ils attendaient l'interview. Il aurait bien voulu savoir comme Harry avait tout planifié sans qu'il le remarque.

''Bien sûr.'' répondit-il, faisant très attention à son fils. Il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris quand un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage.

''Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle écrive ça.''

Dit Draco, dans une voix impressionné. Lucius devait admettre qu'il voulait savoir la même chose. Rita n'écrivait jamais rien de bon à propos de personne.

''Draco, si quelqu'un t'entendait, ils penseraient que je vais allégrement torturer des personnes à droite et à gauche,'' répondit Harry avec un sourire qui était seulement un peu sadique, Lucius n'était pas sûr si il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans cet esprit, ''Je lui aie juste montré combien insignifiante elle était et qu'il y avait des douzaines de journalistes qui serait prêt à tuer pour avoir l'opportunité que je lui donnais généreusement.''

''Je me demande si tu lui as montré de la même manière que tu as montrée à Marcus que le sang n'importait pas, seulement la magie.''

Lucius commença à payer plus attention à la conversation, il n'avait jamais entendu quelles étaient les opinions d'Harry, peut-être similaire à son Lord , peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être ennemis. Il ne croyait pas que l'un ou l'autre se soumettrait, mais peut-être pourraient-ils partager.

Lucius dut contenir un grognement. L'idée semblait complètement ridicule, sans son accord une image de son Lord et d'Harry assis dans un bureau buvant une tasse de thé avec une carte du monde en face d'eux, essayant de décider qui d'entre eux aurait quoi, apparut dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus absurde l'idée que son Lord partagerait, ou l'idée que son Lord traiterait Harry comme un égal.

Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur les conversations entre son fils et Harry.

''Marcus était différent, il m'ennuyait, il l'a fait de telles sortes que j'ai dû changer mes plans. Rita...elle était insignifiante. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a des douzaines de journalistes qui pourraient avoir pris sa place, je l'ai choisi parce qu'elle est une des reporters les plus connus. Cependant, sachant que l'interview était avec moi, qui l'aurais écrit n'aurait pas eu d'importance au fond les résultats auraient été les mêmes.''

''Si c'était toi ennuyé, je ne pense pas que je veuille te voir en colère.''

Lucius remarqua le frisson de son fils et vit Harry lui jetait un coup rapidement avant de se concentrer sur Draco à nouveau, c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'Harry n'utilisait pas son masque d'enfant en face de lui.

''As-tu peur de moi ?'' la voix d'Harry était hypnotique, douce et froide, innocente et sombre, Lucius ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être tout ça à la fois, mais ça l'était et ses yeux brillaient d'un feu qui les rendaient encore plus captivant que d'habitude.

''Oui.'' répondit Draco sans hésitation, surprenant un peu Lucius il s'attendait à ce que Draco dénie, '' Seul un idiot ne serait pas effrayé par toi. Mais mon respect pour toi est plus grand que ma peur, et ma loyauté pour toi surpasse ma peur.''

Harry regarda Draco pendant quelques secondes, il devait être satisfait avec ce qu'il vit, car il hocha la tête, et retourna à son petit-déjeuner et demanda.

''Penses-tu que les autres vont l'aimer ?''

''Marcus va l'aimer, ça me surprend qu'on ne peut pas l'entendre glousser d'ici. Je ne pense pas que Theo et Blaise l'ont lu, ils sont toujours en dehors du pays...''soudainement Draco se tourna vers son père, ''Papa, est-ce que tu peux dupliquer le papier ? Deux fois ? Je vais l'envoyer à Blaise et Theo, comme ça ils sauront ce qu'il se passe.''

Lucius acquiesça, sortit sa baguette et lança le charme pour copier le journal et Draco courut presque hors de la pièce avec les copies, laissant Lucius seul avec Harry pour la première fois.

Lucius le regarda, essayant de voir s'il était inconfortable avec le fait d'être seul avec lui, mais s'il l'était, il était impossible de le dire. Harry continua son petit-déjeuner comme s'il n'y avait rien qui clochait.

''Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose en tête, Mr Malfoy ?'' demanda Harry de sa voix mélodique, Lucius était sur de ça, dans quelques années cette voix serait plus efficace que du Veritaserum.

''Pourquoi demandez-vous ?''

Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'enfant qu'il avait des centaines de questions qu'il voulait lui demander, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait passé des heures à essayer de le comprendre. Sachant ce qu'il savait à propos d'Harry, il ne doutait pas qu'Harry se capable d'utiliser cette information contre lui.

Quand il regarda Harry à nouveau, les yeux couleurs de morts le gelèrent sur place et il était incapable de regarder ailleurs.

''Je sais que vous m'observez,'' remarqua Harry, comme s'il parlait de la météo, '' Dites-moi, c'est quelque chose que vous faites avec tous les amis de Draco, ou je suis un cas spécial ?''

''Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous observais ?'' demanda-t-il avec son habituel ton supérieur, essayant de ne pas montrer combien surpris par la tournure de la conversation.

''Je ne peux peut-être pas remédier à toutes les attentes mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et que vous êtes toujours un loyal Death-Eater.''

''J'étais sous ' _Imperius_ '.''

Lucius avait répondu presque automatiquement, la réponse d'Harry l'avait surpris, et actuellement il y avait très peu de personne qui avaient le courage de lui dire ça en face.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry et s'il n'y avait pas ces yeux froids qui le regardaient, Lucius l'aurait considéré comme un sourire chaud, innocent.

''Mr Malfoy,'' commença Harry et Lucius sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, sa voix était douce, si Harry n'avait pas douze ans il aurait même dit qu'elle était séduisante, et charmante, il n'avait jamais vu ce côté d'Harry, ''Voulez-vous vraiment me faire croire que vous êtes si faible, que vous si pathétique, que vous ne pouvez pas briser l'' _Imperius'_  ? Voulez-vous  _vraiment_  que je vous vois comme un homme qui est si faible qu'il se laisse contrôler par les autres.  _Est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous voulez que je vous voie_  ? Faible, pathétique, une poupée pour ceux qui ont vraiment le pouvoir... _rien de plus qu'une marionnette_.''

Lucius secouait la tête sans même s'en apercevoir. Qu'Harry le voit comme cela était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait tolérer, apparaître faible aux yeux d'Harry était bien pie que de lui dire qu'il était un Death Eater, qu'il était toujours loyal à son Lord. Il ouvrait la bouche pour confirmer qu'il avait toujours été loyal à son Lord, quand il se rappela combien stupide c'était de faire ça, et ce fut là qu'il remarqua que la magie d'Harry touchait subtilement la sienne, elle ne faisait rien, elle était juste là. Il frissonna et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur Harry sa magie était addictive, c'était la même que celle de son Lord, il lança un regard noir à Harry, essayant de paraître intimidant comme il le faisait avec tout le monde, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait mais pas à Harry riant.

''C'était amusant, Mr Malfoy. J'espère que nous pourrons jouer à nouveau.''

Lucius fixait toujours Harry quand il quitta la salle à manger. Quand il fut seul, il respira profondément et secoua la tête, il était certain que cet enfant aurait sa peau.

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui quand il passa la barrière de King Cross, peu importe combien il avait aimé le temps avec les Malfoys, il était heureux de retourner à Hogwarts.

Il ne manqua pas le fait qu'il recevait plus d'attention que la première fois qu'il avait l'Express, maintenant tout le monde savait qui il était. Il supposait que la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas en train de s'agglutiner autour de lui était à cause de l'homme à ses côtés, peu importe ce qu'ils disaient à propos de lui, Lucius Malfoy était un homme intimidant.

Sentant les yeux de Malfoy sur lui, il le regarda, n'essayant même pas de cacher le rictus qui apparut sur son visage. Les dernières semaines avaient été amusantes, du moins pour lui à chaque fois qu'il laissait sa magie libre près du Malfoy plus âgé il obtenait un regard vitreux, presque comme s'il était drogué. Harry n'avait aucune idée que c'était possible pour sa magie d'avoir ces effets sur quelqu'un, spécialement quand il ne lui ordonnait rien. C'était quelque chose à tester. Bien que, de ce qu'il avait vu, seuls ceux qui étaient plus sensible à la magie la sentaient quand il la relâchait.

Mme Malfoy et Draco arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la barrière, et Draco le rejoignit immédiatement. Mme Malfoy était arrivée de France il y a deux semaines et bien qu'elle soit une personne plutôt chaleureuse et aimante chez elle, en privée, en public elle avait un masque aussi parfait que celui que son mari utilisait.

Harry se rappelait clairement le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Narcissa Malfoy était la première personne à lui avoir donné une étreinte maternelle, bien sûr c'était quelque chose que sa mère avait fait, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

Quoique ce fut quelque chose qui l'avait laissé un peu inconfortable, il croyait vraiment que Mme Malfoy serait quelqu'un qu'il pourrait apprendre à respecter, considérant que sous cet air maternel se trouvait une sorcière aussi mortelle que son infâme sœur Bellatrix. Bien sûr il n'avait pas vu Mme Malfoy se battre en duel ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu d'elle avec le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, seul le temps dirait s'il avait raison.

Disant au revoir aux Malfoy, Harry et Draco montèrent dans le train, les deux ignorants les regards des autres élèves. Cependant, Harry remarqua une nouvelle émotion dans les yeux des élèves la honte. Il devait contenir un rictus, apparemment l'interview avait mieux marché qu'il ne l'avait envisagé.

Draco et lui allèrent dans la dernière voiture, où ils entrèrent dans le dernier compartiment, juste comme ils s'étaient mis d'accord à son anniversaire, et attendirent les autres. Le premier à arriver fut Marcus, et dès qu'il vit Harry, il sourit.

''Harry, '' dit-il, s'asseyant à côté de lui, ''Comment vas-tu ?''

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry, Marcus était toujours aussi énergique.

''Bien et toi ?''

''Moi aussi. Je ne peux que difficilement attendre d'arriver à Hogwarts.''

''Oh ? Pourquoi ?''

''Je veux voir les réactions que les gens auront face à l'article,'' répondit-il avec un sourire malveillant, '' C'était brillant.''

Draco pouffa de rire, ''Je trouve honnêtement ça étrange que nous ne t'ayons pas entendu glousser au Manoir Malfoy le matin où l'article est sorti.''

Harry secoua la tête et il prit un livre de ses poches qui reprit sa taille originelle automatiquement, quand ces deux-là commençaient à se chamailler avec l'autre, peu de chose étaient capables de les arrêter. Heureusement, ils se taquinaient seulement, sinon Harry était certain qu'il y aurait des sorts qui voleraient.

Cinq minutes plus tard quand le train se préparer à partir, Blaise et Theo apparurent ensemble.

''Je me demandais où vous étiez.'' remarqua Harry, regardant au-dessus de son livre et stoppant la chamaillerie de Draco et Marcus.

''Nous avons eu un petit contretemps.'' répondit Theo, s'asseyant sur le côté opposé à Harry. Voyant le regard d'Harry, Blaise développa.

''Cinq Gryffindors plus âgés nous embêtaient.''

''Et vous vous en êtes sorti ?'' demanda Marcus un peu incrédule, bien sûr qu'ils étaient peut-être les meilleurs élèves de leur année mais si c'était cinq contre deux, ce qui était en soi un désavantage, en ne mentionnant pas le fait qu'ils étaient contre des élèves plus âgés.

''S'il n'y avait pas eu une aide inattendue, nous ne l'aurions pas fait, '' répondit Theo, il était clair qu'il était toujours stupéfait à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé, ''Vous n'allez peut-être pas le croire, mais les jumeaux Weasley les ont assommé par derrière. Ça a distrait les deux autres et Blaise et moi furent capable de d'en étourdir deux, pendant que l'un des jumeaux assommer le dernier. ''

''Les jumeaux Weasley ?'' Harry ne pensait pas ça possible mais l'incrédulité sur le visage de Marcus grandit, '' Les Démons de Gryffondor ? Tu parles de  _ces_ Weasley ? Tu es sur ?''

''Oui Marcus, _ces_  Weasley.'' confirma Blaise essayant de ne pas sourire. Apparemment il trouvait l'expression de Marcus aussi amusante qu'Harry.

''Et ils ne vous ont pas joué un tour ?''

''De ce que nous pouvons voir, non.'' lui dit Theo, toujours stupéfait, même si ce n'était rien comparé au regard de Marcus.

''Apparemment, nous devrons garder un œil sur Pucey et Montague, mais aussi sur les jumeaux Weasley. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous pouvons en gagner.''

Les quatre hochèrent la tête, ils ne perdaient rien à les observer.

''As-tu décidé qui va parler aux premières années ?''demanda Blaise, regardant Harry. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'un membre de la Cour parle aux premières années la première nuit, leur disant les règles de la Cour, c'était mieux que de tout laisser aux préfets. C'était un moyen de voir les nouveaux élèves et de laisser les nouveaux élèves les voir, pour qu'ils n'aient aucune excuse comme dire qu'ils ne savaient qui était membre de la Cour.

''Theo,'' répondit Harry, regardant le garçon, ''Tu es le plus calme tu es le plus décontracté comparé aux restes d'entre nous. Je pense que tu seras capable de leur dire les règles sans trop les effrayer. Tu sais déjà quoi leur dire, vrai ?''

Theo hocha la tête, souriant. C'était clair qu'il était fier d'avoir été choisi par Harry. Les autres ne le jalousaient pas pour ça, ils auraient été aussi fiers, même s'ils admettaient que pour ce travail particulier, Theo était le mieux qualifié.

Le voyage se passa sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose intéressant, personne ne les dérangea et Harry n'était pas capable d'arrêter le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage quand le train s'arrêta. Il était finalement à la maison.

* * *

Harry était assis sur ce qu'était devenue sa place habituelle. C'était un fauteuil avec la cheminé derrière dans le fond de la salle commune, il y avait deux canapés de trois places chacun et quatre autres fauteuils autour, il y avait aussi une table au centre. Sa Cour était assise autour de lui et même s'il y avait plusieurs places de libres, personne d'autre ne s'assit ici. De plus, si quelqu'un entrait dans la salle commune ils verraient une séparation précise, tous les autres canapés, fauteuils, et tables étaient plus loin de cette partie de la salle que d'habitude, créant une ligne invisible entre la Cour et le reste de la salle commune, une ligne que seul quelque Slytherins traverseraient.

Harry se mit à l'aise dans son siège et contient un soupir, même s'il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire, il était fatigué et voulait aller dans sa chambre. Le voyage du train avait été loin et le festin bruyant, il était sûr que si ça avait duré un peu plus longtemps il aurait eu un mal de tête horrible.

Cependant cela ne comptait pas en ce moment, ce qui importait était que les premières années de Slytherin venaient d'entré dans la Salle Commune.

Après que les préfets de cinquième année aient fait un discours similaire à celui qu'ils avaient eu, au lieu d'envoyer les premières années au lit, ils les menèrent à la Cour. Ils les firent se tenir devant eux, en ligne droite et ils pouvaient voir la confusion sur leurs visages.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry regarde Theo et hochât la tête. Comprenant qu'Harry voulait qu'il commence, Theo se leva de son siège et alla se mettre devant les premières années de Slytherin. La différence de taille entre Theo et les premières années n'était pas importante cependant, l'aura qui entouré Theo le rendait plus intimidant.

''Bonsoir, bienvenu à Slytherin,'' commença Theo et il avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ''Je suis Theodore Nott et je suis un membre de la Cour de Slytherin. En voyant vos expressions, je devine que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est. Dans ce cas, écoutez attentivement, parce que je ne me répéterai pas.

La cour est créée par un élève qui est capable de contrôler la maison, par un élève qui rend impossible pour quiconque à Slytherin d'aller contre lui. Comment il fait ça n'a pas d'importance, seulement il l'a fait. Cet élève devient le Roi des Slytherin et les personnes qu'il juge digne deviennent sa Cour. Notre Cour a été établie l'année dernière.

Le Roi dirige Slytherin et les membres de la Cour s'assurent que toutes les règles du roi sont suivies. Les règles doivent être suivies quel qu'elles soient. Si elles ne le sont pas, la personne qui les a enfreints souffrira des conséquences d'avoir été contre la Cour. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez expérimenter.

Nous avons trois règles qui doivent être suivies :

La première : Ne répandez pas vos opinions sur la suprématie du sang. Si vous voulez défendre cette stupidité, faîtes-le à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Cependant, si l'un d'entre nous l'entend, nul doute que vous en payerez les conséquences. Si j'étais vous, je ne  _penserais_  même pas le mot sang-de-bourbe en dehors de la salle commune.

La seconde règle : Si vous allez persécuter les autres élèves, au moins soyez assez intelligent pour ne pas vous faire attraper, utilisez des glamours ou quelque chose de similaire pour vous déguiser. Nous essayons de faire que les gens arrêtent de penser que chaque Slytherin est mauvais, nous avons des plans et nous n'avons pas besoin de quelques gamins qui pensent qu'ils sont forts et puissants juste parce qu'ils tyrannisent quelque Hufflepuff sans défense pour déconner.

La troisième règle : Vous allez choisir une personne de votre année pour parler avec nous au cas où il y a besoin pour n'importe quelle raison. Cette personne, et seulement cette personne, sera capable de venir et de parler avec nous, à moins que nous prenions l'initiative nous-même.

Ce sont les règles, comme vous pouvez le voir elles sont faciles à suivre.

Des questions ?'' demanda Theo, regardant les élèves.

Tous les membres de la Cour avait remarqué le gamin qui les regardait, plus particulièrement Harry, avec mépris et dégoût, donc quand le dit gamin ouvrit la bouche Harry n'était pas le moins du monde surpris.

''Pourquoi au nom de Morgana devrions-nous suivre vos règles ? Vous n'êtes que des élèves de seconde année,'' répondit le garçon avec dédain, ne remarquant pas que tout le monde dans la salle le regardait avec un air horrifié, ''De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais suivre un Sang-Mêlé. Je ne sais même pas comment...''

Le gamin s'arrêta brusquement de parler quand il sentit le bout d'une baguette sur son cou.

Harry sourit, le gamin n'était pas le seul surpris par la soudaine arrivée de Blaise derrière lui. Personne n'avait remarqué que Blaise avec quitté son siège, seulement la Cour.

C'était à ça que Blaise était bon il pouvait être inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille être remarqué. Harry était sûr que la magie de Blaise l'aidait, juste comme sa propre magie l'aidait dans de nombreuses situations.

''Comment oses-tu parler de lui avec ce ton ?'' grogna Blaise, montrant un côté que peu connaissait, '' _Adolebit._ ''Blaise murmura presque le mot, mais la salle était si silencieuse que tout le monde l'entendit.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les visages de chaque membre de la Cour mais la plupart des élèves dans la salle commune semblaient confus, de ce qu'ils voyaient rien n'était arrivé.

Cependant, Harry faisait très attention au gamin, ils savaient tous que ce le sort ferait et Harry cherchait pour les signes qui montreraient que le sort était actif.

Pour sa plus grand joie, il vit le gamin desserrer sa cravate, son visage devenant rouge, et on pouvait voir de la sueur commençant à apparaître sur son front.

''Merlin, comment pouvez-vous supporter cette chaleur !'' s'exclama le garçon, regardant le reste des élèves.

Marcus commença à rire, ses yeux remplis de malveillance, les autres élèves le regardèrent et la peur dans leurs yeux fit glousser Harry. Vraiment, la nuit se révélait plus intéressante que ce qu'il avait attendu.

Le première année qui avait osé aller contre eux tomba sur ses genoux et commença à gémir de douleur.

Le rire cruel de Draco rejoignit celui de Marcus et le garçon commença à crier.

Le sort commençait à atteindre les étapes les plus intéressantes. Ce n'était pas un sort très connu, Harry l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy et l'avait partagé avec sa Cour. Le plus longtemps le sort durait, le plus douloureux il devenait. Il augmenterait la température du corps toutes les dix secondes, et il continuait jusqu'à ce que la personne sous le sort ait l'impression de brûler vivante.

Le garçon était sur le sol, se roulant, essayant sans doute de chasser la douleur et essayant d'éteindre un feu qui n'était pas là, des cris agonisants s'élevant de sa gorge, tandis que la plupart des Slytherin regardait, horrifié par ce dont ils étaient témoins.

''Stop !'' cria un sixième année, qu'Harry connaissait seulement parce que Marcus avait dit qu'il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de Rune à Hogwarts, même s'il ne se rappelait plus de son nom. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était Jason quelque chose comme ça, ou peut-être James, ça n'importait pas vraiment en ce moment. ''S'il vous plaît stop !''

L'élève plus âgé ne suppliait pas Blaise néanmoins, il était en face d'Harry, il s'était mis à genoux et regardait Harry avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Harry haussa seulement un sourcil.

''S'il vous plaît !'' supplia à nouveau le Slytherin, ''C'est mon petit frère. Je lui parlerais, cela n'arrivera plus ! S'il vous plaît !''

Harry regarda le garçon plus âgé pendant un moment, les cris du frère dans le fond devenant plus fort et irrégulier, Harry était sûr qu'il s'était endommagé les cordes vocales. Il prit sa décision et regarda Blaise, la seconde après le sort était levé, les cris s'arrêtèrent et le seul bruit de la salle était les sanglots du gamin.

''Il est ta responsabilité,'' dit Harry à l'élève plus âgé, qui était toujours sur ses genoux en face d'Harry, ''À chaque fois qu'il franchira la ligne,  _tu_ souffriras des conséquences.''

Le garçon inclina la tête et acquiesça, et seulement quand Harry lui dit d'y aller, il bougea et prit son frère, le soulevant du sol et le portant au dortoir des sixièmes années.

''Vous êtes renvoyés.'' dit Theo aux premières années en face de lui, ils semblaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Cependant, quand ils entendirent l'ordre que Theo leur donna, ils quittèrent la salle commune si vite comme s'ils avaient transplanés, le sombre, sinistre gloussement d'Harry les suivant dans leurs chambres.

Regardant autour et voyant les visages terrifiés des autres élèves, Harry sourit ça avait une première nuit bien plus intéressante qu'il ne pensait que ça serait.

* * *

Harry s'assit sur son lit, regardant sa chambre elle ne ressemblait plus trop à la chambre plutôt spartiate où il avait passé sa première nuit à Hogwarts.

Les meubles étaient toujours sombres, cependant les murs étaient d'un vert clair et le sol, au lieu de la pierre était en bois.

Sur le mur à sa droite il y avait deux fenêtres qui du sol au plafond. Il avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle montre une partie spécifique du domaine d'Hogwarts, mais il n'avait pas réussi. C'était un enchantement plutôt compliqué, donc il avait fait que les fenêtres ne montrent que s'il faisait nuit ou jour c'était mieux que rien.

À part ça, la chambre semblait la même. Harry avait regardé des sorts pour changer sa chambre encore plus, mais la plupart étaient trop avancé pour lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait abandonné, maintenant qu'il savait de quels sorts il avait besoin, c'était une juste une question d'entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.

Soupirant, Harry se leva. C'était le dernier jour des vacances d'hiver, les élèves reviendraient, de tous les Slytherins il était le seul qui était resté au château. Il avait reçu des invitations des membres de sa Cour pour passer les vacances avec eux, mais il avait préféré rester à Hogwarts c'était le seul moment où il pouvait être seul. Il était peut-être habitué à avoir des amis, mais il appréciait toujours chaque opportunité d'être seul.

Les derniers mois avaient passé relativement vite et ils avaient été moins irritants que les premiers mois de l'année d'avant.

L'interview avait eu l'effet qu'il attendait, les élèves ne chuchotaient plus sur lui dès qu'ils le voyaient, ils ne répandaient plus de rumeurs telles qu'il était le prochain Lord Noir. La plupart le traitait de la même manière qu'ils traitaient les autres Slytherins, avec indifférence et méfiance. Cependant, quelques élèves, spécialement les Ravenclaws, le saluaient dans les couloirs. En considérant l'année précédente, Harry pensait que c'était un progrès énorme.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas non plus indifférents à l'interview. La plupart devinrent encore plus ravis de lui. Ils s'émerveillaient qu'il soit une âme si innocente et gentille après tout. Ils étaient enchantés avec ses manières, sidérés par son talent, ensorcelés par ses charmes. Pour presque tous les professeurs, il était l'exemple que tous les élèves devraient suivre.

Malheureusement, pas tous les professeurs ne partageaient la même opinion.

Snape semblait le haïr plus que jamais et Harry commençait à penser que conservait son masque d'enfant autour de lui ne lui apporterait rien. Harry était certain que le professeur ne croyait pas à son masque. Cependant, il ne pouvait juste s'arrêter, il commencerait à être moins enfantin dans le temps, pour que les autres professeurs pensent que la raison pour laquelle il se comportait différemment était parce qu'il devenait plus mature.

Toutefois, Snape n'était pas le seul professeur à lui donner des tendances homicides.

Gilderoy Lockhart, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry croyait réellement que chaque jour qui passait sans qu'Harry  _ne_  l'ait _pas_  tué, était un miracle. Il pensait qu'il devrait recevoir une sorte de prix pour son impeccable self-control, parce que s'il n'avait pas un tel self-control, cette chose qui s'appelait elle-même un sorcier aurait été morte dès le premier jour où Harry l'avait rencontré. Il était la personne la plus insupportable qu'Harry avait jamais rencontré et lui rappelait pourquoi en générale il n'aimait pas les gens.

Ses heures de Défenses étaient passées à imaginer des façons de torturer l'homme, qui sait peut-être que ça pourrait arriver un jour.

De moins il avait arrêté de solliciter Harry pour jouer des scènes de son livre. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi reconnaissant d'être capable de contrôler sa magie comme il le faisait. Même s'il suspectait que le fait que Lockhart ait moins de cran que Skeeter, avait grandement contribué au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu trop à faire pour que l'homme arrête de faire appel à lui.

Harry soupira de nouveau et commença à se préparer pour aller dans la Grande Salle c'était presque le début du festin et il était sûr que ça allait être une longue nuit.

Juste comme ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils parleraient à Pucey et Montague après le festin.

Ils les avaient observés et Harry les trouvait plutôt intéressant, ils étaient plutôt bons élèves et même si Montague n'apparaissaient pas être ouvert à l'idée de nés-de-moldus, ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler d'eux d'un ton méprisant, ou les regarder avec dégoût. Il ne montrait pas ses opinions et s'il interagissait avec un né-de-moldus il était poli, même si plutôt froid.

Donc ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour parler à Montague s'ils savaient a raison pour laquelle il ne tolérait pas les nés-de-moldus, peut-être pourraient-ils trouver une solution et la Cour pourrait gagner plus qu'un membre.

Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit pour que les autres élèves arrivent, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les regards que Snape lui donner. Harry dut s'arrêter de rouler des yeux, c'était dur à croire que l'homme était un Slytherin, il pourrait au moins prétendre qu'il ne regardait pas Harry, du moins comme ça, Harry n'aurait aucune raison d'être prudent.

Les voix venant de l'entrée du hall le sortirent de ses pensées, il regarda à sa droite et vit plusieurs élèves commençaient à entrer. Parmi la petite foule, il pouvait voir Marcus et devina que les trois autres étaient autour de lui. Il était rare qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. Cela n'importait pas s'ils étudiaient, s'entraînaient, ou sortaient. Harry était plutôt content de ça ils n'étaient pas seulement loyaux à lui mais aussi aux autres, ce qui arrêterait beaucoup de conflits internes dans le futur.

''Harry'' salua Marcus, s'asseyant à sa gauche avec un grand sourire sur son visage, les trois autres n'étaient pas loin derrière lui.

''Bonsoir, comment étaient vos vacances ?'' demanda Harry, regardant sa Cour.

''C'était bien,'' répondit Marcus toujours souriant, ''J'ai parlé avec mon père à propos de la décision que nous avons prise, sachant ce que je vais faire quand je finirais cette année. Il a été vraiment surpris avec mon choix mais d'un autre côté je ne pense pas que je l'ai déjà vu autant heureux. Si je ne me trompe pas il sera facile d'atteindre cette position dont nous parlions.''

''Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu obtiennes des résultats aussi rapidement.'' remarqua Harry, mais le petit sourire qu'il avait, montrait combien il était satisfait des nouvelles.

''Il est un Jugson,'' dit Draco, ''les Jugsons sont un peu moins influant que les Malfoys.''

Theo et Blaise hochèrent la tête accordé aux rumeurs, les Jugsons étaient impliqués dans chaque domaine au Ministère et dans plusieurs empire commerciaux, c'était l'une des raisons principales de pourquoi Marcus avait réussi à rester au sommet de la hiérarchie pendant deux ans avant qu'Harry n'arrive.

''Allons nous toujours parler avec eux après le festin ?'' demanda Blaison, changeant de sujet la Grande Salle n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir la conversation qu'ils avaient.

''Après le festin Marcus les appellera. Nous pouvons parler dans la salle commune, même si les autres écoutent, cela ne sera pas un problème. Quelques-uns pourraient changer leur opinion.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, et avant qu'il ne le sache il était assis dans son fauteuil dans la salle commune.

Comme le jour suivant était samedi, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle commune, quelques-uns parlaient de leur vacance d'hiver, les autres faisaient les derniers devoirs qu'ils avaient repoussés à la dernière minute des vacances. Quand il vit les deux avec lesquels ils voulaient parler, il fit signe à Marcus.

Le moment où Marcus se leva de son siège et commença à aller dans la direction des autres Slytherins, l'humeur changea drastiquement. Avant les lèves étaient relaxés, appréciant les derniers moments des vacances qu'ils avaient. Maintenant, ils étaient tendus, certains d'entre eux présentaient de la peur dans leurs yeux, Harry était sûr que certains se demandaient à eux-mêmes si quelqu'un avait quelque chose pour déplaire à la Cour.

Quand Marcus approcha Pucey et Montague et leur dit de le suivre, Harry vit Montague pâlir, sans un doute, il pensait qu'il serait puni pour sa croyance dans la suprématie du sang-pur.

Pucey et Montague apparaissaient un peu effrayés de passer la ligne invisible qui séparait la Cour du reste de la salle commune, mais ils prirent une profonde inspiration et suivirent Marcus, s'asseyant sur le sofa que Marcus leur montra, les plaçant juste devant Harry.

''Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici,'' commença Harry dès que Marcus était assis dans son fauteuil à ses côtés. Voyant Pucey acquiescer, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, ''Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si tendu, vous n'avez pas de problème. C'est plutôt le contraire, en fait.''

Harry essaya de les rassurer, pour ce qu'il avait prévu, ils avaient besoin d'être plus à l'aise. Les voyant se relaxer, il continua.

''Nous vous avons observé et sommes venus à la conclusion que vous pourriez être de bonnes additions à la Cour,'' dès qu'Harry s'arrêta de parler, l'expression des deux Slytherins changea ils n'étaient pas capable de cacher le choc et l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient. Harry leur donna un moment puis recommença, ''Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons observé, donc nous avons quelques questions que nous aimerions vous poser, spécialement à toi Montague.''

Montague pâlit un peu et se redressa sur son siège, Harry prétendit de ne pas le remarquer.

''Je veux que vous soyez complètement honnête dans vos réponses. Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez que je veux entendre, je veux votre sincère opinion, compris ?''

Voyant les deux hochaient la tête, Harry se mit à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Il avait pensé à de nombreuses manières où il demanderait ce qu'il voulait, mais les avait toutes rejetées.

Pucey aussi bien que Montague étaient des membres possibles de la Cour, donc il pouvait les traiter comme tels il n'y avait nul besoin de jeux de mots. Ce qu'il voulait était la loyauté et pour eux de croire réellement à ses idéaux, et pour obtenir ça, la meilleure façon était d'être directe.

''J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez réellement à propos des nés-de-moldus et de la suprématie des sang-purs. Ne me dites pas ce que vous pensez qui me rendra heureux. Je promets qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous pensez.''

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence complet, jusqu'à ce que Pucey prenne une profonde respiration et réponde.

''Ma famille a toujours considéré les nés-de-moldus comme inférieur. J'ai été élevé dans cette croyance mais quand j'ai commencé Hogwarts la façon dont je voyais les choses a changé. Les nés-de-moldus n'étaient pas faible certains étaient plutôt bons en fait, meilleur que plusieurs sang-purs. Je suis toujours fiers de ma famille, mon sang, mais le dédain que j'avais pour les nés-de-moldus est parti. Il y a quelques attitudes que quelques nés-de-moldus ont que je n'aime pas, mais à part ça...Ils sont aussi magiques que je le suis.''

Quand il apparut que Pucey avait dit tout ce qu'il avait dit à l'esprit, Harry regarda Montague pour voir si il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Harry pouvait imaginer ce que Pucey n'aimait pas, Draco et Blaise s'étaient plaints de la même chose. Même si, après qu'Harry leur ait parlé et expliquait quelques choses, ils étaient devenus plus tolérant sur toute la situation. Il espérait qu'il pourrait faire de même avec Pucey.

Voyant que toute la Cour le regardait, Montague essaya de son détendre, bien que cela ne sembla pas marcher.

''Ils sont différents,'' lâcha-t-il, et voyant combien il pâlissait, Harry devina que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Montague prit une profonde respiration et recommença, '' Ma lignée a existé pendant des générations, nous sommes si vieux que notre ligné a développé sa propre magie. La magie n'est pas toujours active mais elle se transmet de descendant en descendant. Les nés-de-moldus n'ont pas ça, et ça rend les sang-purs supérieurs, c'est impossible pour les nés-de-moldus d'avoir de la magie de famille.''

Harry était conscient que l'entièreté salle commune écoutait la conversation, ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était une discussion importante et peut-être que cela ferait réfléchir certains élèves par eux-mêmes, au lieu de suivre aveuglément ce que leurs parents croyaient.

Montague continua à être un peu pâle et il tremblait un peu, mais il maintenait toujours sa conviction en ses croyances et pour ça Harry devait un peu le respecter.

''Je vois,'' et vraiment, mais Montague oubliait quelque choses de vraiment important, ''et je suis d'accord que la magie des familles est importante mais tu oublies quelque chose de plutôt significatif. Je ne suis pas un sang-pur et je suis l'élève le plus puissant à Hogwarts. Dumbledore, tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas, mais même ceux qui ne peuvent pas encadrer l'homme disent qu'il est l'un des plus puissants sorciers depuis les fondateurs et il est un sang-mêlé.'' Harry rit presque quand il vit les expressions choquées sur la plupart des élèves, beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Dumbledore était un sang-pur. Lui-même savait qu'il ne l'était pas parce qu'il avait trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque des Malfoys où il y avait le nom des plus célèbres familles sorcières et Dumbledore se trouvait être l'une d'entre elles.

''Il y a toujours des exceptions.'' argua Montague et c'était ce qu'Harry voulait. Il voulait qu'ils arguent, il voulait qu'ils défendent leurs opinions, parce que de cette façon, quand il désapprouverait tout ce qu'ils diraient, cela aurait un plus grand impact.

''Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant, si tu les exclus tous comme sauras-tu qui sont les exceptions ?''

Montague ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la ferme brusquement, incapable de donner une réponse qui défendrait ce en quoi il croyait.

''Nous ne le savons pas.'' répondit Pucey après quelques secondes.

''Non, en effet.'' conclu Harry, ''Mais ce n'est pas tout. Prenez la ligné des Black par exemple, tout le monde les connaît, quel est le talent bien connu que cette ligné possède ? A part leur talent pour les Arts Noirs.''

''Métarphormagie.'' répondit Montague automatiquement, faisant hocher la tête à Harry.

''Et quand ce talent s'est-il manifesté pour la dernière fois ?''

''Quatre ou cinq générations'' dit Pucey après un temps.

''Faux,'' répondit Harry, surprenant tout le monde, sauf sa Cour, ''Nymphandora Tonks, c'était une élève de septième année l'année dernière, d'Hufflepuff, fille de Ted Tonks, un nés-de-moldus, et Andromeda Tonks née Black, une sorcière sang-pur, faisant d'elle un sang-mêlé. La plus récente métaphormagus de la lignée des Blacks.''

''Mais c'est...c'est...'' Montague semblait ne pas savoir comme finir sa phrase.

La réaction plaisait à Harry, tant qu'il ne déniait pas l'affirmation, cela montrait qu'il était au moins disposé à écouter, ce qui était plus que ce qu'Harry attendait et un très bon signe.

''La magie des familles a existé en Andromeda mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour se manifester, il lui fallait la nouvelle magie de Ted Tonks pour qu'elle puisse ne manifester en leur fille,'' voyant qu'il avait l'attention non seulement des deux futurs membres de sa Cour, mais de chaque Slytherin dans la salle, il continua, ''Je crois que les sorcières et sorciers nés-de-moldus sont demandés. Regardez Crabbe et Goyle, l'obsession de garder une lignée pure a produit deux êtres qui ne peuvent que difficilement aligner deux phrases à la suite, et ils sont juste un peu mieux quand ça vient au talent magique. Maintenant imaginez que Parkinson marie l'un d'entre eux, pour garder la lignée pure. La magie de leur futur enfant serait, dans le meilleur scénario, extrêmement faible. Si vous n'injectez de la nouvelle magie dans les vieilles lignées, ma magie va commencer à décliner jusqu'à mourir. Maintenant imaginez que Parkinson marie Wayne Hopkins, un né-de-moldu qui est un prodige en Charmes et qui a une forte magie. Leur enfant gagnerait la magie de la famille de sa mère et la nouvelle magie de son père, donnant une nouvelle vie à la magie de la vieille lignée.''

Discrètement, Harry regarda les autres Slytherins dans la salle commune, certains d'entre eux semblaient être septiques mais la plupart d'entre eux semblaient y réfléchir et Harry était plutôt content avec cette réaction.

''Pendant que tout le monde est obsédé par garder sa ligné pure, ils oublient une vérité fondamentale chaque ligné qui existe provient d'un né-de-moldu, ou au moins un sang-mêlé.''

Voyant les regards incrédules sur tous les élèves présents, Harry secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient têtus, ou si c'était la stupidité qui les empêchait de penser logiquement quand ça touchait à la pureté du sang. Cependant, sachant qu'il avait eu une conversation similaire avec sa Cour, et qu'ils étaient tous plus logiques à propos de ça, il était plus enclin à penser que c'était de la stupidité.

''Pensez à ça logiquement. Le premier sorcier doit être né de parents moldus, c'est de la simple logique.''

Quand il vit Pucey acquiesçait, Harry soupira presque de soulagement au moins il y avait du progrès.

''Donc tu penses que les nés-de-moldus sont nés pour renforcer les vieilles lignées ?'' demanda Pucey, et Harry savait qu'il essayait de comprendre et d'analyser les opinions d'Harry.

''Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Pensez au nés-de-moldus comme première génération de sorcières et sorciers. Des sorciers qui peuvent mener à des nouvelles lignées, qui peuvent développer de nouveaux talents, nouvelles magies de famille.''

Montague apparaissait être absorbé par ses pensées et Harry était content de voir qu'il n'avait pas réagi de façon négative à ce qu'il avait dit. Pucey était d'accord, même s'il fronçait aussi les sourcils, montrant qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit.

''Je pense que c'est plutôt logique, cela serait une bonne explication de pourquoi la première génération de sorcières et de sorciers n'a jamais semblé faible,'' Harry était plutôt content avec l'utilisation de Pucey du terme 'première génération sorcière', il haïssait le mot né-de-moldu, ''Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il y a certaines attitudes qu'ils ont que je n'aime pas.''

''Et quelles sont ces attitudes ?'' demanda Harry, voulant savoir si c'était la même chose dont s'étaient plaint Draco et Blaise.

''Ils ne savent pas nos traditions, ils viennent ici, ils ne respectent pas notre culture, et se raccrochent aux traditions moldues. Halloween, par exemple ce n'est pas une de nos traditions, mais pour que la première génération de sorcières et de sorciers se sente plus confortable, nous célébrons Halloween au lieu de Samhain.''

Plusieurs élèves hochaient la tête et Harry soupira, c'était exactement la même chose que Draco et Blaise avait dit.

''Avez-vous déjà pensé que s'ils se raccrochent aux traditions moldus, c'est parce qu'ils sont soudainement envoyés dans un monde dont ils ne connaissent rien ? Où ils sont loin de leurs amis et familles ? Imaginez le contraire; ne vous accrocherez-vous pas à ce qui vous est familier ? Ne vous a-t-il jamais traversé l'esprit que s'ils ne célèbrent pas nos traditions c'est parce qu'ils ne les connaissent pas ?''

''Alors pourquoi ne les apprennent-ils pas ?'' murmura Montague, avec plusieurs autres hochant la tête. C'était rapidement résolu de leur point de vue s'ils ne savaient pas, ils pouvaient apprendre. Normalement, Harry aurait été d'accord, mais pas dans ce cas.

''Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas.''

Cette simple affirmation retient l'attention des deux garçons assis en face d'Harry.

''Que veux-tu dire, ils ne peuvent pas ?'' demanda Pucey regardant Harry un peu confus.

''Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles n'y paraissent. La vérité est que la plupart des livres à propos des traditions appartiennent aux familles sang-purs et sont dans leur bibliothèque privée. Il y en a qui sont en vente, ceux-là qui sont vendus le Ministère les contrôles pour savoir à qui ils peuvent être vendus, parce que certaines traditions sont interdites par le Ministère. Généralement, ils autorisent seulement les gens à les acheter s'ils sont en Master d'Histoire, ou quelque chose similaire. Et ceux qui ne sont pas contrôlés par le Ministère, sont très durs à trouver, Hogwarts ne les a même pas. Prenant tout ça en considération, comment voulez-vous que la première génération sorcière, un enfant de onze ans, ait cette information ?''

Voyant que les deux Slytherins étaient immergés dans leurs pensées, Harry se leva suivit par Theo, Draco et Blaise et partit pour sa chambre, cela avait été une longue nuit et la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de laisser les deux garçons pour qu'ils puissent y penser.

Marcus resta, et tandis que Pucey et Montague pensaient à tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu, il observa le reste de la salle commune.

Beaucoup semblaient absorbé par leurs pensées, tandis que les autres parlaient à voix basses avec leurs amis. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'Harry avait dit.

''C'est vraiment vrai ? A propos des traditions ?' demanda Montague presque dans un murmure.

''C'est vrai.'' assura Marcus, le regardant dans les yeux.

''J'ai toujours pensé que s'ils n'apprenaient pas nos traditions c'était parce qu'ils se croyaient au dessus.''

''Comment n'avons-nous pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de livres ?'' demanda Pucey, incrédule.

''Adrian, nous avons grandi dans ce monde, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de regarder pour ces informations et si nous ne savions pas quelque chose nous pouvions demander à nos parents. Pour nous, c'est de la culture générale.''

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et Marcus se leva, gagnant leurs attentions.

''Adrian, Graham, pensez à ce qu'Harry a dit. Si vous acceptez l'invitation, vous devez être sûr de croire ce qu'il a dit. Vous avez jusqu'à Lundi pour faire vos choix, si vous ne pensez pas que vous pouvez suivre ses croyances, ou ne voulez pas les suivre, alors les choses restent comme elles sont, sans rancune. Harry pense que tout le monde est libre de croire en ce qu'il veut, dont il ne forcera pas. Passez une bonne nuit.''

Marcus espérait que Adrian Pucey et Graham Montague rejoindraient la Cour. Après tout, il avait eu des croyances bien plus extrêmes sur la suprématie du sang et Harry avait réussi à le convaincre avec moins que ça.

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis qu'Harry avait parlé avec Adrian et Graham, et les deux avaient rejoint la Cour. Harry était content de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec les autres membres.

Pendant la première semaine, ils semblaient un peu craintifs chaque fois qu'ils parlaient avec lui, mais voyant qu'Harry n'avait jamais rien fait à aucun d'entre eux, ils s'étaient rapidement relaxés et avait commencé à le traiter comme les autres le traitaient.

Avoir deux autres élèves plus âgés avait aussi aidé avec les leçons d'entraînement qu'ils avaient chaque nuit avec Marcus, spécialement depuis que leur matière préférée était différente et donc ils pouvaient chacun s'aider dans les domaines qu'ils savaient le mieux.

Un cri suivit d'un rire retient son attention et Harry regarda le centre de la pièce où Theo, Blaise, Draco, Marcus, Adrian et Graham faisaient des duels. Theo contre Marcus, Blaise contre Adrian et Draco contre Graham, les paires étaient choisies aléatoirement et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas un nombre pair, un était toujours sur le côté. Cependant, juste parce qu'il ne faisait pas de duel, ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire tandis que les autres faisaient des duels, celui qui était à l'écart pouvait lire, étudier, ou pratiquer avec des sorts différents. C'était ce qu'était censé faire Harry mais quand il vit Draco il ne put contenir son rire, maintenant il savait exactement d'où le cri venait.

Ils s'entraînaient tous les jours, pour approximativement trois ou quatre heures après le dîner. Bien que quand ils restaient un peu plus longtemps pour une raison ou une autre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui était victime d'une farce. Harry n'y faisait pas attention, ils étaient toujours jeunes et ils avaient besoin de se relaxer et d'avoir un peu d'amusement inoffensif. Cette fois, la pauvre victime avait été Draco. Ses cheveux étaient des couleurs rouge et or de Gryffindor il avait une pancarte autour du son cou proclamant son amour sans fin pour chaque Gryffindor. Même si Draco avait surmonté plusieurs de ses rancunes enfantines, il ne pouvait toujours pas encadrer les Gryffindor en général, quelque chose que ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le taquiner avec.

Harry secoua la tête et allait retourner à son livre, quand la porte de la salle qu'ils occupaient s'ouvrit.

Ils étaient immédiatement sur leurs gardes, ils utilisaient une salle de classe abandonnée dans les donjons. C'était un peu plus loin que les couloirs habituels que les élèves utilisaient, donc il était improbable que quiconque est trouvé la salle de classe par erreur, ça voulait dire qu'ils les cherchaient spécifiquement.

Harry était préparé à de nombreuses choses, mais il n'avait aucun problème à admettre que voir les jumeaux Weasley entrer et fermer la porte derrière eux n'était pas l'une d'entre elles, et voyant les réactions de ses amis, il devina que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient non plus.

Un moment se passa, où ils furent tous silencieux, se regardant juste l'un l'autre. Quand il devient apparent que personne n'allait dire quelque chose, Harry baissa sa baguette, la rangea et s'approcha des jumeaux. Il savait que sa Cour le protégerait si besoin était.

''Bonsoir, à quoi devons-nous l'honneur de recevoir la visite des Démons de Gryffindor ?''

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire en coin et s'inclinèrent quand il regardèrent Harry à nouveau, leurs yeux brillaient et étaient remplis avec d'espièglerie.

''C'est un honneur,'' commença l'un d'entre eux.

''de savoir que,'' continua l'autre.

''le Roi des Slytherins,'' alternèrent-ils à nouveau.

''nous tient,'' et encore.

''en haut estime.'' finirent-ils ensemble, et Harry commençait à avoir le début d'un mal de tête.

''Roi des Slytherins ?'' demanda Harry. Il n'allait pas prétendre être un innocent enfant, mais il n'allait pas leur dire qu'ils avaient raison non plus.

Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard, c'était comme si ils avaient une entière conversation dans une fraction de seconde, et l'un d'entre eux hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau Harry.

''Contrairement à ce que pensent la plupart d'Hogwarts, nous ne sommes pas bête.'' dit le jumeau qui avait hoché la tête.

''Exactement, juste parce que nous ne sommes pas intéressés par les examens ou les notes, ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes pas intelligent ou observateur'' ajouta l'autre.

Apparemment, ils avaient opté pour ne pas parler de la façon habituelle, quelque chose pour laquelle Harry était reconnaissant il ne savait pas s'il était capable de suivre une conversation avec eux s'ils n'avaient pas fait.

''Depuis l'année dernière, quand tu as commencé à t'asseoir au milieu de la table, les Slytherins se sont comportés différemment. Nous ne les avons pas vu ennuyés quiconque, nous les avons pas entendus mal parler à propos des nés-de-moldus, et beaucoup d'entre eux te regardent avec peur et effroi. ''

Harry était plutôt impressionné par ce qu'il entendait, la plupart ignoraient tellement les Slytherins qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué les changements dans la façon de s'asseoir. Bien ce n'était pas totalement vrai, ils avaient remarqué, ils n'avaient juste pas analysé de la façon dont les jumeaux l'avait fait. Pour eux, c'était juste des gens changeant de place, rien de plus. Et s'ils avaient remarqué que les Slytherins se comportaient différemment, ils n'avaient rien fait à ce propos. De plus, Harry était sûr que les élèves qui avaient des préjugés contre les Slytherins diraient que c'était un plan diabolique et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient aussi  _gentil_...Bien, très bien, Harry admettait que c'était un plan diabolique, mais même, il n'y avait aucune façon pour les autres de le savoir, donc c'était seulement leurs préjugés contre Slytherins qui leur faisaient penser ça.

''Donc ?'' demanda Harry, levant un sourcil, ''J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que j'essaye de guider les pauvres, incompris Slytherins vers la Lumière.'' ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

''Tu diriges Slytherin nous ne sommes pas assez naïfs pour croire que tu serais capable de faire ça si tu étais ce petit, innocent orphelin que beaucoup pensent que tu es, spécialement après cette interview.''

Harry hocha la tête, au moins cela montrait qu'il n'avait pas à faire avec deux fanatiques de la Lumière qui voyaient seulement ce qu'ils voulaient voir sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais cela ne répondait pas à la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait vu qui était entré dans leur salle.

''Que voulez-vous ?''

Les jumeaux partagèrent un autre regard les deux hochèrent la tête et firent un petit pas en avant.

''Salut, je suis Fred Weasley.'' le jumeau sur la droite dit, c'était celui qui avait parlé le plus.

''et je suis George Weasley.'' ajouta le jumeau sur sa gauche.

Harry serra leurs mains.

''Je suis Harry Potter, un plaisir.'' cela rendant les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour lui, ils avaient observé les jumeaux et Harry avait été plutôt intéressé par les Démons de Gryffindors, mais comme les deux l'avait approché il n'avait pas à trouver une manière de les inviter à rejoindre la Cour, '' laissez-moi vous introduire à mes amis.''

* * *

Les mois menant aux vacances d'été passèrent en un instant.

Fred et George commencèrent à aller à tous les entraînements qu'ils avaient. Harry était surpris par la facilité dont les autres les avaient acceptés. En moins d'un mois, les Jumeaux étaient des membres à part entière de la Cour cependant, c'était quelque chose dont le reste de l'école n'était pas au courant.

Fred et George avaient proclamé qu'ils étaient les espions de la Cour et ils avaient de l'amusement à rechercher des sorts et enchantements qui pouvaient les aider à accomplir leur devoir d'espion.

Habituellement Harry les laissait faire parce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir des informations que les autres auraient difficilement.

Les examens étaient passés et il n'y avait aucune surprise les premières places étaient occupées par Harry et son groupe. Marcus sentait aussi qu'il avait bien fait à ses N.E.W.T et se préparait à commencer à travailler dans quelques semaines après qu'il soit diplômé.

L'un dans l'autre, quand Harry prit le Taxi pour partir à l'orphelinat, il était plutôt satisfait par ce qu'il avait achevé à Hogwarts et il ne pouvait qu'attendre que difficilement que les vacances soient finies.


	10. Le Lion et le Petit Corbeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'est réalisé.
> 
> NDT: Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, cette histoire appartient à LittleMissXanda.

Boggart =Epouvantard

**Chapitre 10 – Le Lion et le Petit Corbeau.**

Harry se réveilla plutôt abruptement et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître ce qui l'avait réveillé. Quand il entendit le bruit à nouveau, il était légèrement plus éveillé et il fut capable de l'identifier comme étant des hiboux derrière sa fenêtre, il pouvait aussi entendre quelques coups. Le fait qu'il y ait plus d'un hibou le surprenait un peu il recevait des lettres de ses amis, mais elles arrivaient généralement à des heures différentes, donc il n'y avait qu'un hibou qui allait et repartait de sa chambre.

Quand il entendit que le son que faisaient les hiboux augmenter, il soupira et sortit du lit. Même si c'était très utile d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa malle, en de certaines circonstances, il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas possible.

Dès qu'il quitta sa malle et regarda la fenêtre, il vit plusieurs hiboux posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il les reconnut immédiatement ils appartenaient aux membres de sa Cour. Cependant, savoir à qui ils appartenaient ne l'aidait pas à savoir pourquoi ils étaient là, il avait envoyé une lettre à Marcus la veille et cela lui prenait environ un jour ou deux pour répondre. Pour que tous les hiboux soient là, quelque chose avait dû arriver.

Ouvrant la lettre qui était la plus proche, il devient encore plus confus. C'était de ses Démons et disait

_'Harry,_

_S'il te plaît sois vigilant. Ne va nulle part sans ta baguette et nulle part seul._

_Nous te voyons bientôt._

_Fred et George_.'

Ne prenant même pas en compte que c'était une lettre très courte, ce n'était pas leur style habituel. De plus, pourquoi étaient-ils si inquiets pour sa sécurité ?

Mettant la lettre des jumeaux de côté, il prit la suivante.

_'Harry,_

_Ne prends pas de décision hâtive._

_Ne sors pas la nuit._

_Et s'il te plaît sois vigilant._

_Adrian_ '

_'Harry,_

_J'ai parlé avec ma mère, nous serons de retour en Angleterre le plus tôt possible._

_Ne va nulle part seul._

_Blaise'_

_'Harry,_

_Sois prudent._

_Peu importe quoi, reste à l'orphelinat, ne va pas traîner aux alentours._

_Garde ta baguette avec toi._

_Graham.'_

_'Harry,_

_Nous revenons en Angleterre._

_Theo.'_

Harry était officiellement confus, par l'enfer que se passait-il avec sa Cour ? C'était clair qu'ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, ses vacances d'été avaient été extrêmement ennuyantes. La chose la plus excitante qui était arrivée était quand il avait mis le feu à son canapé quand il essayait un sort dans sa malle. Même s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette, il avait accidentellement fait un sort sans baguette. Un vrai sort sans baguette, pas la magie sans baguette qu'il faisait habituellement qui reposait essentiellement sur sa volonté et non pas des sorts réels. Naturellement, il avait essayé de répéter l'exploit. C'était difficile, et à la fin il avait été fatigué, mais il l'avait fait à nouveau. A part ça, tout avait été plutôt calme.

_'Harry,_

_De ce que je sais, tu ne reçois pas le Daily Prophet, donc je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. Il y a eu une invasion à Azkaban._

_Selon plusieurs personnes, Sirius Black, le fugitif, était le bras droit du Lord Noir, d'après certaines rumeurs, il s'est échappé pour prendre sa vengeance pour ce qui est arrivé à son Lord, donc il en aurait après toi._

_Donc, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît sois prudent. Ne va nulle part seul._

_Dès que j'ai plus d'informations, je te les dirais._

_Marcus._ '

Bien, au moins la lettre de Marcus expliquait pourquoi tous ses amis étaient à deux doigts d'avoir une attaque. Ils présumaient qu'il savait déjà pour Sirius Black,c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas donné de raison pour leur anxiété.

Il supposait qu'il devrait s'abonner au Daily Prophet, mais, pour être complètement honnête, cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. A Hogwarts il y avait toujours un journal disponible s'il en voulait un et il avait passé la plupart de l'été précédent au Manoir Malfoy, donc il y avait toujours un journal là-bas aussi. Il n'y avait eut aucun besoin pour lui de s'y abonner.

Prenant la dernière lettre, il ressentit un petit choc remontait le long de son bras au moment où il l'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé.

_'Harry,_

_Nous serons là dans dix minutes._

_Draco'_

'Hmm, Draco doit vraiment être inquiet,' pensa-t-il. Au moins il savait ce qu'était le petit choc, ça devait être un sort de suivi qui s'était activé. Cela montrait juste combien Draco devait vraiment être inquiet, pour risquer de le mettre en colère comme ça.

Bien, sachant que les Malfoys étaient, apparemment, en route, il devrait probablement s'habiller et emballer ses affaires. Il doutait qu'il reste à l'orphelinat plus longtemps.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, il y avait un coup à sa porte.

''Oui ?''

''Harry,'' dit Mme Brown, passant la tête à travers la porte entreouverte, ''Tu as des invités dans la salle commune.''

Entendant son ton, Harry suspecta que c'était les Malfoys ils avaient cet effet sur les gens quand ils les voyaient pour la première fois. Ils étaient, après tout, une famille éblouissante.

''Laissez-moi juste le temps pour être prêt. Je serais en bas dès que j'aurais fini.''

Mme Brown hocha juste la tête et partit, semblant toujours un peu sonnée.

Harry se dépêcha un peu plus que d'habitude, il ne se souciait pas si les Malfoys l'attendait, mais si les Malfoys étaient là pour la raison à laquelle il pensait, alors il plus tôt il avait fini, le plus tôt il partirait.

Quand il atteint la salle commune, il était capable d'identifier les Malfoys immédiatement, il n'avait même pas besoin de chercher ils détonaient un peu. Il devait admirer le fait que, même dans un petite salle à manger qui servait de chambre commune à tous les garçons, ils ressemblaient en tout point à la famille aristocratique qu'ils étaient .

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce presque chaque garçon à l'orphelinat était présent. Sachant qu'il était plutôt tôt et que le petit-déjeuner serait servis dans pas longtemps cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment, ils attendaient tous d'être appelé pour manger, les seuls qui n'étaient pas là étaient ceux qui devaient presque être tiré du lit par Mme Brown.

''Harry !''

Ce fut le seul avertissement, et le moment d'après il avait un blond dans ses bras, l'étreignant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

''Tu vas bien, tu vas bien, tu vas bien.'' murmurait Draco, bien trop bas pour que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende, et il laissa un petit rire s'échapper.

''Oui, Draco, je vais bien.''

Draco le laissa et Harry était capable de voir un petit rougissement sur ses joues.

''Bonjour, Mr Malfoy, Mme Malfoy.''

''Bonjour, chéri,'' le salua Mme Malfoy, l'étreignant, ''Et ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'appeler Cissa ?'' continua-t-elle après l'avoir relâché.

Harry sourit, c'était l'une des premières choses que Mme Malfoy lui avait demandée.

''A quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre visite ?'' demanda Harry, après leur avoir indiqué les chaises libres pour s'asseoir.

''Nous sommes venus te chercher, comme ça tu pourras passer les vacances d'été avec nous.'' répondit Draco, le regardant avec ses grands yeux d'argent, le suppliant silencieusement d'accepter.

''Hmm, et cette soudaine invitation n'a rien à voir avec Sirius Black ?''

Draco rougit un peu mais ne dit rien, il le regarda seulement avec des yeux déterminés et Harry sut que le blond ne partirait pas s'il ne pouvait pas emmener Harry avec lui au Manoir Malfoy.

''Je vois,'' murmura Harry et il regarda les parents de Draco, qui avaient été silencieux, ''En prenant en compte le passé que vous avez Mr Malfoy, pensez-vous que Black est une menace ? Avez-vous, vous et lui, traité avec les mêmes gens ?''

Harry savait que Malfoy comprendrait ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait aucune intention de refuser l'invitation, mais d'abord il serait peut-être capable d'obtenir des informations.

''Je ne peux pas dire que Black et moi traitions avec les mêmes gens, nous étions habituellement dans des camps différents, même si vous devez prendre en considération que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître tout le monde,'' Malfoy avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était intéressant de savoir que non seulement Malfoy ne connaissait pas le supposé bras droit de Voldemort, quand lui-même était un supposé membre du Cercle Interne, mais qu'en plus ils étaient dans des camps séparés. Connaissant ce qu'il savait à propos de la guerre, ce qui n'était pas autant qu'il le souhaitait, il savait qu'il y avait deux 'camps' les Ténèbres et la Lumière. Si Malfoy était clairement Noir, alors pour être dans un camp différent Black devait être Blanc, c'était vraiment fascinant mais cela ne répondait pas à ses questions, ça en avait juste rajouté. Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité que Malfoy mentait, mais Harry avait le sentiment que non, ''Cependant, vous devez prendre en compte que Black a fait quelque chose que beaucoup considèrent comme impossible, il doit avoir une raison de l'avoir fait.''

Harry y avait aussi pensé, il était réellement curieux de comment Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Peut-être que Black serait prêt à le partager, mais il n'y comptait pas. Sachant que Black, apparemment, voulait le tuer, il ne voudrait certainement pas prendre le thé et avoir une conversation de la plus fine évasion de prison, peu importe combien amusant Harry penserait que ça serait.

''Très bien, je vais aller emballer mes affaires, donnez moi une minute.''

Quand il se leva, il vit Mme Brown assise sur un canapé pas loin d'eux, comme les garçons dans la pièce elle essayait de ne pas les regarder, ou plus de les fixer, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi. Harry ne les blâmait pas vraiment, les Malfoys étaient beaux, et ils n'avaient jamais vu des personnes comme eux à l'orphelinat, à part lui-même, bien sûr, et ils étaient déjà habitués à lui, donc ils ne le fixaient pas trop.

''Mme Brown,'' dit-il, faisant que l'infirmière se concentra sur lui, ''Je pars aujourd'hui, je serais de retour l'été prochain.''

''Mais...''

Voyant le regard d'Harry, il ne dit rien d'autre, elle hocha juste la tête. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'était pas capable de l'arrêter, et même si elle l'était, ces yeux promettaient des conséquences qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir encourir.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas avoir de mal ici, Harry hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre pour empaqueter les choses qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps. Il le fit plus vite qu'auparavant il ne pouvait attendre de retourner dans le Monde Sorcier.

* * *

Il était fatigué malheureusement, les années n'avaient pas été faciles et chaque année qui passait il devenait de plus en plus difficile de traiter avec sa condition.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais la tentation était bien trop forte pour qu'il y résiste. Chaque opportunité pour voir le dernier membre de sa meute était une bénédiction, même si son louveteau ne savait pas qui il était, c'était mieux que rien.

Essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, il essaya de son mieux d'ignorer le bruit que les élèves faisaient dehors sur le quai. Peu importe combien il était fatigué, avec tout ce bruit il était difficile pour lui de dormir. Dans certaines situations, avoir une fine ouïe n'était rien de plus qu'une malédiction et rien d'autre.

Cependant, d'autre fois c'était une bénédiction, il n'avait aucun doute que si ce n'était pas grâce à son ouïe il n'aurait pas entendu les pas venant dans sa direction. Avant qu'il n'y pense, il avait jeté un sort qui pour tout le monde projeté une illusion de lui en train de dormir, il utilisait le soir si souvent qu'il était devenu presque une seconde nature. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait un transport moldu, ou même quand il était à Hogwarts et voulait avoir un peu de temps de repos, ou écouter quelques conversations, sans se révéler, donc c'était tellement une habitude qu'il remarquait seulement qu'il avait lancé le sort quand il sentait la magie autour de lui. Il pensa à annuler le sort, mais c'était trop tard, les personnes qu'il avait entendu venir là où il était ouvraient déjà la porte du compartiment.

Il resta dans la même position mais regarda la porte, et il était soudainement content d'avoir lancé le sort, parce au moins il était impossible pour les autres de savoir qu'il les fixait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le garçon en fait de lui, mais il sut immédiatement qui il était, parce qu'en face de lui se tenait un Lucius Malfoy miniature, le garçon ne pouvait être que son fils.

''Il y a déjà quelqu'un dans le compartiment.'' dit le garçon, regardant à sa droite, il supposa qu'il parlait à ses amis.

''Alors fais-le sortir, c'est mon compartiment.'' répondit une voix, et il sut, instinctivement, que quiconque ait parlé, c'était le leader. Ce qui le surprenait, sachant que, de ce qu'il se souvenait, les Malfoys dirigeaient Slytherin.

''Ce n'est pas un élève. De plus, il dort, et il ne semble pas qu'il va se réveiller bientôt. ''

Il entendit un soupir.

''Néanmoins, ce compartiment est mien et c'est dans celui là que nous allons rester.''

Malfoy hocha la tête et s'installa, suivit pas un garçon qu'il reconnut aussi, le garçon ressemblait à Tadeus Nott, donc il supposait que le garçon était son fils

Il contient un soupir avec force c'était sa chance de finir dans un compartiment où les enfants de Death Eaters s'asseyaient habituellement. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer qui était leur leader, mais il était sûr qu'il devait se résoudre à faire le voyage avec des discussions sur la suprématie des sang-purs.

Deux autres garçons entrèrent, même s'il ne connaissait pas ces deux-là, et puis un autre entra et il le reconnut seulement à l'odeur. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand le garçon entra dans le compartiment, il ne reconnaissait peut-être pas son apparence mais son odeur était inoubliable, elle n'était pas être pas identique à celle à laquelle il était habitué mais c'était la même odeur, l'odeur de son louveteau, en face de lui se tenait Harry James Potter, le dernier membre de sa meute.

Il ne pouvait que difficilement le croire, il était finalement près de son louveteau, même si il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry était dans un compartiment rempli d'enfants de Death Eater. Seulement après il remarqua l'uniforme du garçon au lieu du rouge et or attendu, c'était vert et argent, au lieu d'un lion, c'était un serpent. Harry, le fils de James, était un Slytherin. Comment cela avait pu arriver ?

''Qui penses-tu que c'est ?'' demanda le garçon à la peau noire qui suivait Harry et fermait la porte derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Seulement alors il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous, à part Harry, en train de le regarder.

''Sachant que Lockhart n'est plus à Hogwarts, je pense que c'est le nouveau professeur de DCFM.'' répondit Harry et il était surpris que remarquer que la voix qu'il pensait appartenir au leader du petit groupe était celle d'Harry.

Harry était le leader de Slytherin ? Comment le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait fini par diriger un groupe d'enfants de Death Eater.

Le rire cruel de Nott fit qu'Harry le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

''Après ce que tu lui as fait, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment qu'il ne soit pas resté.''

''Je ne vois pas où tu as eut l'idée que je lui aie fait quelque chose.'' répondit Harry avec une expression des plus innocentes qu'il avait jamais vu, et s'il n'avait pas vu James utilisait la même expression, alors il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y aurait cru c'était du génie. Les cinq autres garçons commencèrent à rire, montrant qu'il y croyait autant que lui.

''Bien sûr que tu n'as rien fait,'' agréa Malfoy, ''Le fait que Lockhart commence à voir ses plus grandes peurs chaque fois que tu étais dans le même couloir n'était qu'un pure coïncidence.''

Hary hocha la tête et avec une expression parfaitement sérieuse dit, ''Nous avons dû avoir une invasion de Boggart ''

Les garçons continuèrent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent le train commencer à bouger.

''C'est bizarre d'être là sans Marcus.'' remarqua l'un des garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas.

''Il a passé tant de temps avec nous cet été que par moment j'oubliais qu'il avait fini Hogwarts l'année dernière.''

Harry rit.

''Vous tous avez presque déménagé au Manoir Malfoy cet été.''

''A quoi t'attendais-tu ?'' demanda Nott avec un ton sérieux, il était surpris de voir que les quatre autres regardaient Harry avec la même expression.

''Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.'' commença Harry d'une voix si froide que ses yeux s'agrandirent, même son loup devient vigilant, il remarqua la peur qui était apparue sur les visages des autres garçons moins d'une seconde. Cependant, leur détermination ne diminua pas.

''Juste parce que n'en a pas besoin, ne veut pas dire que nous ne le ferons pas.'' répondit Nott, et c'était évident de voir qu'il pesait chaque mot, '' Nous sommes ta Cour, nous ferons toujours tout ce que nous pouvons pour toi, nous le jurerons sur nos vies et nos magies, si c'est ce que tu demandes.''

Quand il fit, les quatre autres hochèrent la tête et il était surpris de voir la loyauté et l'admiration dans leurs expressions, il se rappela avoir déjà vu de tels regards quand il était à Hogwarts et après qu'il en soit parti. C'était le regard qu'avaient les Death Eater quand ils parlaient à propos de leur Maitre. Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait fait pour recevoir de tels regards ?

''Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.'' répondit Harry et sa voix avait perdu sa froideur, faisant sourire les autres.

''Qui va parler aux premières années ?'' demanda qui était assis juste à côté de lui il semblait être le plus âgé.

''Theo,'' répondit Harry, regardant Nottt,''Tu as fait un bon travail l'année dernière. Et il n'y a rien à ajouter.''

''J'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sera aussi stupide que celui de l'année dernière.'' ajouta le même garçon et Harry rit c'était cruel et froid et ça lui donna la chair de poule.

''Oh, je ne sais pas. C'était plutôt marrant de voir Blaise s'en charger.'' commenta Harry, regardant le garçon à la peau noir.

''C'était un plaisir.'' répondit le garçon, Blaise, avec un sourire sadique.

Ca devenait dur pour lui de traiter tout ce qui arriver. Son louveteau n'était en rien comme il l'avait pensé de ce qu'il voyait et entendait, son louveteau était cruel, sadique, et manipulateur. Il ne pouvait associer le garçon en face de lui avec l'innocent bébé qu'il avait aimé comme s'il était sien.

Cependant, alors que le temps passait, il vit tous les garçons se comportaient comme des enfants ils jouèrent aux échecs, ils lurent, et se racontèrent des blagues, d'une certaine manière ils lui rappelaient son voyage en train, dans un compartiment plein d'amis.

Et maintenant il pouvait en Harry ses parents. Il pouvait voir James avec son charisme et ses capacités de leader, captivé tout ceux autour de lui. Il vit aussi Lily en loi, avec son intelligence et sa soif de connaissance.

Et pendant qu'il se remémorait ses deux amis, il se rappela la férocité qu'ils avaient quand ils se battaient et peu importe combien il considérait James comme son frère, il savait combien vindicatif il pouvait être, mais James était un Gryffindor et un Potter, donc personne ne dirait que James était Noir ou mauvais, ça n'importait pas que les Death Eaters qui avaient affronté James dans une bataille n'en était jamais sortit vivant, personnes n'avaient commenté les sorts qu'ils savaient être noirs, c'était la guerre. Mais il savait combien James aimait se battre, combien il était excité quand il y avait des raids. James aimait Lily jusqu'à en mourir, et Harry était son monde, mais James avait un fond de méchanceté de plusieurs kilomètres de long et un fond de malveillance qui n'était pas loin derrière.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, peut-être qu'Harry était plus comme ses parents qu'il ne le pensait originellement.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées, et deux garçons entrèrent, il les reconnut immédiatement, leurs cheveux étaient facilement reconnaissables. deux garçons, des jumeaux identiques au premier regard, cela ne pouvait être que les Weasleys. Le moment où il vit l'emblème de Gryffindor sur leurs robes, il se prépara lui-même à intervenir en cas de problème, et sachant que c'était Gryffindors et Slytherins il y aurait forcement des problèmes.

Cependant les jumeaux sourirent aussitôt qu'ils virent qui était à l'intérieur.

''Harry !'' s'exclamèrent tous les deux à l'unisson.

''Nous sommes,'' commença le jumeau à gauche.

''Très content,'' continua le jumeau sur la droite.

''De voir,'' de nouveau le jumeau sur la gauche.

''Que tu vas bien.'' finit le jumeau sur la droite.

''Démons, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt dans le voyage.'' dit Harry, les regardant et ignorant ce qu'ils avaient dit.

''Nous ne t'avons pas vu tout l'été.'' répondit le jumeau sur la droite comme si ça expliquait tout, s'asseyant sur le sol et s'appuyant contre la porte, son frère suivit son exemple. Voyant les regards échangés avec les autres garçons, il supposait que ça expliquait tout.

''Et passer un été sans me voir serait insupportable pour vous ?''demanda Hary, avec une petite touche de sarcasme dans la voix.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, ils sourirent juste et leurs yeux avaient un éclat qu'il avait des centaines de fois dans les yeux de ses meilleurs amis.

Harry secoua la tête et rit. Le sourire tendre que leur donna Harry éclaira leur visage et fit sourire chaque garçon.

''Je pensais,'' dit Harry, regardant les jumeaux, ''Ce soir, quand nous retournerons à notre salle commune, et que nous introduirons la Cour aux nouveaux Slytherins, je veux que tous les deux vous soyez là.''

La surprise fut visible sur tous leurs visages clairement ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils attendaient.

''Harry personne ne sait que nous sommes des membres de sa Cour, c'est pourquoi nous sommes de si bons espions.'' répondit le jumeau sur la droite.

''Ca et le fait que personne ne croirait que deux Gryffindors rejoindraient les Slytherins.'' ajouta l'autre.

''Fred,'' dit Harry, regardant le jumeau sur la droite, ''George,'' continua-t-il, regardant le jumeau sur la gauche, '' Vous êtes membres de ma Cour et il est temps que les Slytherins sachent cela. Je n'ai aucune intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le savoir, seulement les Slytherins.''

''Et comment sais-tu que les Slytherins ne diront rien ?'' demanda Fred.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Harry était si sadique qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

''Je suis le Roi de Slytherin.'' son ton était arrogant semblable à celui qu'il avait entendu des centaines de fois auparavant, c'était du pur James.

Les autres rirent et Fred secoua la tête .

''Très bien, oh puissant Roi des Serpents. Quand le festin sera terminé nous irons avec toi, nous le ferons de façon à ce que personne ne nous voit.''

''Je crois en vos capacités d'infiltration.'' répondit Harry, la voix remplie d'amusement.

''Tu sais que si quiconque trouve que les Démons sont des membres de la Cour, ils nous accuseront que corrompre les pauvres, innocents Gryffindors.'' fit remarquer le garçon à côté de lui.

''Bien, sachant qu'ils sont les Démons, peut-être serons-nous capables de convaincre les gens qu'ils sont ceux qui nous ont corrompus.'' remarqua l'autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les garçons rirent, ignorant complètement les expressions indignées sur le visage des jumeaux.

''Tu as complètement raison Adrian,'' s'exclama Nott quand il fut capable d'arrêter de rire, ''Les jumeaux sont le cauchemar des professeurs, de plus nous pouvons toujours utiliser notre arme secrète !''

''Quelle arme secrète ?'' demanda le garçon à ses côtés.

''Graham, Graham,Graham...Comment, tu ne connais pas notre arme secrète ?'' demanda dramatiquement Malfoy.

''Oui, Graham, comment ne l'a connais-tu pas ?'' demanda une voix qui était si innocente qu'il lui fallut une seconde pour l'identifier. Harry semblait si innocent que c'était dur de l'associer avec le Harry qu'il avait vu avant.

''Ce n'est pas juste !'' s'exclama George avec indignation, toutefois le sourire sur son visage trahissait ses vrais sentiments.

''Oui ! Avec ces regards, qui nous croiraient ?'' ajouta Fred.

''Exactement !'' agréa Blaise, ''C'est notre arme secrète.'' il semblait si complaisant que les autres ne purent contenir leurs rires.

Il secoua la tête, d'une certaine façon le groupe lui rappelait ses propres jours d'école et ses amis.

Ils avaient été arrogants, ils n'avaient aucun doute en leur supériorité, spécialement James et Sirius. Ils avaient été les Rois de Gryffindor non officiel, apparemment le fils de James suivait ses traces.

Sentir le train ralentir le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda autour, confus c'était trop tôt pour qu'ils soient arrivés.

''Que se passe-t-il ?''demanda Malfoy, même s'il ne regardait personne en particulier.

Harry s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda dehors, il fronça les sourcils.

''Je ne peux pas très bien voir, mais il semble que quelque chose bouge dehors.'' leur dit-il, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue.

Dès qu'il ça, la posture des autres garçons changea. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes et se positionnèrent d'eux-même devant Harry, faisant barrage entre lui et la porte.

Il était un peu surpris de voir leurs expressions déterminées et le désir de protection dans leurs yeux. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, parce que la température chuta drastiquement et alors il sut ce qu'il se passait. Cependant savoir ne l'aiderait pas à comprendre Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils ne seraient pas admis dans le train.

''Harry, tu vas bien ?'' demanda Nott, et seulement il remarqua qu'Harry était extrêmement pâle, ses yeux étaient vitreux et il tremblait.

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' demanda Blaise, inquiet en regardant Harry, toutefois il ne baissa pas sa baguette.

Le garçon nommé Graham jura et regarda Adrian.

''Dementors.'' fut tout ce qu'il fit, et un regard de compréhension apparut sur leurs visages.

''Merde, merde, merde,'' jura Adrian, ''Comment allons le protéger des dementors merde ?! Aucun de nous ne sait lancer un Patronus.''

'''Le feu.'' répondirent à l'unisson les jumeaux, et Nott hocha la tête en acceptation. ''C'est mieux que rien.'' ajouta-t-il.

Ils étaient tous pâles maintenant, et Blaise tremblait légèrement. Il priait Merlin pour que le train reparte qu'ils puissent laisser ses créatures derrière, mais quand il fit encore plus froid et que la sensation de désespoir devient plus forte, il sut que ses prières n'avaient pas été exaucées.

Ce fut avec un sentiment d'effroi qu'une main pourrie ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

Le sang avait déserté le visage des garçons mais il était plutôt impressionné quand il vit qu'ils se tenaient toujours devant Harry, essayant de le protéger. Il s'attendait à ce que le Dementor s'en aille, mais la créature entra dans le compartiment et se tourna vers les garçons, seulement quand il entendit un gémissement venant d'Harry il agit.

''Expecto Patronum.'' scanda-t-il, se levant de sa place, brisant l'illusion et se tenant devant les garçons.

La créature quitta le compartiment immédiatement, et quelques minutes après les lumières revinrent et la température redevient normale.

Il baissa le regard et vit que les garçons avaient gagné un peu de couleur. Nott était à côté d'Harry, qui semblait être toujours dans le même état.

''Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?'' demanda-t-il

''Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ?'' grogna Nott, lui jetant un regard noir pendant quelques secondes, avant de se reconcentrer sur Harry.

Malfoy regarda Harry brièvement et puis lui.

''Je m'excuse pour Theo. Il est bien plus poli d'habitude. Il est juste inquiet.''

''C'est complètement compréhensible,'' et ça l'était, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'ils étaient tous inquiets pour Harry, ''Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais parler au chauffeur et envoyer un message à Hogwarts et expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec votre ami.''

Avant qu'il puisse bouger, il avait les jumeaux lui bloquant la route.

''Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.'' lui dit calmement Malfoy.

''Puis-je demander pourquoi je ne peux informer l'école de ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

''Ne savez-vous pas qui il est ?'' demanda le garçon nommé Adrian, le regardant un peu incrédule.

Il regarda le garçon, bien sûr qu'il savait, mais il était intéressé de savoir pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas qu'il avertisse l'école.

''Il est Harry Potter..'' répondit Adrian, supposant que son silence indiquait qu'il ne savait pas.

''Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.'' ajouta Blaise, ''Si quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, il aura un énorme désavantage. Et si vous informez Hogwarts, tout le saura, et même si ce n'est qu'une rumeur, ça peut devenir un gros problème.''

Il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'ils disaient, et il se rappela soudainement ce qu'Harry avait dit, peut-être que le titre 'Roi de Slytherin' n'était pas seulement métaphorique, et dans ce cas, montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse serait fatal.

Retenant un soupir, il regarda les garçons à nouveau.

''Très bien,'' il sortit de sa poche trois barres de chocolat et les donna aux garçons, ''Partagez entre vous, le chocolat aide à combattre les effets des Dementors,'' quand aucun des garçons ne montra qu'ils allaient manger, il soupira, bien sûr qu'ils seraient superstitieux, ''Vous pouvez les manger, je garantis que ce n'est pas empoisonné. '' pour le prouver, il cassa un bout de la barre de Malfoy et le mangea.

Suivant son exemple les garçons mangèrent le chocolat. Cependant, il ne manqua pas le fait que Nott donna seulement le chocolat à Harry après qu'il l'eut goûté.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla, toutefois une douce voix finit par briser le silence.

''Merci.''

Regardant dans cette direction, il vit que c'était Harry et il semblait aller mieux. Le soulagement était palpable dans le compartiment.

''De rien.'' répondit-il, ''Je suis Remus Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.''

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

''Je suis Harry Potter, à côté de moi c'est Theodore Nott, puis nous avons Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, les deux proches de vous sont Adrian Pucey et Graham Montague, et les deux rouquins sont Fred et George Weasley.'' introduit Harry, les pointant chacun respectivement.

Il supposait qu'il ne devait pas être surpris de reconnaître tous les noms des Slytherins. Ils étaient, après tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre, associés avec les Death Eaters.

Encore, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Harry avait finit par être le leader de ce petit groupe.

''Au moins nous savons qu'il est plus compétant que le précédent professeur.'' remarqua Blaise, le fils de la Veuve Noire, suspectée de plus de vingt assassinats ordonnés par le Lord Noir. Maintenant qu'il savait de qui il était le fils, c'était facile de voir les similarités.

Malfoy rit, ''Vous pouvez imaginer Lockhart affronter un Dementor ?''

Plusieurs rirent, mais Harry et Nott échangèrent un regard.

''Parlant de Dementors,'' dit Nott, arrêtant les rires immédiatement, ''Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans le train ?''

Soudainement tous les yeux étaient sur lui, mais ce fut les yeux couleur de mort qui le captivèrent et le firent parler.

''Ils cherchent Sirius Black, ils seront aussi à l'école.''

''Ils mettent des Dementors à l'école ?'' demanda Graham Montague, fils de Gregoy Montague, suspecté d'avoir été l'un des tortionnaires les plus sadiques du Lord Noir, du moins d'après les informations de l'Ordre, ''Qui serait assez stupide pour mettre des Dementors dans une école ?''

''L'ordre vient du Ministre,'' répondit-il, n'enlevant pas ses yeux d'Harry, ''Ils les mettent pour la sécurité des élèves.''

''Je pense que nous avons besoin d''un nouveau Ministre.'' commenta Adrian Pucey avec dédain, fils du meilleur interrogateur du Lord Noir, selon les informations que l'Ordre avait, Julius Pucey était capable de faire parler quiconque et n'avait jamais utilisé de sérum de vérité pour cela.

A nouveau, la question de comment ces Slytherins particuliers avaient fini si proche d'Harry lui vient à l'esprit.

''Allez-vous enseigner le Patronus aux élèves ?'' demanda Harry, ignorant le précèdent commentaire.

''Aux septièmes années, c'est une partie du programme. Même si, habituellement, moins de la moitié en sont capables.''

Malfoy avait l'air de vouloir commenter, mais un regard d'Harry lui fit fermer la bouche, c'était plutôt stupéfiant comment ils obéissaient à Harry sans y penser.

''Fred et moi ferions mieux d'y aller,'' dit George, regardant Harry, ''Nous sommes presque à Hogwarts et Lee doit se demander où nous sommes.''

''Nous vous voyons plus tard.'' dit Fred,recevant à un petit hochement ils sourirent et quittèrent le compartiment.

La demi-heure suivante se déroula sans autres incidents, mais il remarqua quelque chose de différent, leurs comportements changèrent un peu, ils semblaient quelque peu plus jeunes. Toutefois il pensait qu'il était seulement capable de voir la différence parce qu'il les avait vu interagir quand ils croyaient qu'il dormait, quand ils sentaient qu'ils étaient 'seuls' ils agissaient plus librement les uns avec les autres.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ça, donc il fit tout son possible pour faire sortir le comportement des garçons de son esprit. Au moins, ça allait être une année intéressante.

* * *

Harry et sa Cour furent les premiers à arriver à la salle commune de Slytherin. Il voulait voir les réactions quand ils verraient deux Gryffindors parmi eux. Parlant de Gryffindors...

''Démons ?''

Un petit rire s'éleva de l'ombre et les jumeaux commencèrent à apparaître, il était heureux de voir qu'ils prenaient leur travail d'infiltration et d'espionnage au sérieux, ils avaient trouvé des douzaines de sorts qui pouvaient être utiles. Même lui ne savait pas quel sort ils avaient utilisé, mais il semblait que l'ombre s'enroulait autour des devait leur demander où ils l'avaient trouvé, ça faisait plutôt bon effet.

''Mémorisez cette place et le premier de chaque mois demandez à l'un d'entre nous de vous donner le mot de passe'' ordonna Harry, les voyant hocher de la tête, il se tourna vers le mur. ''Wolfsbane.''

Le premier mot de passe de l'année était toujours choisi par Snape et c'était toujours relié aux potions. Heureusement, pendant l'année c'était les préfets qui les choisissaient.

Après être entré, il laissa les jumeaux regardaient la salle, et leur montra où la Cour s'asseyait.

Peu après être confortablement assis dans leurs sièges, les autres Slytherins commencèrent à entrer doucement. Au premier abord aucun d'entre eux semblait remarquer les jumeaux, mais quelqu'un avait dû les remarquer, parce que soudainement ils commencèrent à les pointers et à murmurer et Harry dut contenir son rire quand il vit combien certains d'entre eux semblaient horrifiés.

Cependant, avant que quiconque soit capable de faire un commentaire, les premières années entrèrent dans la salle commune, suivant les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année. Cela le contrariait toujours que ni Adrian ni Graham n'aient été choisis, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas leurs fautes. Les préfets étaient choisis par le Directeur de leur Maison et il était sûr que Snape n'aurait jamais, même sous la torture, fait quelque choses qui lui donnerait plus de pouvoir, donc naturellement il ne choisissait jamais quelqu'un de sa Cour pour être préfet. Même s'ils avaient le meilleur choix, l'homme était juste autant stupide. De plus, les préfets lui obéissaient de toute façon, donc il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme essayait d'accomplir. Peut-être essayait-il de le faire penser plus facilement à des manières de le tuer, ou peut-être l'encourageait-il à réfléchir à des manières de le torturer. Il y avait, après tout, toutes sortes de personne dehors, qui savait ce qui secoué le bateau de l'estimé professeur.

Les préfets donnèrent aux premières années un discours similaire à celui de l'année dernière et puis ils emmenèrent les premières années en face de la Cour.

En voyant la légère peur qui apparut sur leurs visages, Harry devina que les élèves savaient déjà qui ils étaient. Il supposait que certains élèves plus âgés devaient leur avoir dit pendant le festin, peut-être les deuxièmes années, ils devaient avoir demandé pourquoi l'arrangement des sièges était comme ça.

Cependant, Theo fut capable de le calmer et de les informer sur la gravité de briser les règles définies par la Cour. A la fin, quand Theo demanda s'il y avait des questions, un des élèves fut assez courageux pour lever la main.

''Oui ?'' demanda Theo, regardant le petit garçon. Il était le plus petit première année, et ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleus de bébé, et sa peau claire le faisaient ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?'' demanda-t-il, pointant les jumeaux, ''Je pensais que les Slytherins n'aimaient pas les Gryffindors.'' l'enfant semblait sincèrement curieux et ce fut l'unique raison pour laquelle Harry pensa à répondre.

Il regarda les jumeaux, qui se prélassaient dans le sofa de chaque côté de lui, et rit, gagnant l'attention de tous les élèves.

''Ils...ils sont mes Démons.'' répondit Harry, et les sourires qui étaient apparu sur les visages des jumeaux s'agrandirent au nom qu'Harry leur avait donné.

Voyant la terreur sur certain des visages des élèves fit rire Harry à nouveau, ça promettait d'être une année intéressante.

* * *

La première semaine était presque finie et Harry s'ennuyait déjà à mort dans les classes habituelles. Bien sûr ils avaient commencé des nouvelles classes, et il en avait trois nouvelles, ayant choisis les Runes Anciennes, l'Arithmancie, et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais il avait étudié les Runes Anciennes et l'Arithmancie indépendamment depuis la première année, donc il était un peu au dessus de ce qu'ils faisaient. Même s'il devait admettre que SACM était plutôt intéressant, même si le professeur avait quelques préjugés contre les Slytherins. Il était, cependant, fier de ses serpents, même Draco se comportait bien en classe, écoutant Hagrid, même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir l'homme. Naturellement, les autres Slytherins suivaient leur exemple, donc le cours se passait sans trop de problème. Et Harry devait admettre que l'homme en savait beaucoup sur les créatures, même s'il avait une obsession pour les bêtes dangereuses. Heureusement, il s'entraînait toujours avec ses amis sinon, il serait devenu fou d'ennui. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais il pensait réellement que si les choses avaient continué comme ça il aurait trouvé.

Cependant, il espérait que ce jour serait différent. Ils auraient leur premier cours de DCFM et il était curieux de voir ce que ferait Remus Lupin. Les jumeaux, Graham, et Adrian l'avaient déjà eut et ils avaient dit qu'il était bon. Harry savait combien c'était difficile de plaire à Graham, donc ça avait déclenché sa curiosité.

Après le déjeuner il alla à la salle de Défense, Draco, Blaise, et Theo suivant et ils étaient plutôt excités, même si personne ne pouvait le savoir en les regardant ils avaient des masques parfaits.

Ils étaient les premiers à arriver et s'assirent au premier rang. Lupin n'était pas encore arrivé, mais un peu plus de deux minutes plus tard il entra dans la salle, une grosse, vieille armoire flottant derrière lui. Quand il les vit assis là il leur sourit et Harry sourit en retour, ses amis le regardant un peu surpris, c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient sourire à quelqu'un qui n'était pas membre de leur cercle. Harry ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il se comme connecté au professeur Lupin, l'homme avait quelque chose de familier.

Un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient présents et le professeur commença son cour.

''Bonjour. Vous devez déjà tous le savoir, je suis le Professeur Lupin. Mes cours seront plutôt pratiques, la théorie sera vos devoirs. Nous aurons une demi-heure à chaque cour pour régler chaque problème ou question que vous aurez peut-être et puis nous passerons au travail pratique; à moins, que pour une quelconque raison, nous ayons besoin de passer plus de temps sur la théorie. Avez-vous des questions ?'' demanda-t-il, regardant les élèves. Ne voyant pas de mains levées, il continua, ''Très bien, commençons alors. Mettez vos livres de côté, sortez vos baguettes, levez vous de vos sièges et tenez-vous près du mur du fond, s'il vous plaît.''

Les élèves firent rapidement ce que le professeur leur avait dit, et se tinrent de manière plus ou moins organisée contre le mur.

''Très bien,'' dit Lupin, s'appuyant contre son bureau, ''Qui peut me dire ce qu'est qu'un Boggart ?''

Cela ne surprit du tout Harry que Granger soit la seule Gryffindor avec sa main levée, en jetant un regard noir à leur groupe. Apparemment elle était toujours en colère qu'ils l'aient battue dans tous les examens, non pas qu'Harry se souciait de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ses amis avaient leurs mains levées aussi mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas, il était occupé à pensé à ce que le professeur avait dit. Lupin avait dit que les cours seraient pratiques, et en voyant l'armoire qu'il avait apportée avec lui, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'ils feraient en classe.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux à propos de ça ou pas. Voir les pires peurs des autres élèves était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était une unique opportunité et il pouvait penser à des centaines de façons où l'information pourrait être utile, mais d'un autre côté, les autres élèves verraient sa plus grande peur et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

En parlant de plus grande peur...quelle était la sienne ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa aux Dementors il haïssait être faible et les Dementors l'avait fait se sentir faible. Cependant, cette idée fut mise de côté il y avait un moyen de se défendre contre les Dementors, c'était une simple question d'apprentissage, donc il n'avait pas de raison de les craindre.

''Exactement, cinq points à Slytherin.''

La voix de Lupin le sortit de ses pensées. Apparemment, Draco avait bien répondu à la question.

''A l'intérieur de l'armoire se trouve un Boggart, le sort pour lutter contre un Boggart est ' _Riddiculus_ ', répétez après moi, ' _Riddiculus_ ','' scanda à l'unisson la classe, ''Encore, ' _Riddiculus_ '. '' leur dit-il, faisant répéter les élèves, ''Bien. Formez une ligne. Vous affronterez le Boggart un par un. Comme Draco l'a dit, vous devez penser à quelque chose de drôle, le rire est la plus grande arme contre un Boggart. Vous êtes prêt ?'' leur demanda-t-il en les regardant.

Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête et Harry n'était pas surpris de voir que les Gryffindors étaient les premiers de la file, désireux de montrer qu'ils n'étaient effrayés à l'idée d'affronter leur peur.

Il était le dernier de la file, même s'il était curieux de voir quelle était sa plus grande peur, il ne perdrait pas le sommeil à ne pas le savoir. Toutefois il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt curieux de voir quelles étaient les plus grandes peurs de ses amis. De ce qu'il savait il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'ils craignaient.

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées et il vit une araignée géante en face de Weasley, qui tremblait plutôt violemment et semblait avoir perdu toutes couleurs, rendant sa peau blanche comme un drap, c'était intéressant de savoir sa peur, spécialement si le rouquin continuait à l'énerver comme il l'avait fait pendant les deux dernières années.

Les élèves passèrent, et il y avait de simples peurs comme celle de l'araignée de Weasley et celle un peu plus complexe de Snape de Longbottom, il ne croyait pas que Longbottom était effrayé par Snape, bien sur, il devait avoir peur de lui personnellement, mais Harry doutait que ce soit sa plus grande peur, il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus complexe derrière, peut-être qu'il était effrayé de ce que Snape représentait ?

Les élèves défilèrent rapidement et le seul qu'Harry trouva aussi intéressant qu'amusant était celui de Granger. Son Boggart se transforma en le professeur Mcgonagall et lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi bonne qu'Harry. Il avait dû se restreindre de rire, spécialement quand Granger était sortie en courant de la salle en pleurant, n'essayant même pas d'affronter le Boggart. Harry secoua la tête, c'était vraiment pathétique.

Cependant, quand ce fut au tour de son groupe il prêta plus d'attention.

Theo était le premier qui devait affronter le Boggart et Harry savait que chaque élève faisait très attention ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce que son groupe craignait. Ils étaient, après tout, aussi respectés que haïe, et pour une raison ou une autre les gens étaient curieux à leur propos.

Theo prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança, c'était le signe que Lupin avait besoin pour ouvrir l'armoire et relâcher le Boggart.

Harry s'était préparé à beaucoup de chose mais celle qui apparut ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Le Boggart de Theo ressemblait à Harry. Cependant, il était allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang et de blessures, ses yeux étaient vitreux et d'un pâle vert sans vie, ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ses vibrants yeux verts, plein de vie et de magie. Et même si le Boggart Harry était toujours en vie, son souffle était superficiel et faible, et il semblait que chaque inspiration qu'il prenait n'était que souffrance.

''Theo...'' la voix du Boggart Harry était aussi faible que ce qu'il avait l'air, c'était un peu plus qu'un murmure et Harry regarda le Boggart avec dédain, il ne serait jamais aussi faible,''Je t'ai fait confiance...tu m'as failli.''

Là Théo commença à trembler.

Harry ne savait pas quoi pensait de ce qu'il voyait mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

''Theo,'' appela-t-il, bougeant un peu pour être aux côtés et derrière Théo. Theo le regarda et Harry ne pouvait que difficilement le croire quand il vit le désespoir dans ses yeux, Theo ne devrait jamais avoir un tel regard dans ses yeux, il sourit et dans une calme et chaude voix il dit, ''Je crois en toi.'' et il était complètement honnête, il croyait Theo.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Theo sembla choqué. Cependant, le moment d'après, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il arrêta de trembler.

''Riddiculus.'' dit-il avec confidence, se concentrant sur le Boggart de nouveau.

A la place du Boggart Harry mourant apparut un Harry avec un uniforme de Gryffindor, tenant une grande pancarte qui disait 'J'aime Weasley !'

Son groupe ne fut pas capable de retenir leurs rires, ignorant complètement le regard noir d'Harry. Mais Harry ne dit rien, il pouvait détecter une petite d'hystérie dans le rire de Theo, bien trop subtile pour ce qui ne le connaissait pas, et il pouvait aussi voir le soulagement de Draco et Blaise, ils ne le montraient peut-être pas mais ils avaient été affectés par le Boggart de Theo, donc il les laissa faire, sachant qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Tandis que ses amis essayaient de ramener leur hilarité sous contrôle, Lupin avait réussit à remettre le Boggart dans l'armoire, même si Harry remarqua qu'il paraissait un peu pâle, il semblerait que voir un élève aux portes de la mort avait affecté le professeur.

Quand le rire s'arrêta et ses amis semblaient être retournés à la normale, Lupin ouvrit l'armoire de nouveau.

Cette fois, c'était Draco qui l'affrontait.

Le Boggart de Draco parut confus, pendant une seconde il sembla qu'il se transformait en Lucius, mais il commença à se rapetisser et ses cheveux devinrent plus sombres mais au lieu de prendre une forme définie, il grandit de nouveau et développa des similarités comparables à celles de Lucius. Il fit la même chose deux ou trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide sur une forme.

Et à nouveau, Harry vit une copie de lui-même dans la pièce.

Même si cette fois il n'était pas blessé, les personnes le voyaient tel qu'il était réellement, sans aucun masque, ses yeux brillants tel l'Avada Kedavra, et la lumière des fenêtres produisait un reflet rouge dans ses cheveux. Le sourire qu'eu le Boggart Harry fut si sadique, qu'Harry vit plusieurs élèves faire des pas en arrière, voulant mettre de la distance entre eux et le Boggart. Lupin en revanche, regardait le Boggart comme s'il essayait de résoudre un puzzle.

Le rire cruel du Boggart Harry retentit et il vit plus d'un élève frissonné.

"Je savais que tu ne valais rien,'' dit le Boggart Harry, dans une voix froide, détachée, regardant Draco avec des yeux remplis de malice. "Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un enfant gâté. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité," continua vicieusement le Boggart, son sourire grandissant et ses yeux se remplissant d'un cruel amusement, aimant chaque seconde de douleur qu'il infligeait à Draco, "Hmm, mais là encore, peut-être as-tu une utilité," dit le Boggart Harry, semblant pensant, Draco regarda le Boggart Harry avec tellement d'espoir que cela faisait mal à voir,"Oui...tu peux toujours crier pour moi." finit avec malveillance le Boggart Harry, pointant sa baguette vers Draco.

Tout comme Theo, Draco commença à trembler et était terriblement pâle et Harry bougea sans même y penser.

"Draco," Draco le regarda et il semblait perdu, "Je suis fier de toi."

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et Harry savait qu'il cherchait une preuve pour savoir s'il mentait, mais il n'en trouva aucune et finit par sourire.

"Ridiculus."chantonna-t-il et le Boggart Harry gagna des cheveux rose avec des rayures bleu.

Ce n'était pas si marrant que ça, mais c'était plutôt difficile de maintenir un air démoniaque avec des cheveux rose luisants.

Plusieurs élèves rirent et Lupin mit à nouveau le Boggart dans l'armoire.

Cette fois, cela ne prit pas aussi longtemps aux élèves pour sa calmer et moins de trente secondes plus tard, Blaise faisait face au Boggart.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou pas quand il vit que le Boggart de Blaise s'était lui aussi changé en lui.

Mais à nouveau, c'était un différent Boggart Harry; celui là semblait plus innocent et avait un sourire plus chaleureux et sincère, c'était seulement en le regardant dans les yeux qu'on pouvait y voir sa malveillance.

"Oh Blaise," murmure le Boggart Harry, "Tu ne pensais pas que tu étais membre, si?" demanda Boggart Harry dans une voix douce et pleine de compréhension, "Oh Blaise. Je suis si désolé." Et si l'on omettait ses yeux brillant d'un éclat malveillant tout la classe aurait cru ces mots, "Tu aurais dû réaliser Blaise, que quelqu'un comme toi ne serait jamais un proche, un membre. Tu le sais, non? Tu n'en vaux simplement pas la peine".

C'était dit dans une voix douce et attentionnée, et il ressemblait à un ange innocent, et cela couplé avec l'amusement pervers présent dans les yeux du Boggart Harry, rendait le tout encore plus horrible que si le Boggart Harry l'avait juste regardé comme celui de Draco l'avait fait.

"Blaise,' murmura presque Harry, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise, "Tu es l'un des nôtres". Même si sa voix était plus froide que celle du Boggart Harry, ses yeux montraient à Blaise qu'il le pensait, et c'était plus qu'assez.

"Ridiculus." Dit Blaise, se concentrant sur le Boggart à nouveau.

Les habits du Boggart Harry se changèrent en quelque chose de plus enfantin, et il avait un petit ours en peluche blanc dans la main droite et une tétine dans la bouche, il ne semblait pas plus âgés que deux ou trois ans. Le Boggart Harry commença à avoir des larmes dans ses grands yeux verts, et il avait le fameux regard du chiot, il ressemblait à un chérubin. Harry entendit plus d'une personne faire 'awwww', et Blaise commença à rire, suivit de près par Draco et Theo.

Harry secoua sa tête; il trouverait un moyen d'avoir sa revanche.

Harry se préparait à affronter le Boggart, quand Lupin mit fin à la classe.

Alors que tout le monde rangeait leurs affaires il dit à ses amis d'attendre, les autres élèves étaient tellement captivés à l'idée de parler de la leçon qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que les quatre Slytherins étaient restés derrière.

Quand Harry vit qu'ils étaient seuls, il marcha jusqu'à bureau de Lupin, où le professeur était assis et regardait les quelques notes qu'ils avaient pris du cours.

"Professeur, j'ai une question."

Lupin les regarda, ses yeux s'attardant sur chacun d'entre eux, remplis de curiosité.

"Quelle est la question?"

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé affronter le Boggart?"

Lupin sembla un peu surpris avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Je pensais que c'était évident," ne déniant pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas laissé Harry affronter le Boggart, "Je pensais que Voldemort apparaissant en plein milieu de la pièce n'était pas une bonne idée."

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harry d'être surpris.

"Voldemort?"

"J'ai assumé que c'était votre plus grande peur, même si votre réaction semble me prouver le contraire." Expliqua Lupin, regardant curieusement Harry.

Theo hocha la tête. "C'est plutôt logique pour les autres d'assumer que ta plus grande peur serait le Lord Noir"

"Oui" accorda Harry,"Mais cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit." Admit-il, pas surpris par ses amis.

Ils l'avaient tous entendus parler à propos du Lord Noir, et les seules émotions qu'il avait jamais montrées étaient l'admiration et la fascination, quelque chose qui les avaient surpris la première fois. En prenant du recul, ils s'étaient attendus à le voir haïr le Lord Noir, mais Harry ne parlait jamais mal de lui, et plus d'une fois il avait déclaré apprécier parler avec lui. Les premières fois ils avaient cru qu'Harry était fou, les gens ne souhaitaient en général pas parler avec les Lords Noir, ils voulaient les fuir aussi vite que possible, même ses suivants le craignaient et les seuls qui osaient lui parler un peu plus amicalement étaient les premiers membres du Cercle Intérieur, et peu d'entre eux était encore en vie, la plupart était mort durant la première guerre, le grand-père de Theo était l'un des rares encore en vie, mais ils étaient extrêmement respectueux envers lui et bien trop effrayés pour avoir une conversation comme Harry voulait avoir.

Lupin sembla encore plus surpris qu'ils ne l'avaient été mais il n'insista pas.

"Pendant une minute, j'ai pensé aux Dementors," continua, ignorant complètement le regard de Lupin, "Même si je l'ai très vite mis de côté, je n'aime pas la manière dont ils me font sentir, mais il y a des sorts contre eux, je n'ai trouvé aucune raison de les craindre. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ma plus grande per, j'étais plutôt curieux de voir ce qui allait apparaître."

Lupin avait à nouveau de regard curieux, Harry commençait à se demander quelle était l'intérêt que l'homme avait pour lui et ses amis.

"Vous ne savez pas votre plus grande peur?" demanda-t-il, sa voix dégoulinant d'incrédulité.

"Non, je ne parviens pas à trouver quelque chose."

Remus secoua la tête, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'arrogance ou quelque chose d'autre mais la réponse d'Harry le laissait perplexe. Harry avait treize ans et c'était naturel pour les enfants e son âge d'avoir des peurs. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils faisaient un cours sur les Boggarts aux troisièmes années, ils avaient généralement des peurs définies mais généralement pas trop complexe, normalement c'était quelque chose de simple, comme l'araignée de Weasley ou le serpent de Patil.

'Même s'il y a toujours des exceptions", pensa-t-il, regardant les trois élèves se tenant aux côtés d'Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à leurs Boggarts, il ne pouvait croire que difficilement combien ils étaient loyaux à Harry. Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas si leur relation avec Harry était saine, elle apparaissait presque comme obsessive. Ce niveau de dévouement et de loyauté ne pouvait pas être normal pour des enfants.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était impossible de nier que le dévouement et la loyauté étaient réels, que l'amitié était réelle, et cela ne pouvait pas être mal, non?

"Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir?"

"Si je ne connais pas ma plus grande peur, comment puis-je la surmonter?"

Pour certaines raisons, la réponse d'Harry ne le surprit pas. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il restait encore vingt minutes avant le prochain cours, c'était plus qu'assez pour qu'Harry affronte son Boggart.

"Voulez-vous lui faire face maintenant?" demanda-t-il, étudiant la réaction d'Harry.

"Pourquoi pas? Il y a plus qu'assez de temps." Répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Remus hocha la tête et se leva, disant aux garçons de le suivre.

Harry s'arrêta en face de l'armoire et les autres garçons s'appuient contre le mur de droite. S'il n'avait pas vu leurs Boggarts, il aurait cru qu'ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde inquiet.

"Êtes-vous prêt?" demanda-t-il, regardant Harry.

Recevant un hochement en retour,il ouvrit l'armoire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, une petite part de lui s'attendait à voir Voldemort sortir de l'armoire, car même si Harry ne le reconnaissait pas comme sa plus grande peur, son subconscient pourrait l'avoir fait, mais après voir vu le Boggart d'Harry il ne savait quoi en faire, ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le Boggart d'Harry était Harry mais différent. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, prenaient toute la place et avait perdu cette couleur rouge sang qui y luisait parfois. Il n'avait pas cette démarche et cette grâce naturelle qu'Harry avait. Pour lui, la plus grande différent était les yeux, au lieu de l' 'Avada Kedavra' foudroyant qui brillaient presque de magie, ils étaient vert émeraude, plutôt joli, comme ceux de Lily, mais ils n'étaient rien comparés à ceux d'Harry.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire le Boggart, sachant qu'il ressemblait à un garçon plutôt normal.

Un rire capta son attention.

Harry n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre de la part de son Boggart, donc il n'était pas surpris quand il vit ce que en quoi il s'était tourné.

Il étudia le Boggart pendant quelque secondes, mais quand il comprit ce que le Boggart représentait, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Sa plus grande peur était d'être normal, un garçon comme les autres. Son rire grandit quand il réalisa à quel point cette peur était ridicule.

'Je suis, après tout, Harry Potter,' pensa-t-il avec toute l'arrogance et la supériorité que seul un adolescent pouvait avoir, 'je suis né pour être extraordinaire'.

"Sérieusement? C'est ma plus grande peur?" demanda-t-il en regardant le Boggart avec dédain, "Tu devrais faire mieux que ça, je ne serais jamais ordinaire," conclua-t-il, tournant son dos au Boggart et regardant Lupin, "Je suppose que vous pouvez le renfermer à nouveau dans l'armoire, je n'en n'ai plus l'utilité. C'était un cours plutôt intéressant professeur, j'espère que le reste sera de même."

Ne disant rien d'autre, Harry passa le seuil de la porte, ses amis le suivant et laissant un professeur choqué derrière.

* * *

Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par la visite qu'il reçut après le dîner, sachant les rumeurs qui s'étaient répandues dans le château cette après-midi, il était plutôt surpris qu'il est réussi à attendre si longtemps avant d'aborder le sujet.

"Bonsoir Severus." Dit-il en même temps que l'espion s'asseyait.

"Albus."

Ils s'assirent pendant quelques secondes en silence, Albus ne voulant pas commencer la conversation qu'il était sur que Severus voulait avoir. S'il était honnête, il ne savait pas s'il voulait avoir cette conversation tout court, parce que peu importe combien il essayait il ne pouvait se sentir autrement qu'inquiet.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" finit par demander Severus?

"J'ai bien peur que tu doives être plus spécifique mon garçon".

"Est-ce c'est vrai ce que l'on dit à propos de la classe de Défense de troisième année Slytherin et Gryffindor?"

"Si tu te réfères aux formes que plusieurs Boggarts de certains Slytherins ont pris, alors oui, c'est vrai." Répondit Albus, le coeur lourd.

Combien il aimerait que ceci soit un mensonge, ou du moins, être capable de le voir autrement, comme la plupart des professeurs. Plus d'un professeur était devenu comblé par Harry et ses amis, mais plus spécialement avec Harry. Ils n'étaient pas avares de compliments et étaient tous impressionnés par la solide amitié entre les garçons et si fiers de l'influence qu'Harry avait sur ses amis. Naturellement, ils avaient aussi remarqué que les Slytherins étaient différents, et causaient moins de bagarres, et d'une certaine façon ils étaient sûrs que c'était grâce à Harry, ce qui leur prouvait au combien spécial était Harry.

Albus, d'un autre côté, n'était pas capable de voir la situation du même angle. Même avant cette après-midi en Défense, il avait vu le garçon créer sa base de pouvoir, un réseau intelligent, il avait vu un enfant capable de contrôler une école entière, mais même en ayant une autre vision que les autres professeurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry était réellement capable avant cette après-midi.

C'était difficile à croire qu'un enfant de treize ans avait un tel contrôle sur ces garçons. Ils étaient si effrayés à l'idée de le décevoir, de ne pas lui être utile, de ne pas continuer à être à ses côtés, ce n'était pas normal, et il sentait une sueur froide dégoulinait le long de son dos quand il pensait à ce que seraient ces jeunes gens dans quelques années, ou à ce qu'Harry serait capable de faire dans peu de temps.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur et il ne pouvait que prier Merlin pour avoir pitié de leurs âmes, car il commençait à croire qu'Harry n'en aurait pas.

Severus ne voulait pas croire les rumeurs, et même maintenant qu'Albus les avait confirmées, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais même en faisant cela, il savait que c'était l'entière vérité, et il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

A nouveau, il devait s'asseoir et regarder un Potter prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans la vie. D'abord Lily, la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, et maintenant Draco, son filleul, un garçon qu'il aimait comme son propre fils.

Dans des moments comme celui-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les Potter avaient été envoyé sur Terre pour le faire souffrir, lui faire du tort.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Harry James Potter était-il né? Il n'était pas du type religieux, mais il était certain d'avoir enragé certains dieux pour qu'ils lui envoient Harry Potter. Il était certain que ça ne pouvait être qu'une punition, sinon comment pouvaient-ils expliquer qu'un enfant de treize ans puisse contrôler les gens si facilement, comment pouvaient-ils expliquer la loyauté indéfectible et le dévouement infaillible de ces trois Slytherins, spécialement son filleul, comment pouvaient-ils expliquer son pouvoir, comment pouvaient-il expliquer n'importe quoi à son sujet s'ils ne pensaient pas ça comme un châtiment des dieux?

Il se demandait si Lucius savait qu'il avait déjà perdu son fils. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il aurait pensé qu'il exagérait mais il savait ce que représentait le Boggart.

La plus grande peur de Draco était de décevoir Potter, ne pas lui être utile, donc il serait naturel qu'il fasse tout en son possible pour que cela n'arrive pas, même si cela signifiait aller contre son propre père.

Donc, non, Severus ne pensait pas qu'il exagérait.

"Albus..." pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Je sais." Répondit Albus, semblant plus vieux et plus fatigué qu'auparavant, "Cependant, je crains que l'on ne puisse rien n'y faire. Il n'y a pas de potions impliquées, ni de sorts. Ils ... ils le suivent de leurs propres volontés."

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai, une telle loyauté et un tel dévouement ne pouvaient être donnés que volontairement.

"Ils ont treize ans," s'exclama Severus, exaspéré, "Comment cela peut-il être possible ?"

Un petit rire captura leur attention.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle." Cracha presque Severus

"Je suis désolé Severus, mais je vous avais prévenu," répondit Alistair, le choixpeau, "Je vous l'ai dit qu'il était le parfait Slytherin"

"Ce ne sont pas les Hufflepuffs qui sont qui fanatiquement loyaux?" demanda-t-il juste pour êtres mesquin, il savait que c'était enfantin mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

"Juste parce que c'est une définition d'Hufflepuff ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas capable de l'utiliser sur les autres," répondit Alistair, ignorant le ton de Severus, "Je vous l'ai dit que s'il était capable de réussir dans la maison Slytherin alors il n'y aurait rien qui l'empêcherait d'être exceptionnel, il en a toujours eu le potentiel. Bien sûr, je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir réussir si vite."

Severus n'avait jamais pensé attendre le Choixpeau si surpris. Il regarda Albus, il ne voulait pas penser aux mots d'Alistair, et il ne voulait pas penser à ce que Potter serait capable de faire s'il surpassait les attentes du Choixpeau.

"As-tu parlé à Draco?"

A en voir le regard d'Albus, il n'avait pas du réussi à cacher la douleur causée par la question aussi bien qu'il le pensât.

"La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Draco, en dehors d'une salle de classe, à propos de n'importe quel sujet en dehors de l'école remonte aux vacances de Noël en première année," voyant l'expression surprise Albus il ajouta, "Apparement il a remarqué que je pouvais supporter Potter, et évidemment entre moi, une personne qu'il considérait comme un deuxième père et Potter, son Lord, son Maître, il a choisi son Maître."

"Severus!"

"Cela n'a pas d'importance combien tu essaies de le nier Albus," dit Severus, il semblait presque vaincu. Il contient un soupir, c'était parfaitement naturel pour lui de sonner défait, après des années à penser et à travailler pour empêcher Draco de se faire marquer par le Lord Noir quand il reviendrait, de le garder en sécurité, il avait fini par le perdre pour un Lord Noir totalement différent avant même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Donc oui, il s'autorisait à sonner vaincu. "Il est leur Lord, leur Maître, il n'ont pas besoin d'être marqué pour lui appartenir."

Pour ne pas entendre des phrases creuses, il se leva et quitta le bureau d'Albus, il avait une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu avec son nom dessus. Qui sait, s'il était assez soûl il ne rêverait pas de ses yeux couleurs de mort.

* * *

Harry était plutôt excité, c'était la fin d'Octobre et ils avaient leur première visite à Hogsmead. Sachant que le seul lieu magique qu'il avait visité était Diagon Alley, il était curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler une ville complètement magique.

Bien qu'ils aient grandi dans le monde magique, Theo, Draco et Blaise étaient impatients eux aussi. Cependant peut importe combien ils étaient enthousiaste, ils avaient essayé de le faire changer d'avis des centaines de fois sur le fait d'y aller, bien sur si il n'y allait pas, eux non plus. Il devait admettre qu'il comprenait pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient, et il savait que c'était une réelle inquiétude. Il y a peu il n'y aurait pas cru, mais après avoir vu leurs Boggarts...

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais depuis ce jour ils étaient devenus encore plus proche et la façon dont ils le traitaient avait aussi changé, pas de manière évidente, aucun des autres élèves le remarquerait, cependant tout le monde dans le Cour l'avait remarqué. Ils étaient plus...attentionnés était peut-être le mot le plus approprié.

Harry n'avait rien dit, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre il ne l'aurait pas toléré, mais sa Cour c'était différent, sa Cour lui appartenait, ils lui appartenaient, donc ils avaient des libertés que les autres n'avaient pas.

Graham et Adrian qui avaient prévu de rester au château, avait décidé de venir avec eux dès que Blaise les informa qu'ils n'avaient pas su convaincre Harry de rester à Hogwarts.

Il voulait être en colère contre eux, mais il n'en était pas capable, il savait qu'ils étaient extrêmement inquiets pour lui, spécialement depuis qu'un article dans le Daily Prophet avait déclaré que Black avait été aperçu dans un village à quelque kilomètres d'Hogsmead.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre combien ils étaient inquiets à propos de Sirius Black, il ne leur avait rien dit. Il avait essayé pendant l'été de leur parler de leur inquiétude irrationnelle, mais cela n'avait mené à rien, donc il pensait qu'il pouvait s'éviter de longues heures d'argumentation. De plus, il devait voir l'aspect positif de ce calvaire nommé Sirius Black; sa Cour s'impliquait plus de jamais dans l'entrainement, même les jumeaux.

Harry était plutôt fier des jumeaux, il savait qu'ils étaient intelligents, mais qu'ils ne souciaient guère de leurs notes. Cependant, depuis qu'Harry les avait introduits à la Cour ils avait commencé à s'appliquer d'eux même. Quand Harry leur avait demandé pourquoi, ils avaient répondu qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser tomber. Quand Harry leur avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils avaient ri et dit qu'ils ne le faisaient pas parce que c'était nécessaire mais parce qu'ils le voulaient.

Il rigola et quitta sa chambre, rencontrant le reste de sa Cour dans la chambre commune, c'était l'heure de leur visiter à Hogsmead.

* * *

Harry lisait un livre près du feu avec tous les membres de sa Cour, à l'exception des jumeaux, se prélassant autour de lui, s'amusant entre eux avec des choses diverses.

Le festin d'Halloween, ou Samain, comme la plupart des Slytherins préférait l'appeler, avait fini une demi-heure plus tôt et après avoir passé la journée à Hogsmead ils étaient tous un peu fatigués et ils étaient plus qu'heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une nuit au calme sans entraînement.

Malheureusement, sa nuit tranquille fut brusquement interrompue.

Harry releva la tête quand il entendit l'entrée de la chambre commune s'ouvrir et il fut plutôt surpris quand il vit Snape entrer.

Curieux, il observa l'homme. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, restant un peu plus longtemps sur leur coin de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Malcolm Linndon et Alexis Rosier, les préfets de septième année, et qu'il marche vers eux.

Snape leur tournait le dos donc il n'était pas capable de voir son expression mais Rosier pâlit un peu et Linndon semblait plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Curieux à propos de ce qui se passait, il se leva et marcha vers le trio, sachant que les autres le suivraient.

'Black a réussi à entrer dans le château', pensa Severus, et personne n'était capable d'entrer dans le château, ils s'en étaient assurés. Et peu importe combien il voulait blâmer le loup pour avoir aidé son vieil ami, il savait que ça n'était pas capable de briser les enchantements qu'Albus avait lancés.

Il se concentra sur ses préfets de nouveau, quand il vit Rosier devenir encore plus pâle et les yeux de Linndon s'agrandirent. Remarquant qu'ils regardaient derrière lui, il s'abandonna à la tentation et regarda en arrière.

Il fit tout ce qu'il pu pour ne pas montrer de réaction, mais c'était dur. Potter et sa cour marchaient vers eux. Maintenant qu'il les voyait dans la salle commune l'effet était différent, ils n'étaient peut-être que six, mais c'était clair que ces six étudiants étaient capables de contrôler la maison, même s'ils étaient jeunes.

Ils avaient un air royal, même si ils semblaient froids et distants, les élèves les suivaient du regard, des émotions dans les yeux trop complexes à identifier. Cependant, la réaction qu'ils avaient envers Potter était la plus évidente. Ils s'écartaient de son chemin et les plus jeunes le regardaient autant terrifiés qu'émerveillés, les laissant sur le carreau.

De nouveau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait fait Potter pour mériter ces réactions. Cependant, quand il vit le regard d'un deuxième année en voyant Zabini il ne pu empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir. Le garçon regardait Zabini avec une peur non feinte, et le sourire qui apparut sur les visages des membres de la Cour ne pouvait être appelé que sadique, il n'avait aucune idée que Draco était capable de ce genre d'expression.

Il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir ce dont était capable la Cour, mais en ce moment il était d'accord avec les autres professeurs, Potter avait influencé les Slytherins, mais lui, contrairement aux autres professeurs, ne pouvait rien y trouver de bénéfique.

"Bonsoir," la voix chaude et douce de Potter capta leur attention. Apparemment Potter avait laissé tomber le masque enfantin, "y a-t-il un problème Linndon?"

Severus voulait grogner et renvoyer le gamin, mais il était un Slytherin et il savait que s'il faisait quelque chose contre le Roi de Slytherin, en dehors de la salle de classe, et en face de tant de Slytherins, cela serait du suicide.

Ils ne pouvaient peut-être rien faire contre lui directement, mais tout respect, confiance et contrôle qu'il avait sur eux sur eux serait perdu et la maison serait entre les mains de Potter, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

"Sirius Black a été vu dans le château," répondit Linndon avant que Severus puisse décider quoi faire et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, il connaissait ce ton et il pouvait entendre le "Seigneur" à la fin de la phrase. "Professeur Snape vient juste de nous informer que nous dormirons dans la Grande Salle."

"Très bien. Rosier, Linndon, assurez-vous que toutes les élèves, années confondues, restent ensemble et qu'un préfet soit attribué à chaque année. Dîtes aux plus jeunes que s'ils ont un problème ils doivent en parler à ce préfet. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de la Cour."

Potter donna ces ordes, et il était évident qu'ils s'attendaient à être obéit sans aucune arrière pensée et en voyant le "Oui." prononcé à l'unisson et dans l'immédiat, il ne pensait pas que les préfets aient pensé lui désobéir.

Apparemment satisfait, Potter leur tourna le dos et s'en alla.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais en ce moment, il haïssait Potter encore plus, et maintenant cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec son père.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Black avait été vu dans le château, apparemment il avait essayé et presque réussi à entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Selon les jumeaux, Black avait le mot de passe mais le portrait avait refusé de bouger parce qu'il n'était pas un élève ou un professeur, après quoi Black avait essayé d'entrer de force c'était ce qui avait alerté le reste de la Tour qu'il se passait quelque chose. Même si la situation avait été intéressante Harry était plutôt ennuyé. Depuis l'incident, sa Cour ne le laissait pas seul pendant une seconde, il savait qu'ils avaient réfléchis à l'idée que l'un d'entre eux dorme dans sa chambre et il était plutôt content qu'ils aient abandonné, sinon il aurait du intervenir.

C'était la première nuit qu'il avait réussi à obtenir du temps seul et il allait l'apprécier autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il était en train de penser à passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque quand il entendit un bruit qui le fit s'arrêter. Il semblait venir de la salle de classe sur sa gauche, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, sachant que la pièce n'était pas utilisée.

Ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité il ouvrit la porte et rentra, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et il fut plutôt surpris par ce qu'il vu.

Un garçon, qui semblait être de son âge, était assis dans un coin de la pièce, ses vêtements déchirés et Harry pouvait voir plus d'un bleu et quelque coupures.

Harry se figea pendant quelque secondes, analysant la situation, d'un côté le garçon ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce, donc il pouvait partir sans être impliqué, mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne s'impliquait pas, il ne pourrait pas prendre avantages de la situation et même si le garçon se révélait inutile, Harry pourrait toujours le rendre utile, cela demanderait un peu de travail mais c'était mieux que n'avoir rien de prévu pour le garçon.

"Hey," dit Harry, prenant une décision, "Tu vas bien?"

Même si sa voix était basse, calme et douce le garçon se redressa comme un ressort et Harry vit des larmes courir le long de ses joues quand le garçon redressa sa tête et le regarda. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut de voir de qui il s'agissait, Longbottom devient blanc comme un linge en le voyant.

Quand plusieurs secondes passèrent et que Longbottom n'avait toujours rien dit, Harry fit quelque pas vers lui, essayant de garder un air calme et serein sur lui. Quand il vit Longbottom commencer à trembler, il s'arrêta, effrayer le Gryffindor ne lui apporterait rien de plus.

"Je ne vais pas te faire du mal," lui assura Harry, gardant sa voix calme,"Mais je peux t'aider si tu me dit ce qui ne va pas."

Pendant un moment Longbottom ne dit rien, et Harry réfléchissait à d'autre technique qu'il pourrait utiliser pour que le Gryffindor parle.

"Pourquoi tu t'en soucie ?" c'était tout juste plus qu'un murmure, mais c'était possible d'entendre l'amertume dans sa voix.

"Cela importe-t-il?" demanda Harry, il ne voulait pas mentir à Longbottom, il ne mentait pas généralement, cela compliquait les choses. Selon lui, la plupart des gens ne méritait pas l'effort que prenait le mensonge. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, dis moi ce qui ne va pour que je t'aide."

A nouveau, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Longbottom parle.

"C'est juste des bleus et coupures"

"Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé?" Harry savait que c'était peu probable qu'il lui dise, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

"Je les hais," cracha presque Longbottom, surprenant Harry, "Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que les Slytherins sont mauvais, qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance, et regarde ce qu'ils ont fait. Si ça c'est être bon, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'être mauvais est."

Cela ne répondait pas à sa question mais c'était mieux que rien, et il pouvait deviner qui l'avait attaqué et qui le "les" était, mais c'était bientôt le couvre-feu et la salle de classe dans laquelle ils étaient n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation.

"Peux-tu te lever?" demanda-t-il, Longbottom se reconcentrant sur lui de nouveau.

Cela prit du temps mais Longbottom hocha la tête, même si il perdit l'équilibre quand il se leva et faillit tomber, seul les réflexes d'Harry l'en empêchèrent.

"Appuies-toi sur moi" lui dit Harry, il n'appréciait pas vraiment de servir de béquille au garçon mais s'il ne l'aidait pas ils prendraient des heures pour atteindre la salle commune.

"Où est-ce que l'on va?" demanda Longbottom, après qu'ils aient quitté la pièce.

"La salle commune de Slytherin." Répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

"Quoi?" couina Longbottom, essayant de s'éloigner d'Harry le plus possible, ce qui était difficile vu qu'il ne le lâchait pas.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es avec moi, rien ne t'arrivera." Le rassura Harry, s'il jouait ça bien , il aurait un nouveau membre pour sa Cour.

Longbottom le regarda avec stupéfaction mais n'essaya pas de s'enfuir, c'était un bon signe.

Quand Harry dit le mot de passe et rentra avec Longbottom, il ne pouvait dire qui des Slytherins ou de Longbottom était le plus sidéré.

Harry traina presque Longbottom vers là où sa Cour se détendait. Quand Longbottom vit qui était là, il fit presque un arrêt.

"Vous!" s'exclama-t-il, pointant les jumeaux, qui étaient allongé de tout leur long sur un canapé lisant un livre.

En entendant l'exclamation de Longbottom tous les membres de la Cour les regardèrent, faisant pâlir Longbottom et le faisant bégayer. Contenant un soupire, il poussa Longbottom vers le canapé le plus proche.

"Adrian, occupes-toi de lui." Ordonna Harry, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il prit un livre qui était sur la table et se mit à l'aise, il savait que sa Cour s'occupait de tout.

Adrian ne pensa pas à questionner Harry, d'autre personnes auraient sans doute trouvé ça étrange que lui, ou plutôt eux, car les autres membres feraient de même, suivait Harry avec une telle dévotion, mais pour eux c'était aussi évident que de respirer. Si l'on lui demandait pourquoi, il ne serait capable de répondre, ou du moins donner une réponse satisfaisante après tout, il doutait que quelque soit satisfait avec la réponse _'car c'est Harry'_.

"Hey, lionceau," dit-il doucement, il ne voulait pas le stresser plus qu'il ne l'était, "Peux-tu me dire qu'elles sont tes blessures ?"

Comme il ne disait rien, il retient un soupire et regarda les jumeaux.

"Neville," dit Fred, s'agenouillant devant le canapé où était installé Neville, "Tu peux faire confiance à Adrian".

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" demanda Neville, regardant Fred, choqué.

"Nous en parlerons après qu'Adrian t'ai examiné, ok?" essaya de le persuader George.

Voyant Neville hocher la tête, Adrian commença à travailler. Il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais il connaissait quelques sorts de diagnostique et certains sorts de guérison. Harry avait suggéré que cela pouvait être utile, spécialement quand ils s'entrainaient.

"C'est seulement quelques bleus et coupures, la plus profonde est sur ton torse, mais quand elle sera guérie, elle ne laissera aucune trace," l'informa Adrian, regardant Graham il continua, "Peux-tu aller chercher le baume dans ma chambre, c'est dans un récipient bleu sur la seconde étagère près du canapé." Voyant Graham acquiescer, il regarda à nouveau Neville, "Je vais soigner tes coupures et arranger tes vêtements, le baume est pour toi, avant d'aller dormir, demain tu seras comme neuf."

"Merci." Murmura Neville.

Adrian rit, "Pas besoin de me remercier, tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant."

"Quoi?" s'exclama Neville, perplexe.

"Et bien, Harry t'a ramené," expliqua Theo avec un petit sourire, "Ca fait de toi l'un des nôtres."

"M-m-mais..mais...m-m-mais..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," ajouta Draco, s'arrêtant de lire pendant un moment, "Nous prenons soin des nôtres."

Le choc se lisait sur le visage de Neville, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il regarda Harry. Comme si il avait senti le regard sur lui, Harry abaissa le livre et capta le regard de Neville. Harry hocha juste la tête mais pour Neville, un garçon qui avait toujours été seul, que personne n'avait regardé avec attention, cette confirmation était plus importante qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer. Avec ce simple geste, la Cour avait gagné un membre qui serait fanatiquement loyal.

Voyant que Neville s'était un peu calmé, et qu'un petit sourire était apparu sur son visage, Fred décida de lui demander de nouveau.

"Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Si on faisait comme ça, Fred et moi on te dit pourquoi on est ici et tu nous dis ce qu'il s'est passé." Suggéra George quand il vit Neville un peu mal à l'aise.

Neville hocha la tête et les jumeaux s'assirent sur le canapé en face de lui.

"Comme tu le sais, Fred et moi venons d'une grande famille. Et d'un point de vue extérieur, nos parents sont parfaits. Mais la vérité est...c'est difficile à expliquer. Mais c'est comme si Fred et moi ne ne rentrions pas dans le moule qu'ils veulent appliquer à tout leurs enfants."

"Notre père n'est pas si présent, il travaille toujours et quand il ne travaille pas, il est dans son atelier, jouant avec des objets moldus, et laisse le chemin dégagé pour notre mère. Je ne peux me rappeler un jour où George et moi nous ne sommes pas comparés à nos frère, spécialement Percy."

"On ne blâme pas Bill ou Charlie, ils ont quitté la maison dès qu'ils ont finis Hogwarts, et ils n'ont jamais apprécié ce que notre mère dit, mais Percy..."

"Percy use de chaque opportunité qu'il a pour dire à George et moi que nous sommes une déception, que notre mère aurait préféré que nous soyons comme lui."

"Et notre mère, et bien, elle ne l'a jamais nié."

"Et puis on a Ron et Ginny. Ginny est le bébé, la seule fille, elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un en face de notre mère, elle dirait que ce n'est pas de la faute de Ginny. Et Ron...Ron croit qu'il a tant à prouver qu'il est devenu arrogant, imbu de lui-même, intolérant, croyant qu'il a le droit de tout faire juste parce qu'il en a envie."

"Fred et moi, nous ne sentons pas comme faisant partie de la famille, comme Bill et Charlie. Nous les avons entendu parler une fois, mais nous étions bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire."

"Et l'année dernière nous avons trouvé Harry. Nous avons trouvé un endroit où nous sommes à notre place. Ils ne soucient pas si George et moi nous rentrons dans le moule. Tant que nous sommes avec eux, ils nous acceptent comme nous sommes."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Graham était revenu au milieu de la conversation et il avait mis le récipient avec le baume près de Neville, avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Cela montrait combien Neville avait été absorbé par l'histoire des jumeaux au point de ne pas le remarquer.

"J'ai perdu le parchemin avec les mots de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, c'est comme ça que Black a su le mot de passe," Neville semblait honteux de l'avouer, et il semblait ne rien vouloir ajouter mais après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et rassemblé tout son courage de Gryffindor il continua, "Les Gryffindors ont eu l'ordre ne pas me donner le mot de passe..."

"Nous n'avons entendu rien à propos de ça." Interrompirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

"Vous n'étiez pas dans la salle commune. Percy a donné l'ordre en tant que Préfet; il a dit que j'étais une honte pour Gryffindor et que les autres Gryffindor ne pouvait pas m'autoriser plus longtemps à salir le nom de notre maison. Certains élèves, spécialement ceux de mon dortoir, ont décidé de me montrer ce qui se passerait si je ne comportais pas comme un vrai Gryffindor et arrêtais de les embarrasser. Percy a vu ce qu'ils ont fait et a dit : _'Fais en sorte que tu sois présentable, ne penses-tu donc pas pas que tu as assez couvert Gryffindor de honte_?' . Et il m'a laissé dans la salle de classe où Harry m'a trouvé."

"Je suis désolé, mais votre frère est un bâtard." Fit remarquer Blaise aux jumeaux quand Neville eu fini de parler.

"Nous savons." Répondirent les deux, semblant exceptionnellement sérieux.

"Hey Neville," dit-il quand il remarqua que Neville semblait un peu craintif, "Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Tu es l'un des nôtres. Tu fais partis de la Cour d'Harry."

Relevant la tête, Neville regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils lui souriaient tous. Il sourit en retour, il ne savait peut-être pas ce que c'était que la Cour, mais il en faisait partis et il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur de ce que lui donnait Harry.

* * *

Novembre expirait ses derniers jours et Harry était dans la salle d'entraînement avec ses amis, seul les jumeaux manquant à l'appel.

Durant les deux dernières semaines les jumeaux avaient été distraits, mais ils n'avaient jamais manqué l'entrainement. S'ils ne se montraient pas avant la fin, Harry devrait leur parler. Pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas venus, mais parce qu'ils se comportaient bizarrement et qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, non pas qu'il l'admettrait.

"C'est ça Neville!"

Le cri de Theo attira son attention et il regarda vers là où ils se tenaient tous. Les membres de la Cour entouraient tous Neville, lui apprenant un nouveau sort.

Ils avaient passé les dernières semaines à entrainer Neville, pour qu'il soit à leurs niveaux. Pendant les premiers jours, Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Neville ne semblait jamais capable de lancer les sorts les plus basiques, d'autant plus qu'Harry pouvait sentir sa magie et savait qu'elle était un peu au dessus de la moyenne.

C'était seulement après que Neville leur est dit que sa grand-mère le forçait à utiliser la baguette de son père qu'ils avaient compris le problème. Comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, ils avaient décidé de l'aider autant qu'ils le pouvaient et au moins lui s'assurer qu'il avait compris la théorie.

Ils s'étaient accordés pour se retrouver à Diagon Alley pendant les vacances de Noël, où ils pourraient lui acheter une baguette, sans le dire à sa grand-mère. Au début, Neville était contre, effrayé de ce que sa grand-mère ferait, mais Harry réussit à le convaincre.

Neville s'entendait bien avec le groupe, les changements étaient impressionnants. Il était toujours un peu timide mais ils s'en occupaient et Harry était sûr qu'à la fin de l'année Neville serait une autre personne.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Harry regarda derrière lui et dès qu'il vu ses deux Démons il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Fred? George?" demanda-t-il, les regardant tout les deux, faisant que les autres tournent le regard vers eux.

Les jumeaux s'assirent sur des chaises en face de lui, et les autres les rejoignirent quand ils virent leurs expressions.

Les jumeaux sortirent un parchemin vieux et déchiré et le posèrent sur la table et Harry hausse un sourcil.

"George et moi avons trouvé ce parchemin lors de notre première année. Comment n'est pas important, si vous voulez savoir nous le dirons plus tard."

C'était extrêmement rare de voir Fred et George avec de telles expressions sérieuses, donc ils écoutèrent attentivement, même si Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, car la fureur dans les yeux des jumeaux était visible par tous, et pour laisser les jumeaux dans cet état, et bien, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

"La chose importante est ce que fais le parchemin," continua George quand Fred s'arrêta, "Le parchemin est une carte."

"Une carte d'Hogwarts" ajouta Fred.

"Elle montre où se trouve tout le monde dans le château et à l'extérieur."

Harry était certain que sa tête devait être identique à celles des autres. Ses démons avaient une mine d'or en leur possession. Et cela expliquai certainement comment, l'année précédent, ils les avaient trouvés et comment ils pouvaient se déplacer à travers le château sans être pris.

"Depuis que nous avons appris que Black avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château, nous regardons toujours la carte. On le fait tour à tour, même pendant la nuit, l'un d'entre nous dort et puis l'autre. Il y a deux semaines, Fred a vu quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être sur la carte."

"Il ne devrait pas être en vie, encore moins sur la carte."

"Et vous devez savoir que la carte ne se trompe jamais."

"Qui est apparut sur la carte?" demanda Harry, gardant sa voix calme et contrôlée.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Le sorcier que Black a tué?" demanda Graham avec incrédulité.

"Le même." confirma George

"Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous avons trouver ça bizarre, donc nous avons envoyé une lettre à Marcus, pour voir s'il pouvait nous obtenir les dossiers sur le procès de Black, pour qu'on puisse confirmer le nom, qui sait, on pourrait avoir entendu ou le lire mal, ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier," explique Fred, "Marcus a répondu la semaine dernière, il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun dossier pour le procès de Black, il n'y a même pas une trace du procès."

"Ils l'ont enfermé à Azkaban sans procès." Murmura Draco.

"C'est ce que nous pensons aussi " agréa George

"George et moi avons commencé à garder un oeil sur le point qui affichait Peter Pettigrew."

"Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comment nous étions choqué quand nous vîmes que le point restait presque toujours dans le salle commune de Gryffindor, dans le dortoir des troisième année. Et il y avait toujours quelqu'un proche de lui, normalement notre frère Ron."

"Mais nous avons réussi à l'isoler, il y a deux jours, et nous l'avons suivi."

"Il essayait de quitter le château, c'est un rat," leur dit George,"Mais pas n'importe quel rat, c'est Scabbers, l'animal de compagnie de notre frère."

"Pendant un moment, nous avons pensé que la carte s'était trompé. Nous l'avons stupéfié, mieux faut prévoir que guérir. Nous réfléchissions à ce qu'on devrait faire, quand nous nous sommes rappelé quelques coïncidences."

"Oui, par exemple, le rat est apparu dans notre jardin, le jour après la mort de Pettigrew. Il lui manque un doigt, et la seule chose qu'on a retrouvée de Pettigrew était son doigt. De plus, les rats ne vivent pas plus de dix ans."

"Animagus. C'est la première chose qui nous est venue à l'esprit." Finit gravement Fred et Harry comprenait pourquoi.

Seule une personne coupable, passerait plus de dix ans seule, se transformant en rat.

"Où est le rat?" demanda Harry, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard et sortirent de leur sac, un bocal en verre où se tenait un rat ordinaire, gros et gris.

"Nous l'avons gardé stupéfié, ou immobilisé, et nous avons rendue la boîte incassable. Nous avons appris un sort qui ne peut être lancé que sur les animaux pour voir si ce sont des animagi ou pas; si ça brille en vert alors c'est un animal, si c'est en rouge c'est un animagus. C'est pourquoi nous n'avions rien dit avant; nous voulions avoir des preuves, d'une façon ou une autre." L'informa Fred.

"Réveille le et lance le sort." Ordonna Harry, sa voix plus froide que d'ordinaire.

Fred hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette vers le rat, Harry voulait voir comme la chose se comportait quand elle était éveillée. Dès qu'elle se réveilla elle regarda autour et quand elle les vit la regarder, elle commença à courir autour de la boîte en verre, essayant de s'échapper, néanmoins le but de Fred ne flancha pas et il toucha le rat avec le sort. Ils retinrent leur souffle, et après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, mais qui était en réalité seulement quelques secondes, le rat brilla en rouge.

Harry s'agenouilla sur le sol, pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur que le rat, qui s'était complètement immobilisé dans sa cage, et regardait Harry avec ce qui semblait être de la peur, même s'il n'était pas sûr, c'était difficile à dire, vu que c'était un rat.

"Et bien, qu'avons-nous là?" demanda Harry la voix plein de malice, "Bonjour Peter."

* * *

"Qu'as-tu fait du rat?" demanda Blaise, le matin suivant.

"Il est en sécurité," répondit Harry avec un sourire vicieux, "Je me tâte toujours du meilleurs usage qu'on peut en tirer."

Aucun de ses amis ne retient son rire, ils savaient parfaitement quelle sorte de traitement Harry allait donner au rat. Ils l'avaient entendu souvent se plaindre qu'il n'avait personne pour tester certains sortilèges qu'il trouvait intéressant.

Ils secouèrent leurs têtes et quittèrent la chambre commune, c'était le week-end et la plupart des élèves dormaient toujours, la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient levés, était pour avoir un entrainement matinal.

Donc c'était par pur hasard qu'ils avaient pris un autre chemin pour aller à la salle d'entraînement, et c'était par pur hasard qu'ils passèrent devant ce placard à balais.

"Taisez-vous." Ordonna Harry, essayant d'entendre mieux le son qu'il avait précédemment entendu.

Les cinq autres se turent immédiatement, regardant curieusement Harry. Draco était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand ils entendirent tous le bruit.

Cela venait de derrière la porte à droite d'Harry, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que quelqu'un était en train de crier.

Il pensa à l'ignorer. C'était, après tout, peu probable que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec eux, mais il se rappela Neville et changea d'avis, peut-être pourrait-il en tirer profit.

Faisant signe à ses amis de s'arrêter, il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était un placard à balais, c'était rempli de camelote et ce qu'il devinait être du matériel de ménage, et assis sur le sol se trouvait une fille. Une fille nue.

Le cerveau d'Harry eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il voyait, mais dès qu'il le fit, il commença à analyser.

La fille avait quelques coupures le long de son corps, mais à part ça, elle semblait en bonne état, et Harry remercia Merlin, que la fille n'avait pas été plus blessée, ou pire, violée. Peu importe combien sadique il pouvait être, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, et le viol faisait parti de l'une d'entre elle, d'autant plus que la fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de onze ans, douze à la limite.

"Hey," dit-il dans une voix douce et chaude, ne voulant pas effrayer la fille.

Une tête blonde argentée, avec de long chemin qui encadrait un visage de poupée, avec de grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes le regarda. La fille n'essaya pas de se couvrir, ni de parler.

"Je suis Harry, quel est ton nom?"

"Luna." Répondit la fille après quelques longues secondes, d'une voix rêveuse et douce.

"Bonjour Luna. Tu n'as pas froid?"

Luna hocha la tête, c'était un tout petit mouvement, presque inexistant, mais c'était assez pour qu'Harry sourisse, au moins la fille réagissait. N'y pensant pas plus il retira sa veste et l'enroula autour de Luna.

"Luna, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous, pour que nous puissions soigner ces coupures et te donner quelques vêtements. D'accord?"

Les yeux de Luna s'accrochèrent aux siens et fouillèrent quasiment son âme, mais il ne brisa pas le contact. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Luna sembla satisfaite avec ce qu'elle avait vu, car elle hocha la tête et se leva, resserrant de plus belle le manteau autour de son corps.

"Draco, va chercher les trois autres. Dès qu'ils arrivent, amène-les à ma chambre." Ordonna Harry, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Luna et l'attirant près de lui. Il ne savait pas s'ils croiseraient quelqu'un, mais au cas où il préférait avoir Luna près de lui, et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la salle commune de Slytherin. Les autres, comprenant l'intention d'Harry, marchèrent autour d'eux, formant une barrière qui cachait Luna.

Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne et la salle commune était aussi vide, ce qui n'était pas réellement surprenant, il était un peu plus de six heure et demie, et c'était un samedi, donc les élèves dormaient évidemment, ou tout du moins étaient dans leur chambre.

Après qu'Harry est donné la permission à Luna d'entrer dans sa chambre, il la fit assoir sur son lit, tandis que les autres s'asseyaient sur les canapés près des fenêtres où Harry avait crée un petit salon.

"Luna, Adrian va guérir toutes ces coupures ok? Tu peux lui faire confiance."

De nouveau, il sentit son âme se faire fouiller.

"Je te crois, Harry Potter." Finit-elle, répondant de la même voix rêveuse.

Harry sourit et appela Adrian, après avoir vérifié que Luna n'avait aucun problème avec Adrian, il recula de quelque pas.

"Dobby" appela-t-il, sa voix restant au niveau d'un murmure.

Presque instantanément un elfe de maison apparu. Même s'il appartenait aux Malfoy, il était fanatiquement loyal à Harry. Lucius avait même dit qu'il réfléchissait à lui donner à Harry comme cadeau d'anniversaire, vu que l'elfe était lui était loyal, mais Harry avait refusé, disant qu'il n'avait aucune maison pour que l'elfe y travaille, mais dès qu'il aurait une, et si l'offre tenait toujours, alors il accepterait. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Dobby de faire tout ce qu'Harry lui demandait, même si Harry n'était pas son Maitre.

"Jeune Maitre Harry Potter monsieur, que peux faire Dobby pour le jeune Maitre?" et il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Harry Jeune Maitre.

"Dobby j'ai besoin que tu achètes des vêtements pour Luna, tu as la permission de prendre de l'argent de ma voûte. Achète ce que tu penses être nécessaire et apportes le à Luna."

"Oui Maitre" et avec un petit pop il était parti.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Mes vêtements auraient fini par réapparaître quelque part."

Harry se retourna et vit Luna le fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus, un peu vitreux, comme si elle n'était pas là.

"Je sais que je n'avais pas à le faire. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre un bain chaud, pour que tu te réchauffes un peu?"

"Très bien Harry Potter, j'y vais. Tu peux parler à ta Cour."

Essayant de ne pas montrer que ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait choqué, Harry lui montra où était la salle de bain et où elle pouvait trouver serviettes et autres, et quand il eu fini, il retourna s'assoir avec ses amis. Un peu plus d'une minute plus tard Draco apparut, suivit par Fred, George et Neville.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Draco ne l'a pas dit." Demanda Fred, s'asseyant sur un siège vide.

Harry leur dit ce qui était arrivé et Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard.

"Est-elle blonde, petite, avec de grand yeux bleu, et semblant un peu rêveuse et la tête dans les nuages?" demanda Fred.

Quand Harry hocha la tête, Georges continua.

"C'est Luna Lovegood. Elle vit près de chez nous, le Chicaneur appartient à son père. La plupart des gens l'appellent Loony parce qu'elle est un peu étrange."

"Elle est toujours ridiculisé par les élèves, j'image que ça c'est aggravé." Ajouta Fred

"Je suis soulagé qu'elle n'a pas été violée." Confia Graham, ses yeux hantés et ils le regardèrent tous avec sympathie. Peu de personne le savait, mais Graham avait une petite soeur. Pendant la seconde année de Graham, ses parents avaient été dans le Londres moldus pour le travail et avait pris la petite fille avec eux. Ils avaient finis par être séparé et ses parents l'avaient perdue dans la foule. Elle avait été retrouvée quelques heures plus tard, assassinée et brutalement violée, elle n'avait que neuf ans. Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le responsable, ils ne savaient même pas si c'était un moldu ou un sorcier, même si les Aurors pensaient que c'était un sorcier, car il y avait des traces de magie accidentelle. Donc ils croyaient que c'était un sorcier car un moldu n'aurait pas été capable de faire ce qui avait été fait, vu comment la magie de la petite fille avait réagi, créant un trou dans le mur du brique, et de nombreuses marques de brûlure, montrant que quelque chose avait brûlé, ils étaient certains qu'un moldu n'aurait pas su comment réagir. La meilleure théorie qu'ils avaient était que quelqu'un l'ait enlevée de la foule, soit quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose contre la famille, ou simplement quelqu'un qui l'avait vu comme une proie facile. Harry était sur que toute la situation ramenait des mauvais souvenirs.

"Si ça été arrivé, il y aurait une personne de moins en vie dans le château à la fin de la journée." Dit Harry, les faisant frissonner ces yeux promettaient une longue et douloureuse mort.

Neville était le seul qui n'avait jamais vu ce côté là d'Harry; il savait qu'il existait, vu que les autres membres lui avait raconté plusieurs moments qui s'étaient passés avait qu'il rejoigne la Cour.

Au début, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si, non, pas _si, quand_ il verrait le côté plus sombre d'Harry mais au moins maintenant il savait pourquoi les autres avaient ce ton totalement émerveillé quand ils parlaient de certaines situations. La magie d'Harry était additive, et à chaque fois qu'il laissait tomber le masque, chaque fois qu'il montrait son côté sombre, sa magie s'échappait presque de son corps, les laissant dans l'impression qu'elle les entourait.

Jamais au cours de sa vie il n'aurait pensé s'associer avec quelqu'un comme Harry, mais il était là, faisant parti d'un groupe dont la plupart des membres étaient connectés aux personnes qui avaient torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie, Draco était même leur neveu. Il se demanda encore une fois ce que ses parents auraient dit de la situation. Il se demanda ce que le futur apporterait, vu qu'il était entouré par des personnes naturellement ténébreuses, et il savait qu'il était influencé par elles. Le mois dernier, il aurait pété un câble s'il avait entendu quelqu'un parler de tuer quelqu'un avait une telle facilité, mais maintenant, la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit était qu'il espérait qu'Harry prolonge leur souffrance autant que faire ce peut et la rendre la plus douloureuse possible. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un sorcier noir? Est ce que ça le rendait mauvais ? Il ne savait pas honnêtement, et une partie de lui même lui disait de s'en soucier un peu plus. Mais une autre part de lui, une plus grande, se rappelait comment la Lumière l'avait traité, et s'il avait à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, et bien disons que ce n'était pas un choix, il choisirait la Cour n'importe quand. Ils l'avaient accepté comme il était, et si Luna avait été violée et qu'il leur avait dit qu'il voulait que le responsable souffre, il était sur qu'il n'aurait pas été jugé. Il savait qu'ils auraient continué à le traiter comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, par Morgane, il était certain qu'ils lui auraient même appris quelque sorts pour causer de la souffrance.

C'était étrange combien cette pensée était réconfortante. Être accepté inconditionnellement était bizarre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, mais c'était ce qu'Harry et la Cour offraient, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de retourner la faveur; les accepter comme ils étaient, inconditionnellement, tendances sadiques et tout. Et savoir qu'ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour partager ce côté d'eux-même avec lui, comme il l'avait déjà dit, était réconfortant.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le sortit de ses pensées, cela attira l'attention des autres aussi.

"Luna, j'espère que tu aimes les vêtements" dit Harry, montrant un fauteuil pour que Luna s'y installe.

"Oh, oui," répondit Luna, tournoyant un peu sur elle-même, faisant se relever un peu sa robe. "Elle est très jolie" et Luna avait raison, la robe était plutôt belle, d'une couleur argenté, et le composant rendait la couleur presque liquide, et la ceinture bleue complémentait la robe plutôt bien. Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais la robe la faisait encore plus ressembler à une poupée.

Après que Luna se soit assis, Harry posa la question qui refusait de quitter son esprit.

"Qui t'as fait ça?"

"Elles pensent que je suis bizarre. Parfois les filles peuvent être plus cruelles que les garçons." Répondit-elle, même si ce n'était pas une réponse qui le satisfaisait mais c'était mieux que rien. Au moins, ils savaient que c'était des filles de Ravenclaw, tout du moins il espérait que ça n'était que des Ravenclaws.

"Tu mangeras avec nous au déjeuner, à la table de Slytherin." L'informa Harry

"Je sais," répondit sereinement Luna, "Vas-tu les blesser?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

"Je ne sais pas encore. Cela dépend de la réaction qu'elles auront après."

"Hmmm, très bien" répondit-elle en souriant rêveusement.

"Je veux que tu me dises si elles font quelque chose, peu importe ce que c'est."

"Bien sûr je le ferais," répondit Luna, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, "Je ne serais pas une très bonne favorite si je n'obéissais pas." Ajouta-t-elle, avant qu'elle ne commence à fredonner un air.

Harry échangea un regard avec les autres, ils semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Bien, elle était étrange, mais qui était-il pour juger? De ce qu'il avait vu ils étaient tous loin d'être normal, de plus, qui voudrait être normal nom de dieu. Elle s'intégrerait très bien.

Riant, Harry se leva, suivit de très près par les autres, et tendit la main à Luna pour l'aider à se lever.

"Bien, petit corbeau, bienvenue à la Cour," dit Harry avec un sourire.

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : **Damné si tu le fais, damné si tu ne le fais pas.**


End file.
